Harry and his New Family - TRADUCTION Fr
by Nihylia
Summary: "Harry se fait maltraiter par sa famille, quand Rogue s'en aperçoit il décide alors de l'adopter." Je ne fais que la traduction de la merveilleuse Fan Fic écrite par Grugster. On est parti pour 85 chapitres, je vais tenter de publier regulierement, tout dépend de la longueur des chapitres. Bonne Lecture à tous. :) Nihylia
1. Chapitre 1 - dans le train

_**Démenti: L'univers ainsi que tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **Cette fiction a été écrite par Grugster, je ne fais que la traduire.**_

 _ **Le lien vers l'histoire originale se trouve dans mes favoris.**_

-A la demande de plusieurs lecteurs, voici le résumé et les explications que donne Grugster avant de débuter son histoire. Même si je n'étais pas une grande fan de ce genre de fiction avant de la découvrir, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir lu, croyez moi, lancez vous ! - Merci à clara08011988 qui cherchait un traducteur sur le forum, pour cette histoire qu'elle adore. Grâce à elle, j'ai fait une belle découverte!

 _Petites précisions et résumé de la part de Grugster:_

 _"Je m'essaie à un nouveau style. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes ont déjà écrit des "Rogue adopte Harry" fics, mais je ne pouvais y résister. Je voulais juste en terminer rapidement avec la partie "Voldemort se fait tuer" aussi vite que possible. J'espère que vous aimerez._

 _Deux trois choses que vous devriez savoir avant de commencer:_

 _Cette histoire se passe dans un UA. Severus est marié et a des jumeaux de 4 ans. Alastor Maugrey sera marié à Poppy, comme dans presque toutes mes histoires. Remus et lui sont professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (Plus d'explication dans l'histoire.)._

 _Il y aura au moins 4 OC. La femme de Severus, leurs enfants, et le soigneur James Smith._

 _Sunny._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Dans le train**

Harry appuya sa tête contre la vitre fraîche à côté de lui tandis que le train s'éloignait de la gare. Ses paupières étaient lourdes...Pendant une infime seconde, ses yeux se fermèrent tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les yeux rouges du monstre qu'était devenu Voldemort. Et son cruel sourire tordu alors qu'il relevait sa yeux d'Harry se ré-ouvrirent dans un sursaut, son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. _Ne pense pas à ça,_ se dit il fermement. Il avait tenté de combattre les souvenirs de sa seconde année à Poudlard avec plus ou moins de succès tout l'été.

 _C'est une chose pour laquelle Oncle Vernon est doué,_ pensa t il amèrement. _Au moins quand j'étais frappé jusqu'à l'inconscience, je n'avais plus de cauchemars à affronter..._

Involontairement, son esprit se replongea dans le chaos qui faisait rage dans le château quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaquait. _Par Merlin, nous n'étions que des élèves de secondes années !_

Sa gorge se resserra en y repensant.

Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Le Directeur et le professeur Rogue avait couru à sa rescousse, arrivant ensemble pour former une ultime barrière, sans espoir face à Voldemort…

"Tu te dévoiles enfin, traître !" Il se rappelait de la voix sifflante de Voldemort juste avant qu'il ne lance le sortilège Endoloris au Maître des potions.

Harry sursauta sur son siège. Il balanca son front sur la vitre, fixant les collines qui défilaient pour tenter d'arracher son esprit hors des sentiers qu'il avait été jeté à terre sous le sortilège. Harry avait été choqué. Ron et Hermione étaient à ses côtés, tout aussi incapable de bouger. Harry cru voir quelque chose bouger du coin de l'oeil.A côté d'Hermione, Nagini, le venimeux serpent géant de Voldemort s'était relevé, prêt à attaquer.

"Hermione!" cria t-il, la poussant hors de son chemin. Il n'était pas sur du sort qu'il avait utilisé mais le serpent lâcha un cri presque humain, et son corps retomba sans vie sur le sol.

"Harry Potter, soit maudit." La voix, glaçante et cruelle, hérissa ses cheveux le long de sa nuque.

Les yeux rouge de Voldemort passait d'Harry à son serpent en se rétrécissant dangereusement. "Qu'est ce que tu a osé faire ?" siffla t-il, pendant que la cicatrice d'Harry se mise à brûler sous la colère du sorcier.

Harry se jeta devant Hermione qui était encore à terre alors que Ron se tenait agenouillé près d'elle. _Par Merlin, je t'en prie laisse les survivre à tout ça. Ne les laisse pas mourir à cause de moi…_

"Prends là avec toi Ron, et cours." ordonna t-il à son ami. Son regard fixé sur Voldemort, il comprit que Ron avait fait ce qu'il avait dit. Il le vit se cacher derrière un arbre au loin.

"Avada Kedavra!" lança le seigneur des ténèbres, prenant l'avantage sur Harry qui était divertit. Une lumière verte jaillit du bout de sa baguette.

Harry avait sauté, et roula sur le sol.

Un deuxième "Avada Kedavra" résonna à peine une demi-seconde après. Harry regardait dans tous les sens, son regard remplit de confusion et de terreur, pour finalement se fixer sur le professeur Dumbledore et Rogue, leurs deux baguettes pointées en direction de Voldemort.

Un cri déchira le ciel, la tête d'Harry vira, sa bouche grande ouverte, pour voir Voldemort s'effondrer sur ses genoux. Les yeux rouges du sorcier enragé le regardèrent une dernière fois, et il bascula vers l'avant…

Pendant un instant, aucun d'entre eux ne bougea, incrédules. Se pourrait-il que tout soit terminé ? Juste comme ça ?

"Est-il… Est-il mort ?" La voix de Ron tremblait sous l'émotion. On aurait dit qu'il avait rompu le charme qui les avait immobilisés.

Le Professeur Rogue semblait encore secoué par le sortilège Endoloris.

"Severus?" questionna le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry jeta un regard pour voir que le sorcier aux cheveux noirs avait relevé sa manche gauche, révélant un avant-bras sans marque.

"Il est… Vraiment parti cette fois ci." La voix de Rogue frémit dans un murmure, ce qu'il le rendit plus humain qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

Puis il se souvint. "Nagini."

Les deux sorciers regardèrent Harry.

"Comment?" Demanda Dumbledore.

"Le serpent" dit Harry en pointant du doigt le corps de la créature. "Il… Il devait être le dernier Horcruxe…"

Il y eu une grande fête pour célébrer leur victoire. Tout le monde le félicitait. Le Professeur Rogue posa même sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui dit qu'il était fier de lui. Rogue avait changé d'une certaine façon, comme si il n'avait plus à prétendre qu'il était un des sbires de Voldemort. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait gentil et aimant mais il essayait de le traiter comme n'importe quel élèves. Les serpentards avaient besoin de lui plus que jamais. Ceux qui n'avaient pas aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant l'attaque avaient peur de souffrir de leurs pairs qui avait rejoint Voldemort. Même si les professeurs faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter qu'ils ne ridiculisent les Serpentards. Un grand nombre d'entre eux avaient perdu leurs parent, et avaient besoin de soutien. Rogue avait beaucoup à faire, étant le représentant de Serpentard. C'était évident qu'il tenait à ce que tout le monde aille bien, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il était toujours stricte et fier, mais il ne faisait plus preuve d'injustice à présent.

Les professeurs avaient travaillaient durs pour trouver des personnes qui voudraient adoptés ceux qui avait perdu leurs parents, soit parce que leur famille avait été décimé pendant l'attaque, ou alors parce que beaucoup d'entre eux avait été envoyés à Azkaban.

Harry pensa amèrement: _Ils travaillent si dur pour les rendre heureux et leur trouver de nouvelles famille, mais que font-il de moi? Je vais devoir retourner chez ces satanés Dursleys. Je ne pourrais même pas m'échapper quelques semaines au Terrier puisque les Weasleys partent rendre visite à Charlie en Roumanie._ Il devait passer toutes les vacances chez les Dursleys, et à chaque fois, c'était de pire en pire. L'oncle Vernon le frappait dès qu'il trouvait la moindre raison, et quand il n'en avait pas, il en inventait une. _Je suis sûr qu'il adore ça, me frapper, ce bâtard sadique._ Le pire… C'était les jours où il le battait avec sa ceinture, et c'était arrivé plusieurs fois cet été. Rien que d'y penser, son dos redevenait douloureux. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal à cause des coups de pieds que L'oncle Vernon lui donnait. Il ne le nourissait presque jamais, son visage était pâle et creux. De grandes poches s'étaient formées sous ses yeux. Mais il avait travaillé dur pour apprendre le sortilège Changing Corporis et il pouvait maintenant l'utilisait correctement.

Les seuls inconvénients de ce sortilège étaient que cela utilisait beaucoup d'énergie et l'utiliser tout le temps était épuisant. Il espérait qu'après s'être bien nourri et reposé, il n'aurait plus à l'utiliser… _Au moins les vacances sont terminées maintenant, je vais pourvoir revenir à Poudlard..._ pensa t-il.

"Tout va bien, Harry?" interrogea Ron.

"Oui, absolument!" Répondit Harry, Ron et Hermione le regardait, ils avaient l'air inquiet.

"Ton été était si terrible que ça?" demanda Hermione, anxieuse.

"Non, non, c'était… Comme d'habitude." menti t-il, en essayant de sourire. _Allez, reprends toi. L'été est terminé, et il reste encore une année avant de retourner à Privet Drive…_ Se dit il. _J'ai aucune envie de parler des Dursleys et de ce qu'il s'est passé cet été. En quoi ça m'aiderait?_

"Regarde Harry, c'est moi avec un des bébés dragons dont Charlie s'occupe." Ron lui tendit une photos. Content de la distraction, Harry prit la photo pour y jeter un coup d'oeil.

"Mortel!" commenta Harry, admiratif.

Il remarqua qu'Hermione continuait à l'observer d'un air soucieux, mais elle ne posa pas d'autres question, préférant laisser le sujet en suspend, pour l'instant du moins.

Le voyage en train se déroula tranquillement.. Quand ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard, Harry chercha Hagrid du regard. Le géant était facile à repérer et était déjà en train de marcher vers lui.

"Harry, ça fait plaisir de te voir!" Quand Hagrid l'enlaça Harry sentit de nouveau la douleur dans son dos qui le lançait. Mais comme tout le monde grimaçait quand Hagrid les embrassait, personne ne s'en inquiéta.

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il plongea son visage dans le manteau d'Hagrid pour que personne ne voit son visage déformé par la douleur. Harry ne pouvait parler tant les blessures sur sa poitrine et son dos l'éprouvaient. Mais Hagrid était si heureux de le retrouver qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Harry ne répondit pas à sa question.

"Harry, j'suis content que tu sois de retour ! Mon petit héros, n'est ce pas?" s'exclama t-il en libérant Harry de sont étreinte, et lui ébouriffant les cheveux. "J'ai plein de choses à te montrer! Il faudra que tu viennes me rendre visite à la cabane pour voir ça, promis?!"

"Biensur, Hagrid." aquiesca t-il, rassuré d'avoir retrouvé sa voix.

"Hagrid, tu dois réunir les premières années, ils sont déjà en train de tourner en rond, ils sont complètement perdus !" prévient Hermione.

"Par Merlin! J'allais oublié! On se voit plus tard!" Il se retourna et clama "Les premières années, par ici!"

Le trio s'engagèrent vers les roulottes. Neville était déjà là. Tout le monde était ravi de se retrouver. Harry vit Ginny avec Lee Jordan dans une autre carriole en train de s'agitait en direction d'Harry, il tourna la tête. Les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient nul part. Harry était déçu qu'ils ne soient pas venu le saluer dans le train. Pendant l'été, il leurs avait plus écrit qu'à Ron et Hermione. Après la mort de Voldemort, ils avaient découvert la salle sur demande. Harry les avaient rejoint pour expérimenter leurs nouvelles farces et feu d'artifices. S'éloignait des célébrations lui avait fait du bien. L'attention qu'on lui portait l'embarrassait, il n'aimait pas que les gens le voient comme un héros.

 _Je n'ai fait que tuer un foutu serpent!_ pensa t-il, énervé. Les jumeaux ne le traitaient jamais différemment des autres, ce qu'il appréciait, avec eux, il pouvait être naturel. En travaillant à leur côté, Harry s'était découvert une passion pour la préparation de potions. Sans la peur de Rogue épiant ses moindres faits et gestes avec plaisir, Harry était devenu bien meilleur en potions. Pendant l'été, Harry échangeait des idées avec les jumeaux pour des nouvelles farces ou comment améliorer ce qu'ils avaient déjà créé. Ils cherchaient des moyens de réaliser ça dans la salle sur demande. Lire ces lettres et échafauder de nouveaux plans avait été les seuls bons moments de ses vacances. Il avait été impatient de les retrouver, d'où la déception d'Harry de ne pas les avoir croisé plus tôt.

"Ils sortent ensemble, j'arrive pas à y croire! Il a trois ans de plus qu'elle!" s'énerva Ron.

"Oh, c'est bon Ron, Ginny est assez mature pour tomber amoureuse de qui elle veut!" réprimanda t-elle

"Amoureuse? Elle l'a vu une seule fois au début de l'été, et après ils se sont mis à s'écrire quasi tous les jours. Errol a faillit mourir à faire des allés retours entre Lee et la Roumanie si souvent! Comment peut elle être amoureuse de lui si elle l'a vu juste une fois?!"

"Ils se connaissent depuis l'année dernière à Poudlard, Ron. Mon dieu, sois pas idiot!" dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'était bon d'avoir de nouveaux ses deux meilleurs amis avec lui. Les disputes lui avaient manqué.

"Arrête de sourire, haha" Ron poussa l'épaule d'Harry en se moquant gentiment.

"Je viens de réaliser à quel point vous m'avez manqué." dit Harry

"Tu nous as manqué aussi" répondit Hermione, enchantée.

"Mais oui, mon pote!" ria Ron.

Quand le château fut à vue, Harry se sentit submergé par le sentiment d'enfin rentrer à la maison. Heureux d'avoir de nouveaux ses amis près de lui, et de ne plus avoir peur que son oncle le batte...

Il était pressé que cette nouvelle année à Poudlard commence.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Insomnie

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, en sachant que vous me suivez je suis vraiment plus motivée que jamais à continuer cette aventure ! Tellement motivée que je publie le chapitre 2 la même journée, rien que pour vous ! Et je démarre la trad du 3 dans la foulée._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions!_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Nihy_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Insomnie**

La grande salle était déjà rempli d'élèves quand les cinq amis firent leur entrée en discutant joyeusement, beaucoup d'écoliers félicitaient Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ils s'assirent avec Dean et Thomas qui étaient déjà là.

Harry grimaça quand deux mains agrippèrent ses épaules; les mauvais souvenirs de son Oncle le saisissant par derrière et le traînant dans un coin pour le battre lui revinrent…

"Il est sensible aujourd'hui?" demanda Fred

"Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver." dit Harry, "Où étiez-vous ? Je pensais au moins vous croiser dans le train."

"Désolé Harry, On était en train de bosser sur quelque chose de nouveau, tu saisis?" George s'approcha de son oreille. "Rien que notre petit frère n'a besoin de savoir…" murmura t-il.

"Viens Fred. Dumbledore est en train de regarder par ici. Il devrait pas tarder à faire son discours." puis George amena son frère avec lui. "On se voit plus tard." lança t-il derrière son épaule.

Peu à peu les élèves regagnèrent leurs sièges, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs. Apparemment la malédiction sur le poste de défense contre les forces du mal était terminée, les Professeurs Maugrey et Lupin étaient assis avec les autres, et Lupin souri dans la direction d'Harry quand celui ci hocha la tête en guise de bonjour. Les professeurs Maugrey et Lupin avaient repris le poste d'enseignant de Défense contre les Forces du Mal il y a un an, quand Lockhart avait pris la fuite pour éviter la bataille. Harry aurait préféré qu'ils arrivent plus tôt, ils étaient de bien meilleur profs comparé à Lockhart l'inculte. Ils se complétaient à la perfection. Lupin était toujours calme et compréhensif alors que Maugrey s'assurait que tout le monde prenait le cours au sérieux.

Remus n'était pas seulement un professeur pour Harry, c'était un très bon ami de ses parents, et d'Harry à présent. Mais avec la batailles et toutes les célébrations, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de lui reparler…

Harry sourit et retourna à sa contemplation de la salle. Son regard tomba sur Dumbledore qui était en train d'observer les élèves. A côté de lui, le professeur Rogue était en train de discuter avec sa femme. Ils souriaient maintenant tous les deux à propos de quelque chose que Rogue aurait dit à sa femme. _Dumbledore et lui semblaient si heureux et calmes. Ça devait être la première fois depuis un long moment qu'ils passaient leurs vacances sans espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me demande si je serais heureux de nouveau à mon tour…_

Cela devint de plus en plus évident pour Harry, tout le monde était plus joyeux qu'auparavant, tout le monde, sauf lui.

 _Allé, tout va bien, je suis de retour à l'école. Commence à être heureux, fais comme tout le monde_ s'ordonna t-il à lui même. Mais le poids dans sa poitrine ne s'effaça pas. Il soupira. _Je me demande si je pourrais de nouveau sourire un jour. Sourire pour de bon._

Quand Dumbledore se leva, toute la salle devint silencieuse. Son discours de bienvenu habituel était rempli de commentaires joyeux à propos de la victorieuse défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de la nouvelle ambiance reposante qui régnait à présent. Comme il l'avait fait l'an dernier, il conseilla les étudiants d'aider ceux qui avaient perdu quelqu'un durant la guerre, peu importe de quel côté ils s'était battu.

Professeur McGonagall arriva ensuite avec les nouveaux premières années. Ils furent répartis parmi les quatre maisons, le délicieux repas apparu et tout le monde piocha dedans.

Harry était submergé par l'abondance de nourriture. Son estomac grondait d'envie, il mangea autant qu'il pu. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas tant que ça. Peu de temps après avoir commençait à manger, son estomac commença à lui faire mal et il du s'arrêter.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry ? Tu n'as pas faim?" demanda Hermione inquiète de le voir pousser son assiette encore rempli de victuailles.

"Non, pas vraiment, je suis fatigué du voyage je pense… Je vais aller au dortoir me reposer un peu." déclara t-il en se levant. Le sortilège Changing Corporis l'épuisait, certes cela divulguait ses marques, et effacait les bleues, mais intérieurement il était exténué.

Il quitta la grande salle sans un regard en arrière et manqua les coups d'œil suspicieux du Professeur Rogue et de sa femme.

Une douche était toujours nécessaire parce qu'oncle Vernon ne le laissait y aller qu'une seule fois par semaine, et il commençait à empester de nouveau. Même seul, il n'enlevait pas le sortilège Glamour pour autant. Il avait peur qu'un quelqu'un entre et voit ses blessures. Quand il eu terminé sa douche, il se coucha dans son lit, harassé.

 _Bon sang, si je m'endors le sort va disparaître._ Il se releva et tira les rideaux autour de son lit. _J'espère que Ron n'essaiera pas de regarder._

Même vanné comme il était, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouvé le sommeil. Les autres arrivèrent peu après qu'il se soit couché, et commencèrent à discuter en rigolant.

"Harry ? Harry? Tu dors ?" Il pouvait entendre Ron derrière les rideaux. Mais Harry ne répondit pas.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Le poids dans sa poitrine avait augmenté, et il voulait rester seul. Il avait le sentiment que tout le monde autour de lui était heureux alors qu'il ne pouvait l'être. Ses pensées errèrent de nouveau vers l'oncle Vernon et le comportement insensible et froid de sa tante au long de l'été. Elle n'était pas intéressée par ce que Vernon lui faisait subir. _Elle était seulement inquiète que je ruine ses meubles ou son tapis en saignant,_ pensa Harry amèrement.

Dudley s'était fait rare. Peut-être qu'il pensait que ce qu'il faisait à Harry était mal, mais il n'était pas assez courageux pour le dire à ses parents. Plus d'une fois, Harry avait trouvé que Dudley semblait coupable ou honteux quand Vernon le frappait ou qu'il l'enfermait dans le placard sans manger. Quelques fois il avait trouvé une barre de chocolat glissée sous la porte lorsque Vernon le laissé enfermé plus longtemps que d'habitude. Dudley n'avait jamais admis avoir agis ainsi, mais qui d'autre cela pouvait être ?

Harry se retourna dans son lit. _Pourquoi j'arrive pas à dormir, c'est ridicule. Maintenant que j'ai le temps et que je me sens assez en sécurité pour dormir, je ne peux plus!_ pensa Harry en colère. _Ce n'est pas juste._

Tout ce qu'il essaya de faire échoua. Il ne réussi à dormir que deux heures, et se leva à 5h. Tous les autres étaient encore en train de dormir, donc il pu avoir la salle de bain pour lui encore une fois. Après avoir vérifié trois fois que personne n'entrerait, il se défit du sortilège de Changing Corporis pour examiner son visage.

 _J'ai l'air affreux. Si je n'arrive pas à dormir un peu, je ne serais même plus capable de maintenir le sort plus longtemps._ Il humidifia son visage à l'eau glacé. C'était agréable. Mais incapable de se défaire de sa paranoïa et de peur que quelqu'un rentre dans la salle de bain, il relança le sortilège.

Après s'être brosser les dents, et rafraîchi, il décida de s'asseoir dans la salle commune en attendant que les autres se réveillent.

Harry fixa la cheminée. _Je pensais être enfin heureux après être monté dans le Poudlard Express ou moins quand j'aurais retrouvé mes amis. Mais maintenant que je suis ici, je n'y arrive pas. Je suis en train de m'effondrer, quand tout le monde se relève du passé…_

Ses coudes sur ses genoux, il mit sa tête entre ses mains. _Hermione se doute déjà de quelque chose. Comment je peux éviter qu'il se rendent tous compte que je ne suis qu'un putain de monstre qui laisse son oncle le battre, pas un héros._

Quand les premiers Gryffondors arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Harry retourna au dortoir.

"Wow, tu es déjà réveillé?" demanda Ron endormit, encore dans son lit.

"Oui, c'est sûrement parce que je suis allé me coucher tôt. Prépare toi, on pourra aller petit déjeuner."

Ron fît basculer ses longues jambes sur le bord du lit et grommela: "Oui Maman!"


	3. Chapitre 3 - La Confrontation

_**Petites précisions: Je réponds à toutes les reviews et MP, et plusieurs questions sont revenues, je les remet ici, ça pourra répondre aux interrogations de nouveaux lecteurs :)**_

 _ **-D'après l'auteur original, les personnages sont en troisième année, vu que lors de la défaite de Voldemort, Harry n'était qu'en seconde année. Notre histoire se déroule quelques mois après.**_

 _ **-Oui apparemment cette histoire avait déjà été traduite et le traducteur avait abandonné au chapitre 29 puis tout effacé. Je ne savais point, mais je suis ravie de pouvoir continuer ça pour vous !**_

 _ **-J'ai changé (pour ceux qui avait lu dès que j'avais posté les deux premiers chapitres) le "Glamour Charm" j'ai enfin trouvé la trad, donc c'est Changing Corporis, du coup j'ai aussi corrigé ça dès le début, et je fais référence au sortilège sous ce nom là à présent.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture, Merci pour vos Reviews sublimes et motivantes. 3 chapitres en une seule journée, I'm on Fire !**_

 _ **Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - La Confrontation**

Ils trouvèrent Hermione dans la salle commune et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Encore une fois, Harry ne pu manger autant qu'il aurait aimé. Il senti que son estomac s'était rétréci durant l'été. Hermione l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Après lui avoir demandé plusieurs fois comment il se sentait, elle était en train de perdre patience. _J'espère qu'elle ne compte pas parler de mes problèmes d'alimentation à McGonagall,_ pensa Harry, inquiet.

Sa rêverie fut interrompu par le Professeur McGonagall qui approchait justement de la table des Gryffondors. Elle distribua le nouvel emploi du temps. Quand elle le donna à Harry, elle le fixa intensément. Harry ne pu maintenir son regard, il préféra baisser les yeux. Il se sentit mieux quand il l'a vit s'éloigner de leurs table.

Quand il regarda son premier créneau horaire de la journée, il grogna "Cours de Potions avec les Serpentards en premier aujourd'hui. Ça n'aurait pas pu être le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?"

"Allez Harry. Rappelle toi que le professeur Rogue a cessé de te traiter différemment des autres. Tu commençais même à beaucoup aimer les Potions à la fin de l'année dernière." Lui rappela Hermione.

"Oui, mais J'ai pas spécialement envie de le voir pour autant." _Et puis j'ai pas envie de faire infuser quoi que ce soit là tout de suite vu que j'arrive à peine à me concentrer avec le manque de sommeil et de nourriture. Rogue va certainement s'en apercevoir, et qu'est ce que je pourrais bien dire?_ pensa Harry, inquiet.

"J'espérais juste voir Hagrid aussi vite que possible." C'était un mensonge, mais Harry espérait qu'ils y croyaient sachant à quel point Harry appréciait Hagrid. Ça eu l'air de marché, aucun d'entre eux ne poussa le sujet plus loin.

Harry essayait à tout prix de se concentrer sur sa potion. _Mon dieu, je suis crevée, j'ai juste envie de dormir._ Se dit-il en coupant les ingrédient pour la mixture. Le professeur Rogue s'arrêtait longuement à chaque fois qu'il passait devant son chaudron. Cela rendait Harry vraiment nerveux, et sa main se mît à trembler. _J'espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué,_ pensa t-il, anxieux. Avec l'aide de Hermione, il termina sa potion à temps. Il rangea ses affaire et était déjà entrain de s'éloigner quand la voix de Rogue l'immobilisa.

"Mr. Potter, un instant, s'il vous plait. Mademoiselle Granger, dites à votre prochain professeur d'excuser Monsieur Potter."

Hermione prit la lettre du professeur puis déguerpit. Elle lança un regard inquiet à Harry en partant. Ron sentit qu'il fallait le rassurer un peu:

"Au moins il ne peux plus te jeter à Voldemort! Tu feras peut-être quelques nettoyage de chaudron et on se retrouve après."

"J'ai entendu ça, Monsieur Weasley. Et si vous ne voulez pas battre le record de vos deux frères pour la retenue la plus rapide lors de votre première journée, vous ferez mieux de quitter ma classe, immédiatement." L'avertissement glacial venait directement de derrière Ron. Il sursauta, surpris, et se tourna vers Rogue. "Désolé Monsieur". Il s'excusa rapidement et sorti presque en courant.

Harry et Rogue était à présent seul dans la salle de classe. Rogue l'observait, et Harry avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait voir à travers lui. Le professeur restait silencieux, cela rendait Harry de plus en plus nerveux.

Quand la tension fut à son comble, Harry regarda anxieusement le professeur Rogue et questionna "Professeur...?"

"Suivez moi!" Rogue se dirigea vers la porte. Harry était surpris, Il pensait que l'enseignant allait le questionner sur son manque de concentration ou sa main qui tremblait, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il voulait l'emmener quelque part. _"Oh, par Merlin, s'il vous plaît, faite que ce ne soit pas Dumbledore! Ou McGonagall. Elle me regardait bizarrement ce matin déjà."_

"Potter, j'attends." Rogue se tenait dans le cadre de la porte.

"Où est ce qu'on va Professeur ?" interrogea Harry pour essayer de retenir le professeur, qui s'était déjà remit en chemin.

"J'ai dit, suivez moi Potter, je n'ai pas dit questionnez moi."

Harry avait du mal à reprendre son souffle en tentant de suivre Rogue. Quand Rogue se rendit compte de ça, il se mît à ralentir. Mais il essaya de maintenir le rythme pour que Harry, occupait à tenter d'accélérer, ne se rendrait pas compte tout de suite d'où ils se rendaient. Son plan fonctionna jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le dernier virage et que la grande porte de l'infirmerie soit visible. Rogue avait déjà ralenti, se retrouvant derrière Harry, pour qu'il se rende compte d'où ils étaient. Il s'arrêta brusquement et en panique, regarda son professeur. "Professeur Rogue, pourquoi sommes nous ici?" Il avait encore l'ultime espoir que Rogue souhaite récupérer quelques antidotes ou en rendre à Madame Pomfrey ou lui parler à propos de quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que sa couverture avait été percé à jour...

"Nous sommes ici, parce que vous pensez que vos professeurs sont des abrutis, visiblement. Vous n'avez pratiquement rien mangé à part deux repas, et c'est clair derrière votre pathétique sortilège de Changing Coporis que vous êtes totalement épuisé. Vous pensiez réellement pouvoir nous tromper?"

Harry était en train de paniquer. Son coeur battait à la chamade, des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à se former sur son front, et il commença à s'éloigner de Rogue. Mais Rogue fut plus rapide et attrapa le bras de Harry. Il s'approcha si près de Harry, que leurs nez se touchaient presque. "Tu vas m'écouter maintenant, Harry"

 _Oh mon dieu, il m'a appelé par mon prénom,_ réalisa Harry.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne vais pas attendre que vous vous effondriez, vous êtes trop fier pour parler de vos problèmes à qui que ce soit. On va laisser Madame Pomfrey vous examiner à présent."

"Non, Professeur, je vous en prie. Tout va très bien. S'il vous plaît, laissez moi retourner en cours." plaida Harry en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de Rogue, sans succès.

"Harry je peux vous traîner jusqu'à cette salle et vous attacher à la table d'observation, ou vous pouvez passez librement cette porte et garder votre dignité."

"Non, Professeur, vous ne comprenez pas." Harry essayait de toutes ses forces de se libérer à présent. Mais Severus le tenait fermement, l'obligeant à croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il était coincé. A ce moment précis, Harry perdu son sang froid. Il commença à sangloter, "S'il vous plaît, Professeur, Je ne veut pas la voir…Je vais avoir des ennuis. L'oncle Vernon ne me laissera plus retourner à Poudlard." Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

Severus était abasourdi. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il croyait qu'Harry avait fait des expériences stupides avec les jumeaux, qu'il l'avaient affaibli. Mais la réaction d'Harry montrait que quelque chose de bien plus sérieux se passait. "Calme toi, Harry, Shhh… Peu importe de quoi il s'agit Madame Pomfrey va t'aider. Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné."

"S'il vous plait, Monsieur, Poudlard, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je vous en prie, je ne peux pas perdre ça" implorait Harry, hors de contrôle. Le fait qu'il soit tenu comme ça, le faisait se sentir en sécurité d'une certaine façon. Peut-être que.. Rogue pourrait l'aider. Il essaya de se tourner sur le côté pour laisser sa tête s'appuyer sur le torse de Rogue. Severus sentit que Harry en avait besoin, et le laissa faire. Harry enfouie sa tête sur la poitrine du professeur et commença à se calmer quand les bras de Severus l'encerclèrent de nouveau.

"Harry… Que s'est il passé?" Il pouvait déjà imaginé ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il devrait l'entendre de la bouche d'Harry.

"Je ne peux pas, Monsieur… Je vous en prie, ne me forcez pas à en parler." Les mains de Harry s'agrippèrent à la robe de Rogue désespérément.

"D'accord… Je ne te forcerai pas à en parler… Mais tu dois laisser Poppy t'examiner, Harry…" Quand il sentit que Harry allait recommencer à protester, il l'arrêta: "Non, Harry, tu n'as pas le choix." Il saisi Harry par les épaules et attendit que ses sanglots se calme avant de le regarder dans les yeux. "Si tu souhaites, Je vais rester avec toi mais tu vas laisser Poppy faire son travail. Tu es épuisé et visiblement blessé. Encore une fois, tu n'as pas le choix." Il essuya les larmes du visage d'Harry...

C'était rassurant d'avoir Rogue ici. C'était comme ci le poids dans sa poitrine avait disparu au moment où Rogue avait réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il voulait qu'il reste, et qu'il ne le laisse plus jamais seul.

Rogue n'attendit pas d'autres réactions de la part d'Harry. Le garçon venait de se calmer autant que possible vu la situation, et il le guida par les épaules jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry suivi son mouvement en résistant légèrement. C'est seulement quand Rogue ouvrit la porte qu'il dû tenir Harry par les épaules et le guider avec force...


	4. Chapitre 4 - Madame Pomfrey

**Chapitre 4 - Madame Pomfrey**

Ils étaient à peine rentré dans l'infirmerie que Madame Pomfrey se dirigeait déjà rapidement dans leur direction. "Que s'est il passé Severus ? Un accident de potions ?" Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit Harry tentant de reculer, tout en étant caché derrière Severus. C'était étrange.

"Non, Poppy, ce n'est pas un accident de potions." Il empêcha Harry de s'enfuir et l'amena près d'un des lits. Poppy les suivait, son esprit déjà en train de vagabonder pour comprendre le comportement bizarre qu'avait Harry.

"Assieds-toi ici, Harry." en montrant à Harry le lit, puis il se tourna vers Poppy.

"Je veux que tu examines Mr. Potter entièrement, pour une maladie ou _des blessures._ " Il prononça le dernier mot de façon à ce que Poppy réalise qu'il s'agissait de la raison de leur venue. Un coup d'œil au visage effrayé et trempé d'Harry confirma qu'il était ici contre sa volonté.

"Ok, Harry, détends toi, et laisse moi lancer quelques sortilèges de diagnostiques pour commencer." La respiration de Harry était rapide et son regard ne cessait de passer de Poppy à Severus, il s'attarda sur la porte un instant avant que Severus se déplace et ne lui bloque la vue. Poppy avait déjà réalisé le diagnostique et regardait le professeur Rogue. "Peut-être que tu devrais nous laisser seuls, Severus ?"

"NON!" cria Harry en panique. "Vous avez promis, Professeur." Harry se leva de son lit.

Poppy avait été prise de court par sa réaction, et se figea. Mais Severus fut plus rapide et attrapa Harry par l'épaule. "Retournes sur le lit, Harry." ordonna t-il en le poussant gentiment vers la bonne direction.

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas me laisser seul ici, Professeur. Par pitié!" supplia Harry en tentant de se soustraire de son emprise sans succès.

"Je ne vais nul part Harry! Je respecte ma promesse et tu vas retourner sur ce lit. Maintenant!" dit-il sévèrement. Harry obéit avec réticence et grimpa de nouveau sur le lit.

Poppy avait retrouvé ses esprit.

"Harry, je vais devoir jeté un œil de plus près, pour ça, tu vas devoir enlevé ton t-shirt." Harry saisit alors immédiatement le bas de sa chemise, et la tira encore plus sur ses cuisses.

"Non, vous m'avez déjà sondé avec votre baguette. Donnez moi juste quelque chose pour les bleus et pour soigner mes côtes que je puisse respirer facilement." Severus se mît à respirer intensément, et s'approcha de lui.

 _Il ne savait pas à quel point je souffrais. Fantastique, maintenant mes chances de quitter l'infirmerie sont de zéro._ pensa Harry, bouleversé. _Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils voient ça. Je suis juste faible et monstrueux. Ils vont me virer de Poudlard._

Harry se remit à paniquer et cherchait frénétiquement un échappatoire. Mais le Professeur Rogue avait prévu ça, et s'était tellement rapproché qu'il ne pouvait même pas se lever du lit. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de partir. Avec un mouvement rapide, il se retourna, passa ses jambes de l'autre côté de lit et sauta le plus loin possible. Il pu s'éloigner de 3 mètres avant que Rogue ne lance "Petrificus Totalus", et qu'Harry se retrouve paralysé.

"Severus, Non!" protesta Poppy, mais il était trop tard. "N'utilises pas la magie, il est trop faible!" Elle fit le tour du lit, et avec l'aide de Severus, ils replacèrent Harry dans son lit doucement. Puis elle lança un sort sur le lit qui empêcherait Harry de le quitter une fois de plus. Une fois fait, elle leva le sortilège que Severus avait lancé à Harry. Dès l'instant où il fut libéré, Harry tenta encore une fois de sortir du lit mais réalisa qu'il ne pouvait, comme si un mur invisible l'en empêchait de chaque côté. Il pouvait poser ses jambes à terre, mais pas se lever. Il regarda Madame Pomfrey, inquiet, releva ses genoux contre lui, et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. "Je ne veux pas enlever mon T-shirt, donnez moi juste un antidote."

"Non, Harry, je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai besoin de voir à quel point tu es blessé, et jusqu'où s'étendent tes bleus. Tu es aussi beaucoup trop maigre, et tu n'as plus d'énergie. Il n'y a rien dont tu as à avoir honte, Harry." Poppy tentait de le calmer.

Harry se recroquevilla le plus possible, appuyant son dos sur la tête de lit. "Non, je vous en prie!" il enterra sa tête entre ses genoux et son torse. Il entendit Poppy qui souffla en se tournant vers Severus. "Je crois qu'on devrait demander de l'aide à St. Mangouste."

"NON!" Harry s'agenouillait sur le lit à présent. "Ne m'envoyez pas là bas! Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital!" il se mit à pleurer de nouveau. Énervé par sa propre réaction, il se força a essuyé ses larmes avec sa manche.

"Harry on ne vas pas te placer à l'hôpital." dit Severus en s'asseyant sur le lit en espérant calmer Harry par sa présence. Poppy était déjà en train de s'éloigner vers la cheminé pour demander de l'aide, elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire ça seuls.

"Non Professeur, arrêtez là, s'il vous plait. Ils vont me prendre avec eux. Vous le savez." supplia Harry quand il vit la tête de Poppy disparaître dans la cheminée. Il essaya de se lever, mais Severus attrapa ses avant bras et les rapprocha de lui.

"Harry, calme toi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on demande à un soigneur de St. Mangouste de nous venir à l'aide. Ils sont très gentils, et très talentueux. J'ai même quelques amis parmi eux. Ils vont juste nous aider à t'examiner et parler avec toi. Ils ne vont pas t'embarquer."

"Promis?" Harry avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon en demandant ça, mais il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité.

"Je te le promet." dit Severus avec honnêteté.

Harry cessa de s'agiter et sembla se calmer. Severus soupira, rassuré.

Il se passa un court moment avant qu'Harry ne remarque que Poppy ne revenait pas toute seule. Il s'alarma de nouveau, en se repositionnant contre la tête de lit, Severus le lâcha et se leva du lit.

Il remit sa tête dans ses genoux, en pressant ses bras autour de ses jambes le plus fort possible.


	5. Chapitre 5 - L'Examen, Partie 1

_**Je constate que plus en plus de personne se mettent à suivre l'histoire.**_

 ** _Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, c'est vraiment motivant._**

 ** _Je sais que je ne suis qu'au début de cette traduction. Mais vu mon rythme, si jamais quelqu'un recherche un traducteur pour une fan fic qu'il souhaitait lire depuis longtemps, écrite en anglais, je prends note de toutes vos suggestions. Et je choisirai celle qui me tente le plus pour continuer par la suite. Faudra attendre que celle ci soit terminée pour commencer! Mais si vous n'avez trouvé aucun traducteur d'ici là, je me mettrai dessus._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos meilleures idées. :)_**

 _ **Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - L'Examen, Partie 1**

Poppy avait informé le Magicomage James Smith des résultats de son diagnostique et de la réaction de Harry lorsqu'elle avait souhaité l'examiner d'un peu plus près. Le soigneur avait immédiatement pris ses affaires et rejoint Poudlard pour voir son nouveau patient.

Quand il approcha du lit, il trouva Severus en train de parler au garçon avec douceur. Il semblait le calmer. James le connaissait bien, il était devenu un bon ami de Dumbledore et lui pendant qu'il soignait les blessés de la guerre. Il avait aidé le Magicomage Pearce a soigné Severus après une bataille avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois. Il avait également aidé le Maître des Potions à se remettre des blessures émotionnelles que Voldemort lui avait infligé lorsqu'il se trouvait à son service.

"Bonjour, Severus !" Il salua son ami en s'approchant de lui. Le garçon enfouit son visage dans ses jambes au son de sa voix.

"Bonjour, James ! Je suis heureux que tu ais eu du temps pour venir. Poppy t-a donné toutes informations dont tu avais besoin ?"

"Pas exactement tout ce dont j'ai besoin." dit le soigneur en prenant la place que Severus occupait il y a quelques minutes. Il observa son patient qui n'osait pas regarder qui s'était assis sur son lit. "Si je comprends bien, ce n'est pas lui qui est venu à toi ?" demanda t-il à Severus.

"Non, j'avais déjà un oeil sur lui parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé durant la cérémonie hier, et il était parti tôt. Ce matin encore une fois, il a à peine mangé. J'étais son premier cours de la journée, donc j'ai pu constater qu'il s'était enchanté avec le sortilège Changing Corporis. Il n'était pas concentré, ses mains tremblaient, il transpirait et était visiblement épuisé. Donc je l'ai confronté mais il refuse de me dire ce qui ne va pas." Ces mots déclenchèrent un mouvement de la part d'Harry qui leva la tête, ce que Severus avait espéré. "Vous ne m'avez rien demandé, vous m'avez juste piégé pour me faire venir ici." Harry lança un regard de reproche à Severus.

"Oh, donc tu aurais parlé à ton professeur s'il te l'avait demandé ?" le Magicomage s'adressait à Harry. Étonné, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était sorti de sa position et qu'il était en train de regarder le soigneur à présent. C'était un homme de 45 ans avec un air bienveillant.

"Non ! Mais il n'a même pas essayé, il s'est contenté de me piéger." Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression d'agir comme un enfant, mais il s'en fichait pour l'instant. "Et pourquoi penses tu qu'il t'a piégé, hein ? Quel est ton nom au fait ?" demanda le Magicomage innocemment. "Harry. Juste, Harry !" Il fixa Severus comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à révéler son nom de famille. Même si les chances étaient minimes, il espérait que le soigneur n'eut aucune idée de qui il était. _Ma photo était dans tous les journaux, quelle est la chance pour qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas, à moins qu'ils vivent sous une falaise à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici,_ pensa Harry, sarcastique.

"Je suis le Magicomage James Smith. Mais tu peux m'appeler James si tu veux." il tendit sa main à Harry pour que ce dernier la serre. Harry regarda sa main, sceptique. Il avait l'air gentil, et il avait le même prénom que son défunt père. Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

"J'ai déjà entendu parler des Magicomage dans votre genre." dit Harry sans lui serrer la main. James maintint sa main en l'air. "Et qu'as tu pu entendre qui t'effraies de ma saluer ?" Harry fixa sa main qui était à présent posé sur la couverture du lit. "Vous pouvez lire les gens à travers leurs mains. Pas seulement leurs blessures et leurs maladies, mais aussi, leurs sentiments."

James sourit chaleureusement. "Donc tu as peur que si nos mains se serrent, je puisse découvrir que tu es vraiment apeuré d'être examiné et que je vais t'embarquer avec moi à la clinique et contacter ta famille, réaliser que tu as honte de ce qu'il y a en dessous de ta chemise et que mon traitement te blesse." La bouche d'Harry s'entrouvrit pendant que James parlait. Il était surpris. "Mais, Mais-vous-avez-besoin de toucher la peau pour pouvoir lire quelqu'un." bégaya t-il.

"Effectivement, je dois toucher la personne pour pouvoir l'analyser de façon magique ! Mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour lire tes pensées, elles sont écrites sur ton visage, Harry." dit James avec douceur. "Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça. Je veux juste vérifier si tu as besoin de plus qu'un simple sortilège de soins basiques. Je vais devoir t'examiner de la tête au pieds Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais je peux t'assurer que j'ai déjà fait ça des centaines de fois. Par exemple, j'ai déjà fait ça à maintes reprises sur ton Professeur de Potions. Je suis sûr que plus rien ne me peut choquer à ton propos. L'infirmerie a tous les équipements qu'il faut ici, donc je n'aurais aucun besoin de t'amener à l'hôpital. Je serais aussi doux que possible, je ne ferais en sorte de ne pas te faire mal, mais je ne peux pas le promettre, je ne sais pas à que point tu es blessé et quels traitements je dois te donner. Mais je te certifie que je te préviendrai avant de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être douloureux. Et avant que tu nous dises ce qui a pu causer de telles blessures… Je n'en informerai personne, d'accord ?"

Le regard d'Harry passa du Magicomage à Severus plusieurs fois. On pouvait presque l'entendre penser. "Il est un des meilleurs que je connaisse, Harry. Tu peux le croire." encouragea Severus. Harry déglutit, puis hocha la tête. "Ok, donc je vais essayer encore une fois… Bonjour Harry, Je suis James."

Cette fois-ci Harry prit sa main pour la serrer. Sa poignée était hésitante, mais il le fit. Il attendait inquiet le signe qui montrerait qu'il l'avait examiné, mais rien ne se passa. C'était la même chose qu'une poignée de main "normale". Quand James retira sa main, Harry observa même bêtement la sienne pendant quelques secondes. "A quoi tu t'attendais ?" sourit James. "À un chatouillement. J'avais déjà lu des articles sur ça, et mon amie Hermione m'a également dit que ça chatouillait. Un magicomage l'avait examiné quand elle avait attrapé la dragoncelle l'an dernier."

"Ça chatouillera quand je t'examinerai, mais pas quand je te touche normalement. Ma femme ne serait pas très heureuse si c'était toujours comme ça, non ?" Harry esquissa un petit sourire sur son visage. James était délicat. Harry s'était enfin calmé. "Donc, Harry, tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question. Pourquoi penses-tu que le Professeur Rogue t'a piégé ?" Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus qui était à moitié assis sur le lit à côté de celui de Harry. "Je pense qu'il savait que je refuserai de venir par moi-même, donc il n'a même pas essayer de me demander pour commencer."

"Et pourquoi s'est il intéressé à toi ?" James s'était relevé du lit, et commença à placer quelques instruments sur la petite table, mais il continuait d'observer Harry pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours à l'écoute. Encore une fois, son regard se posa sur le professeur. "Je ne sais pas."

"Severus ?" demanda James en direction de Rogue.

"Quoi ?" Severus était un peu surpris par sa question, il ne pensait pas être inclus dans la conversation.

"Pourquoi t'en soucies tu?" demanda James innocemment.

Severus fronça les sourcils. "Comment ça, pourquoi je m'en soucies? C'est mon élève, je suis son professeur. C'est un enfant, je suis un adulte. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question stupide ?"

James sourit. Harry été touché par les mots de Severus. Il se _souciait_ de lui. _Finalement quelqu'un s'inquiétait._ En voyant le trop plein d'émotions se jouant sur le visage de Harry. James su qu'il avait bien fait d'intégrer Severus dans la discussion. Il semblait que le garçon ait confiance en lui. En contre partie, Rogue n'avait pas l'air ravi de faire parti de la conversation. James était un bon ami, mais l'homme pouvais être sacrément manipulateur parfois. James l'avait déjà piégé tellement de fois lorsque il l'avait examiné ou pour parler de choses que Severus souhaité simplement oublier. James avait prit une chaise haute derrière la table, et faisait maintenant face à l'espace vide qu'il occupait peu de temps auparavant sur le lit. "Qu'est ce que tu en penses Harry? Tu veux bien qu'on débute?" James posa sa main sur le bord du lit en face de lui pour l'encourager à venir.

 _Il est bienveillant._ se dit Harry pour se résonner. _Jusqu'à maintenant il n'a rien fait contre ma volonté. Je devrais mieux le laisser m'examiner lui plutôt que Madame Pomfrey._ Puis tout à coup, Harry réalisa que la porte de l'infirmerie était toujours ouverte, et que n'importe qui pouvait rentrer. Il commença à paniquer, et à respirer de plus en plus vite. Madame Pomfrey avait du se rendre compte que son regard était focalisé sur la porte parce qu'elle avait déjà commencé à fermer les rideaux qui entourait le lit de Harry. Severus dû quitter sa place pour se tenir près de lui. Une fois les rideaux fermés, Harry s'approcha lentement vers James.

"Laisse tes pieds pendre ici, ce sera très bien." dit James en aidant Harry à s'installer. "Ok, donc on va commencer par rendre ça confortable pour nous deux." dit-il en enlevant la chaussure gauche de Harry. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il portait encore ses chaussures, il regarda Madame Pomfrey comme pour s'en excuser. Elle lui sourit. Rapidement, la deuxième chaussure suivit la première, et James se remit sur sa chaise et recula un peu pour avoir un peu plus d'espace.

"À présent, je vais examiner ta tête, Harry, d'accord ?" Harry regardait anxieusement les instruments disposés sur la table. "Je vais t'examiner seulement avec mes mains pour commencer." dit James quand il remarqua le regard de Harry. "Je vais scanner ta tête pour de nouvelles mais aussi de vieilles blessures. Ça veut dire que je vais utiliser ma magie. Donc le fameux chatouillement va arriver. Dis le moi si quelque chose te fait mal, d'accord ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

James sentit la structure osseuse de la tête de Harry et s'arrêta plusieurs fois à différents endroits pour examiner plus en profondeur. Harry fut un peu surpris quand une plume et une feuille apparut à quelques centimètres de James. La plume bougeait sur la feuille sans que James ne fasse ou ne dise quoi que ce soit. Malgré ça, Harry était certain qu'il était en train de noter les résultats de l'examen.

James s'arrêta particulièrement sur l'endroit où Harry s'était cogné la tête au début de l'été quand l'Oncle Vernon l'avait poussé sur un coin de table. Sa tête avait été douloureuse pendant plusieurs jours après ça, et il s'était sentit étourdi. "Cet endroit te fait encore mal, Harry?" demanda James. Harry pouvait sentir le chatouillement sous ses mains. "Non". Harry essaya de regarder les mains de James pendant qu'il examinait sa tête. Ses yeux commençait même à être douloureux à cause des angles de vue fous qu'il se forçait à prendre. _J'aurais aimé avoir l'oeil magique du Professeur Maugrey_ pensa Harry.

La plume se remit à bouger sur la feuille. Quand James eu atteint sa mâchoire, il demanda "Je vais laisser mon doigt posé ici, et tu vas essayé de bouger ta mâchoire inférieure de chaque côté, ok ? " Harry fit ce qu'il avait demandé, mais fut stopper par la douleur.

"Désolé", dit James et Harry sentit immédiatement un picotement chaud dans sa mâchoire et une sensation folle qui le fit sentir se relaxer et lui donna envie de dormir. Harry ferma les yeux et gémit un court instant sous la sensation reposante. La douleur s'en allait grâce à ça.

"Ta mâchoire est enflammée, elle est déplacée ou luxée." James posa sa main sur Harry et lui dit "Ok, c'était la première partie." Harry prit une profonde inspiration, puis se souvint rapidement des instruments sur la table et se raidit. Il observa nerveusement les instruments et espéra que la main de James ne s'en approcherait pas. "Donc tu as grandi dans une maison de moldus , n'est ce pas ?"

 _Génial. Il n'y avait définitivement aucune chance qu'il ne sache pas qui je suis._ pensa Harry désappointé. Voyant que son patient n'avait aucune réaction, James reprit, "Combien de fois as tu été vu par un docteur moldu ?"

"Jamais?" répondit Harry

"C'était une question ou une réponse ça Harry?" rigola James. Il n'était pas du tout surpris que Harry n'ait jamais vu de docteur. Sa peur des instruments et d'être examiné rendait ça évident.

"Non, je n'ai jamais été vu par un docteur. Ma tante dit toujours 'ce qui vient tout seul, part tout seul'."

"Donc, tu ne connais aucun de ces instruments, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry hocha la tête, et regarda le Magicomage avec de grands yeux effrayés.

James se tourna pour s'adresser à Poppy. "À quand remonte le dernier check up de Severus, Poppy ?" Harry pu voir Severus se raidir. "Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec l'examen de Harry ici, James ?" Severus demanda agressivement parce qu'il savait très bien où tout ça allait mener.

"Ça fait bien trop longtemps, je dirais, James." répondu Poppy. Elle s'approchait déjà de Severus alors qu'il faisait quelques pas en arrière.

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, James" tenta t-il d'argumenter avec le Magicomage.

"Quelque chose à cacher ?" demanda James avec amusement pendant que Poppy abaissait la tête de lit et fit asseoir Severus à côté de Harry.

Elle alla chercher ses propres instruments...


	6. Chapitre 6 - L'Examen, Partie 2

**_Merci pour vos Reviews, j'ai repris le travail donc j'irais moins vite que sur ma lancée, mais mes publications ne dépasseront jamais les deux, trois jours.  
Ravie que ça vous plaise, _**

_**Bonne Lecture à tous.**_

 ** _Nihy_**

* * *

 **L'Examen, Partie 2**

Poppy se débattait avec le bouton de col de la robe de Severus quand il chassa ses mains. "Je peux faire ça par moi même." grogna t-il en lançant un regard assassin à Poppy. "Très bien. Je peux au moins t'aider à enlever ces énormes bottes. Elle ne peuvent pas faire plus de dégâts que celles d'Harry, non ?"

"Peut-être, mais je suis assez grand pour les utiliser contre toi." lui cracha t-il.

"Je ne parierai pas sur ça, Severus." dit-elle sévèrement, elle ne pu se retenir de sourire discrètement. Elle parvint à lui enlever ses chaussures au moment où il défit les boutons de sa robe.

Il s'assit sur le lit en chaussettes, jean noir et t-shirt noir. _C'est ridicule_ pensa t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à lui même. _J'espère que tu sais que tu me revaudras ça, James._ Quand il regarda le sourire amusé de James, son regard tomba sur Harry qui était en train de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. "Qu'est ce qui est si drôle, Mr. Potter?" maugréa t-il en s'amusant.

Harry essayait vraiment d'arrêter de sourire, mais voir le Maître des Potions dans ces habits en s'étant fait déshabillé par Madame Pomfrey était tordant. "Rien, rien, Professeur." répliqua t-il, en tentant de calmer son rictus. La seule option était de cesser de regarder Rogue. Ce qui le ramena à son face à face avec James qui avait déjà choisi deux des instruments disposés sur la petite table.

"Ok, Harry, ça c'est une petite lampe qui va m'aider à regarder tes yeux et l'intérieur de ta bouche, et ça c'est un abaisse-langue, pour tenir tan langue pendant que j'observe." expliqua James calmement. "Que le spectacle commence, Poppy !" dit James gaiement, en ignorant le regard maniaque que lui lançait Severus. Poppy attrapa le menton de Severus et tourna son visage vers elle. "C'est parti." reprit-elle.

Harry observa minutieusement quand Madame Pomfrey bougea la lampe de droite à gauche dans les yeux de Rogue. Puis elle lui ordonna de suivre son doigt avec son regard, sans bouger la tête. "Ok Severus, ouvre la bouche maintenant." le commanda t-elle alors qu'elle tenait déjà l'abaisse-langue devant sa bouche.

"Tout ceci est-il vraiment nécessaire ? Je veux dire, qu'il y a t-il d'effrayant à faire examiner ta gorge, Harry ?" dit Severus en lançant un regard suppliant à Harry. Avant même qu'Harry puisse répliquer, James dit: "Oh, donc c'est de nouveau Harry ? Il y a quelques minutes tu l'appelais Mr. Potter, Severus. Il ne va pas te sauver de ça, fais juste ce que Poppy dit." Severus grogna et fit face à Madame Pomfrey.

"Comme tu le disais, qui a t-il d'effrayant dans tout ça ?" se moqua Poppy.

"Très drôle !" gronda Severus, en ouvrant la bouche, résigné.

Quand Poppy eut terminé d'examiner la bouche de Severus, elle le regarda sévèrement. Elle posa ses instruments, massa doucement ses ganglions lymphatiques en répliquant strictement, "On parlera de ça plus tard, Severus." Severus leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. _Pourquoi je récolte toujours des soucis en tentant d'aider ce gosse?_

Harry était tellement concentré sur les faits et gestes de Poppy que James dû lui tapoter la jambe pour regagner son attention. "A ton tour Harry." dit-il.

Maintenant qu'il avait vu tous les mouvements effectués sur Rogue, ça ne l'effrayait plus du tout. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, à se demander pourquoi Madame Pomfrey avait réprimandé Rogue qu'il exécutait tous les ordres de James sans s'en apercevoir. James dit "Très bien.", il fut surpris que cette partie là soit déjà terminée. Quand il attrapa le prochain instrument , Harry posa enfin la question qu'il avait envie de posé depuis le début de l'examen: "Pourquoi faites vous tout ça? Vous pouvez pas simplement tour vérifié avec un sortilège d'Analyse?"

"Les sortilèges de diagnostique sont incomparables à un examen approfondit. Quelques fois, les sorts nous empêche de voir les signes de la maladie qui sont apparu plus tôt, ou un symptôme. Ce que l'on trouve à un examen plus personnel. Et certaines personnes…." Ses yeux errèrent sur Severus. "Sont capables de divulguer ces symptômes lors du sortilège. Un magicomage peut non seulement détailler l'examen sur chaque partie du corps mais aussi constater les réactions de son patient. Ça a du sens pour toi, Harry?"

"Oui, je comprends mieux maintenant. Madame Pomfrey a enlevé mon sortilège de Changing Coporis, mais si le Professeur Rogue l'avait lancé sur sa gorge, elle n'aurait pas pu voir qu'il y avait un problème à cet endroit, n'est ce pas ?"

"Comme je disais, un soigneur ne s'arrête pas à ce qu'il examine. Premièrement, Madame Pomfrey a pu constater la réaction réfractaire du Professeur Rogue à être observer, ce qui la rendu suspicieuse et précautionneuse. Puis elle a remarqué sa façon qu'il a de déglutir difficilement, ou la façon qu'il a eu de grimacer à la fin de l'examen, puisque une gorge infectée devient vite sèche lors de l'examen. Ceci n'est que quelques uns des signes qu'un Soigneur peut voir lors d'une observation manuelle. Tout ceci n'est pas possible quand on ne fait que lancer un sort de Diagnostique sur la personne."

"Je comprends" dit Harry, observant le prochain instrument dans la main de James.

"Celui ci est un spéculum auriculaire, qui va m'aider à regarder à l'intérieur de tes oreilles." expliqua James, se tournant de nouveau vers Poppy.

Quand elle regarda l'oreille gauche de Severus, il du incliner son visage vers James. Si son regard pouvait tuer, James serait mort. "Tu es un bien meilleur patient que ton Professeur, Harry." sourit James en posant sa main sur sa jambe. "Peut-être bien, mais je suis bien meilleur que toi en duel, James." aboya Severus dangereusement.

"Si le Professeur Rogue ne souhaite pas être examiné, il n'a pas à faire tout ça... Vous pouvez m'examiner de toute façon..." Harry essaya de dire tout ceci avec conviction mais un regard anxieux aux autres instruments trahit ses dires.

"Le Professeur Rogue va se souvenir qu'il n'est pas venu à l'examen médical annuel obligatoire l'an dernier, c'est seulement parce que je lui ai accordé plusieurs jours pour se présenter de lui même qu'il a réussi à être épargné de passer sur ma table d'examen jusqu'à présent." dit Madame Pomfrey de façon autoritaire. "Donc, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui, Harry. Je n'ai pas raison, Professeur?"

"Hmpf!" fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçu du Maître des Potions têtu.

"Ne bouge pas !" dit James à Harry pendant qu'il tenait son visage pour regarder dans son oreille, puis tourna sa tête, pour regarder l'autre.

James reposa le spéculum auriculaire et pris le stéthoscope. "Je peux entendre les battements de ton cœur avec ça, et vérifier que tes poumons marche convenablement. Mais pour ceci, je dois le poser à même ta peau, cela veut dire que tu dois enlever ta chemise." Harry se figea. Il savait qu'ils finiraient par en arriver là, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était totalement effrayé de les laisser regarder ses blessures. James vu sa réaction et remarqua qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Il s'approcha immédiatement de lui en posant ses mains sur les genoux de Harry pour prévenir une tentative de fuite. "Poppy?" dit-il, en espérant distraire Harry.

Severus continuait à observait les réactions d'Harry quand Poppy tira doucement sur le t-shirt de Severus pour le sortir de son pantalon. Il attrapa l'ourlet désespérément et tira dessus avec force. "Tu n'es pas sérieux. C'est mon élève. Je ne vais pas le laisser me voir nu." s'énerva Severus. Poppy n'était pas confortable non plus avec cette idée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que James souhaitait réellement que Severus soit exposé ainsi. Du coin des yeux, elle vu que James était déjà en train de faire glisser la chemise d'Harry au-dessus de sa tête. Donc il s'agissait simplement d'une distraction pensa-t-elle tout en tapotant la cuisse de Severus pour s'excuser. "Désolée Severus." murmura-t-elle en montrant Harry du menton.

Severus était si furieux qu'il n'était plus certain de pouvoir tenir sa promesse de ne pas envoyer Poppy balader. Seul le fait qu'elle semblait hésitante à lui enlever son t-shirt, le retint. _Si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, je ne le porterai déjà plus._ se dit-il, troublé. Quand il entendit son murmure et qu'il suivit son regard vers Harry, il comprit.

Harry était si concentré par la tension entre Poppy et son Professeur qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que James avait dégagé sa chemise de son jean. _Elle ne peut pas le forcer à faire ça devant moi, c'est mon prof._ pensa-t-il, stupéfait. Harry ne remarqua pas non plus que ses bras s'étaient automatiquement levés pour permettre à James de passer sa chemise au-dessus de ses épaules. C'est seulement quand sa chemise entoura sa tête et que sa vue vers le professeur Rogue fut bloquée qu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Pantois, il regarda James qui tenait sa chemise dans ses mains.

"Peut-être allons nous épargner le Professeur Rogue d'enlever son t-shirt, non ?" souri-t-il, satisfait que son plan est marché. Il savait que Poppy n'aurait pas voulu exposer Severus. Et Rogue n'aurait jamais donné sa permission sans entamer une dispute. Une bonne bouteille de vin pour Poppy et une prodigieuse bouteille de whisky pour Severus devrait, l'espérait-il, permettre d'apaiser les esprits et les empêcher d'être trop en colère après lui.

Le visage d'Harry avait viré au rouge. Il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et son torse exposé.

"Le Professeur Rogue peut garder son t-shirt, mais il n'échappera pas à l'examen médical de toute façon." dit Poppy en attrapant son stéthoscope. Ce qui retint l'attention d'Harry une fois de plus, et il observa avec intérêt pour savoir ce qu'il allait arriver à son enseignant par la suite.

Madame Pomfrey plaça chaque écouteurs dans ses oreilles et l'autre embout sous le t-shirt de Severus. Ce dernier était si heureux de ne pas avoir à se déshabiller qu'il ne s'opposa pas à Poppy quand elle passa sa main sous le tissu. Pendant qu'elle écoutait les battements de son cœur, elle lui ordonna "Respire profondément Severus.". Elle bougea l'instrument à différents endroits et demanda plusieurs fois à ce qu'il prenne de longues inspirations ou qu'il se mette à tousser. Son visage se durcissait de plus en plus à chaque mouvement.

"Tu veux bien en finir ?" gronda Severus, agacé.

"Ce sera terminé quand je le dirais, Severus, donc, fais ce que je dis." répliqua-t-elle sèchement en le toisant. "Profite du fait que Harry soit présent, et que je ne puisse pas te dire de ce que je pense quand j'écoute tes poumons."

"J'ai juste attrapé froid, n'en fais pas tout un plat." cracha Severus.

Incertain, il regarda James qui avait lui aussi un air très sérieux à présent.

"On parlera de ton "petit rhume" plus tard." captant le regard anxieux de Severus, elle ajouta, "Et je suis certaine que James aimerait y jeter un coup d'œil également."

Le visage de Severus se raidit. _Fantastique! J'ai déjà raté deux de mes classes et maintenant ils vont m'empêcher d'aller travailler toute la journée. C'est ce qu'on récolte en voulant aider Potter. Si seulement il n'avait pas ces foutus yeux. Exactement les mêmes que Lily. Et moi qui lui ai promis de faire attention à lui. Elle se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle savait ce que sa soit-disant famille, ces salauds, lui ont fait…_

Poppy remarqua l'air troublé de Severus. Son expression ne cessait de passer de furieux à mélancolique. _A quoi peut-il bien penser?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Pendant que Severus était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, James continuait l'examen de Harry à l'aide de son stéthoscope. James était très précautionneux, prenant garde à placer l'ustensile sur les endroits qui ne serait pas douloureux pour Harry. Tout son dos était recouvert d'hématomes et il avait beaucoup de marques sombres sur son torse et estomac. James remarqua qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Une côte cassée avait endommagé son poumon gauche.

"Ton poumon est touché Harry. Je te soignerai après mais pour commencer je vais prendre soin des ecchymoses sur ton dos. Tu vas pouvoir t'allonger, ok ?" demanda-t-il à Harry en attendant son accord. Harry hocha la tête, soucieux. Du coin de l'œil il voyait le Professeur Rogue se redresser tout en se rhabillant. Il ressentit de nouveau le chatouillement familier qui émanait des mains de James tandis qu'il les déplaçait sur son dos. La sensation était relaxante, et soporifique.

"Ce sera suffisant pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas que tu t'endormes tout de suite, Harry." dit-il pendant qu'Harry tentait de se réveiller avec difficulté. James profita de sa somnolence pour déboutonner son jean et le lui enlever doucement tout en le repositionnant sur le dos. Il faisait toujours bon dans l'infirmerie, mais James couvrit Harry de ses hanches à ses pieds, espérant qu'ainsi, il se sentirait plus à l'aise.

"Je suis tellement épuisé, laissez moi me reposer un instant, s'il vous plaît." articula Harry.

"Pas maintenant Harry, mais j'ai bientôt terminé." dit James avec douceur. "Ouvre ta bouche que je puisse prendre ta température s'il te plaît."

Harry regarda avec inquiétude l'objet fin qui s'approchait de ses lèvres. "Place juste l'embout sous ta langue, Harry." avec cette explication, James introduisit l'instrument entre ses dents. Pendant que le thermomètre analysait la température, James attrapa le poignet de Harry pour écouter son pouls.

Harry avait presque oublié la plume et le parchemin mais le mouvement vif de l'écriture qui se remit en marche rappela sa présence à Harry. Le thermomètre émit un "Bip" et James le sortir de sa bouche pour le lire. "Tu as une légère fièvre, mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec tes blessures infectées. Je te donnerai de quoi remédier à ça quand on aura terminé." Il tendit le thermomètre à Poppy puis s'assit au bord du lit. "Je vais vérifier les organes internes et ton estomac à présent. Je vais devoir appuyer sur certains endroits, si ça fait mal, dis le moi, d'accord ?"

"Ouais…" répondit nerveusement Harry.

L'examen se passa très bien, il ne sentit aucune douleur. James évitait les bleus. Il posa sa main sur sa côte brisée. "Maintenant, cela va t'être douloureux, Harry, mais seulement pour un court instant. Madame Pomfrey va tenir ta main, rappelle toi que la douleur ne durera pas."

L'angoisse d'Harry reprit le dessus. Il commença même à gémir, jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfrey attrape ses mains tout en posant sa paume gauche sur son front de façon à l'apaiser. Au moment où son regard passa de la main de James au visage de Madame Pomfrey, il sentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine. Il hurla et voulu se replier sur lui-même mais le Professeur Rogue tenait ses jambes, Madame Pomfrey entourait maintenant son crâne en lui parlant calmement: "C'est presque finit Harry! Le pire est déjà passé."

Des larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues. Puis il se mit sanglotait silencieusement en sentant la douleur diminuer. "Essaye de respirer profondément" ordonna gentiment Madame Pomfrey. Harry réalisa qu'il pouvait de nouveau prendre de grande inspirations. La douleur avait presque totalement disparu et le chatouillement reprit aussitôt. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sombrer dans le sommeil.

"Que fait-on à présent ?" demanda Poppy quand elle comprit que James avait usé de sa magie pour l'endormir.

"On va le retourner sur le ventre, il faut que je regarde plus bas, au niveau de ses fesses. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il soit éveillé pour ça de toute façon."

Poppy et James tournèrent Harry qui grogna dans son sommeil sans se réveiller. Severus réarrangea la couverture sur les pieds d'Harry.

Quand James abaissa l'élastique de son caleçon, Poppy ne put retenir un cri: "Mon Dieu, que lui ont-ils fait?"

"Ces blessures ont été affligé à l'aide d'une ceinture, ça a causé de profonds hématomes." dit James d'une voix professionnelle. Il avait déjà commencé à le soigner. Après quelques minutes d'incantations, les marques violettes et noires n'étaient plus que rose pâle. James lui remit ses sous-vêtements en place et le tourna sur le dos. Il lança un sortilège de diagnostique pour finir et demanda à Poppy de le mettre en pyjama.

Quand il fit face à Severus, il vu un homme bouleversé.

"Je vais les tuer. Je le jure, je les tuerai." murmurait Severus, sous le choc.

"Non, tu ne feras pas ça, Severus." dit James avec dureté, ce qui fit relevé le visage de Rogue vers lui.

"Tu sais pour Lily, James. Tu as forcé tellement de mes putains de souvenirs à sortir de mon esprit. Elle serait anéanti si elle savait que je ne fais rien pour les empêcher de le blesser."

"Ce qui est fait, est fait, Severus. Tu ne peux revenir en arrière. Mais je suis certain que Lily aurait voulu que tu empêches toutes ces horreurs de recommencer en aidant Harry, non pas en devenant un assassin. Tu devrais réfléchir à un moyen pour qu'il se sente en sécurité de nouveau et l'aider à surpasser ce cauchemar."

Severus s'était calmé et regardait de nouveau Harry, attristé. Poppy l'avait confortablement réinstallé dans le lit et était en train d'ouvrir les rideaux qui l'entouraient.

"Je vais informer Dumbledore pendant que tu examines notre second patient ici présent, James." dit-elle en croisant le regard étonné de Severus alors qu'elle quittait l'infirmerie.

"Alors, dans quel pétrin t'es tu encore mis cette fois ci, Severus?" se moqua James en le guidant vers un des lits disponibles.

 _Par Merlin, Lily, ton fils me cause toujours des soucis quand j'essaie de faire ce qui est juste._ pensa-t-il en râlant alors qu'il suivait James pour se débarrasser de l'examen médical le plus vite possible. _Il faut que je parle à Ivy et que je trouve un moyen d'aider le garçon. Les femmes sont bien plus douées pour ce genre de chose. Particulièrement la mienne !_


	7. Chapitre 7 - Professeur Dumbledore-Rogue

_**Hello !**_

 _ **Le second OC fait son entré dans ce chapitre, la femme de Rogue, Ivy Dumbledore-Rogue, oui oui c'est bien son nom.**_

 _ **Merci aux reviewers anonymes, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre, mais je lis tous vos messages ! Juliana, Babylon, merci, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous suivez mes publications !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture à tous.**_

 _ **Nihylia**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - Professeur Dumbledore-Rogue**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il eu besoin d'un instant pour se rappeler où il était et pour quelles raisons.

"Ah, tu es enfin réveillé, Harry." dit une amicale voix féminine. Il su qu'il s'agissait de son enseignante, Professeur Dumbledore-Rogue avant même qu'elle ne s'approche de lui.

"Professeur ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Comment va le Professeur Rogue ?" Harry se rappela le visage fermé de Madame Pomfrey quand elle examinait la gorge et les poumons de son enseignant.

"Il va très bien." dit-elle, mais voyant le regard incertain de Harry, elle ajouta: "Et bien, peut-être pas "très" bien, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Pour l'instant il boude dans son lit parce que James et Poppy, enfin, Madame Pomfrey, lui ont ordonné de se reposer pendant toute une journée. Quand je suis partie il était encore en train de se quereller avec James." Elle sourit, et Harry se perdit dans son regard, comme cela arrivait si souvent quand il l'entendait parler ou la voyait sourire. Harry avait toujours imaginé que si sa mère serait encore en vie, elle serait comme le Professeur Dumbledore-Rogue.

"Il doit m'en vouloir, ils ont découvert qu'il n'allait pas bien par ma faute…" dit-il en se redressant sur son lit pour discuter plus facilement.

"Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Il n'est pas en colère contre toi." dit-elle en remontant la tête du lit pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir tout en reposant son dos. "Présentement, il est plus furieux contre le directeur parce qu'il a refusé qu'il se rende à la rencontre organisée avec ta famille."

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa quand il entendit parler d'eux. _Ils vont me renvoyer. L'Oncle Vernon va me tuer pour les avoir laisser regarder mes blessures._

En voyant le visage paniqué de Harry, l'enseignante ajouta rapidement "Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry ! Tu n'auras jamais à retourner là-bas. Nous allons prendre soin de toi." Elle voulu le distraire et dit: "Regarde, tes amis t-ont déjà envoyé plusieurs lettres. Monsieur est déjà populaire !"

 _Son sourire est vraiment toxique_. _Je me sens beaucoup mieux dès qu'elle se met à sourire._ pensa Harry. Il regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. Il prit les deux lettres les plus proches de lui sur sa table de nuit et observa les enveloppes. 'Pour Harry Potter' était écrit de façon claire sur le recto d'une. Harry connaissait très bien cette écriture. C'était celle de Hermione. La seconde était tâchée et 'HARRY' était inscrit en majuscule. Il interrogea son Professeur du regard.

"Je ne sais pas qui te les a envoyé. Ouvre les ! Je te promet de ne pas essayer de regarder!" A la dernière phrase, elle posa la main sur son coeur de façon théâtrale. Il sourit et ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe sale. C'était une petite lettre, juste quelques lignes, "C'est de la part d'Hagrid" dit Harry. Elle sourit en guise de réponse et s'assit sur son lit. Harry lu les quelques lignes rapidement.

 _Salut Harry,_

 _J'ai entendu parler de ce qui t'étais arrivé... Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?! On aurait pu t'aider._

 _Peu importe, à partir de maintenant on fera plus attention à toi. J'espère que tu pourras quitter l'infirmerie bientôt._

 _Viens me voir dès que possible._

 _Hagrid_

 _P.S. : Professeur McGonagall m'a aidé à écrire la lettre._

Harry leva la tête vers son professeur. "Vous voulez la lire ?"

"Ça t'appartient. Si tu veux, raconte moi ce qu'elle dit. Mais tu n'es pas obligé."

"Il sait ce qu'il s'est passé et il dit que j'aurais du en parler plus tôt. Et que je devrais lui rendre vite aussi vite que possible. Savez vous quand je serais autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie Professeur ?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire. Il faudra demander à Madame Pomfrey ou à James. Je pense que ça dépend de comment tu te sens et de si tu es disposé à travailler avec eux."

"Travailler avec eux?" demanda Harry dans l'incompréhension, "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Et bien, tu as encore besoin de soins médicaux. Et nous devons informer le département de la protection de l'Enfance au Ministère de ce que tu as subit, bien évidemment. Pendant que tu dormais un Magicomage du Ministère a lu le rapport de James et a lancé un sort pour savoir qui t'avais causé ces blessures. Ta famille doit déjà répondre aux questions des officiels du Ministère et du Directeur. Ils ne seront plus autorisé à te blesser, Harry."

Harry était sous le choc. "Mais maintenant, je n'ai nul part où aller. Ils étaient la dernière 'famille' que j'avais."

"Harry tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en inquiéter. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas te le dire. Poppy voudra me couper la tête si elle apprend que je t'ai perturbé. Mais... Il y a énormément de personne qui adorerait s'occuper de toi."

"Peut-être qu'il voudrait que "Harry le Héros" vive avec eux, mais pas Harry le monstre." marmonna Harry tristement en regardant les lettres dans ses mains.

"Harry !" s'exclama le Professeur Dumbledore-Rogue outrée, Harry la regarda confus. "Comment peux tu dire une chose pareil ? Tu n'es pas un monstre ! C'est ta famille qui sont des monstres de t'avoir infliger ça." Elle s'approcha de lui sur le lit et prit son visage dans ses mains. "Regarde moi Harry !"

C'était agréable de sentir ses mains sur ses joues. Il regarda dans ses yeux peinés. Aucun sourire ne se dessinait sur son visage. Elle était préoccupée et chagrinée par ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry pouvait le voir.

"Harry, tu es une incroyable personne. Tu as traversé tellement et tu as pourtant gardé ta nature si serviable. Tu as des amis merveilleux. Est ce que tu penses qu'ils seraient toujours tes amis si ils ne t'aiment pas réellement ? Est ce que tu penses qu'ils te traiteraient de monstre ?"

Harry hocha la tête et espéra que son Professeur ne s'arrêterait jamais de lui parler, ne lâcherait jamais son visage…

"Non, je ne pense pas aussi, Harry. Donc tu ne devrais pas t'appeler ainsi. Puisque tu n'en es pas un."

"Mais je n'ai rien fait d'héroïque. Je les ai laissé me frapper. Quelle sorte de famille voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi ?"

"Harry, tu es un héros. Si tu n'avais pas tuer ce serpent, Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu être détruit. Mais ce n'est pas important là, tout de suite. N'importe quelle famille qui voudrait de toi parce que tu es un héros ne serait pas la bonne. Mais il y a suffisamment de familles qui adorerait te montrer comment un garçon de treize ans peut mener une vie normale. C'est ce que tu es, Harry. Juste un garçon qui devrait grandir entouré de personnes qui l'aiment."

"Mais qui voudrait me prendre avec eux ?" demanda Harry, toujours pas convaincu que quelqu'un voudrait de "Harry, le simple garçon", plutôt que de "Harry, le héros".

"Severus et moi, par exemple, on adorerait t'avoir avec nous…! Et je sais que Poppy et Alastor aimerait également prendre soin de toi. Il y a d'autres familles, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en discuter, Harry. Je n'aurais pas du lancer ce sujet. Tu dois juste savoir que nous seront là pour toi, et que tu auras évidemment ton mot à dire dans tout ça, ok?" Elle continuait à tenir son visage, en caressant les pommettes de Harry avec ses pouces.

Harry restait sans voix. _Ils voudraient m'avoir avec eux ? Mes Professeurs voudraient m'avoir avec eux !?"_ Son esprit cogitait. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire et se contenter de la fixer.

"Harry, s'il te plaît, je vais avoir pas mal de problèmes quand le Directeur et Poppy vont apprendre que je t'ai parlé de tout ça. Mon père, le Directeur, va parler avec toi quand la rencontre avec ta famille sera terminée, d'accord ? S'il te plaît, reste calme." Elle relâcha son emprise sur son visage laissant une main posée encore un instant sur sa joue alors que l'autre caressa ses cheveux. Harry inclina sa tête vers la main qui était encore sur sa joue et manqua de gémir quand son contact quitta son visage.

Le Professeur pointa du doigt la seconde enveloppe que tenait Harry. "Tu n'as pas encore ouvert l'autre. Peut-être que ça te changerait les idées..." Elle avait de nouveau retrouvé son sourire chaleureux et fit en sorte que Harry retrouve le sien également.

"C'est de la part de Hermione. Elle a du m'envoyer les instructions de ce que je devrais lire et apprendre pour rattraper les classes que j'ai manqué pendant que j'étais coincé ici, c'est certain." dit Harry, heureux que le Professeur soit encore ici avec lui. Il n'était pas seul...

 _Harry,_

 _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Nous sommes tellement inquiets. Personne nous dit rien. Le Professeur McGonagall nous a juste apprit que tu étais à l'infirmerie et que tu avais besoin de repos. Madame Pomfrey nous interdit de te rendre visite. Tout le monde refuse de dire quoi que ce soit. Que s'est il passé quand nous t'avons laissé avec le Professeur Rogue ? S'il te plaît explique nous tout quand tu auras lu ce message._

 _Hermione & Ron_

Il regarda son Professeur et dit, "Ils sont inquiets parce que personne ne veux leur dire ce que j'ai. Je peux pas leur laisser un message ou les autoriser à me rendre visite ?"

"Bien sur qu'ils peuvent venir te voir. On a pensé que ce serait mieux de te laisser décider si tu voulais leur raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et surtout, ce que tu souhaitais leur dire ou ne pas leur dire. Madame Pomfrey voulait que tu te reposes, mais elle a donné son accord pour une courte visite tant que tu ne t'agites pas. Je suis supposée les renvoyer de l'infirmerie si ils te font te sentir mal, et je ne peux te laisser parler avec eux tout seul, donc si tu n'es pas confortable avec ces conditions, tu devras attendre que Madame Pomfrey accepte que vous soyez seuls."

"Ça ne me dérange pas si vous restez." sourit timidement Harry, il ajouta "C'est agréable de vous savoir ici." Il regarda les lettres encore une fois et demanda "Mais comment puis-je leur demander de venir ? J'ai besoin qu'il rapporte quelque chose pour moi également."

"Écris leur une courte lettre, et nous allons demander à un elfe de maison de délivrer le courrier. Les cours sont terminés donc ça ne va pas leur causer de problèmes."

"Oui c'est une bonne idée. Vous avez une plume?"

"Ici, sur la table de nuit, Harry" Elle se leva, attrapa l'encre et la plume et les donna à Harry.

"Merci, Professeur. Je vais juste écrire à la suite de la lettre d'Hermione."

Il était déjà en train d'écrire quand il sentit le matelas bouger sous l'enseignante qui s'asseyait de nouveau.

 _Hermione et Ron,_

 _Vous pouvez me rejoindre tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Je vous expliquerai. Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps je ne suis autorisé qu'à de courtes visites et le Professeur Dumbledore-Rogue sera présente avec nous. Est ce que vous pouvez m'amener ma photo s'il vous plaît ? Tu sais où elle est, Ron._

 _Bye, Harry._

Il rendit l'encre et la plume au professeur et pendant qu'elle les reposait sur la table de nuit, il plia la lettre et la remis dans l'enveloppe. En levant la tête, il vit le Professeur attendant, debout à côté de son lit.

"Terminé ?" demanda-t-elle, souriante.

Il hocha la tête et lui tendit l'enveloppe.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Meilleurs Amis

_**Vous êtes toujours aussi géniaux ! Regarder mon téléphone sur le trajet quotidien du travail pour lire vos reviews est devenu mon petit plaisir de la journée. J'aurais du mal à m'en passer.  
Merci pour ça. :) ****Merci Lorina pour ton commentaire.**_

 _ **Court chapitre, le prochain va vite arriver.**_

 _ **Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 - Meilleurs Amis**

C'est seulement un quart d'heure plus tard que ses deux amis à l'air inquiet trébuchèrent en arrivant à l'infirmerie.

"Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" balbutia Ron, mais s'arrêta aussi net en voyant le Professeur Dumbledore-Rogue se lever du lit. "Oh, Bonjour, Professeur…"

"Bonjour à vous aussi." dit-elle joyeusement, en leur souriant chaleureusement. "Je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité à tous les trois, et je vais m'asseoir juste derrière la table, ok ?" C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Harry acquiesça en lui souriant.

Ron semblait désorienté quand son Professeur passa devant lui. Il se retourna vers Harry : "Que fait-elle ici ?"

"Par Merlin, Ron, arrête de le bombarder de questions! Il va nous dire dès que tu arriveras à te taire, pas vrai, Harry ?" dit Hermione en s'approchant du lit. Ron fit une grimace en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il suivit son mouvement.

Harry soupira et jeta un regard incertain à son professeur. Elle était en train de lire un magazine et semblait ne pas s'intéresser du tout à ce que faisait les trois adolescents. _Par où commencer…?_ pensa-t-il en regardant nerveusement ses deux meilleurs amis.

"Ce n'est pas facile à dire." dit-il tristement en baissant les yeux.

"Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. On est tes meilleurs amis." dit Hermione enthousiaste en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Ron s'assit également aux pieds de Harry.

"Je sais, mais c'est quand même difficile… et dérangeant…" dit-il en regardant ses mains.

Hermione et Ron restèrent silencieux, attendant seulement qu'Harry se lance. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et leva les yeux: "Je vous ai menti dans mes lettres. Mon oncle ne m'a pas foutu la paix cet été. C'était vraiment affreux." Hermione attrapa sa main, et Ron le regardait, un air encourageant sur son visage.

"Je portais le sortilège de Changing Corporis quand j'étais avec vous. En réalité, j'étais vraiment mal en point." "Tu as toujours l'air mal en point, Harry." dit Hermione nonchalamment.

Harry mis ses mains sur son visage mais ne senti rien de particulier. "Je ne me suis pas regardé dans un miroir depuis que Madame Pomfrey m'a enlevé le sortilège. Mais James Smith, le magicomage, a guéri quasiment toutes mes blessures. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant."

"Tu es pâle et tu as l'air malade. Tu as d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, Harry."

"Oui et c'est exactement pourquoi il n'a droit qu'à une courte visite Miss Granger." Hermione et Ron sautèrent du lit, étonnés. Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur ce que disait Harry qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

"Biensur Madame Pomfrey" répondit Hermione. "Nous sommes arrivés il y a peu de temps." Hermione et Ron la suivirent du regard alors qu'elle approchait du lit de Harry en lançant plusieurs sortilèges de Diagnostique. "Mr. Potter a encore besoin de repos. Vous pourrez le voir plus tard." dit-elle, stricte.

Harry commença à protester: "Mais je ne leur ai pas encore parlé du plus important, Madame Pomfrey, s'il vous plait, seulement-"

"Non, Harry, tu dois manger quelque chose, et dormir encore un peu." le coupa t-elle sévèrement.

"Mais le Professeur m'a dit que le Directeur viendrait pour me parler. Comment faire si je dors à ce moment là?" Voyant que tout ceci ne semblait pas l'intéresser, il ajouta, obstiné "Et je ne suis pas du tout fatigué."

"Quand tu vas commencer à pousser ta lèvre vers l'avant et à bouder, je prendrai une photo de toi et je te la montrerai à chaque fois que tu diras que tu es trop grand pour être traiter comme un enfant." dit-elle menaçante.

Harry demanda de l'aide du regard, à son Professeur, qui s'approcha aux pieds du lit.

"Tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'elle dit, Harry. Je suis certaine que tu ne manqueras pas le Directeur quand il viendra." dit-elle de façon à le calmer.

Il soupira et acquiesça contre sa volonté.

"Allez vous deux, je vous raccompagne à vos dortoirs." dit l'enseignante en les poussant gentiment vers la sortie. Ron esquiva en passant sous son bras: "J'avais complètement oublié. Tiens, Harry." dit-il en tendant à Harry une photo de ses parents. Puis il revint rapidement à sa place à côté de Hermione.

"Je viendrai te rendre visite plus tard, Harry." dit le Professeur par dessus son épaule en guidant les deux adolescents.

* * *

Sous la surveillance de Madame Pomfrey, Harry mangea sans qu'elle eut besoin d'insister. Il se sentit tellement remplit, que ça lui faisait presque mal au ventre. Épuisé, il était satisfait de pouvoir se reposer à présent.

"Mais vous me réveillerez quand le Directeur sera là, Madame Pomfrey, n'est ce pas?" insista Harry.

"Tu seras réveillé quand il arrivera, Harry. Il ne sera pas de retour avant la fin d'après midi," expliqua Madame Pomfrey en bordant le garçon endormit dans son lit.

Après avoir pris un traitement pour sa fièvre et une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, il s'endormit à l'instant où son visage toucha l'oreiller.

"Pas fatigué du tout, hmmm?" dit Poppy en souriant. Elle écarta les quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage et doucement lui dit: "Bonne nuit."


	9. Chapitre 9 - Discussion avec Albus

**Chapitre 9 - Discussion avec Albus**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était déjà la fin d'après-midi. L'infirmerie était silencieuse. Il ne voulait pas que Madame Pomfrey l'embête ou le harcèle pour manger, donc il n'appela personne pour dire qu'il était réveillé. Tant de pensées agitaient son esprit. Harry était triste de ne pouvoir parler à ses amis de la proposition de ses professeurs, pour le prendre avec eux. Il aurait aimé avoir leurs opinions. Mais l'intervention de Madame Pomfrey l'avait empêché de leur en parler.

Harry s'assit sur son lit les jambes croisées, fatigué d'être allongé. _Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire ?_ se dit-il en regardant autour de lui. _Madame Pomfrey ne va pas aimer que je quitte le lit, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me retienne ici plus que nécessaire._

Harry attrapa son oreiller et prit la photo qu'il avait plaçait dessous quand Ron et Hermione furent sortis de l'infirmerie par Miss Pomfrey. Il regarda longuement la photo jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, le directeur fit son entrée.

"Bonjour, Harry. J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé." dit le Professeur Dumbledore avec entrain.

Rapidement, Harry reposa la photo sous son coussin. "Bonjour Professeur" répondit il au vieux sorcier. Harry était déchiré entre la curiosité et la peur de ce que le directeur allait lui dire. Quand il fut à ses côtés, il convoqua une chaise, la transforma en un confortable fauteuil avec dossier et s'assit. "Alors, comment vas tu, Harry?" demanda-t-il en observant son jeune étudiant.

"Je vais bien, je m'ennuie." répondit Harry avec honnêteté.

"C'est bon à entendre. Tu nous as inquiété, mon garçon. Tu aurais du nous en parler." dit Albus gentiment.

Harry regarda honteusement ses mains et répliqua "Je sais, Monsieur, mais je ne souhaitais pas en parler." Il releva les yeux et ajouta "Et je ne veux toujours pas en parler."

"Il n'y a rien dont tu as à avoir honte, Harry, mais je vais accepter ton souhait de ne pas en parler avec moi. Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il va falloir que tu en parles avec quelqu'un, pour enlever ce poids dans ta poitrine. Le ministère demande aussi un suivi thérapeutique."

"Thérapie ?" répéta Harry, choqué.

"Harry, ce que ta famille t'as fait est réellement affreux. Ils auraient dû prendre soin de toi, mais au lieu de ça, ils ont abusé de toi. Aucun enfant ne devrait subir ce que tu as vécu. Ils vont payer pour ça. Je reviens justement de l'audition officielle de ta famille au Ministère. Veux tu savoir ce que le Ministère a décidé ?"

Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre la suite. Il était effrayé sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qui leur arriverai et ce que le Ministère avait décidé pour lui. "Oui, Monsieur." murmura Harry.

"Le ministère a dû changer quelques souvenirs moldus, mais ton oncle est en train d'être transféré dans un camp de prisonnier sur une île d'Amérique du Sud. La mémoire de ta tante et de ton cousin a été modifié partiellement pour qu'ils n'aient plus aucun souvenirs de toi. On sait qu'elle n'a rien fait pour empêcher ton oncle de te blesser, mais elle est une mère aimante envers ton cousin, le Ministère a ainsi décidé qu'elle avait le droit à une chance de débuter une nouvelle vie avec son fils. Le Ministère continuera à les surveiller de près."

Albus s'arrêta pour observer la réaction de Harry. Il vit qu'il restait calme et semblait concentré, il continua: "J'ai entendu dire que ma très chère fouineuse de fille n'a pu s'empêcher de te donner quelques détails sur les événements qui vont suivre, correct ?" Le Directeur leva un sourcil.

Harry sentit le besoin de défendre son professeur d'histoire. "Elle ne m'a pas dit grand chose, Monsieur. Ne lui en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît."

"Trouve moi un être humain capable d'être en colère contre cette fille." ricana Albus.

 _Je n'aurais pas dit que c'était une simple "fille" mais au moins, il ne lui en veut pas._ pensa Harry, rassuré.

"Comme elle te l'a dit, le Ministère demande à ce que tu sois surveiller à présent. Cela veut dire, que même pendant l'année scolaire, tu devras vivre avec une famille. Il sera plus facile pour eux de voir si tu arrives à faire face à la situation, ils pourront veiller à ce que tu manges correctement, dorme, et aille en thérapie. Je pense que tu souhaites aller à l'école, donc nous devrons te trouver une famille ici, à Poudlard. Le Ministère préférerait que ce soit toi qui décide si tu souhaites vivre avec ma fille et le Professeur Rogue, mais je les ai convaincu de te laisser au moins une autre possibilité. Donc, tu peux aussi décider d'être pris en main par Madame Pomfrey et le Professeur Maugrey, si tu préfères." Albus s'arrêta, donnant une chance à Harry de prendre sa décision.

"Je ne pourrais pas simplement vivre dans les dortoirs, dans la tour de Gryffondor ?" Harry savait que la réponse serait 'non', mais il se devait d'essayer.

"Non, Harry. Pour être honnête, cela fut une sacrée bataille pour ta directrice de maison et moi-même de convaincre le Ministère qu'il fallait mieux que tu restes avec des personnes que tu connais, ici, plutôt que d'être envoyé à ." expliqua le Directeur, terne.

"Sainte Mangouste ?" répéta Harry, sous le choc.

"Ce que ta famille t'as infligé était inhumain Harry. Cela laisse des cicatrices, je ne parle pas de celles qui sont visibles... Le Ministère veut s'assurer que tu te remette de la douleur causée par ces cicatrices, et que tu pourras te remettre de ton passé. C'est pourquoi ils ont également insisté pour la thérapie. Tu dois parler à quelqu'un de ce que tu as subis. Réprimer les souvenirs et les fuir ne les font pas partir." dit Albus.

Harry regarda de nouveau ses mains. "Suis-je toujours autorisé à voir mes amis ?"

Albus ria, mais d'un rire un peu triste. "Bien-sur que tu es autorisé à les voir. Tu n'es pas prisonnier. Tu peux aller les voir dans la tour des Gryffondors, et tu pourras les inviter à venir te rendre visite aussi."

"Et où dois-je me rendre pour la…. thérapie ?" Le dernier mot sortit avec difficulté de ses lèvres.

"Le magicomage viendra te rendre visite régulièrement au long du trimestre. Tu n'auras à te rendre nul part. James aimerait se charger de ça, mais il peut te référer d'autres thérapeutes possibles. Il pensait que tu aurais préféré parler avec une femme."

"Non !" Répondit vivement Harry. "Je ne veux parler à personne d'autres. James peut-il le faire ?"

"Bien sur Harry. Calme toi…" Albus s'était levé quand Harry avait commencé à s'agiter et il se rassis cette fois sur le lit. "As tu décidé avec qui tu souhaites vivre ?"

"Je pense que j'aimerais vivre avec le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur Dumbledore-Rogue, Monsieur." murmura Harry sans quitter ses doigts, qu'il tordait, des yeux.

Albus posa une main réconfortante sur la jambe de Harry et dit "Je pense qu'il seront très heureux de savoir ça. Mais il est juste que tu saches que cela veut également dire que tu vivras avec la directrice de ta maison et moi-même."

Harry regarda son directeur avec confusion. "Vous vivez tous ensemble ?"

"C'est à ce point étonnant ?" demanda Albus dans un sourire. "Nous respectons tous l'intimité de chacun, et tu auras tout autant la tienne, Harry. Mais nous pourrons t'expliquer ça avec plus de détails quand Madame Pomfrey t'auras libéré."

Ces mots relevèrent le visage d'Harry. "Savez-vous quand elle m'autorisera à quitter l'infirmerie ?"

"J'ai entendu dire qu'elle souhaitais te consulter après le dîner, et elle décidera si elle peut te libérer ou si il serait plus prudent que tu restes une seconde nuit. Je dois y aller à présent. Je suis certain que tes amis viendront te rendre visite bientôt, et ma fille m'a dit qu'elle te rejoindrait pour le souper. As-tu besoin d'autre chose ?"

"Comment va le Professeur Rogue, Monsieur?" enchaîna Harry

"Premièrement, tu n'as plus à m'appeler Monsieur tout le temps maintenant, Harry. En privé, Je suis Albus. Pour continuer, Severus va aussi bien qu'il peut l'être étant forcé de rester au lit pour une bronchite. Après une journée de repos il se sentira bien mieux. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Madame Pomfrey et James le surveillent de près." Il se leva et tapota la jambe de Harry une dernière fois. "Je suis très heureux que tu es décidé de vivre avec nous, Harry. Bienvenu dans la famille."

Harry sourit timidement en retour au Directeur. "Merci, Monsieur."

Albus secoua sa tête en levant un sourcil. "Quel est mon nom ?"

Harry rougit, incertain et finit pas dire, "Albus."

"C'est exactement ça, mon garçon." dit Albus avec affection en ébouriffant ses cheveux.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Dépression Nerveuse

**_Aujourd'hui 31 juillet 2015, joyeux anniversaire à J.K. Rowling, qui fête ses 50 ans !  
Et à Harry Potter, qui lui aurait 35 ans!  
Pour cela, le chapitre 10 que voilà !_**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews, thanks again to Babylon Adenoide Lorina et Juliana, je ne peux vous répondre, mais le cœur y est._**

 ** _Nihy_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 - Dépression Nerveuse**

C'est seulement une demi-heure plus tard que ses deux amis arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Ils regardèrent prudemment autour d'eux à la recherche de Madame Pomfrey.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'est pas là et ne reviendra pas avant un moment. Elle a eu un appel urgent de St. Mangouste, elle est partie sur le champ." expliqua Harry pour calmer les nerfs de ses amis.

Ils approchèrent du lit, Hermione lui dit: "Tu as l'air mieux. Comment tu te sens ?"

"Je vais bien. Peut-être que Madame Pomfrey me laissera partir après le dîner, enfin, si jamais elle revient." répondit Harry. _Mince, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Peut-être qu'elle ne sera pas de retour à temps, je serais obligé de rester une autre nuit. Super ! C'est la punition parce que je me suis réjoui de son départ. J'étais tellement content de pouvoir parler à Ron et Hermione à propos de l'audience._ Harry se sentit coupable.

"Chouette, donc tu reviens ce soir. C'était vraiment ennuyeux de dormir sans avoir à m'inquiéter que tu me lances un oreiller au visage dès que je ronfle." dit Ron gaiement.

 _Ok, il faut que je leur dise maintenant,_ pensa Harry en prenant une grande inspiration. Mais avant il devait répondre à l'éruption d'amitié de Ron, Hermione souligna, prétendant d'être choquée: "Tu ronfles ?"

"Bien-sûr que non! C'est juste l'imagination de Harry." répondit Ron en virant au rouge. Quand ils se retournèrent vers Harry, ils virent qu'il était encore plus pâle qu'auparavant. "Tout va bien Harry ? Tu veux qu'on appelle quelqu'un ?" s'inquiéta Hermione.

Harry souffla. _Plus tôt je me lance plus tôt ce sera finit._ "Non pas besoin d'appeler qui que ce soit. Asseyez vous et laissez moi vous dire ce que j'essayais de vous expliquer la dernière fois." On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait volé son poster préféré des Cannons de Chudley à Ron et Hermione avait un air tellement inquiet que Harry ajouta immédiatement: "Ce n'est pas si terrible, mais je ne suis pas certain de la façon dont vous allez réagir..."

"Par Merlin, cesse de nous torturer." dit Ron, toujours aussi soucieux mais impatient. Il s'assit au bord du lit et regarda Harry en attendant qu'il se lance. Hermione s'assit de l'autre côté de lui et plaça sa main sur celle de Harry. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et leur expliqua ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. A la fin de son récit, la bouche de Ron était grande ouverte.

"Tu vas devoir vivre avec Rogue ? Cheveux gras ?" demanda-t-il, sous le choc.

"Il va vivre avec la famille Dumbledore-Rogue, Ron." le gronda Hermione, elle essaya de l'embarrasser en imitant sa réaction choquée pour qu'il arrête. Elle se tourna vers Harry, "Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée, Harry. Tu vas adoré vivre avec une vrai famille." Elle lui sourit chaleureusement mais elle semblait incertaine.

Ron ne serait pas Ron s'il était capable de comprendre les sous-entendus gestuels d'Hermione, donc il ne cessa pas. "Une bonne idée ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu ne peux pas revenir dans notre dortoir ? Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi ils veulent pas te laisser revenir?" Il sauta hors du lit.

Hermione était furieuse. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au visage surpris de Harry et se leva prête à rouspéter Ron. "Tu n'as rien écouté à ce que Harry nous disait la dernière fois ? Évidemment qu'ils ne vont pas le laisser revenir au dortoir ! Tu es tellement égoïste, Ron."

Harry était pris de panique. _Il l'a mal pris. Il est en colère, il viendra jamais me voir dans les donjons. Je vais perdre son amitié._ Harry commença à se sentir étourdi et sa respiration accéléra. Il eu la sensation que son esprit ralentissait et que ses pensées s'embrouillaient. De loin, il pouvait toujours entendre Hermione se disputer avec Ron. Il arrivait à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, mais ce qu'il réussit à comprendre redoubla son angoisse. Ron était en train de dire quelque chose à propos de Rogue, qui était un salaud inexpressif, et que Harry n'était pas un monstre ou un psychopathe. Le mot "monstre" faisait écho dans sa tête, impossible de l'enlever. Le sentiment familier d'un sortilège relaxant se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine et dans son crane, il commença à s'apaiser. La tête de lit fut relevé et Harry pu respirer plus librement.

"C'est finit Harry, calme toi. Tout va bien." La voix calme et profonde de James pénétra l'esprit embrouillé de Harry.

Harry essaya de secoué sa tête. _Non, rien ne va. Il ne veut plus de moi à présent._ Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et sa respiration se fit saccadée. Il essaya d'arrêter les larmes. _Mon dieu, c'est tellement affreux, j'ai honte, je suis monstrueux, Monstrueux. Un Monstre. un Monstre. Monstre_

"Ça va, Harry. Laisse sortir. C'est seulement James et moi." Harry pu entendre la voix d'Ivy et la sentir attraper sa main. "J'ai fait sortir tes amis."

Harry éclata en sanglot. "Pas d'amis. Je suis un monstre." croassa-t-il désespérément _._

James augmenta le flot de magie et dit avec douceur, "Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry. Tu as toujours tes amis et tu n'es pas monstrueux. Tout sera plus clair quand tu leurs parleras la prochaine fois."

"Non!" répliqua Harry, toujours dans le désespoir. Mais le sortilège apaisa ses sanglots, et il se calma lentement.

Ivy commença à caresser ses cheveux au moment ou James enleva sa main de son front. "Harry, tu connais Ron. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Je suis certaine qu'il le regrette."

Harry sentit son esprit se clarifier, et il pensait logiquement à présent. Il se mit à réaliser ce qu'il l'entourait et regarda Ivy en premier, puis James, qui était toujours en train de lancer des flots de magie dans sa poitrine.

"Mieux ?" demanda James gentiment. Il regarda Harry, et le voyant acquiescer, il enleva sa main de son torse.

Harry essuya ses larmes sur son visage avec sa main libre et sentit son cou humide. _Par Merlin, j'agis comme un gamin._ Il essaya également d'essuyer son cou et fut surpris de voir qu'il était entièrement sec d'un coup. Quand il regarda James, il pu voir qu'il tenait sa baguette, il venait de sécher les habits, le visage et le lit d'Harry avec un sortilège. Il ferma les yeux agacé par son propre comportement, les réouvra en disant, "Madame Pomfrey ne me libérera jamais après ça." Il sentit presque les larmes lui revenir.

"Pas d'inquiétudes, Harry. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta sortie de l'infirmerie. Tu vas avoir des troubles émotifs comme cela pendant un certain temps. C'est totalement normal. On t'apprendra à les contrôler en thérapie. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais que tu boives cette potion pour te relaxer." James tendit le remède à Harry.

"Est ce que je vais devoir dormir encore ?" dit il en regardant la potion.

"Non, ça ne va pas t'endormir, ça empêche les idées noires de s'installer pendant un moment." expliqua patiemment James.

Harry avait confiance en lui. _C'est dingue que je me sente autant en sécurité avec eux. Il y a deux jours j'avais la sensation que je ne pourrais jamais retrouver ce genre de sentiment._ Il bu la potion et lui rendit la bouteille vide.

James fut content de voir qu'il s'était calmé et qu'il l'avait laissé l'aider. Il posa la potion vide sur la table de nuit et pris le pouls d'Harry à son poignet. Harry se détendit. La potion laissait ses pensées flotter sur la surface de son esprit. Aucune réflexions profondes n'étaient possible, donc il pouvait se concentrer sur le présent. Ivy continuait à tenir sa main et à caresser doucement ses cheveux. James relâcha le poignet d'Harry et il avait l'air pensif.

"Comment te sens-tu ? Tu penses que tu pourrais dîner avec nous ?" demanda James à Harry.

"Je vais bien. La potion marche très bien" dit Harry, rassuré.

"Oui, c'est plutôt bien, mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu devras parler de ça plus tard, Harry." dit il avec sérieux.

"Je sais..." répondit Harry d'un air maussade en baissant les yeux.

Ce n'était pas le moment de parler à Harry de sa réaction après la discussion avec ses amis. James et Ivy avait entendu Hermione se disputer avec Ron quand ils étaient devant l'infirmerie. Et quand ils sont entrés, ils ont entendu Ron parler de Severus et du statut mental de Harry. _Je pense que le mot monstre a perdu Harry dans sa dépression et qu'il a débuté une crise de panique._ analysa James. _Je vais devoir parler avec Ron et Hermione après._

"On se met tous à table ou c'est mieux pour Harry de rester au lit ?" demanda Ivy à James

"Il n'est pas handicapé, Ivy. Une robe de chambre et des pantoufles et nous pourrons dîner tous ensemble à table. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Harry ?"

C'était agréable de voir que James ne le traitait pas comme un psychotique ou un monstre. Harry hocha la tête gaiement et s'assit pendant que Ivy lui donnait un coup de main pour s'habiller.

Ils avaient à peine commencer à manger quand la porte de l'hôpital s'ouvrit et qu'Alastor Maugrey entra dans la salle. Il regarda surpris le petit groupe attablé. "Oh, Vous profitez du repas ?" il boita jusqu'à eux. "C'est bon de te revoir, James. Il semblerait que toi et ma femme aillez fait des prouesses sur le jeune Harry ici." Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et lui sourit. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Ca va." dit Harry, après un rapide coup d'oeil à James, il ajouta, "Du moins, maintenant, ça va."

"Des soucis ?" demanda Alastor, inquiet.

Harry soupira profondément. Avant de pouvoir en parler avec le Professeur Maugrey, avec qui il ne souhaitait pas spécialement discuter, le vieil homme dit: "C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en parler. Sache juste que tu pourras si tu as envie de papoter, d'accord ?"

Harry hocha la tête. Cela semblait étrange que tant de personne soient soucieuses de lui et lui propose leur aide. _Peut-être aurais-je du réellement leur en parler plus tôt. Ça m'aurait épargné pas mal de problèmes._

Pour changer de sujet, Professeur Maugrey, sa main toujours sur l'épaule de Harry, questionna James, "Comment va Severus ? Tu as eu besoin de l'attacher au lit ?"

"Il va bien, Alastor. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai été obligé de le droguer un peu pour pas qu'il ne bouge. Demain il se sentira bien mieux, et je suis certain qu'il aura sa revanche." rigola James. "Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous?"

"Non non, je voulais juste voir Poppy. Elle est dans son bureau ?"

"Elle a été appelé à Sainte Mangouste pour une urgence." expliqua James. "Elle ne savait pas quand elle serait de retour. Tu peux rester dîner, elle arrivera peut-être bientôt."

Alastor réfléchit brièvement et dit: "Ok, juste pour une tasse de thé alors. J'ai pas faim." Il s'assit sur une chaise libre à côté d'eux.

James fit apparaître une nouvelle tasse, une assiette et des couverts. Avant qu'Alastor ne pu protester, il dit: "Ne pas manger régulièrement ne t'apporte rien de bon. Tu ne vas pas être un mauvais exemple pour Harry, n'est ce pas ?"

Alastor regarda James. Tous les arguments qu'il avait sur le fait qu'il était plus vieux que James et donc assez grand pour savoir ce qui était bon pour lui furent discrédités par la phrase de James. _Sacré manipulateur de magicomage,_ pensa Alastor.

Harry sourit parce qu'il savait que son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été contré par l'argument de James. _Marrant de voir l'effet que fait James aux professeurs les plus craints de Poudlard._

"Voilà, voilà, Alastor." dit gentiment Ivy en tapotant son bras. "Poppy sera tellement contente quand tu vas lui dire que tu as mangé avec nous."

"Ah non, pas toi aussi, jeune fille! J'ai changé tes couches quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé et maintenant tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me manipuler comme ce roublard de magicomage ici présent ?" grogna Alastor en montrant James du menton.

Harry faillit recracher son thé en entendant les mots d'Alastor.

"Regarde, tu mets Harry en colère en refusant de manger avec nous." dit Ivy innocemment. "Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit en colère, non ?" continua-t-elle en remplissant sa tasse de thé et en lui proposant la panière à pain.

Alastor lança un regard assassin à Ivy mais pris tout de même une tranche de pain en boudant.

Ils mangèrent ensemble en paix jusqu'à ce que Poppy revienne.


	11. Chapitre 11 - La Détresse de Poppy

**Chapitre 11 - La Détresse de Poppy**

Quand Poppy émergea de la cheminée, elle tomba directement sur le petit groupe assit autour de la table. "Que fais-tu hors de ton lit, jeune homme ?" demanda t-elle en s'approchant de son patient. Avant même que Harry ou James puisse répliquer, elle agita sa main en guise de silence et fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici James ?" Elle observait son collègue avec colère.

"Ce n'est rien, Poppy. Harry est juste-"

"Ce n'est rien ? Je te demande pardon, mais je pense que tout ce qui t'oblige à donner à mon patient une potion pour le calmer n'est définitivement pas 'rien'."

James soupira. "Poppy, tu étais à St. Mangouste, et nous avions la situation sous contrôle. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'il aura besoin de prendre cette potion. Je suis aussi son magicomage, et il s'agissait d'un trop plein d'émotion, donc je n'ai pas vu la nécessité de t'informer de la situation alors que tu étais occupée."

Harry n'aimait pas être la raison pour laquelle il se parlait sur un tel ton. C'était évident que tout deux se retenaient à cause de l'audience qui les observait. Il ne semblait pas être le seul à avoir remarqué ça. Ivy s'approcha gentiment de lui et lui dit, "Viens, Harry, tu devrais te remettre dans ton lit." Elle le dirigea lentement vers son lit et l'aida à enlever sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons pour se glisser sous les draps.

"Il va bien, Poppy. Il a bien dîner et il est calmé." James essayait de raisonné Poopy. Il connaissait son tempérament, mais il savait également que c'était seulement parce qu'elle était très inquiète.

"J'aurais tout de même aimé être informé, James. Une dépression nerveuse, c'est très sérieux; ce n'est pas un jeu."

"Je ne joue pas, Poppy. Tu as été appelé à St. Mangouste pour une urgence, et nous avons du agir très rapidement. Nous n'avions pas le temps de t'informer. Harry a très bien réagit au traitement et à la potion, ainsi je n'avais aucune raison de te déranger. Évidemment, je t'en aurais parlé dès que tu serais arrivé ici, mais tu ne m'a pas laissé la chance de le faire."

Poppy souffla. "Oui, je sais. Je suis désolée. L'urgence à St. Mangouste… Oh… Peu importe…" Alastor s'approcha d'elle par derrière et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. "Tout va bien?"

"Oui, parfaitement." Dit-elle avec tristesse. Elle regarda le visage inquiet d'Alestor, en appuyant sa main sur son torse, et lui dit, "C'est difficile d'accepter qu'on ne peut pas aider tout le monde. Ce n'était qu'un enfant." Elle posa sa tête contre lui et respira profondément.

"Je sais, ma chérie, mais nous devons nous concentrer sur les vivants. Ça n'aide pas quand tu fixes ton esprit sur quelque chose qui ne peut être accompli." Il dessinait des petits cercles sur son dos pour l'apaiser.

James leur laissa l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin et rejoint Harry et Ivy. Il savait que Poppy et Alastor était un couple bien rôdé; Alastor savait exactement comment calmer les nerfs de sa femme.

"Elle va bien ?" demanda Harry un peu inquiet.

"Ca ira mieux dans un instant, Harry. Quelque fois, mêmes les adultes ont besoin de réconfort." dit James avec douceur. "De temps en temps, des évènements nous perturbent, nous éloigne du chemin, mais on a apprit à contrôler nos émotions, et les autres autour de nous on apprit à nous aider et à nous supporter dans de tels moments. C'est ce que tu vas apprendre à ton tour en vivant chez les Rogues et les Dumbledores." James sourit à Harry et fut rassurer de sentir la tension qui avait gagné le corps du garçon pendant la dispute, disparaître. Poppy et Alastor avait lancé un sortilège de sourdine autour d'eux, et continuait à discuter sans que les autres puissent entendre.

"Oh, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" dit Ivy en se penchant pour attraper quelque chose. Quand elle se releva, elle tenait une photo.

Harry souleva son oreiller en réalisant que la photo de ses parents n'y était plus. "C'est à moi. Ca du glisser." Ivy lui tendit la photo. "Ce sont tes parents, Harry ?" demanda elle en s'assayant à ses côtés.

"Oui, C'est Hagrid qui me la donné." expliqua t-il en regardant l'image qui bougeait.

"Je peux la voir, Harry ?" demanda James.

Après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil, il ajouta, "Ils ont l'air gentils, et chaleureux."

Harry sourit à James, puis il posa à Ivy une question qu'il avait envie de lui poser depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois, "Vous les connaissiez ?"

"Non, Harry, Ils avaient tous trois ans de plus que moi, donc j'avais difficilement quoi que ce soit à faire avec eux. Severus était un bon ami de Lily, il ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu avec James. Mais Lily et Severus sont restés en contact jusqu'à ce que… Tu sais… Jusqu'à sa mort. Tu devrais lui demander de t'en parler un jour. Je suis certaine qu'il pourra t'en dire beaucoup sur elle."

"Il détestait mon père, non ?" demanda Harry

"Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de la relation qu'entretenait Severus avec tes parents. Tu devrais lui en à parler." dit Ivy en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille d'un air triste.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait m'en parler. Le Professeur Lupin dit qu'il détestait mon père et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il est si froid avec moi."

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry !" s'exclama Ivy, "Severus ne te déteste pas ! Je sais que c'était difficile pour lui de te voir parce que tu ressemble à la perfection à ton père quand il était jeune. Ils avaient pas mal de soucis quand ils étaient ensemble à l'école, et perdre ta mère pour lui était quelque chose qu'il n'a pas pu facilement pardonner. Severus ne t'a jamais détesté. Peut-être était il injuste quelques fois, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il voyait James en toi, et il ne voulait pas que le fils de Lily devienne comme son père. Comprends moi bien Harry. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que ton père n'était pas un homme bien, mais pour Severus, c'était son ennemie d'enfance… Il y a des choses que même les adultes ne peuvent oublier, et certains souvenirs nous font faire des choses injustes. Il a souvent regretté des paroles qu'il t'avait dites, mais il ne pouvait trouver un moyen de te le dire ou de te le montrer. Après la bataille, il avait pensé avoir trouvé un moyen de te montrer son respect. Il avait réalisé que tu n'étais pas comme ton père. Il voulait te donner une nouvelle chance en tant que Harry, et pas en tant que le fils de James. Il a essayé d'être là pour toi, et il était vraiment inquiet quand tu es partie de la cérémonie de début d'année avec cet air épuisé. Quand il t'a amené ici, à l'infirmerie, il voulait prendre soin de toi. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, même si il pourrait dire ça de ton père. Il est très inquiet pour toi, Harry." termina Ivy, le regardant anxieusement. Son visage avait perdu toute sa chaleur, elle semblait triste et blessée.

"C'est difficile. Je veux voir mon père comme quelqu'un de bien." dit Harry, en essayant de ne pas regarder le visage attristé d'Ivy.

"Je sais et c'est complètement compréhensible. Parle au Professeur Lupin. Il était son meilleur ami et il pourra te raconter nombre de souvenirs joyeux. Severus n'a que des mauvais souvenirs de lui. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. S'il te plaît ne laisse pas ceci se mettre entre vous, Harry. Donne une chance à Severus, je suis certaine qu'il ne te décevra pas. Il était tout de même un des meilleurs amis de ta mère. Est ce que tu penses qu'elle aurait été amie avec lui si il avait été si mauvais ?"

Harry était surpris. "Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mauvais. Il a été le seul à voir ce qu'il n'allait pas avec moi et m'a aidé. Il ne m'a pas laissé seul, même quand Madame Pomfrey a du l'examiner à cause de moi." Il se pencha en avant et attrapa sa main. "S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas si triste. Je ne le déteste pas pour ce qu'il pense de mon père. Je veux juste dire que je ne veux pas voir mon père de la façon dont il le voit."

"Je suis certain qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu penses du mal de ton père, Harry." dit James. "Il peut te raconter tellement de choses sur ta mère que même le Professeur Lupin ne sait pas. Severus connaissait ta mère longtemps avant qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard. Peut-être pourrais tu en parler avec lui et partager de bons souvenirs. Pour les histoires avec ton père, parles-en au Professeur Lupin."

"D'accord, très bien." Voyant le visage toujours inquiet d'Ivy, il ajouta, "Vraiment, Profess… Ivy." Ce n'était pas évident de l'appeler par son prénom, mais il espérait que cela débloquerait la situation. Elle sourit timidement, et quand elle commença à sourire de nouveau, il se sentit bien mieux.

"Donc, tu veux toujours venir vivre avec nous ? Du moins, pour l'instant ?" demanda t-elle en se tordant les mains.

"Biensur que je le veux!" répondit Harry de tout son souffle.

"Alors nous devrions revérifier ton état, jeune homme." dit Poppy qui avait terminé sa conversation avec Alastor et se tenait à présent à côté du lit d'Harry.

"Tout va bien, Madame Pomfrey ?" demanda Harry

"Mais très certainement, Mr. Potter. Maintenant, laisse moi faire mon travail." dit Miss Pomfrey d'une voix qui laissait entendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en dire plus.

Harry était curieux de savoir ce que le sortilège de diagnostique dirait. Il voulait quitter l'infirmerie même si emménager avec ses professeurs le rendait nerveux. _Qu'est ce que ça va être de vivre avec eux ? Quelles règles ont-ils et qu'est ce qu'il va se passer si je ne les respecte pas ? Non pas que je vais le faire, mais chez les Dursleys je bravais souvent les interdits sans même le savoir ou le vouloir._ Harry pouvait sentir la lumière du sortilège chauffer sa peau.

"Tu es toujours trop maigre, et tu as encore besoin de beaucoup de repos. Si tu promets de manger régulièrement et de te reposer suffisamment, je t'autoriserai à quitter l'infirmerie."

Harry commença à sourire et était prêt à sauter du lit mais Madame Pomfrey l'arrêta en tendant sa main vers lui. "Je n'ai pas terminé, Mr. Potter. Par "te reposer suffisamment" je veux dire qu'il va falloir que tu sois dans ton lit dès 20h30 les jours de la semaine et à 21h30 le week-end." Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent sous le choc mais Madame Pomfrey continua, "Et tu devras te reposer après le déjeuner, chaque jour, pendant une heure, voir deux. Si tu ne suis pas ses règles, tu seras de retour dans l'infirmerie en moins d'une minute. Suis-je claire ?"

"Mais, Madame Pomfrey… C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Je ne suis pas un enfant, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse pour la sieste." dit Harry, abasourdi.

"Je suis très sérieuse, Mr. Potter. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu restes ici. Donc, c'est ton choix." dit-elle, très stricte.

"Ok…." maugréa Harry.

"Bien. James et moi on viendra vérifier ton état tous les jours pendant les prochains jours. Je veux aussi que tu viennes me voir si tu ne te sens pas bien. Si je découvre que tu m'as caché quelque chose, je ne serais pas aussi gentille la prochaine fois, et je te ferais rester beaucoup plus longtemps que cette fois ci."

"Je comprends" grogna t-il doucement.

"Très bien. On se voit demain midi." dit Poppy, elle continua avec une voix plus amicale. "S'il te plaît, applique cette pommade sur tes bleus tous les matins pendant au moins cinq jours. Cela aidera ta peau à se remettre plus vite, et ça ne te fera pas mal."

"Ok" répondit il en prenant l'onguent.

Ivy, pendant ce temps, avait récupéré ses habits rangés dans le meuble de la table de nuit. Elle les tendit à Harry. "Laisse moi prendre la pommade pendant que tu changes de vêtements."

C'était un peu étrange, parce que les adultes ne lui laissèrent pas d'intimité pour se changer et il ne voulait pas leurs demander de se tourner, trop embarrassé. Ils ne le regardaient pas et été concentré sur leurs conversations. Ils parlèrent de ce dont Ivy devra prendre soin, et de quand est ce que James et Poppy pourrait passer. Quand Harry eut terminé, il s'approcha nerveusement d'eux. C'est seulement quand Ivy lui sourit et caressa gentiment sa joue qu'il se détendit.

"Ok, Harry, on y va. Les jumeaux sont déjà tellement excités, il ne peuvent pas attendre plus de te voir arriver." dit Ivy, avec gaieté, le guidant vers la cheminée.

Harry se tourna pour dire au revoir à Poppy et James, il prit une profonde inspiration, et la suivit dans l'âtre.


	12. Chapitre 12 - La Nouvelle Maison d'Harry

_**Hello,**_

 _ **Je suis en vacances dans le lot pour cette semaine donc y aura un gros ralentissement des publications pendant une dizaine de jour. Dans une belle maison en pierre au milieu de la forêt, mais totalement dénuée de réseau !**_

 _ **Petit Rappel, Ivy est la fille de Dumbledore et McGonagall. (J'ai eu plusieurs review à ce sujet.)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture à tous.**_

 _ **Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - La Nouvelle Maison d'Harry**

Quand ils sortirent de la cheminée, Professeur McGonagall tout sourire, s'approcha d'eux. "C'est tellement bon de te voir, Harry. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu te rendre visite à l'infirmerie, mais j'ai du m'occuper des papiers pour ton emménagement et remplacer Albus pendant qu'il était au Ministère."

"C'est pas grave, Professeur McGonagall. J'ai eu plein de visiteurs." Il eu immédiatement une douleur dans son estomac en se remémorant la conversation avec Ron et Hermione.

Professeur McGonagall posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit avec sympathie. "Je suis très heureuse que tu ais décidé de vivre avec nous. Peut-être que…" Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, coupée par de bruyants pas qui étaient en train de dévaler l'escalier qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée et était sur la droite de la cheminée.

"Il est là, Ly, viens !" lança le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en courant dans l'escalier.

Harry avait déjà vu les jumeaux Rogue avant, mais c'était toujours amusant de voir une version miniature de Professeur Rogue débouler de l'escalier. Harry ne pu cacher un sourire.

"Arrête de courir, Eathan !" dit Ivy immédiatement. "Tu vas finir par tomber."

Eathan se stoppa d'un coup et descendit avec douceur. "Oui, Maman."

Le second jumeau apparu en haut de l'escalier. Il descendit en faisant attention et sans lâcher Harry des yeux. Pendant ce temps Eathan avait rejoint Harry et sautillé devant lui "Tu es là ! Tu es là! "

Harry était un peu confus parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Eathan était tellement excité par le fait qu'il était là. Il regarda désespérément le Professeur McGonagall et Ivy mais avant qu'elle ne pu dire quoi que ce soit, une voix grave brisa le silence.

"Laisse le respirer, Eathan !" dit le Professeur Rogue, en prenant son second fils dans les bras tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier.

Lysander s'accrocha au cou de son père pendant qu'ils venaient à la rencontre d'Harry. Il était évident que les garçons avaient deux caractères totalement opposés. Lysander semblait un peu timide et précieux alors qu'Eathan avait l'air plus extraverti et actif.

"Tu devrais être dans ton lit, Severus." gronda le Professeur McGonagall au Maître des Potions.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et dit, "Je vais bien, et ce fourbe de magicomage ferait mieux de ne pas m'approcher de si tôt." Avant qu'une des femmes ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, il s'adressa à Harry "Donc, Madame Pomfrey t'a libéré finalement ?"

"Oui, elle m'a donné quelques règles, mais j'ai été autorisé à venir ici." dit Harry, incertain de devoir expliquer dans les détails quelles étaient les instructions de Madame Pomfrey.

"Des règles ?" demanda Severus en levant les sourcils. "Quelles sortent de règles, exactement ?"

"Les règles, c'est stupide !" se rebella Eathan en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis, jeune homme, ou tu vas aller au lit." dit Severus, stricte.

Eathan se mit à bouder en sortant sa lèvre inférieur vers l'avant.

"Et bouder ne t'aidera pas non plus." dit Severus en posant Lysander à terre.

"Peut être devrions nous présenter les enfants, Severus, avant de parler de règles ou de commencer à en instaurer." dit Ivy en essayant d'amadouer son fils. Eathan perdait souvent son sang froid et en subissait les conséquences avec son père. "Lui, c'est Eathan." dit Ivy en posant sa main sur le crâne du garçon et l'approchant de ses jambes.

Eathan était content que sa mère soit venu à son aide. Il n'avais jamais su bien réagir quand il avait des problèmes. _Tout est tellement plus facile pour Lysander. J'espère que Harry est plus cool que Ly. Peut-être qu'il pourrait voler avec moi sur mon nouveau balais. C'est le meilleurs joueur de Quidditch de tout Poudlard!_ pensa Eathan.

"Et celui ci c'est Lysander." dit Severus en essayant de pousser le petit garçon de derrière ses jambes.

Lysander était aussi très heureux d'avoir un nouveau frère. _Oh, oui, Maman a dit qu'on ne devrait pas l'appeler frère pour commencer tant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment décidé de vivre avec nous. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas que jouer avec Eathan. Peut-être qu'il pourra m'apprendre à voler pour qu'Eathan arrête de me battre quand on fait la course._

"Bonjour vous deux!" dit Harry, pas très sûr de lui.

"Je peux te montrer mon balais ?" demanda Eathan. Il attrapa la mains de Harry et essaya de le tirer vers l'escalier.

Ivy rattrapa rapidement son fils par la taille et le ramena contre lui. "Eathan, qu'est ce qu'on a dit ?"

Eathan soupira et dit, "On doit laisser Harry bouger en paix, puis Harry pourra décider s'il veut jouer avec nous ou pas." il regarda tristement le sol. "Mais on a du attendre tellement longtemps !"

"Eathan, Harry n'a même pas vu sa nouvelle maison ni sa chambre. Il peut pas commencer à jouer avec toi et il aura le droit de ne pas du tout jouer avec toi, s'il ne veut pas d'ailleurs." dit-elle à l'enfant, qui cachait son visage pour ne pas la regarder. Quand elle regarda Harry, elle dit, "Ne les laisse pas t'embêter. Si tu ne veux pas jouer avec eux, dis le, et ils n'auront qu'à l'accepter."

Harry regarda Eathan, qui lui rendit son regard. Le regard de petit chiot abandonné de Eatan était parfait, et Harry se mît à rire. "Tu es très fort pour faire cette tête, n'est ce pas ? Quelqu'un arrive à te résister?"

"Oh, Oui !" dit Severus. "Et tu devrais essayer toi aussi, sinon tu n'auras pas une seule minute de libre."

Harry s'agenouilla devant Lysander. "Et toi ? Tu as aussi un balais ?"

Lysander était heureux qu'Harry lui parle. _Peut-être que Harry va jouer avec moi et pas qu'avec Eathan._ Il hocha la tête timidement. "Mais je ne suis pas aussi fort que Eathan."

Eathan s'était placé à côté de son frère et se tenait fièrement.

"Il va falloir changer ça alors, non ?" dit Harry.

"Ouais !" crièrent les deux garçon, l'entendant comme une invitation à s'entraîner à voler immédiatement. "On sort les balais!" ils coururent en criant en direction du placard à balais où ils se cognèrent dans leur grand-père, qu'il les attrapa tous les deux.

"Pas si vite, jeunes hommes!" dit Albus qui venait de sortir d'un des portrait accroché au mur quand il vit les jumeaux. Il était évident qu'ils n'iraient pas voler à cette heure de la journée, donc il essaya de les arrêter avant que leur père perde patience et les envoie tous les deux au lit.

"Mais, Grand-père, Harry veut s'entraîner avec nous. Ly va apprendre à voler plus vite! Harry est le meilleur!" Eathan était tellement excité qu'Albus craint que les deux garçons n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit.

"Je suis certain que c'est le meilleur, mais je suis aussi certain qu'il est un peu tard pour se mettre à voler maintenant." dit Albus pour les calmer.

"Oh, il fait nuit, non ?" demanda Eathan qui n'avait pas pensé à ça.

"Oui! Harry a pu voir sa chambre ?" demanda Albus, même s'il connaissait la réponse. Phineas, l'homme dans le portrait qui était dans le bureau de Dumbledore à l'école et dans la maison, lui avait dit que Harry était arrivé il y a tout juste quelques minutes. Donc il n'avait pu voir quoi que ce soit à part le grand salon dans lequel il se tenait.

"Non, ces deux nuisances n'ont pas laissé une chance à Harry de visiter puisqu'ils ont essayé de l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne jouer avec eux." dit Severus alors qu'Albus s'approchait du petit groupe.

"Déjà hors du lit, Severus ?" Albus leva un sourcil en inclinant sa tête.

"J'habite aussi ici, donc je veux être présent quand Harry emménage. Il y a quelques règles à mettre en place et tu ne peux pas croire que ma femme est capable de planifier certaines de ces règles que je pense être nécessaire."

"Déjà en train de me faire passer pour une mère laxiste ?" dit Ivy en plaisantant. Elle ne semblait pas blessée. "Donc tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de donner des instructions ?"

"Oh, mais bien sur que tu es capable de les planifier, mais malheureusement, ça va à l'encontre de mes propres règles la plus part du temps. Donc je veux juste être certain qu'Harry entende mes instructions tout aussi bien, ma chérie." dit doucement Severus à sa femme.

Harry était un peu perdu. _Oncle Vernon et Petunia ne se parlait jamais ainsi entre eux. Oncle Vernon disait quelque chose, et Tante Petunia se contentait de le faire. Ils ne se taquinaient jamais entre eux._ Harry devra s'habituer à voir Ivy parler au Professeur Rogue de cette façon et de voir qu'il ne se mettrait pas en colère pour lui répondre. Il était surpris de voir qu'elle n'était pas blessée par ce que Rogue disait. Leurs plaisanteries semblaient amusantes à observer.

"En parlant de règles, Harry, qu'est ce qu'a dit Madame Pomfrey ?" demanda Severus, pour distraire l'attention sur le fait qu'il n'était pas autorisé à sortir de son lit pour l'instant. Il savait qu'Albus ne laisserait pas tomber le sujet s'il ne disait rien.

Harry soupira. Il espérait ne pas avoir à le répéter devant tout le monde, mais ils l'auraient su par Ivy de toute façon.

"Il faut juste que je mange régulièrement et j'ai le droit à une consultation tous les midis." Il regarda rapidement Ivy.

"Et ?" Ivy le défia du regard.

"Harry soupira encore une fois. _Il semblerait qu'elle est héritée des attitudes strictes de sa mère._ "Et je dois me coucher tôt, et faire des siestes." dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

"Je peux te donner Castor, il t'aidera à dormir." dit Lysander amicalement en voyant qu'Harry était triste de devoir aller au lit plus tôt et de devoir faire la sieste.

"Et tu peux avoir Renard." dit bravement Eathan, puis ils semblait réfléchir et ajouta rapidement, "Pour un petit moment." Il était généralement le plus courageux des deux jumeaux, mais dormir sans sa peluche Renard semblait l'effrayer.

"Castor et Renard ? Ce sont vos peluches ?" demanda Harry, content de pouvoir éloigner l'attention qui était sur lui.

"Oui, tu veux les voir ? Tu veux voir nos chambres ?" à présent, les deux garçons sautillaient devant Harry.

"Oh, vous avez mangé trop de sucre, n'est ce pas ? Est ce que vous avez été dans le bureau de Grand-père?" demanda Severus, en tapotant le bout de son nez. La majorité de ses symptômes causés par la bronchite c'était calmé grâce à la potion de James, mais il avait toujours des difficultés à respirer. Il avait une migraine et était épuisé.

Les jumeaux lancèrent un regard coupable à Albus.

"Oui, ils étaient dans mon bureau parce que leur père avait besoin de se reposer. Puis-je ajouter qu'il semblerait qu'il est encore besoin de repos ? Devrais-je demander à James de venir t'examiner ou est ce que tu vas retourner là où tu dois être sans son aide ?"dit Albus sur un ton qui tentait de faire passer un message sous-entendu à Severus. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas ordonner à Severus de retourner au lit devant les enfants.

Severus regarda Albus en se demandant si il devait argumenter en retour, mais avant de pouvoir répliquer, Ivy accrocha son bras au sien, et s'adressa à son père. "Allez , Papa. C'est une grande journée pour nous tous et Severus ne veux pas manquer la première visite d'Harry chez nous. Il a déjà agréé pour rester au lit demain et se reposer."

Severus se retourna, enfin il essaya, Ivy tenait fermement son bras, et donc il ne pu que tourner sa tête vers elle.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça !"

"Bien sur que si, chéri. Tu l'as dit parce que sinon tu savais que j'appellerais James pour qu'il vienne vérifier que ta petite sortie de lit n'ait pas eu d'effet néfastes sur ton état. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?" demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

"Ivy" grogna Severus.

"Oui Severus ?" elle se tourna vers lui pour qui puisse lui faire face.

Un regard vers son visage et Severus su que c'était sa dernière chance de sortir de cette conversation devant ses fils. Une chose à laquelle il faudrait s'habituer: Maintenant qu'il y avait un autre fils dans la salle qui était, malheureusement, en âge de comprendre les sous entendus et qui savait qu'ils étaient en train d'essayer de le manipuler. Il se sentit embarrassé, mais quand il regarda Harry, il vit que le garçon le regarder chaleureusement. _Oui, on a quelque chose en commun à présent._ Ça calma ses nerfs, et il dit. "Bon, faisons faire une visite à Harry."


	13. Chapitre 13 - La Visite, Partie 1

_**J'étais en vacances! Mais je suis de retour, et on reprend le rythme soutenu des traductions. Ravie d'être de nouveau parmi vous.**_ _ **Merci pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes pendant mon absence.**_ _ **Vive les Potterheads.**_

 _ **Nihy**_

 _Petit message de Grugster (l'auteur original):_

 _Chers Lecteurs,_

 _Rappelez vous que mon histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif. Les parents de Severus sont toujours en vie et auront un rôle important dans cette histoire. Le père de Severus est un sorcier qui se nomme Thadeus, et pas Thobias dans mon histoire. J'ai pensé que changer le nom serait plus facile plutôt que de comparer avec le personnage de Tobias Rogue qui vient des bouquins. Je ne vous en dit pas plus à propos des parents de Severus, vous allez rapidement découvrir la nature de leur relation avec Severus et sa famille. Mais c'est une bonne relation, même si c'est compliqué du au passé de Severus comme mangemort. Oh, j'en dis déjà trop ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 - La Visite 1**

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire au salon, curieux. Eathan avait attrapé sa main et le regardait avec appréhension. Il était clair qu'Eathan était très fier de sa maison et espérait qu'Harry l'apprécierait.

"C'est la pièce principale puisque tu peux aller dans toutes les autres salles depuis ici, même nos bureaux." dit Albus

Harry se tenait toujours à côté de la cheminée par laquelle il était entré il y a quelques minutes. Ou c'était plus qu'il y a quelques minutes ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Il semblait avoir perdu toute notion de temps. Tout était tellement excitant et effrayant en même temps. Harry était inquiet de dire ou faire quelque chose de mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'il réalise à quel point il était perturbé.

 _Vivre dans une famille en étant vraiment inclus ça doit être complètement différent de ma vie "d'esclave" des Dursleys._ Le Professeur Rogue avait déjà dit qu'il y aurait des règles ici, et Harry espérait ne pas les transgresser. A cause de son expérience chez les Dursleys il savait que c'était difficile à éviter, même quand il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait. _Que va t-il se passer si je les enfreins ? Est ce qu'il vont me frapper ou me renvoyer d'ici ?_ Avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfoncer plus dans ses pensées, il fut interrompue par la voix grave de Severus.

"Nous avons plusieurs portraits dans cette salle. Ici c'est Phineas, qui garde l'entrée du bureau d'Albus." Le Professeur Rogue montra du doigt le portrait à côté de la porte sur la droite du grand salon.

"J'ai déjà vu ce portait dans le bureau du directeur." dit Harry, content de pouvoir trouver quelque chose à dire.

"Oui exactement, Harry." dit Albus. "Donc quand tu veux parler avec moi ou me faire passer un message tu peux utiliser le portrait. Tu peux dire à Phineas quand tu souhaites venir me rendre visite, et il te diras si je suis disponible et te laissera passer. Si je suis dans l'incapacité de discuter avec toi sur le moment, Il me diras de quoi tu as besoin et te diras t'attendre jusqu'à ce que je te contacte. C'est exactement pareil pour tous les autres portraits ici, relayés à nos bureaux respectifs." dit Albus en montrant d'un grand geste circulaire la pièce.

"Celui là, à côté de la porte d'entrée, mène vers le bureau de Minerva." Albus pointa du doigt le portrait d'une petite femme rondelette au regard sympathique. Elle souriait à Harry, ce qui lui rappela que les portraits écoutaient aussi les conversations.

"Là c'est Mary, pour aller à mon bureau, Harry." dit Ivy en souriant à la jeune fille dans un autre portrait.

"Enchantée de vous rencontrer jeune homme." dit Mary en le regardant chaudement.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi." répliqua Harry poliment.

"Elle est très drôle et raconte plein d'histoires." dit Eathan à Harry.

Un grognement provint du portrait à côté de celui de Mary. Quand Harry regarda l'homme sur la toile, il pu le voir en train de lever les yeux au ciel. L'homme ressembler un peu à Rusard. "Oh, je vous en prie, épargnez moi. A chaque fois que ces crapules lui demandent de raconter une histoire, elle parle pendant des heures, même quand ils n'écoutent plus. Franchement, Severus, combien de fois devrais-je te supplier de déplacer mon portrait?"

"Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire, Tiberius, de ne pas appeler mes enfants "crapules"?" cracha t-il en finissant dans une quinte de toux. Tous les membres de sa famille le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

"Tiberius, comme Tiberius McMannon? Le grand maître des potions ?" dit Harry les yeux grands ouverts.

Tous les regards étaient sur lui à présent, et Tiberius leva un sourcil avec intérêt. "Oh, s'il vous plait, et, ce nouvel arrivé dans la famille est-il au moins descend en Potions, Severus ?"

"Arrête ça, Tiberuis, j'ai une migraine pas possible. Juste tais toi, ou je te ferais taire." dit Severus, agacé du comportement du portrait. Il a déjà souvent pensé à remplacer le portrait par un autre plus amical, ou au moins, plus discret, mais Tiberius était effectivement, un des plus grand maître en potions et le seul tableau qu'il arrivait à tolérer dans son bureau. Dommage qu'il du également discuter avec lui dans ses quartiers privés.

Penser aux connaissances de Tiberius en potions rappela à Severus la déclaration de Harry, et il le regarda. "Oui, c'est Tiberius McMannon, et et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu connais son nom ou je crains de devoir te donner quelques heures de détention avant que tu n'es réellement emménagé ici!"

"Détention?" dit Harry, surpris.

"Tous les livres écris par Tiberius ne sont autorisés que dans les classes avancées,et je ne peux me rappeler d'aucune des potions qu'il a fait que tu es censé avoir entendu parlé jusqu'à présent." dit Severus en observant Harry.

 _Génial, j'ai déjà déjà des problèmes. Ça commence mal pour moi…_ pensa désespérément Harry en essayant de trouver une réponse décente. Tout ce qui sortir de sa bouche fut "Oh…"

"Oui, effectivement, "Oh", mais nous parlerons de ça plus tard et de l'influence que ces deux jumeaux roux ont sur toi." dit Severus en secouant la tête. "Par ici, il y a mon labo privé." déclara Severus en montrant une porte au bout d'un petit couloir qui était sur la gauche du grand salon. "On pourra voir si tu peux y entrer après avoir parler de ton soudain intérêt pour les potions." dit Severus. Il commença à sourire quand il vu qu'Harry avait la mâchoire grande ouverte.

"Vous me laisserez utiliser votre labo privé ? Je…." Il était béa. _Les jumeaux vont s'évanouir quand je vais leur dire ça._ Le sentiment qu'il eut était totalement nouveau pour lui. Il se sentait si bien. Il ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis la première fois qu'il avait volé sur un balais. Utiliser le laboratoire privé du Professeur Rogue et peut-être pouvoir en apprendre plus en-dehors des cours fit sourire Harry comme un dingue. "C'est super."

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire fièrement. Il avait observé Harry s'améliorer en Potions à la fin de l'année dernière. En le supervisant et en faisant attention aux jumeaux Weasley, Harry pourrait devenir un très bon préparateur en potions. Ses fils n'avaient pas encore montré d'intérêt particulier pour la matière. _J'ai eu mon premier kit de potions quand j'avais trois ans, même si je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose avec._ Il aurait voulu être comme son père, Thadeus Rogue, le grand maître des potions, et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour gagner son respect.

"Peut-être qu'on pourra préparer quelques potions pour l'infirmerie ensemble, Harry." dit Severus.

Avant qu'il ne pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Ivy se tenait à ses côtés et dit chaudement, "Ou peut-être que tu vas te rappeler ce que James a dit et rester en dehors du laboratoire pendant une semaine."

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en regardant Harry. Quand ils se tourna vers Ivy, il ajouta, "Je n'ai pas dit quand on le fera, n'est ce pas ?'" en fronçant les sourcils sur un air de challenge.

"Non, tu ne l'as pas dit, mais j'ai pu le voir dans tes yeux. Si je ne vous surveille pas tous les deux, vous allez disparaître dans le labo et ne plus jamais en sortir. Je sais à quel point tu es impatient de t'y mettre avec Harry."

Le coeur d'Harry fit un soubresaut. Comme le professeur Rogue grognait mais ne se plaignait pas, Harry dit joyeusement: "Je suis aussi très impatient d'apprendre plus, Professeur!" Harry se suspecta de sourire d'un oreille à l'autre et d'avoir l'air idiot. Mais il ne pouvait arrêter parce que le sentiment de savoir que quelqu'un était impatient de passer du temps avec lui était incroyable. Il se sentait spécial. Et cette fois ci, de façon positive.

"C'est Severus, en privé, Harry. Je sais que ça va être un peu difficile pour toi, les premières fois, mais tu devrais essayer de t'y faire. Nous sommes une famille à présent." Rogue trébucha quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. "Je veux dire, nous voulons agir comme une famille aussi longtemps que tu veux vivre avec nous. Bien sur tu es toujours libre de choisir une autre famille avec qui vivre. L'adoption peut être annulée de ton côté dès que tu le souhaites, mais on te voit déjà comme un fils, Harry. Donc, s'il te plaît essaie d'accepter nos règles et nos habitudes familiale…"

"Oui, Monsie… Euh, Seveurs." dit Harry en regardant le sol. C'était étrange d'appeler ses professeurs par leurs prénoms, mais une agréable chaleur se plaça dans le ventre d'Harry après les mots de Severus. Ils le voyaient comme un fils, comme s'il faisait part de la famille.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, donc Ivy dit, "Peut-être qu'on devrait continuer la visite." pour briser le silence inconfortable. Elle mentionna les deux portes opposées de chaque côté du petit couloir. "Ici, c'est la chambre et la salle de bain d'Albus et Minerva." Elle enroula son bras autour de celui d'Harry et le conduisit vers un autre côté de la salle. "En haut des escaliers il y a la chambre de Severus et moi ainsi que notre salle de bain. Nous sommes rarement dedans, juste pour dormir, mais quand on y est, tu es libre de monter. Tu as juste à frapper à la porte et à attendre qu'on t'invite à entrer. Ces règles sont les mêmes pour toutes les chambres privés, la tienne aussi Harry. On accepte ton intimité et on a également expliqué aux jumeaux de faire pareil. Je ne sais pas quelles expériences tu as avec les enfants, mais ils ont du mal à se souvenir des règles de temps en temps." dit elle en regardant vivement les jumeaux. "Donc sois patient, et rappelle leur les règles quand ils n'obéissent pas."

"Cette salle est la salle qui va faire évanouir ta petite amie, Miss Granger, d'impatience" dit Severus en ouvrant la porte à côté du portrait de Phineas.

"Hermione n'est pas ma petite amie." dit Harry, choqué, en rougissant rapidement.

Alors qu'Ivy ouvrait la porte à côté de Harry, pour qu'il puisse regardait à l'intérieur, elle frappa l'épaule de Severus en le regardant.

Severus sourit. _Elle ne pouvait pas espérer que je loupe une telle opportunité de me moquer un peu de Harry._

"Petite amie ou pas petite amie, elle va te supplier jusqu'à ce que tu la laisses entrer. Fais juste attention à ce que toi ou elle ou n'importe qui, qui entrerait ici ne touche pas aux bouquins sur la quatrième étagère. Ils ne sont pas surveillés mais on ne veux pas que vous les regardiez, ils sont pour les adultes. Et tu peux être certain que je le saurais si vous les regarder sans permission." prévint Severus.

Harry mémorisa la règle en l'ajoutant à la liste qu'il avait fait dans son esprit.

"Tu peux utiliser la librairie pour travailler si tu veux. Y a beaucoup de livres qui pourraient t'aider." expliqua Ivy en montrant du doigt la grande table et les quatre chaises autour. "Et tu as plus d'espace ici que sur le bureau dans ta chambre, donc quand tu voudras étudier avec tes amis, ce sera le meilleur endroit."

"Ok" dit Harry en sortant de l'encadrement de la porte.

"Maintenant, allons jeter un coup d'oeil à la partie la plus importante de la maison pour toi Harry." dit Ivy en souriant.


	14. Chapitre 14 - La Visite, Partie 2

**Chapitre 14 - La Visite Partie 2**

Eathan et Ly se réactivèrent tout à coup. Ils attrapèrent le bras d'Harry et le poussèrent vers le couloir derrière l'escalier. Ils passèrent devant un grand placard dans lequel Harry imaginait que les balais que les garçons voulaient lui montrer un peu plus tôt, devaient s'y trouver. Ce couloir était un peu plus large que celui de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les jumeaux le poussèrent jusqu'à la porte au fond du couloir.

Harry se retrouva entourait de jouets. Les murs de la salle était tous peints avec des couleurs très vives et des objets qui bougeaient y étaient dessinés. Sur l'un d'entre eux étaient peint un pré et quelques arbres. Des oiseaux et des insectes volaient au milieu et le soleil était dessiné en grand au dessus, c'était apaisant. _Peut-être que c'est enchanté pour changer en fonction du jour de la journée,_ se dit Harry en regardant les murs.

"Là, ce sont les Canons de Chudley" dit Eathan en montrant du doigt les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch sur le mur opposé.

Harry ria, "Je sais. J'ai un poster d'eux."

"C'est la meilleure équipe", dit Eathan fièrement.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Il faudra vraiment que tu montres le mur de ta chambre à mon ami, Ron." La joie et l'engouement d'Harry s'évaporèrent tout à coup. Il sentit sa poitrine se serré et des pensées négatives essayaient d'éloigner les bons moments qu'il venait de vivre ces dernières minutes.

Lysander sentit le changement dans l'humeur d'Harry immédiatement, il prit la main d'Harry, et regarda sa mère avec inquiétude.

Harry pouvait sentir la main de Lysander dans la sienne et le silence pesant dans la salle. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de pleurer et essaya de toutes ses forces de repousser ce sentiment. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois. Surtout maintenant. C'était suffisamment gênant que James et Ivy est du voir à quel point il était monstrueusement faible, il ne pourrait pas supporter si les autres le voyaient ainsi. Sa respiration se fut plus rapide et il savait qu'il perdrait la bataille contre lui même bientôt. La main d'Ivy se posa sur son épaule et sa voix était douce, presque inaudible, il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Ça ne l'aidait pas à se reprendre. C'est seulement quand une plus grande et plus lourde main se posa sur son autre épaule, que ses pensées arrivèrent à se concentrer sur la voix d'Ivy. Il pouvait enfin comprendre ses mots, elle lui disait de se calmer et que tout irait bien de nouveau bientôt, qu'il allait se réconcilier avec Ron.

Harry réalisa que la main lourde, et le flot de magie qui provenait d'elle et allait dans son corps, appartenait à Albus. Il prit quelques inspirations brèves et paniquées, et il pu respirer à nouveau normalement quand Albus augmenta l'intensité du flot magique qui le calmait.

"Tout va bien Harry, essaie de respirer lentement et profondément. Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. " dit Albus calmement.

 _Oh, par Merlin, j'ai encore tout foiré._ pensa Harry, dévasté. Il voulait prendre le contrôle de nouveau, donc il suivi les conseils d'Albus. Quand il ferma ses yeux, il inspira profondément. Il voulait s'excuser, "Je…" mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Et quand un sanglot s'échappa, il voulu s'enfuir en courant et se cacher.

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés quand il entendit que des bruits de pas s'approchaient.

"Allez, Harry, bois ta potion!" dit Severus en prenant la main libre de Harry et en plaçant doucement la petite fiole dedans. "Tu sais que ça t'aidera à te calmer."

Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour échapper à cette situation embarrassante au plus vite.

Albus pu sentir Harry se calmer après avoir pris la potion, et calma le flux de magie. Il laissa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Ivy prit la fiole vide de la main d'Harry.

Quand Harry ouvrit ses yeux de nouveau, il regarda droit dans les yeux inquiets de Severus.

"C'est mieux?" demanda Severus en fixant les yeux d'Harry pour voir s'il était de retour dans la réalité.

"Oui, merci." dit-il, en rougissant et en regardant le sol. En baissant ses yeux, son regard tomba sur sa main gauche bloquée dans la petite main de Lysander. Avec surprise, il réalisa qu'il le serrait très fort. Il lâcha immédiatement sa main et essaya de reculer. "Je suis désolé, par Merlin, je suis désolé."

Albus fit glisser sa main sur le côté quand il sentit que Harry reculait fébrilement, et le tenait par l'avant bras pour prévenir en cas de chute. "Doucement, Harry, calme toi. Tout va bien."

"Oui Harry, tout va bien. Je vais bien, regarde!" dit Lysander en agitant sa main.

Harry s'apaisa de nouveau. La montée d'adrénaline avait donné au remède le dernier coup de pouce dont il avait besoin. Le poids dans sa poitrine s'effaça et il se sentait bien plus léger maintenant. Comme si la gravité de la Terre n'avait plus autant d'effet qu'auparavant. Il se rappelait de ce qui avait causé la crise d'angoisse, me il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi ça le toucher autant. Il pouvait penser à Ron sans paniquer à présent. _Pourquoi j'y arrivais pas il y a quelques minutes ?_

"Tu n'as pas vu mon mur, Harry," dit Lysander pour distraire Harry. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup Harry et il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal. Il montra du doigt le mur opposé à la porte, là où la fenêtre se trouvait. C'était peint en bleu. Des étoiles dorées dessinées dessus, et au milieu, il y avait une licorne blanche qui courrait et une chouette qui volait à ses côtés. "Grand-mère dit que tu as une chouette comme ça. Elle a un nom ?"

"Hedwige" dit Harry, toujours un peu dans les nuages à cause de la potion. "Je te la présenterai demain, si tu veux."

"Oh Oui!" dit Lysander joyeusement.

"A moi aussi ?" dit Eathan avec une petite voix. Il n'était pas sur que le mur de sa chambre soit responsable des problèmes d'Harry, donc il avait peur qu'Harry soit en colère après lui.

Harry comprit l'inquiétude d'Eathan. Il connaissait ce sentiment beaucoup trop bien à cause des Dursleys, la peur d'être responsable de quelque chose. "Bien sur, toi aussi. Hedwige voudra vous rencontrer tous les deux."

"Ouais!" crièrent les deux petits garçons, en commençant à danser dans la chambre.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant faire, et les cris l'empêchèrent d'entendre les soupirs rassurés des adultes dans la salle quand ils réalisèrent que les jumeaux avaient aidé Harry à se sentir mieux.

Ivy reprit ses esprits en premier, et dit, "Oui, mais ce n'est pas de cette chambre dont je parlais, quand j'évoquais la salle la plus importante de la maison pour Harry, les garçons. Allez, montrez lui votre salle de bain, puis sa chambre."

De nouveau, Harry se retrouva avec un jumeau de chaque côté qui l'emmenait dans le couloir. En premier, ils lui montrèrent la salle de bain. Elle était moyennement grande et avait une douche, une baignoire, des toilettes, et un évier. La salle était peint en beige, ce qu'il lui donnait un aspect propre et très chaleureux.

Minerva se plaça derrière Harry et posa une main sur son épaule. "C'est une salle de bain "à l'épreuve des enfants", Harry. On ne peut pas la changer, il va falloir que tu t'y habitues."

"A l'épreuve des enfants ?" demanda Harry, confus, avant que Minerva est une chance de s'expliquer plus clairement.

"Ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas utiliser d'objets pointus ou tranchants, Harry. Donc quand tu vas commencer à te raser..." dit Severus en badigeonnant de sa main le menton d'Harry, "On devra trouver un autre arrangement." Voir le sourire de Severus, c'est une chose à laquelle Harry devra définitivement s'habituer en premier.

Harry toucha son menton à son tour, juste pour voir si Severus avait pu y sentir quelque chose, et pour se rappeler du toucher du professeur. Il se rappela de la façon dont il l'avait serré devant l'infirmerie et il sentit de nouveau le sentiment de chaleur et de sécurité que ça lui avait procuré. A la grande déception de Harry, il n'y avait rien à raser sur le menton d'Harry. Tous les garçons essaient de temps en temps et comparent leurs parties du corps dans les douches pour voir s'ils ont un début d'apparition de pilosité quelque part. Harry étaient très fiers quand il avait vu ses premiers poils arriver, mais Ron avait était beaucoup plus chanceux! Encore une fois, Harry réalisa qu'il pouvait penser à Ron sans percevoir le poids dans sa poitrine. _Cette Potion est vraiment magique._

En voyant le regard déçu sur le visage d'Harry, Severus ébouriffa ses cheveux. "Si ça ne commence pas à pousser, on verra si un petit rasage ne convainc pas ton corps de s'y mettre."

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent d'anticipation. Le père de Ron ne l'avait pas laissé se raser le visage avec ses grands frères. _Il va mourir de jalousie,_ pensa Harry fièrement.

"On veut se raser nous aussi." dit Eathan à son père en le regardant avec espoir.

"Non, ça c'est seulement pour votre grand frère.", dit Severus en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Eathan se reposa sur la poitrine de son père. Il était très fatigué, sa journée avait était épuisante. Il avait un nouveau frère maintenant, et demain ils allaient pouvoir faire plein de choses avec lui.

"Je crains que nous ayons un peu dépasser l'heure du lit, mes garçons. Allons voir la chambre la chambre d'Harry, puis on vous mettra au lit." dit Severus en le berçant doucement.

Aucunes protestations ne se fit entendra, Severus réalisa qu'ils étaient vraiment épuisés, donc il garda Eathan dans ses bras alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers la chambre face à la salle de bain.

Tous les adultes laissèrent passer Harry pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte et entrer, mais il était trop nerveux. Harry était content de voir que Lysander attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

C'était plus petit que la chambre des jumeaux, mais toujours très grand par rapport aux goûts d'Harry. En face de la porte, il y avait une grande fenêtre et un grand lit contre le mur, à la gauche de la fenêtre. Dans l'angle droit se tenait un bureau et quelques étagères, un grand placard pour les vêtements était positionné à la gauche de la porte. _Oh mon di… Je n'ai même pas assez d'habits pour remplir le quart du placard._ Sur la gauche du lit, il y avait une télé pour une quelconque raison. _Dudley en a une comme ça, pour ses jeux, mais à quoi je vais pouvoir l'utiliser ? Cette chambre est trop grande._ A côté de son lit, il y avait sa valise, toujours close.

"Ton balais est déjà dans le placard à balais dans le couloir. Si tu veux, tu peux amener la cage d'Hedwige ici et la laisser vivre avec toi, mais je pense qu'elle préférerait la compagnie des autres oiseaux plutôt que de passer ses journées et ses nuits ici. Mais c'est ta décision. Pour nous, c'est d'accord dans tous les cas." dit Ivy.

Harry était sans voix.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait laisser Harry défaire sa valise et mettre les deux garçons au lit. " dit Severus, en donnant à Harry un peu de temps pour se faire à sa nouvelle situation. "On viendra te voir dans une demi-heure, ok?"

"Ok." dit Harry, toujours sous le choc. Il entendit la porte se refermer et se tenait maintenant seul au milieu de la grande chambre. _Sa_ chambre.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Paul

**Chapitre 15 - Paul**

Harry avait déjà rangé ses quelques affaires quand Severus et Ivy revinrent. Il avait rangé tous ses livres d'écoles dans l'étagère à côté du bureau. Le poster des Canons de Chudley était toujours enroulé sur le meuble télé parce qu'Harry ne savait pas comment le coller au mur. Ses habits semblaient vraiment perdues dans le grand placard, et le grand meuble qui entourait la télé semblait étrange si vide.

Quand Ivy et Severus sont entrés dans la chambre, Harry était assis sur son lit. Severus tira la chaise du bureau d'Harry devant le lit pendant qu'Ivy s'assit à côté d'Harry. Harry remarqua que Severus avait l'air très fatigué. "Vous avez une mine terrible, Professeur."

"Merci beaucoup Harry. Et c'est toujours Severus." dit-il et son corps fut secouer par une quinte de toux.

"Désolé, ...Severus, mais vous avez….tu... as vraiment l'air malade. Madame Pomfrey et James vont se rendre compte que tu ne t'es pas reposé." Harry craint que avoir fait faire une visite à Harry dans la maison lui apporte des problèmes.

"Même si j'ai des problèmes, ce sera les miens et non les tiens, Harry. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas." Sa respiration était rauque et il s'avachit un peu plus sur la chaise.

"On va aller se coucher dans quelques minutes, Harry." dit Ivy en posant sa main sur le genou d'Harry. "On voulait juste savoir si tu vas bien et si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"Et pour parler des règles les plus importantes, Ivy." ajouta Severus en se redressant. "On ne s'attend pas à ce que tu suives toutes les règles dès le début. Ca va te prendre un peu de temps à t'y habituer et à t'en rappeler. Mais nous avons deux règles très importantes, les règles familiales. Les voici: Ne jamais vouloir blesser quelqu'un ou soi-même. Ou s'exposer toi ou les autres à un danger. Et, ne jamais mentir! Si tu as un problème, que tu ne te sens pas bien, ou autre, on veut que tu nous le dises. Ne nous mens pas. Ces règles sont très importantes pour nous, Harry."

"Que se passe t-il si je ne respecte pas ces règles ?" demanda Harry, mais en voyant Severus lever un sourcil, il ajouta rapidement, "Non pas que j'en ai envie, mais j'aimerais juste savoir. Est ce que vous frappez vos enfants ? Ou est ce que vous les enfermez quelque part?"

"Non, je ne frappe pas mes enfants." Severus essaya fortement de supprimer la colère qu'il sentit en entendant l'hypothèse d'Harry. "Mais je ne peux pas te promettre qu'après avoir outrepasser la première règle tu ne te retrouvera pas sur mes genoux. Une fessée ce n'est pas pareil que frapper. J'espère qu'on aura jamais à vivre ça, mais si tu blesses quelqu'un ou toi même en le faisant exprès, je te donnerais une fessée pour être certain que tu comprends à quel point cette règle est importante."

"Une fessée avec… une ceinture ?" demanda Harry. Pour lui c'était normal d'être puni, il voulait juste savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il savait que dans la famille il y aurait des punitions. Même les parents de Ron lui donnent une fessée de temps en temps et les Weasleys étaient la famille idéale pour Harry. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il avait déstabilisé Severus avec ce sujet.

Severus avait longuement pensé à la manière de gérer la situation avec Harry s'il devait le punir. Finalement, il avait décidé de le traiter de la même façon qu'il traite ses fils. S'il brise la première règle familiale, il aurait une fessée en plus d'autres punitions, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à imaginer Harry sur ses genoux. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre et de voir comment les choses se dérouleraient. Peut-être qu'une autre punition serait plus efficace, mais faire savoir à Harry qu'une fessée pourrait arriver peut le faire réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose d'idiot. Harry réalisera qu'une fessée sera totalement différente que d'être battue comme il l'était par son oncle.

"Pas avec une ceinture, évidemment, jeune homme. Je ne suis pas le monstre qu'apparemment tu penses que je suis. Avec ma main et rien de plus. Et je préférerais que rien de tel n'arrive." Severus n'avait pas envie de parler de ce sujet. Il espérait que cette situation n'arrive jamais, même s'il savait que les chances étaient minces, puisque Harry semblait attirer les ennuis de façon magique.

Harry se rendit compte que le sujet ne plaisait pas à Severus, "Je ne pense pas que tu es un monstre. Je veux juste savoir à quoi je dois m'attendre. Je suis désolé." Il baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait plus regarder le visage blessé de Severus plus longtemps.

"Aucun de vous n'est en état de discuter de ça." Ivy dit ça en pressant la jambe d'Harry chaleureusement. "Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de sommeil à présent. Albus et Minerva sont déjà allé se coucher et nous on dit de te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Normalement nous petit déjeunons tous à 6h30 et dînons à 18h, mais tant que tu n'es pas autorisé à retourner en classe, tu n'auras pas à te lever si tôt pour manger avec nous. S'il te plaît, essaye de te lever au plus tard à 9h30 pour manger le petit déjeuner comme la conseillé Poppy. Tu as simplement à demander à Twinky, notre elfe de maison. Elle t'amènera quelque chose à manger. Cette semaine Severus sera là la journée aussi, donc tu ne seras pas seul. Tu sais déjà où notre chambre est et tu peux aller le voir si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Rappelle toi que tu peux nous contacter via les portraits de nos bureaux aussi. Tu as des questions, Harry ?"

"Et Eathan et Lysander ?' demanda Harry.

"Ils partent pour la garderie à 7h et seront de retour à 16h. Oh, et avant que je n'oublie, quand tu pars de la maison, dis nous le. Si aucun de nous n'est présent, contacte nous via les portraits. Pour cette semaine, James veut que tu restes ici. Il veut te montrer comment te servir de la potion correctement avant que tu puisses partir." expliqua Ivy. "D'autres questions?"

Harry secoua sa tête. Il était fatigué et voulait juste dormir.

"Ok, alors bonne nuit Harry. Tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin dans la salle de bain." dit Ivy en se levant et en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Severus se releva de la chaise et la rangea sous le bureau. "Bonne nuit Harry." dit-il en posant sa main sur la tête d'Harry, épuisé.

"'Nuit." répondu Harry en attendant le moment où les adultes passeraient la porte.

Harry regarda dans la salle de bain pour trouver sa vieille brosse à dent. Il ne la trouva pas, mais sur la petite étagère au dessus de l'évier était posé trois brosse à dents. Une d'elle était dans un verre où il était inscrit "HARRY" dessus en lettres rouges et vertes. _On dirait que les jumeaux l'ont peint pour moi,_ pensa Harry, amusé, il sourit. Il prit le verre et la brosse à dent.

Une fois terminé, il se tourna pour quitter la salle. Mais avant d'atteindre la sortie, la porte se claqua brusquement, et Harry sursauta, surpris. _Qu'est ce que…_ Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte désespérément.

"Douche, toilette, brossage des cheveux!" s'écria une voix qui fit écho dans la salle de bain. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle du Professeur McGonagall, donc Harry se tourna brusquement pour voir s'il elle était là.

Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il était seul. "Quoi?" demanda Harry dans la salle vide.

"Douche, toilette, brossage des cheveux!" répéta la voix.

Harry sortit sa baguette et pointa la porte avec. " _Alohomora._ "

Rien ne se passa."Putain!" lança t-il.

"Un problème, Maître Harry ?"

Harry se tourna, en tenant toujours sa baguette qui était maintenant pointé vers l'elfe de maison. Un elfe de maison qui avait l'air étrange pour être honnête. Il portait un costume et ses quelques cheveux était tous centrés sur son crâne. Harry fixa la créature la bouche grande ouverte.

"Je demande s'il y a un soucis, maître Harry?" dit l'elfe de maison sur un ton qui était un peu autoritaire pour un elfe de maison.

"Qui es-tu?" demanda Harry, perplexe. Il n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parler d'un elfe comme ça.

"Je suis Paul, un elfe de maison d'éducation." expliqua la créature, comme s'il parlait à un jeune enfant. "Avez vous un soucis, Maître Harry? Est ce que je peux vous aider?"

"Oui, la porte est fermée. Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir." Harry essaya de tourner la poignet de nouveau, sans succès.

"Évidemment qu'elle est fermée. C'est fermé tant que vous ne faîtes pas ce que la salle de bain demande. La Salle de bain ne vous l'a pas expliqué?"

"Expliqué… La salle de bai… non…" Harry semblait perturbé. "Une voix a dit quelque chose à propos d'une douche, des toilettes, et des cheveux, ou quelque chose."

"Oh, donc vous avez au moins brosser vos dents. C'est déjà ça." dit l'elfe sèchement.

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha de nouveau.

En voyant que le garçon le fixait, Paul ajouta, "La salle fait attention à ce que tous les enfants de la maison se brossent les dents, utilisent les toilettes, se douchent, et brossent leurs cheveux avant d'aller au lit. Elle s'assure également à ce que ce soit fait le matin, excepté la douche." expliqua Paul comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

"Les salles de bains des dortoirs n'ont jamais fait ce genre de choses." dit Harry, toujours éberlué.

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas la salle de bain du dortoir, Maître Harry."

Harry regarda la salle de bain, ennuyé. "Je suis juste fatigué, et j'ai pas besoin d'aller au toilettes. Tu ne penses pas que je suis assez âgé pour savoir ce genre de chose ?"

"Peu importe ce que je pense, Maître Harry. Quand la salle pense que vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous devez exaucer ses voeux. Vous avez un souci pour ne pas vous rendre aux toilettes, Maître Harry?"

"Biensur que non." dit Harry, surpris, en sentant que ses joues le brûlaient. "J'irais au toilettes… Quand tu seras parti. Je suis juste fatigué, donc je préférerai me doucher demain."

"Vous êtes toujours malade, Maître Harry. Si vous vous sentez trop fatigué je peux informer Maître Severus et Maîtresse Ivy. S'ils m'autorisent, je peux forcer la salle à s'ouvrir sans que vous ayez à prendre de douche."

"Non!" cria presque Harry. Une fois certain que l'elfe n'allait pas disparaître, il ajouta plus calmement, "Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais prendre une douche rapide. Ne vas pas les déranger à cause de moi." Harry ne voulait pas les embêter pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça. Ça ne fera pas de mal de prendre une douche, de se brosser les cheveux et d'utiliser les toilettes, même s'il en avait pas envie.

"Maître Severus et Maîtresse Ivy ont été très claire sur le fait qu'ils voulaient être au courant si vous ne vous sentiez pas bien ou que vous rencontriez des problèmes. Je ne les dérangerai pas si je leur demande de vous libérer de la salle de bain. Je ne peux pas forcer la porte sans leur permission, Maître Harry." dit l'elfe en fixant Harry.

"Non non, vraiment, c'est pas nécessaire Paul. Ils viennent d'aller se coucher, une douche ne me fera pas de mal. Vraiment!"

"Comme vous voudrez, Maître Harry. Vous trouverez un pyjama propre à côté de la douche quand vous aurez fini. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou que vous ne vous sentez pas bien, appelez moi." après avoir dit ça, il disparu.

Harry laissa sortir l'air qu'il retenait dans sa bouche sans avoir remarqué. _Pleurnicher pour ne pas prendre de douche et ne pas aller aux toilettes, ça commence bien,_ pensa t-il, embarrassé.

Il prit une douche rapide, et pendant qu'il se brossait les cheveux la salle soufflait de l'air chaud sur son crâne pour les sécher.

Il ne restait plus que les toilettes. Il ouvra la cuvette et baissa son pantalon. Tout à coup, Harry sentit une frappe invisible sur ses fesses, et la salle dit "Assis toi!"

La frappe avait était douce, mais était venu de nul part et avait surpris Harry. Il avait été chanceux que ça n'est pas causé un malheureux accident. Il sourit en s'assayant, _Est ce que ça arrive aussi au Professeur Rogue et Dumbledore quand ils essayent d'uriner debout?_ Ca vaudra le coup d'essayer dans une autre salle de bain bientôt.

Quand Harry fut enfin de retour dans sa chambre, il sombra dans le sommeil dès que sa joue toucha le coussin.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Encore des Problèmes

_**Le site était down pendant plusieurs jours, impossible de me connecter ni de mettre mes textes en lignes, mais I'm back!**_

 _ **Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**_

 _ **Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 - Encore des Problèmes**

"Maître Harry, Maître Harry!"

"Hmmm…" Harry se retourna dans le lit. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des siècles, et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. _Pas réveillé une seule fois, pas de cauchemars, pas d'insomnies au milieu de la nuit. C'est le paradis._

"Maître Harry doit se réveiller."

Harry grogna et se tourna dans la direction de la voix agaçante, ses yeux toujours fermés. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, il eut peur que son cœur cesse de battre parce qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage se trouvait deux grands yeux. Quand le regard d'Harry se fixa sur le visage affreux qui se trouvait devant lui, il reconnu Paul. _Non c'est pas le paradis. Il n'y a aucune chances pour que de telles créatures se retrouvent au paradis._

"Quoi?" demanda Harry, en ayant toujours du mal à se réveiller.

"Maître Harry doit se réveiller et prendre son petit déjeuner. Il est 9h45, et la Maîtresse a dit que vous devriez manger à 9h30, Maître Harry. Ça veut dire que vous êtes déjà en retard." réprimanda Paul.

"Désolé, Paul, Je me lève." marmonna Harry en éloignant la couverture.

"Twinky va vous servir le petit déjeuner dans le salon, Maître Harry. Descendez quand vous aurez-"

"Utiliser les toilettes, brosser mes cheveux, et laver mes dents. Oui oui je m'en souviens." le coupa Harry, ennuyé.

"Vous avez oublié laver votre visage, Maître Harry." dit Paul un peu sèchement, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le ton rebelle d'Harry. Sans rien ajouter, il disparu dans un 'pop'.

Harry essaya de trouver quelques habits confortables, mais tout ce qu'il avait, excepté ses robes d'écoles, étaient les vieux habits de Dudley, et il ne voulait pas les porter ici. Donc il décida de mettre une robe d'écolier. Avec un robe et un nouveau caleçon, enfin, aussi nouveau qu'un vieux caleçon trop grand de Dudley pouvait l'être, sous son bras, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

 _J'espère que Paul n'a parlé à personne du problème de la salle de bain d'hier soir._ Harry n'avait aucune intention de répéter la scène, donc il fit tout ce que la salle de bain demanda, mais quand il essaya de partir, la porte fut de nouveau bloquée.

"Pommade!" dit la salle de bain.

"Quoi?" demanda Harry, plus ennuyé que surpris d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

"Pommade posé sur le baignoire!"

Harry regarda de quoi parlait la salle de bain et reconnu l'onguent que Madame Pomfrey lui avait donné. "Oh, j'avais oublié, désolé!" Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il rougit. _Génial, maintenant je discute avec une salle de bain, et je m'excuse même pour ça._

Il enleva sa robe et le t-shirt trop grand en dessous et appliqua la pommade sur les bleus sur son dos, son torse et son estomac. Soulagé de pouvoir sortir de la salle maintenant. Il posa la pommade sur la baignoire et tenta d'ouvrir la porte de nouveau, sans succès. Maintenant, ça l'ennuyait vraiment, "Quoi encore?" dit-il, énervé.

"Pommade!" lança la salle de bain

"Je l'ai déjà appliqué!" cria Harry

Un 'pop' retentit et Harry n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir que Paul était réapparu.

"Encore un problème, Maître Harry ?"

Harry ferma ses yeux et tenta de se contrôler. "Oui!" répondit Harry en se tournant pour faire face à l'elfe de maison. Paul lui souriait de façon arrogante.

"Cette satané salle veut que je mette ma pommade, mais je l'ai déjà fait. Ce n'est pas mon soucis si elle ne m'a pas vu faire."

"Évidemment que la salle vous as vu appliquer la pommade, Maître Harry. Peut-être ne l'avez vous pas fait correctement" dit-il froidement.

"Pas fait correctement ? Mais putain comment quelqu'un peut-il mal appliquer de la pommade ?" dit Harry en perdant son sang-froid.

"Votre langage, Maître Harry. Maître Severus fait très attention au langage. Pas de gros mots et pas de cris, Maître Harry!"

"Je ne suis pas un bébé, tu n'as pas à me dire ça!" répliqua-t-il.

Un coup sur la porte fit sursauter Harry, il se retourna. "Alors ne te comporte pas comme tel, et fais ce qu'il te dit, Harry. Ton thé est en train de refroidir. Tu veux que je rentre et que je t'aide?" Harry reconnu la voix du Professeur Rogue même quand elle était enroué, et elle l'était à ce moment.

Il ne voulait pas passer pour un enfant capricieux, mais il se sentait déjà désespéré, il avait peur de n'être jamais autorisé à quitter la salle. Il ne comprenait pas ce que la salle voulait de plus. "Je suis désolé Monsieur." Il se sentait stupide de parler avec Rogue derrière une porte close.

"C'est Severus, pas Monsieur, et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Est ce que tu veux que je t'aide avec la salle ?" dit Severus calmement. Il savait que ça prendrait du temps à Harry à s'habituer à la salle. Il en avait une comme ça quand il était petit, et il la détestait tout autant. Ça aidait beaucoup pour les jumeaux, mais ça ne s'adaptait pas en fonction de l'âge, donc Harry devra apprendre à l'accepter.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît, Monsi… Severus," répondit Harry avec une si petite voix que Severus ne l'entendit presque pas.

"Tu peux y aller Paul, merci," dit Severus poliment en entrant dans la salle. L'elfe disparu immédiatement.

Harry fixait le sol, embarrassé de ne pouvoir gérer la situation tout seul.

"Alors, quel est le soucis, Harry?" demanda patiemment Severus.

"J'ai fait tout ce que la salle demandait, je le jure. J'ai appliquait la pommade et elle ne veut toujours pas s'ouvrir." expliqua Harry. Il craignait de s'attirer des problèmes, et que Severus ne le croit pas. Il se balançait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

"Si tu as fait tout ce que la salle et ce que Paul demande, pourquoi es-tu si nerveux?" demanda Severus en le regardant intensément.

Cela fit paniquer Harry. "Je promet que je l'ai fait! S'il vous plaît, vous devez me croire!" lança t-il désespérément.

"Calme toi, Harry. Je te crois. Je sais que ça va te prendre un peu de temps pour comprendre ce que veut la salle exactement. Paul peut paraître un peu 'je-sais-tout' et autoritaire, mais tu devrais essayer de l'accepter comme quelqu'un qui tente de t'aider et non un éducateur. Il t'aurait expliqué quoi faire, si tu l'avais laissé. Donc, la prochaine fois, contrôle ton tempérament et laisse le t'expliquer, ok?"

"Oui, Severus." dit Harry en rougissant.

Severus n'aurait pas du sourire vu le comportement d'Harry mais il était content que pour une fois Harry s'était souvenu qu'il fallait l'appeler Severus. "Ok, maintenant, voyons voir quel est le soucis. Donc qu'est ce qu'a dit la salle exactement?"

"Elle a juste dit "pommade", mais je l'ai déjà fait." dit Harry en montrant du doigt le tube posé sur la baignoire.

Severus attrapa le tube. "Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas été appliqué correctement. Enlève ta robe et laisse moi voir."

"Quoi ?" dit Harry, surpris.

"Je t'ai vu déshabillé à l'infirmerie Harry. Ne me dis pas que tu es embarrassé. Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes de toute façon." dit Severus un peu sèchement en levant un sourcil.

Harry enleva sa robe rapidement et poussa le vieux t-shirt en dessous pour ne pas que Severus le voit.

"Pourquoi tu portes ta robe de toute façon ? Tu ne vas pas en cour, des habits plus confortables seront très bien." dit-il regardant d'un air interrogatif le garçon, Severus vit qu'Harry essayait de lui cacher le t-shirt. "Et qu'est ce que c'est ?" Il tenta d'attraper le t-shirt et fut surpris de voir qu'Harry tentait de le cacher derrière son dos.

"Rien, Monsieur. Juste un t-shirt." dit Harry, apeuré.

Severus leva les yeux en entendant le Monsieur encore une fois, mais décida de l'ignorer cette fois ci. "Ne fais pas l'enfant, Harry. Donne le moi!"

Harry plaça l'affreux t-shirt dans la main de Severus. Ses joues étaient rouges, et il se sentit encore plus mal quand il vu le regard dégoûté sur le visage de Severus.

Severus tenait le t-shirt du bout des doigts loin de lui, et le jeta dans la poubelle. "Est ce que tous tes habits ressemble à ça?"

"Oui, Monsieur. ce sont les vieux habits de Dudley." dit Harry en parlant plus au sol qu'à Severus. _Super, maintenant ils vont réaliser à quel point je suis un fardeau._ "J'ai de l'argent, Monsieur, et dès que James m'y autorisera, j'irais acheter de nouveaux habits. Je le promets."

"En tant que 'parents', c'est à nous de gérer ton argent à Gringotts, et nous l'avons bloqué jusqu'à ce que tu ais l'âge requis. Tu pourras utiliser ton argent pour tes études. En attendant, on s'occupe de tout ce dont tu as besoin. On ira faire du shopping dès que James nous l'accorde. En attendant… Twinky?"

Un elfe de maison, qui cette fois ressemblait à ceux que connaissait Harry, apparu. "Maître Severus a appelé Twinky ? Que peux faire Twinky pour Maître Severus?"

"Apporte un t-shirt-" il regarda Harry des pieds à la tête, "-un jean, des chaussettes et un boxer de mon placard."

"Oui, Maître!" Quelques secondes après que Twinky ait disparu, elle réapparu encore, en tenant cette fois ci les habits demandé.

"Merci Twinky. S'il te plaît peux tu t'assurer que le thé en bas ne refroidisse pas."

Encore une fois, Harry fut surpris par la politesse de Severus envers l'elfe, mais il avait d'autre choses dans ses pensées.

Severus posa les habits sur le côté et revint vers Harry. "Donc, voyons voir." Il attrapa le bras d'Harry et le guida pour qu'il se tourne. Harry pouvait sentir la main de Severus passer sur les bleus dans son dos. C'était étrange, mais Harry résista à l'envie d'appuyer son dos contre la main de Severus. _Par Merlin, tu agis tellement comme un enfant que tu veux que quelqu'un te gratte le dos,_ se réprimanda t-il lui même.

Pendant qu'Harry se battait contre lui même Severus avait commencer à examiner les bleus sur le torse et l'estomac d'Harry. "On dirait que tu l'as bien appliqué."

"Comme je l'avais dit." répondit Harry, content que Severus le croit.

"Enlève ton pantalon, Harry." dit Severus, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

"Monsieur ." dit Harry, en espérant que Severus n'avait pas vraiment dit ça.

"Harry, s'il te plaît. Je suis fatigué, et je n'ai pas envie d'être vu en dehors de ma chambre par James ou quiconque qui pourrait venir ici bientôt. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'ai vu déshabillé à l'infirmerie, et tu avais quelques blessures sur tes jambes et tes fesses, et je suis sûre que ça doit être difficile à appliquer." dit-il, un peu énervé mais en essayant de rester calme et amicale.

Harry ne voulait pas que Severus soit en colère ou énervé contre lui, donc il commença à déboutonner maladroitement les boutons de son pantalon. Il se sentit mieux quand Severus s'éloigna en retournant près du placard de la salle de bain.

 _Par Merlin, cela va demander pas mal de travail s'il reste aussi timide et facile à embarrasser._ pensa Severus. Pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Harry, il décida de regarder les habits que Twinky avait apporté. _Oui, ce sera très bien pour aujourd'hui._ Il fit un mouvement de baguette, et les habits rétrécirent un peu. Quand il se retourna il vit qu'Harry se tenait presque nu au milieu de la salle de bain. Il portait toujours un slip gris qui semblait usé, il essayait de le cacher derrière ses mains.

"Par Merlin, Harry, tu n'as rien que je n'ai déjà vu auparavant." dit-il, en levant les yeux au ciel et en approchant de lui. Sans attendre une réponse de la part d'Harry, il baissa son caleçon. Harry laissa sortir un petit cri, mais n'essaya pas de s'enfuir. Un regard aux blessures sur son derrière, et il était clair qu'Harry n'avait pas appliqué de pommade à cet endroit. "Je pense qu'on a trouvé le soucis Harry."

"Hmpppf" grogna Harry

Severus gloussa gentiment à sa réaction. Il attrapa la pommade et l'appliqua sur les bleus d'Harry sur ses jambes et ses fesses. "Ok, c'est fait, tu vis toujours n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui", dit Harry, timidement. Ce n'était pas si terrible de laisser Severus faire ça, mais toujours étrange. L'oncle Vernon n'aurait jamais pensé à le toucher avec ses mains et encore moins à ces endroits là. _Mais Severus ne semble avoir aucun problème avec ça, il ne pense pas que je suis répugnant._ Harry se sentait un peu comme un des jumeaux maintenant.

Il avait remonté son caleçon et il ne sentait plus bizarre de devoir se tenir devant Severus en sous-vêtements à présent. Il n'essayait même pas de se cacher.

Severus avait remit la pommade à sa place et portait des boxers dans sa main. "Ils sont aussi d'occasion, mais ils sont moins pires que les tiens. C'est à toi de voir, Harry. Si tu préfères porter ce que tu as déjà jusqu'à ce qu'on t'achète quelque chose de nouveau, ça ne me dérange pas."

"Non, s'il vous plaît, je préférais porter les vôtres." Harry se demandais ce que ça faisait d'avoir ce genre de sous-vêtements. Ils avaient l'air confortable, des boxers en lycra noir.

"Ok." Severus tendit les boxers à Harry et se tourna vers l'évier, comme s'il était intéressé par quelque chose à cet endroit, pour laisser à Harry l'intimité dont il avait besoin.

Harry tomba presque en changeant de sous-vêtement aussi vite que possible.

Quand Severus sentit qu'Harry avait terminé, il se tourna et lui donna le reste de ses habits. "J'ai essayé de leur donner la bonne taille, mais je ne suis pas Ivy. Elle peut te regarder de la tête au pied et connaître toutes tes tailles en un coup d'oeil. Mais, les hommes comme nous, on s'arrange pour les mettre à la bonne taille une fois qu'on les porte. C'est pas la meilleure des façons, mais ça ira pour aujourd'hui."

C'était agréable quand Severus lui parlait comme s'ils étaient égaux, même s'ils parlaient des hommes en général. Exactement comme le jour d'avant, quand Severus faisait référence au rasage. Avoir quelque chose en commun avec Severus le faisait sentir normal et unique en même temps.

Quand Harry fut totalement habillé, Severus remit ses habits à la bonne taille.

"Ehm… Pouvais vous les faire un peu moins serré?" demanda Harry timidement quand il sentit que le jean le compressait, presque comme une seconde peau.

"Oh, j'avais oublié le nouveau style des jeunes." Severus leva sa baguette et élargit son jean pour qu'il glisse un peu des hanches d'Harry et révèle son boxer.

"Pas autant, Severus!" dit Harry, surpris, en attrapant l'élastique de son jean pour le monter plus haut. Quand il regarda Severus, il le vit sourire.

"Non?" demanda Severus, en jouant la surprise. "J'ai cru que c'était la nouvelle mode."

 _Il rigole._ pensa Harry avec étonnement. _Aucun Gryffondors ne me croira quand je leur raconterai._ "Très drôle."

Quand Severus se tourna vers la porte il put entendre Harry trébucher en essayant de le suivre avec son jean beaucoup trop grand.

"Severus, s'il te plaît," demanda Harry, en essayant de ne pas se reprendre les pieds dans le jean.

Sans se retourner, Severus leva sa baguette et le jean d'Harry se remit à la bonne taille, cette fois ci, exactement comme Harry le voulait.

 _Donc il était vraiment en train de blaguer,_ pensa Harry sans pouvoir retenir un rictus. _Je me sens presque plus un Rogue qu'un Potter._ Il sourit. _Et je me sens bien._


	17. Chapitre 17 - Petit Déjeuner

_**Hey Everybody, je ne vous oublie pas! C'était mon anniversaire, j'ai eu le droit à un maxi gâteau Harry Potter, je vais essayer de vous mettre des photos sur mon profil. Bref, 24 ans !  
**_ _ **Je fais du stream de jeux vidéos à côté aussi, mais vous restez mon petit plaisir.**_

 _ **C'est parti pour le chapitre 17!**_

 _ **Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 - Petit Déjeuner**

Severus était assis à table et ouvrait la Gazette du Sorcier à la page qu'il était en train de lire avant qu'il rejoigne Harry dans la salle de bain.

Harry s'assit au bout de la table à l'opposé de Severus. Twinky apparu directement derrière lui et lui demanda, "Que veut manger Maître Harry?"

"Ehm…" Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait demander. Il n'était pas quelqu'un du matin et n'avait jamais aimé les petits déjeuners. Chez les Dursleys il avait toujours cuisiné pour le reste de la 'famille' et perdait tout son appétit en le faisant. Il était content quand ils ne supportaient pas de le voir assis à table et l'envoyer se promener dehors après les avoir servi. Ici à Poudlard, il était toujours aux petits déjeuners dans la grande salle parce que ses amis y étaient. Hermione le réprimandait toujours pour manger trop peu.

 _Il faut que je dise quelque chose avant que Rogue, non, Severus, me réprimande pour être incapable de me décider._ Il regarda doucement Severus et le vit baisser son journal. _Mince, décide quelque chose Harry,_ s'ordonna t-il mentalement. "Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que je pourrais avoir, Twinky?"

Du coin des yeux, il vu que Severus avait presque totalement baisser son journal et le regarder à présent.

"Tout ce que vous souhaitez, Maître Harry," dit Twinky, un peu confuse.

 _Génial, ça ne m'aide pas du tout,_ pensa Harry, ennuyé, "Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment faim."

"Rappelle toi ce que Madame Pomfrey a dit, Harry. Tu n'as pas envie qu'elle ou James découvre que tu n'as pas mangé correctement. Ne pas respecter les règles lors de ton premier jour hors de l'infirmerie n'est pas une très bonne idée." dit Severus.

 _On ne dirait pas qu'il me gronde. Plutôt qu'il me comprend et qu'il souhaite me donner un conseil,_ pensa Harry. "Peut-être des céréales et du jus de fruits." Harry regarda incertain la tasse de thé devant lui et regarda timidement Severus. "Ou est ce que je suis obligé de boire ça?" Il grimaçait parce qu'il détestait le thé.

"Oui, tu dois boire ça. C'est mélangé à un calmant." En voyant le visage surpris d'Harry, il ajouta rapidement, "Juste une goutte, et si ça peut t'aider, j'ai du en prendre aussi. C'est la préparation de James et ce n'est pas mal. Essaye juste. Si tu n'aimes pas ou pense que ça t'affecte trop ou change ton comportement d'une mauvaise façon, tu pourras le dire à James plus tard. Il va venir et t'examiner et saura écouter tes complaintes. Si c'est seulement le thé qui te dérange, tu demanderas à James si tu peux le mélanger à autre chose. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre que ce soit possible."

Harry sentit qu'il devait prendre au moins une cuillérée de thé pour montrait qu'il comprenait. Il attrapa la tasse est pris une petite lampée. C'était doux, comme du miel. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il boirait tout les jours, mais ça allait. "C'est sucré."

"Le mien ne l'était pas, je pense que James a du ajouter du miel au tiens. Donc ce n'est pas si mal, n'est ce pas ?"

"Ça reste quand même du thé, et je déteste le thé. Dudley était toujours autorisé à…" Harry prit une grande inspiration et rougit. _Pourquoi est ce que je parle de Dudley à Severus? Mon dieu, j'ai pas envie de penser aux Dursleys._

Severus regardait Harry avec intensité. "J'aimerais entendre ce que tu voulais me dire, Harry. Ne sois pas embarrassé."

"Ce n'est rien. Juste des trucs ennuyants du temps où j'étais avec eux. Rien qui donne envie de m'écouter me plaindre." dit Harry rapidement, en espérant que Severus laisserait tomber.

"Harry… Harry…", Severus répéta son nom deux fois, dans l'espoir que Harry lève les yeux vers lui, mais Harry fixait sa tasse de thé. "Harry, s'il te plaît, regarde moi."Severus grinça des dents et se gronda intérieurement d'avoir dit ça comme un ordre, mais au moins, Harry le regardait à présent.

"Quand tu te sens inconfortable de parler de ta famille, ou de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton ancienne maison, tout va bien. Je te demande juste de ne pas minimiser. Tu peux me dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu peux aussi décidé de ne rien me dire. La seule chose que je demande c'est que tu dises 'je ne veux pas en parler' et ne me dis pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, parce que ce n'est pas vrai." Severus s'était forcé à parler plus gentiment. Aussi gentiment que c'était possible pour lui.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. "Je voulais juste dire que Dudley, mon cousin, était toujours autorisé à boire du coca ou du jus, et je devais boire de l'eau ou du thé, surtout après qu'ils aient découvert à quel point je détestais ça." Harry regarda de nouveau sa tasse et décida de la boire d'un coup pour ne plus avoir à y penser.

"On parlera à James pour voir si on peut trouver autre chose pour mélanger la potion dedans." déclara Severus, puis se remis à lire son journal. Il était déjà caché derrière quand il ajouta, "Mais il n'y aura pas de coca ici, non plus. Deux fils excités par le sucre à cause de leur grand père accro aux bonbons est assez pour moi. Je suis définitivement trop vieux pour gérer un ado qui prend du sucre et de la caféine."

"Ça valait le coup d'essayer, mais un jus de fruit ce sera aussi bien," dit Harry, souriant en se rappelant de l'attitude d'Eathan hier. Sa serviette tomba sur la petite créature derrière lui. "Oh, je suis désolé Twinky. Je t'avais totalement oublié. Oui, euh, je pense que je vais prendre du jus de fruit et des céréales, s'il te plaît."

"Comme vous voudrez, Maître Harry." dit Twinky en disparaissant dans un petit 'pop'.

"Ehm, Severus." interpella Harry.

"Oui, Harry?" Severus baissa de nouveau son journal en attrapant sa tasse de thé.

"Vous.. Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?"

Severus reposa sa tasse et fixa Harry, "Est ce que tu ne devrais pas te rappeler qui est l'adulte dans la salle ?"

"Peut-être qu'il le ferai si tu agissais comme un adulte, Severus." James était entré dans le salon par la cheminée.

"C'est déjà suffisamment au delà de mes forces de voir que nous avons agrandi nos limites pour les entrées de la cheminée pour que tu puisses venir ici comme tu le souhaites." dit Severus, pour faire comprendre à James qu'il ne souhaitait pas être remit à sa place devant Harry. _Comme si j'avais une chance qu'il m'épargne d'une réprimande._

"Peut-être que c'est parce que normalement tu me fais confiance, ça ne change que quand tu es malade. Donc, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es hors de ton lit ?" Il arriva près de la table. Quand son regard s'arrêta sur Harry, il dit amicalement, "Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu as bien dormi."

"Oui, Mr. Smith" dit Harry, en sautant, surpris de voir Twinky apparaître avec son petit déjeuner.

James regarda sa montre, et demanda, "Il est un peu tard pour le petit déjeuner, non ? Tu es sûr que tu as bien dormi?" Il s'approcha d'Harry et posa sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température.

Harry était gêné par son attention. Il aurait préféré qu'il continu à s'intéresser à Severus. "Non, vraiment, j'ai bien dormi. Peut-être trop bien même, donc j'ai eu du mal à me lever." Il regarda James pour lui monter qu'il disait la vérité.

"C'est bon à entendre. Maintenant, mange, tu dois prendre un peu de poids." ordonna James puis se tourna pour faire face au second patient.

"Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ma dernière question Severus. Donc, pourquoi es-tu hors de ton lit ?" Il s'approcha de Severus, qui était déjà en train d'essayer de se redresser.

"Je suis hors de mon lit parce que je me sens assez bien pour être ici, _Mr. Smith_ ", cracha Severus, et s'efforça de ne pas tituber quand James attrapa son poignet avec une main et posa la seconde sur son front.

"Oh, vraiment, Severus. Alors laisse le docteur regarder par lui même si tu es en si bonne santé." James laissa ses mains sur lui et poussa un peu la tête de Severus en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Severus déglutit, mais essaya de se cacher derrière son masque d'agacement. "Comme tu peux le sentir ma température est descendue, et je ne suis pas fatigué."

"Oui, je peux sentir ça. Et je peux aussi voir dans tes yeux que tu as pris une de tes propres potions pour en arriver là, Severus. Si tu préfères m'en parler en privé et pas ici, je te suggère d'aller dans ta chambre maintenant et d'attendre que je vienne t'examiner. Si tu veux rester, on va juste discuter ici et on sait tous les deux comment ça va terminer." dit James pour le prévenir et lâcha son front.

"Oui, oui" dit Severus, mécontent, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser James trop loin. "Est ce que tu peux me rendre mon poignet? Sinon ça va être difficile pour moi d'aller dans ma chambre." Il essaya de secouer sa main.

James était toujours en train de fixer profondément les yeux de Severus et quand ce dernier tenta d'enlever sa main de son étreinte, James resserra sa prise et regarda Severus comme pour le prévenir. Pendant le temps où Severus était espion pour Dumbledore, il avait développé certaines addictions à ses propres potions, et il avait promis de dire tout ce qu'il prenait à James.  
 _On dirait que le fait d'avoir Harry ici fait oublier ses promesses à Severus, parce qu'il ne veut pas montrer ses faiblesses face à Harry. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ça,_ pensa James

 _Ça_ _alors, je l'ai vraiment mis en colère. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je bloque la porte de la chambre pour qu'il ne rentre pas. Oui, comme si ça pouvait marcher. James s'assiérait devant, et à la fin, j'aurais tout de même droit à ma réprimande,_ pensa Severus désespérément en déglutissant encore une fois. Le moment où James relâcha le poignet, Severus se leva, fit un grand cercle autour de James et parti vers sa chambre.

Harry se sentait très inconfortable. _Les adultes pensent vraiment qu'on ne comprend pas tous les messages cachés ? Hier Albus et Ivy, aujourd'hui James. Il était clair qu'il essayait de prévenir Severus et qu'il ne veut pas qu'il prenne une de ses potions. Il est le maître des potions, pourquoi ne pourrait il pas prendre une des siennes?_ Mais, peut importe à quel point il détestait voir James parler ainsi à Severus, il aurait préféré en savoir plus, pour ne pas se trouver seul avec James tout de suite.


	18. Chapitre 18 -James

_**Hello !  
Merci pour tout vos messages de Joyeux Anniversaire, je suis touchée!  
C'est parti pour le chapitre 18.  
Bonne journée à tous :) **_

_**Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 - James**

James s'assit à côté d'Harry en lui souriant. "N'oublie pas de manger, Harry. Il n'y a rien qui vaille le coup de s'inquiéter."

"Rien d'inquiétant?" demanda Harry, ahuri. "Qu'est ce que vous allez faire avec lui? Ne pensez pas que je ne pouvais pas voir la manière dont vous le regardiez. Quand l'oncle Vernon me regardait de cette façon, je savais que j'avais de gros problèmes."

"Harry, je ne suis certainement pas ton oncle, et Severus n'a rien à craindre de moi. Est ce que tu penses qu'il me laisserait venir ici s'il avait réellement peur de moi? Severus est un sorcier adulte, il peut choisir qui le soigne. S'il ne voulait vraiment pas de moi, ou s'il avait peur de moi comme tu l'as sous-entendu, il pourrait me dire de partir et m'empêcher de revenir ici."

"Mais il avait l'air effrayé." répliqua Harry. "Peut-être qu'il ne vous renvoie pas parce qu'il pense que le Directeur le forcerait tout de même à vous voir, peu importe sa décision."

"Le Directeur ?" James rigola rapidement, mais essaya de garder son sérieux parce que le sujet semblait perturber Harry. "Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que le Directeur pourrait forcer Severus à faire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaiterait pas faire ? Non pas qu'Albus n'ait jamais essayé."

"Hier quand Severus était hors de la chambre pour me faire visiter… Oh, Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dir…" Harry se maudit quand il réalisa qu'il venait de dénoncer Severus.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Je savais déjà que Severus était hors de son lit hier pour te faire visiter la maison. Et je ne l'imaginais pas faire autrement. En tant que soigneur, évidemment, je me dois de lui dire de se reposer, pour m'assurer qu'il n'en fasse pas trop, et n'essaye pas de se battre contre lui même."

"Mais vous lui faîtes peur, et maintenant il attend que vous veniez le punir. N'essayez pas de me dire qu'il n'était pas effrayé. Je l'ai vu." Harry était en train de s'agiter de plus en plus. Les yeux de James firent rapîdement le tour de la table jusqu'à tomber sur une tasse vide. _Ok, il a bu le remède, je peux lui en parler plus en détails…_

"Peut-être que Severus a peur de ce que je vais lui dire, ou que je sois déçu, mais il n'a pas peur que je le punisse ou que je le blesse, Harry. Tu devrais lui en parler plus tard, mais pour l'instant, tu dois me croire. Je connais Severus depuis très longtemps, et il a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves éprouvantes, même moi, je n'aurais pu y survivre. Mais Severus l'a fait. C'est un homme très courageux, et fier, Harry, et c'est difficile pour lui d'accepter de l'aide, ou de montrer ses faiblesses, mais il n'a pas peur de moi. Il me fait confiance, et tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ce que tu viens de voir. Rien ici n'est ce que tu as connu chez les Dursleys."

Harry était plus calme à présent, mais toujours confus. "Mais le Directeur a menacé Severus hier. Pas ouvertement, mais il l'a fait. Je le sais."

"Qu'est ce qu'il a dit exactement, Harry ?" demanda calmement James, en se reposant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"Je ne m'en rappelle pas précisément. J'étais un peu nerveux, je venais d'arriver. Mais le directeur venait d'entrer dans la salle quand il a vu que Severus était hors de sa chambre, et il lui a demandé s'il préférait y retourner par lui même ou s'il fallait qu'il vous appelle."

 _Oh, génial, déjà en train de me faire passer pour le méchant, Albus ?_ "Et est ce que Severus est allé au lit alors ?"

"Non."

"Donc, c'est que je ne dois pas vraiment lui faire peur, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Il n'y est pas allé parce qu'Ivy est intervenu et qu'elle l'a laissé rester."

"Oh mon dieu, Harry, je t'en prie, ne laisse surtout pas Severus entendre ça, haha. Tu sais qu'il fait tout ça pour paraître plus fort à tes yeux, n'est ce pas? Tu es un jeune homme très sensible et ce n'est pas chose facile de te cacher quelque chose. Ivy et Albus connaissent très bien Severus, ils savent comment le pousser à faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, mais au final, cela reste sa décision. S'il voulait que je parte et que je le laisse seul, il l'aurait dit et m'aurait jeté dehors. Et, Harry, je serais parti." James prononça clairement chacun des derniers mots pour qu'il comprenne bien le message.

Harry respira profondément. Il croyait James. "Ok."

"Allez, Harry, tu dois manger sinon tu n'auras même fini ton petit déjeuner à l'heure de midi."

Harry avait presque oublié son petit déjeuner, il commença à manger ses céréales. Il mangea la première cuillerée en silence, mais il trouvait le silence étrange, il reprit: "Ivy a dit que vous aviez dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'aller dehors. Pourquoi ça?"

"Parce que je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu en apprennes plus sur ta nouvelle famille et que tu te reposes le plus possible, Harry. Je voudrais aussi t'en dire plus sur la potion que je t'ai donné, que tu as été obligé de reprendre hier soir, si ce que j'ai entendu est vrai."

Harry se mît à rougir et pencha sa tête un peu plus vers le bol de céréales.

"Il n'y a rien d'embarrassant Harry. Tu as très bien géré la situation et tu n'as pas repoussé les gens qui essayaient de t'aider. Le problème c'est que ça va demander beaucoup de contrôle sur soi-même pour prendre la potion au bon moment. Il serait mieux que certaines des personnes qui t'entourent soient au courant de ce problème."

"Non!" lança Harry en manquant de peu d'envoyer valser le bol poser sur la table. "S'il vous plaît, n'en parlez à personne, James!"

"Calme toi, Harry." James était toujours assis confortablement dans sa chaise et avait juste fait un geste de la main pour dire à Harry de se calmer. "Je ne parlerais à personne de tes problèmes. Ce sera à toi de décider qui tu voudras mettre au courant. Je pourrais t'aider à parler avec eux, mais tu peux aussi le faire tout seul. Il est important que tu comprennes à quel point ce serait plus facile. Hier, ça aurait terminé en crise de panique à l'infirmerie si les autres n'avaient pas su quoi faire. Ça peut être un peu compliqué de savoir lire les signaux de ton corps correctement et prendre la potion au bon moment. Tu vas apprendre à la boire au moment parfait, et je suis certain d'éventuellement plus tard, tu n'en auras même plus besoin parce que tu vas aussi connaître d'autre moyen de contrôler ce genre de situation."

Harry réfléchit à ce que venait de dire James, et finit par répondre d'une petite voix, "Peut-être Hermione."

"Oui, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Oh, et au fait, Hermione et Ron vont venir te rendre visite cet après-midi." Il observa Harry en détail pour voir sa réaction.

Harry respira brièvement. "Ron?"

"Oui, Ron. Il était très contrarié après avoir repensé à ce qu'il avait dit et à ce que tu avais du mal comprendre. Je pense que tu connais assez bien ton ami pour savoir qu'il parle souvent avant de réfléchir."

"Oui," Harry se mit à rire parce que beaucoup de situations cocasses du à son comportement lui revenait en mémoire. "Donc il n'est pas fâché parce que je vis ici ?"

"Non, il ne l'est pas, mais il te le dira lui-même cet après-midi. Et Harry tes céréales vont finir par se ramollir complètement."

Il avala rapidement la dernière cuillère, et poussa le bol vide au loin.

James sortir sa baguette et demanda: "Est ce que je peux lancer un sort de diagnostique sur toi, Harry?"

"Oui, bien-sur." dit Harry. Il se sentait bien plus confortable avec James maintenant qu'ils avaient discuté. Il resta assis pendant que James lançait le sort de diagnostique.

"Tu es d'accord, pour que je te "scan" aussi ?" demanda James, en lui montrant ses mains pour être certain qu'il comprenne bien.

C'était différent. Harry baissa les yeux, et dit "Je n'aime pas trop être touché." Mais au moment précis où il dit ça, il su qu'il était en train de mentir. Il avait vraiment adoré quand Ivy avait déposé un baiser sur son front, et quand elle le touchait. Et il avait même appréciait quand Severus avait touché sa tête ou passait ses mains sur son dos dans la salle de bain. Et il n'était même pas effrayé par le fait de laisser James l'examiner une fois de plus. A l'infirmerie il s'était sentit bien quand James avait fait passer un flot de magie dans ses mains pour le calmer. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas bien d'aimer cette affection. Les Dursleys ne l'avaient jamais touché de cette façon là.

"C'est pas grave si tu ne le veux pas. Je ne suis pas obligé de le faire, mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à l'infirmerie, je préfère t'examiner avec mes mains plutôt que de lancer des sortilèges de diagnostique."

James avait déjà baissé ses mains quand Harry dit: "Non, si vous le voulez, c'est d'accord pour moi. Je pense."

"Ok, alors détends toi, Harry." James s'approcha de la chaise d'Harry et se mit debout à côté de lui. "Le meilleur moyen de scanner quelqu'un c'est d'avoir une main sur son front et l'autre sur son estomac ou son torse. C'est d'accord pour toi?"

"Okay." Harry commença à être nerveux.

Ses mains se placèrent aux endroits qu'il avait mentionné et Harry commença à sentir le chatouillement dû à l'examen. Après un instant, James dit: "Je vais apaiser tes nerfs un peu et donner de l'énergie à tes organes internes, d'accord ?"

"Oui." Harry avait une bulle dans sa gorge et la réponse était sorti dans un bruit de croassement.

"Aucune raison de t'inquiéter, Harry." dit James, en commençant l'examen.

Harry sentit l'incroyable sensation de chaleur et un sentiment agréable dans son esprit. Il se sentit entièrement relaxé. Ses pensées se dénouèrent et son esprit devint léger, débarrassé de toute les pensées négatives et les inquiétudes. Sa poitrine s'allégea comme si un poids lui avait été retiré. Quand la sensation s'arrêta, Harry grogna de frustration.

James ricana, "On pourrait être accro à ça, n'est ce pas ?" Sa main était toujours posée sur Harry.

"Oui, peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle Severus veut vous garder comme soigneur." dit Harry, un peu rêveur.

"Je suis certain que c'est une des raisons." dit James, en riant. Il enleva doucement sa main de la poitrine d'Harry et un peu après, de son front. "Comment te sens tu?"

"Incroyablement bien." dit Harry, encore rêveur parce qu'il essayait de se rappeler de la sensation aussi fort que possible.

"Tes nerfs vont beaucoup mieux qu'hier déjà. Peut-être que tu n'auras pas à prendre la potion aussi souvent. Ca me surprend un peu. Mais, d'une bonne façon. Tu as l'air de te sentir en sécurité ici, n'est ce pas?"

Harry se sentit démasqué et ça le ramena entièrement à la réalité. "Ehm... " Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette question.

"Par Merlin, Harry, c'est bien que ça se passe ainsi. Cela montre que tu es encore un jeune homme en bonne santé et que tes proches n'ont pas réussi à trop t'endommager."

Harry secoua sa tête. "en bonne santé?"

"On dirait que l'attitude de Severus a déjà déteint sur toi, mais oui, en bonne santé. Tu es capable de laisser les gens t'aider, et tu arrives toujours à te sentir bien quand quelqu'un te touche. Tu es très courageux, Harry. Faire confiance à quelqu'un après tout ce que tu as vécu demande beaucoup de courage."

James s'était rassis et regardait à présent le garçon en face de lui. Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à tout ça. Il ne se sentait pas courageux. Il resta silencieux en observant la cheminée derrière James.

"Il faut que j'aille voir Severus." dit James quand il sentit qu'Harry avait besoin de rester seul et de penser à ça.

James s'était déjà levé et se dirigeait vers les escaliers quand Harry sauta de sa chaise et l'interpella encore, "Oh, j'ai une autre question, James."

"Et cette question est ?" James se tourna pour faire face à Harry.

"A propos de ces sessions de thérapie que je dois prendre. Combien de fois par semaine et pendant combien de temps je vais devoir faire ça ?"

"Il n'y a pas de créneau précis pour ça Harry. Et le temps que ça va durer va aussi dépendre de la façon dont tu te sentiras."

"Sans vouloir vous… te blesser James, mais, je préférerais que la première sessions soit faite le plus rapidement possible. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Et si je ne peux pas y arriver, ou que je fais quelque chose de mal?"

"Il n'y a pas de choses bonnes ou mal à faire dans une thérapie, Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, ok?"

Harry n'était pas totalement convaincu, mais néanmoins il acquiesça d'un "Okay."

James se dirigea de nouveau vers les escaliers.

"Mais tu ne m'as pas dit quand la première session a lieu, James." lança Harry après lui.

James ne se tourna pas et se contenta de répondre en montant les escaliers: "Ta première session s'est terminée i peine quelques minutes, Harry."

Harry resta béat dans le salon de sa nouvelle maison. C'était la première session? C'était juste un peu de discussion. _Peut-être que les sessions ne seront pas si terribles que ça après tout._


	19. Chapitre 19 - Décoration

_**Bonsoir tout le monde,**_

 _ **Décidément, vous avez pas de chance cette semaine, j'étais à l'hopital avec une rhino-pharyngite qui a mal tournée. Mais je suis enfin rentrée chez moi et j'ai donc retrouvé mon petit ordinateur et vos reviews! J'ai totalement perdu ma voix, il ne me reste que mon clavier et mes pensées pour vous traduire tout ça! Donc je vais enchaîner les chapitres du coup :)  
Merci merci merci pour vos encouragements. Bonne Lecture. **_

**_Nihy_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 - Décoration**

Harry était de retour dans sa chambre après avoir mangé son petit déjeuner. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre en pensant à sa nouvelle situation. _Comment une vie peut-elle changer complètement? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vis ici maintenant._ Il pensait aux Dursleys. _Qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire à présent? Ils ne peuvent plus se rappeler de moi. Je suis rassuré de ne pas avoir à les revoir, mais j'ai ce sentiment étrange qui reste en moi..._

Il était toujours sur le rebord, en train d'observer le paysage par la fenêtre quand Ivy frappa à la porte.

"Oui?" dit Harry, curieux de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Ivy entra, en le voyant assis contre la fenêtre avec une mine triste, elle s'inquiéta. "Tout va bien Harry ?"

"Absolument," dit Harry en se levant. "J'étais juste en train de penser."

Quand il approcha d'elle, Ivy ébouriffa ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. "Tu ne devrais pas te faire du mauvais sang. Pourquoi ne pas décorer ta chambre ou lire un peu ?"

"Décorer ? Je n'ai rien absolument rien pour décorer." dit Harry, confus.

"Nous avons encore un peu de temps avant de manger. Au fait, je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien me tenir compagnie pendant le repas." dit Ivy sans réussir à enlever l'expression inquiète que l'on pouvait voir à travers ses yeux.

"Oh oui, j'adorerais que l'on puisse manger ensemble, mais comment va Severus ?" demanda Harry, concerné.

"Pas très bien, mais il ira mieux bientôt s'il se repose réellement. Je dois travailler jusqu'à 14h et ensuite je m'assurerai qu'il reste dans son lit aujourd'hui." Son visage inquiet fut remplacé par celui de la détermination.

"J'aurais du le convaincre de retourner se coucher ce matin," dit Harry tristement.

"Harry, Severus est un adulte et ce n'est pas ta responsabilité de prendre soin de lui. J'ai du mal à croire que tu apprécierai les conséquences qu'impliquent le fait harceler Severus, crois moi! Mais revenons à nos moutons, Harry. Rendons ta chambre un peu plus cosy, okay?!"

"Comment ?" demanda Harry, confus.

"Premièrement, tu devrais choisir une couleur pour les murs. Ou tu veux un image qui bouge comme les jumeaux?" Ivy demandant en dessinant dans l'air avec sa main.

"Non, je pense qu'une couleur sera suffisant, mais ça m'est égal si ça reste ainsi. Ça va."

"Ça ne devrait pas juste aller, Harry. Je veux que tu sois heureux ici. Donc, quelle couleur tu aimerais ? On peut en essayer plusieurs." Elle leva sa baguette et changea la couleur des murs en rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor.

"Severus va me tuer quand il verra ça." dit Harry en rigolant.

"Severus s'en fiche, Harry. Il veut que tu sois heureux ici. Donc tu aimes comme ça?" Ivy répondit sérieusement même si son cœur avait fait un saut en voyant Harry rire si librement.

Harry grimaça et dit, "Je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être beige ou jaune clair. J'aime quand c'est clair."

Un mouvement de la baguette d'Ivy et les deux murs devinrent beige, alors que les deux autres étaient jaune clair avec une ligne horizontal beige au milieu. "Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?" demanda Ivy.

"C'est parfait." répliqua Harry, radieux.

"Okay et maintenant, tes posters. Où est ce que tu les veux?" Ivy avait pris un des poster et interrogeait Harry du regard.

"Peut-être à côté du placard." En mentionnant le placard, ça lui rappela le matin même quand Severus avait découvert l'état de ses habits. Harry fixa tristement le sol.

Ivy remarqua le changement d'humeur d'Harry. "Arrête de ressasser Harry!" Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux puis colla le poster à la place qu'Harry voulait. Quand elle fit face à Harry de nouveau, il ne regardait plus le sol mais avait l'air nerveux. "Severus m'a parlé du soucis avec tes vêtements. Jetons un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il y a dans ton placard, pour savoir quoi acheter."

Harry ne voulait pas montrer à Ivy ses vêtements hideux. "Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Ivy. J'irais juste en acheter des nouveaux quand James me laissera sortir. Il faudra juste que vous me donniez un peu d'argent de mon compte."

"Harry, je pense que Severus t'a déjà dit que nous avons bloqué ton compte jusqu'à ta majorité. On ira faire les boutiques demain. James a dit qu'il était d'accord. On aurait même pu y aller aujourd'hui, mais Severus veut nous accompagner, et il n'est pas autorisé à sortir aujourd'hui. J"espère que ça ne te dérange pas de porter les habits de Severus jusqu'à demain. Mais tu es vraiment beau dans ces habits, jeune homme. Toutes les filles vont tomber sous le charme en te voyant." Elle lui sourit pour calmer la tension.

Harry se regarda. "Non, ça ne me dérange pas." Il regarda de nouveau Ivy et dit: "Es-tu obligée de regarder mes vêtements…? Ils sont vraiment usés."

"Si tu ne veux pas que je regarde, c'est pas grave, mais sache que, ça ne me dérange pas de jeter un coup d'oeil." dit Ivy en dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux du visage d'Harry.

"C'est gênant, et il n'y a rien que tu voudras que je garde je pense." dit Harry, appréciant qu'elle touche ses cheveux.

"Ok, tu n'as qu'à jeter tout ce que tu ne veux plus à la poubelle, et je regarderais ce que tu souhaites garder, d'accord?" proposa Ivy.

"Ok." dit Harry. "Maintenant ?"

"Oui, je voudrais qu'on fasse une liste pour demain et j'ai du temps pour l'instant. Le repas sera prêt dans vingt minutes." expliqua Ivy. "Je te laisse regarder et je reviens dans dix minutes, ok?"

"Cinq minutes sera suffisant" dit Harry en la regardant.

"Très bien, cinq minutes alors, Harry. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a rien d'embarrassant." dit elle en quittant la chambre.

Harry prit le temps de regarder tous ses habits et jeta quasiment tous les habits de Dudley dans la poubelle. Il garda seulement deux t-shirts et un pantalon qui avaient l'air décents et quelques vieilles chaussettes. _J'aurais besoin de me mettre quelque chose sur le dos demain._

Quand Ivy fut de retour, les habits avaient déjà disparu de la poubelle. Elle regarda dans les habits qu'Harry souhaitait garder et les plia. "Tu veux vraiment les garder, Harry?"

"J'en aurais besoin pour demain."

"C'est la seule raison?"

"Oui, pourquoi est ce que j'aurais envie de garder ça sinon?" Harry avait pris un air dégoûté.

"Alors, on va les jeter aussi." dit Ivy en les faisant disparaître de ses mains. Elle tapota sa baguette dans le placard, et une pile de vêtements apparu. Elle se tourna vers Harry, le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle se retourna vers la pile et la tapota de nouveau. La pila sembla se secouer un petit peu. "Ce sera pour demain. Ils sont à Severus, je les ai mis à ta taille." Elle regarda Harry, "Ok, maintenant on devrait descendre pour voir si Twinky a déjà dressé la table"

Ils mangèrent tranquillement ensemble, une fois terminé, Ivy dit: "Je dois y aller maintenant. Ron est Hermione vont venir te rendre visite bientôt. La poignée de ta porte va se mettre à briller quand ils essaieront d'entrer dans la maison. J'ai ensorcelé la poignée de ma chambre pour ne pas qu'elle se mette à briller, il vaut mieux que Severus ne soit pas tenté de se lever, mais s'il te plaît prévient Severus que tu les fait entrer."

"Je croyais qu'il dormait?" demanda Harry, inquiet de déranger Severus.

"Oui, c'est le cas, mais c'est mieux de le réveiller doucement en lui disant que tu as des visiteurs plutôt que de le surprendre quand il les entendra. Severus veut savoir quand tu as des invités, il pourra se rendormir tranquillement comme ça." expliqua Ivy.

"Ok, je lui dirais. J'espère juste qu'il ne se lèvera pas de nouveau."

"Non, il ne le feras pas, Harry." Elle avait une mine triste, Harry commençait à s'inquiéter..

"Est ce qu'il va réellement bien? Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'envoie un message à Ron et Hermione pour leur dire de venir une autre fois, comme ça je n'aurais pas à réveiller Severus.

"Non Harry, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Severus sera remit sur pieds bientôt et le réveiller gentiment ne va pas empirer sa situation. Ne t'en fais pas." dit Ivy en souriant à Harry, son regard restait pourtant mélancolique…

* * *

Quand sa poignée de porte tourna au vert et commença à faire un son de cloche, Harry sauta du bord de son lit et couru jusqu'à la porte. Un visage apparu dessus, Harry s'arrêta net quand il le vit. Le visage ressemblait énormément au Professeur Trelawney. Il se mit à parler: "Mr. Ronald Weasley et Mademoiselle Hermione Granger demandent à entrer."

"Euh… Et bien, laisse les entrer." dit Harry, incertain de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour faire ouvrir cette porte."

"Comme Maître Harry souhaite." dit le visage, et la porte s'ouvrir en grand.


	20. Chapitre 20 - Ron et Hermione

_**Pour me faire pardonner de ce manque de chapitre pendant une semaine en voilà un second le même jour.  
Le Chapitre 20 pour vous! Et je recommence à répondre à absolument toutes vos reviews.  
Même aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement malheureusement, comme vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site, je le fais ici: **_

_**Serpent d'Argent :**_ _ **Oui, c'est pas trop tôt pour Harry, je trouve aussi. Et tu avais raison, tu vas en savoir plus dès ce chapitre sur l'état de Rogue. :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 ** _Nihy_**

 **Chapitre 20 - Ron et Hermione**

* * *

Quand sa poignée de porte tourna au vert et commença à faire un son de cloche, Harry sauta du bord de son lit et couru jusqu'à la porte. Un visage apparu dessus, Harry s'arrêta net quand il le vit. Le visage ressemblait énormément au Professeur Trelawney. Il se mit à parler: "Mr. Ronald Weasley et Mademoiselle Hermione Granger demandent à entrer."

"Euh… Et bien, laisse les entrer." dit Harry, incertain de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour faire ouvrir cette porte."

"Comme Maître Harry souhaite." dit le visage, et la porte s'ouvrir en grand.

* * *

Hermione était dans les bras d'Harry avant même qu'il puisse prendre sa respiration.

"Oh, Harry, c'est si bon de te voir. Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir causé du soucis quand on s'est vu la dernière fois. Je n'arrivais même pas à me concentrer en cours aujourd'hui."

"Oh mon dieu, j'ai déconcentré Hermione Granger de ses études. Je ne pourrais jamais me faire pardonner pour ça!" blagua Harry. Il était si heureux de voir ses amis, il ne comprenait même plus pourquoi ça l'avait rendu nerveux auparavant.

Hermione relâcha son étreinte et donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Harry pour rire. "Très drôle, Harry."

Harry ne pouvait effacer le sourire de son visage. C'est seulement quand son regard tomba sur Ron, qui se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, que son visage se ferma un peu.

Ron avait l'air honteux et nerveux.

"Oh, allez, Ron. Ne fais pas le gamin," ordonna Hermione.

"Je suis désolé Harry, je ne pensais pas du tout ce que j'ai dit. J'étais juste surpris que tu vives avec... Que tu vives ici à présent," dit Ron en rougissant de plus belle.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et se contentait de fixer Ron.

"Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants tous les deux! Nous sommes meilleurs amis" intervient Hermione.

"Je suis vraiment désolé mon pote!" dit Ron en s'approchant des deux autres. "C'est bien si tu vis ici. Vraiment." Ron posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry en espérant qu'Harry ne le repousse pas.

Harry ne le fit pas, il était tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses amis, il était juste pressé de leurs montrer sa chambre. Il posa également une main sur l'épaule de Ron, "Amis."

"Oui, amis, mec." Ron riait en disant ça.

"Les garçons…" dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Attendez juste un instant ici. Je dois prévenir Severus que vous êtes là," dit Harry. Il était si content qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué les visages choqués de ses amis quand il appela Severus par son prénom. Harry monta les escaliers deux par deux en courant vers la chambre de Severus. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et frappa.

"Oui, j'ai entendu tes amis. Vous pouvez aller dans ta chambre ou dans la bibliothèque." La voix rauque de Severus pouvait s'entendre à travers la porte.

"Est ce que tu vas bien ? Je peux entrer ?" demanda Harry, inquiet.

"Tes amis attendent, Harry." répliqua Severus. Sa voix s'était presque brisée.

"Est ce que je peux entrer s'il te plaît, Severus? Juste pour une minute." quémanda Harry.

Severus grogna. "Si tu insistes."

Severus était étendu dans son lit. Un gant de toilette était posé sur son front et il était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, c'était inquiétant.

Harry était surpris, et quand Severus se mit à tousser sévèrement, il s'approcha de lui en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du lit, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait faire. "Est ce que je dois appeler Poppy ou James ?"

"Non, Harry!" ordonna Severus en essayant de s'asseoir dans le lit.

"Tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir, Severus." Il poussa gentiment le coussin de Severus sous son dos.

"Et _je_ pense que tu devrais garder tes distances, ou alors tu veux tomber malade aussi ?" aboya Severus.

"Tu as l'air affreux. Comment ton état a pu autant empirer en quelques heures ?" demanda Harry, inquiet.

Severus roula ses yeux. "Tes amis attendent."

"Tu aurais pu dire, 'je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.' C'est ce que tu voudrais que je dises, donc pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil?" Harry était fou d'inquiétude. _Est ce que Ivy sait à quel point Severus est malade? C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait l'air si triste…_ "Je préférerais appeler quelqu'un. Tu as peut-être besoin d'une potion pour faire baisser la fièvre."

"Harry, je t'assure que je suis entièrement capable d'appeler quelqu'un quand j'en ai besoin-" Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, sa voix se perdit dans sa toux. Il manqua de se renverser tant il toussait avec force.

Ça avait l'air extrêmement douloureux, Harry commençait à paniquer. Il quitta la chambre avant que Severus retrouve sa voix. Quand il fut de retour dans le salon, ses amis le regardaient avec inquiétude.

"Est ce que tu vas bien, Harry? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme." dit Hermione en essayant de le calmer, Harry regardait frénétiquement de tous les côtés.

"Il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un. Severus n'a pas l'air bien." Harry était si inquiet qu'il avait du mal à se souvenir quels portrait menait vers quel professeur. _Le directeur, oui, je dois appeler le Directeur!_ pensa Harry en se tournant vers le portrait de Phineas. "S'il te plaît, je dois parler à Albus."

"Il a des visiteurs." c'est tout ce que répondu Phineas.

"Mais je dois lui parler. C'est très urgent. S'il te plaît dis lui que j'ai besoin de lui parler." répondit Harry avec frénésie.

"C'est déjà fait! Il viendra dès que ses visiteurs seront parti." déclara Phineas, ennuyé.

"Calme toi, Harry, s'il te plaît! Je suis certaine que le Professeur Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à arriver." dit Hermione en essayant d'apaiser Harry.

Harry commençait à respirer de plus en plus vite et de la sueur se formait sur son front.

Hermione regarda Ron avec inquiétude. Elle espérait qu'Harry ne redevienne pas hors de contrôle comme il l'était à l'infirmerie. Ron était anxieux également, mais se contenta de lever les épaules quand Hermione le questionna du regard. Les deux se rapprochèrent d'Harry, et Hermione tenta de poser une main apaisante sur le torse d'Harry.

Harry sentit que l'angoisse le dépassait. Les voix de Ron et Hermione semblait lointaines. _Qu'est ce que je dois faire?_ Harry ne pourrait décrire le soulagement qu'il éprouva quand il sentit une main lourde se poser sur son épaule et un flot de magie le traverser. Harry se tourna dans la direction où il pensait trouver le propriétaire de la main. Lentement, il retourna à la réalité, Albus se tenait face à lui.

"Je suis là, Harry. Respire doucement.", dit-il d'une voix calme.

Harry voulait être capable de parler aussi vite que possible, il se battu pour revenir à la réalité. Dès qu'il fut en capacité de prononcer des mots, il lança, "Non, vous devez allez voir Severus. S'il vous plaît!"

"D'abord, tu dois te calmer et respirer normalement, Harry!" Albus dit ça tranquillement, et augmenta le flot de magie qui traversait Harry.

Harry étauit agacé par le comportement d'Albus. "Mais, Severus! Vous devez aller le voir. Il est très malade!"

"Je sais, Harry. J'irais le voir quand tu te seras calmé." Quand il vu Harry secouer la tête et tenter de combattre le flot de magie, il fronça les sourcils. "Twinky?" Il l'appela d'une voix qui fit reculer de quelques pas Ron et Hermione.

L'elfe de maison apparu dans un 'pop' à côté d'Albus, et il l'ordonna d'appeler Poppy et James.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Poppy et James apparurent dans la cheminée.

"Il combat ma magie, et je crains qu'il ne panique si je lâche, James." expliqua Albus à James. Ron et Hermione n'avaient jamais vu le directeur si inquiet et même incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire.

"C'est bon, Albus. Je vais te remplacer." James poussa le dos d'Harry contre sa poitrine et plaça une de ses mains sur son torse et l'autre sur son front. Il s'assit par terre contre le dos du canapé et posa la tête d'Harry contre son menton. "Arrête de te battre, Harry!"

"Mais Severus! Vous devez aller le voir. Il est mal, s'il vous plaît!" suppliait Harry en essayant de se débattre. James tenait parfaitement Harry et le flot qu'il lança détendit presque complètement son corps. Il ne pouvait même plus contrôler totalement ses membres.

"Poppy et Albus se rendent dans sa chambre, Harry. Tu sais que Poppy est une excellent Médicomage." James était soulagé de voir que cette phrase avait instantanément calmé Harry. "C'est ça, Harry. Et maintenant je veux que tu respires en même temps que moi. Inspire, expire… Inspire… Expire… "

Après quelques minutes, Harry s'était calmé et ouvrit ses yeux. Son regard tomba sur ses amis, et il gémit, frustré de voir que ses amis l'avaient vu dans cet état.

"Non, Harry, tu n'as pas à être honteux, ou frustré. Rappelle toi que nous avons déjà discuté du fait d'informer tes amis des problèmes que tu as. Ils sont tes amis, Harry, et il veulent t'aider. Ils s'inquiètent."

Hermione fut la première à se remettre du choc et s'approcha des deux qui étaient assis sur le sol. "Oui, Harry, on est juste inquiet. Tu peux tout nous dire." Elle regarda avec incertitude Harry et James, ce dernier lui rendit son regard avec encouragement.

Hermione prit la main d'Harry. "Tout va bien, Harry."

"J'aimerais ne pas être taré à ce point." Il gémit quand le flot de magie se mit à augmenter instantanément.

"Ne dis plus jamais ça, Harry. Comment tu peux dire une chose pareil !" le gronda Hermione.

"Ouais, tu n'as rien d'un taré."' dit Ron, incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Albus descendit des escaliers et s'approcha du canapé.

Harry se débattit encore, mais James ne le laissa pas partir. "Pas encore, Harry. Ecoute juste ce que Albus a à dire. On va rester là pour l'instant."

"Oui, mon garçon, restes où tu es, et laisse James t'aider. Poppy prend soin de Severus, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Rien n'était hors de contrôle. Severus a une pneumonie et c'est normal qu'il se sente si mal pour le moment."

James avait baissé le flot de magie pour permettre à Harry de pouvoir suivre la conversation et parler.

"Mais il allait bien ce matin, et maintenant on dirait qu'il va mourir." lança Harry.

"Harry ne commence pas à paniquer de nouveau. Est ce que tu veux ta potion, ou te sens tu capable de te calmer toi même, avec mon aide ?" demanda James.

"Mais Severus-" Harry essaya d'argumenter mais fut interrompu par le magicomage.

"Non, Harry, répond à ma question. On va d'abord prendre soin de toi, et après on pourra parler des autres." dit James avec sévérité.

"Je vais me calmer sans la potion." dit Harry.

"Ok, donc arrête de combattre et concentre toi sur ta respiration pendant que je te parle. Si tu recommences à te débattre ou à être agiter de nouveau, je te donnerai la potion Harry. Est ce que j'ai été clair ?"

"Oui, James." répliqua Harry.

"Severus n'allait pas bien ce matin, Harry. Tu penses vraiment que je lui aurais parlé avec autant de sévérité s'il n'y avait pas eu de raison? Severus avait prit quelque chose qui le faisait paraître dans un meilleur état qu'il ne l'était réellement, mais ça a empiré sa condition. Maintenant il souffre des conséquences, et on ne peut plus lui donner d'autres potions. Mais, Harry, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour Severus à ce point. Tout ira bien. Demain il sera même capable de venir faire des courses avec toi. Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer."

"Je suis désolé." dit Harry. Il s'était totalement calmé et commençait à se sentir idiot d'être maintenu de cette façon.

"Ce n'est pas ce que l'on attend de toi, Harry. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu dois juste apprendre de cette situation. Fais attention à ce que tes émotions ne t'affectent pas à ce point là. C'est dans ce genre de situation que tu seras obligé de prendre la potion." expliqua James en lâchant la tête d'Harry. Il laissa sa main sur sa poitrine.

"Mais je n'en ai pas!" dit Harry, confus.

"Oui, c'est vrai. J'aurais du t'en donner une ce matin, mais j'étais distrait. Peut-être qu'on devrait se rendre dans ta chambre et je vous montrerais, à toi et tes amis, comment l'utiliser, ok?" demanda James.

"'Ok'" dit Harry. Quand James dégagea sa main de la poitrine d'Harry, ce dernier se leva et sourit timidement à ses amis.

"Par Merlin, tu m'as fait peur mec." dit Ron, rassuré de voir qu'Harry était redevenu 'normal'.

"Oui, mais tu n'as pas à être embarrassé, Harry." dit Hermione rapidement, en regardant sévèrement Ron.

"Non, j'ai jamais dit ça. Bien-sur, qu'il n'y a rien d'embarrassant." répondit Ron, en s'énervant après Hermione. Il se tourna vers Harry. "Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas dit dans ce sens là, n'est ce pas?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, oui, allons juste dans ma chambre. Je me sens un peu faible après toute cette magie machin chose qui m'a traversé" dit-il en montrant le canapé.

"Magie machin chose" Albus ria en posant sa main sur l'épaule de James. "C'est une façon de dire."

James sourit, et tout le monde commença à rire. Ca faisait du bien de voir que toutes les tensions avaient disparu à présent.

"Je vais retourner à mon bureau. Si tu as encore besoin de moi, appelle moi." dit Albus à personne en particulier, comme s'il s'adressait à la salle.


	21. Chapitre 21- Difficile à accepter

_**Merci pour vos reviews! Je réponds à celle des guests ici:**_

 _ **Adeonide : **__**Et bien je pense qu'il est important que des gens proches d'Harry soient au courant des crises qu'il subit au cas où une situation serait à gérer. Qui de plus proche qu'Hermione et Ron? Ils partagent leurs cours ensemble et sont tout le temps fourré ensemble. Après, libre à Harry de leur parler de ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Dursleys. Mais juste les mettre au courant de ses crises… C'est plutôt de la prévention de la part de James.**_

 _ **Leslie:**_ _ **Oui tu as raison, il a tendance à se mettre de côté. Il tient à lui et fait preuve d'une trop grande empathie, ça l'affecte.  
**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture à tout le monde !**_

 _ **Nihy**_

 ** _\- LA SUITE: demain à 20h!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 - Difficile à accepter**

Quand ils furent assis dans la chambre d'Harry, un silence intense régnait dans la salle. Ron regardait partout avec curiosité, et Hermione regardait James avec impatience comme si elle s'attendait à un cour intéressant. Harry s'assit nerveusement au bord du lit alors que James s'installa confortablement sur la chaise à côté de lui.

"Est ce que tu veux que je parle avec tes amis, ou tu veux essayer ?" demanda James pour briser le silence.

Harry le regarda, anxieux. "Je préférerais si tu pouvais le faire."

"Ok." dit James en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione. "Harry a du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Quelques fois ça le dépasse, et il commence à paniquer. C'est vraiment difficile pour lui de se rendre compte et de prendre sa potion à temps. C'est là qu'il aura besoin de votre aide. Vous saurez vous en rendre compte plus facilement que lui, et ainsi l'aider à la prendre à temps."

"Comment sait-on quand c'est le bon moment?" demanda Hermione, inquiète.

"Il y a quelques signes, comme, la transpiration, regarder autour de soit frénétiquement ou fixer un point intensément, le teint pâle et la respiration accéléré. La potion n'a pas d'effets secondaires, donc il vaut mieux l'utiliser une fois de trop que trop tard. Si vous lui donnez trop tard, la potion sera trop faible. Ça n'aidera pas si il est déjà trop loin dans la crise de panique. Dans ce cas, il faudra m'appeler, ou Madame Pomfrey, ou le Professeur Rogue. Nous aurons une potion plus forte pour Harry ou nous serons capable de l'aider d'autres manières. Dans ce cas il faudra essayez de lui parler calmement pour qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul pendant que de l'aide arrive.

 _Je suis sûr que Hermione regrette de ne pas avoir de calepin et de stylo pour marquer tout ce que James dit,_ pensa Harry en regardant son amie pendue au lèvres de James.

"Comment lui donne t-on la potion?" demanda Hermione pendant que Ron se balançait nerveusement sur son siège.

"Vous ne lui donnez pas la potion. Si Harry n'est pas capable de la prendre tout seul ça veut dire qu'il est déjà trop tard. Vous aurez juste à nous appeler." expliqua James. Il fouilla dans son sac et sortit un applicateur. Il se tourna pour faire face à Harry. "C'est l'applicateur. Tu dois mettre cette partie dans ta bouche et presser l'autre bout. Cela va te donner la dose exacte dont tu auras besoin." Il tendit à Harry l'applicateur de potion.

"Des questions?" demanda James en regardant les trois adolescents.

Harry et Ron secouèrent leurs têtes, mais il était évident qu'Hermione avait encore beaucoup de questions. "Mais pourquoi Harry a ces problèmes ? Il ne les avais jamais eu avant."

"La raison qui a causé à Harry ces troubles, et bien… C'est à Harry de décider ce qu'il voudra vous dire. Je peux seulement vous expliquer que Harry a renfermé ses soucis pendant un temps, puis ils sont tous remontés à la surface d'un coup, ses blocages se sont levés et ainsi ses émotions prennent le dessus de temps en temps. Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la faiblesse. Harry va apprendre à les contrôler, et se sentir en sécurité va l'aider. Il a besoin que ses amis lui montrent qu'il est accepté et qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent et prennent soin de lui."

Hermione hocha la tête, fascinée. Harry aurait rit de l'attitude d'Hermione s'ils n'étaient pas en train de discuter de lui.

Hermione médita sur ce qu'il lui avait dit le Magicomage, puis demanda: "Et pour le Quidditch ? S'il avait une de ses attaques sur un balais ?"

Harry prit une respiration profonde. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. _Oh, non s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il me laisse voler._

James soupira et paru troubler pour la première fois. "C'est une chose dont je discuterai avec Harry en premier."

"Non, James, tu ne peux pas m'interdire de voler, je t'en prie!" supplia Harry.

"S'il te plaît, Harry, reste calme." dit James en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. Il se tourna vers Hermione et Ron. "Je suis désolé, mais pourriez vous nous laisser seuls un instant?"

"Biensur," dit Hermione en embarquant Ron avec elle.

"James, s'il te plaît, le Quidditch c'est toute ma vie. S'il te plaît, ne me retire pas ça." Harry commençait presque à pleurer de frustration.

"Harry, avoir une crise de panique pendant un match de Quidditch est trop dangereux. Tu es dans une situation de stress en jouant au quidditch, et le stress est un catalyseur pour tes attaques de panique. C'est juste une question de temps avant que tu ne tombes de ton balais. Je ne peux pas te laisser jouer." dit James calmement mais avec détermination.

"Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne veux pas de ces satanés attaques de panique, et maintenant elles me volent la seule chose qui m'amuse réellement. Voler ce n'est pas du stress, James. C'est le seul instant où j'oublie tout. Le seul instant où je me sens libre." Harry essayait d'argumenter avec James.

"Harry je sais que c'est difficile à accepter pour toi, mais ce n'est pas discutable. Le quidditch est trop dangereux pour le moment. On pourra en reparler dans quelques mois. Je ne t'interdis pas de voler. Tu pourras voler tant qu'un adulte t'accompagne, quelqu'un qui pourra réagir si quelque chose devait arriver. Donc si tu as besoin de voler pour te sentir libre, je ne te l'interdirai pas."

"Mais, le quidditch-" Harry commençait à supplier de nouveau.

"Ca ne sert à rien de discuter, Harry." dit James sévèrement.

Harry se jeta avec fureur sur le lit.

"C'est pas grave si tu es en colère pour le moment, mais je dois m'assurer que tu ne mets pas en danger ta santé. Ce sont juste quelques mois sans Quidditch. Même si tu n'es pas capable de rejoindre l'équipe quand tu seras de nouveau autorisé à voler, tu pourras jouer l'an prochain", dit James avec sympathie en se levant. En regardant l'adolescent de dos, allongé sur le lit, il dit: "Je vais y aller à présent. Parles avec tes amis, Harry. Je suis sûr qu'ils pourront te montrer d'autres moyen de s'amuser, autre que de jouer au Quidditch. Tu as juste à les laisser t'aider." Il quitta la salle et renvoya Ron et Hermione à l'intérieur.

"Allez Harry, le Magicomage a raison. Le Quidditch est trop dangereux, et ce n'est pas pour longtemps."

Ce qui ennuyait Harry encore plus, c'est que ces mots ne venaient pas d'Hermione mais de Ron. Harry fit face à Ron qui s'était assis sur son lit. "C'est facile à dire pour toi. Tu es toujours dans l'équipe."

"Tu veux que j'arrête de jouer aussi ? Je le ferais pour m'excuser de ce que j'ai dit à l'infirmerie la dernière fois, mais tu n'auras plus le droit de me le reprocher du coup! On sera quitte." dit Ron, très sérieusement.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami, stupéfait. "Tu abandonnerais le Quidditch pour moi ? Tu as travaillé si dur pour faire parti de l'équipe."

"Evidemment que je le ferais pour toi. Tu es mon meilleur pote." déclara Ron avec entrain.

Harry en oublia toute sa colère, et commença à sourire. "Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes le Quidditch pour moi."

Ron soupira , rassuré. "Merci mec."

"Quelques fois, les garçons, vous êtes vraiment idiots." dit Hermione, levant les yeux en fouillant dans son sac. "Je t'ai amené mes notes prisent en classe. Tu devrais les copier et faire les devoir pour rester à jour."

Harry regarda Ron et leva les yeux à son tour.

Ron ria. "Maintenant tu vois ce que je subis tout le temps pendant que tu profites de ton temps ici."

Après une heure à copier toutes les notes d'Hermione et à faire leurs devoirs ensemble, ils furent interrompus par des cris d'enfants. Eathan et Lysander avaient couru jusqu'à la chambre et sautaient sur Harry, "Allez Harry, viens jouer !"

"Whoa, Calmez vous!" Dit Harry, en levant les jumeaux pour les faire descendre. "Comment était la garderie ?"

"Super. Regarde ce qu'on t'a dessiné," dit Eathan en donne à Harry une feuille.

"C'est notre famille," expliqua Lysander. "Regarde, il y a maman et papa…"

"... et ici, grand-mère et grand-père." continua Eathan

"Et ça c'est Eathan et moi, et tu es là, Harry!" finit d'expliquer Lysander, en pointant un point rouge qui avait deux lignes de chaque côté et qui était à côté de deux plus petits points, qui d'après les explications des jumeaux, étaient eux-mêmes. Et les points étaient encerclés par d'autres, qui semblaient être le reste de la famille.

"C'est super." dit Harry en regardant avec joie le dessin. C'était agréable de voir que les jumeaux étaient heureux de l'ajouter à la famille.

"C'est pour toi." dit Eathan. "Tu veux jouer avec nous maintenant ?"

"Mes amis sont là Eathan." dit Harry en montrant Ron et Hermione. "Oh, d'ailleurs, voici Ron et Hermione, mes meilleurs amis. Et voici Eathan et Lysander."

"Bonjour vous deux, enchantée de vous rencontrer." dit Hermione, puis se tourna vers Harry "On va y aller Harry." dit elle en l'enlaçant. "On reviendra demain, ok?"

"Ce serait génial." dit Harry. Il se tourna vers les jumeaux, qu'ils le regardaient avec envie. _Ça ne va pas prendre longtemps avant qu'ils commencent à chasser Ron et Hermione hors de la pièce._ pensa Harry, amusé. "Je vais raccompagner mes amis. Attendez dans votre chambre, ok? Je vous rejoins dans une minute."

Les jumeaux s'élancèrent hors de la chambre, déjà en train de penser à ce qu'ils allaient jouer.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Hermione et Ron, il croisa les deux femmes de sa famille et fut immédiatement agrippé. Des mains se trouvèrent sur son front et sur ses bras, et il pouvait difficilement dire quelle main appartenait à qui. "Comment vas tu?" demanda Minerva, et Harry était à peu près certain que la main sur son front lui appartenait.

"Je vais bien! James m'a donné l'applicateur." dit Harry en cherchant la poche dans laquelle il l'avait rangé.

"C'est bien Harry. Et est ce que tu en as parlé avec Hermione et Ron?" Demanda Ivy, qui se tenait à son bras.

"Oui, je l'ai fait. Ehm, les jumeaux attendent." Harry essayait de se libérer de l'enlacement des deux femmes. C'était agréable de les avoir toutes les deux, mais un petit peu ennuyant également. Il comprenait mieux les réactions de Severus à présent.

Il joua quelques heures avec les jumeaux. Il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il apprécierait à ce point. Ils dessinèrent ensemble, jouèrent au jeu des paires, et pêchèrent les papiers poissons qui flottaient dans l'air et leurs jetaient de l'eau quand ils étaient trop lent. Ils étaient en train de s'amuser comme des fous quand Ivy arriva et dit: "C'est l'heure du dîner, vous trois. Eathan et Lysander, à la salle de bain. Je vous rejoins dans une seconde."

Les jumeaux boudaient, il auraient préféré continuer à jouer, mais se dirigèrent en direction de la salle d'eau.

"Tu peux utiliser notre salle de bain en haut, Harry. Severus et moi avons discuté. Si la salle de bain des enfants est trop agaçante pour toi, tu peux utiliser la notre." dit Ivy, compréhensive.

"Ce n'est pas un problème. Ce n'est pas très grave une fois qu'on y est habitué. Peut-être que j'irais dans la votre de temps en temps, quoique." dit Harry

"Fais comme tu veux, Harry," dit Ivy, Harry la suivit hors de la chambre.

Harry s'assit sur les toilettes fermés pendant qu'Ivy aidait les jumeaux à laver leurs mains et leurs visage. Il regarda longuement le trio. Harry aurait aimé avoir une mère comme celle des jumeaux à leurs âge. Pendant qu'Ivy séchait les jumeaux, Harry s'approcha de l'évier et l'utilisa aussi. "Est ce que Severus nous rejoins pour souper?"

"Non, il va se reposer, mais il va déjà bien mieux, et on ira faire des achats demain après-midi."

"Oui, shopping!" crièrent les jumeaux, excités.

"Oh non, mes bébés, pas pour vous cette fois ci." en voyant les visages tristes, elle ajouta: "Mais grand-père pensait aller au chemin de traverse avec vous trois ce weekend." Les visages se remirent à sourire immédiatement.

"Oh, et Harry, avant que j'oublie. Remus te passe le bonjour. Et il a un moment de libre demain entre 10h et 11h le matin, il viendra te rendre visite."

Harry était radieux. Il était inquiet de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de Rémus jusqu'à présent. Harry était impatient d'être demain. Rendez vous avec Remus puis shopping avec Severus et Ivy. Avec un grand sourire, Harry se rendit dans le salon pour manger avec sa famille.


	22. Chapitre 22 - La visite de Remus

_**Hello!  
Le chapitre 22 pour vous.**_

 _ **Petite Discussion du jour: Je sais pas si vous aviez vu, mais les studios Harry Potter organise une soirée repas de Noël dans la grande Salle de Poudlard où a été tourné les films. Je vais à Londres au moins 2 fois par an pour mon travail et à chaque je me rends au Studios (impossible de ne pas le faire!), donc j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter cette salle de nombreuse fois, et à chaque fois, l'émotion est palpable. Ce serait mon rêve de pouvoir vivre un de ces repas magique. Malheureusement, le billet est à réserver pour la maudite somme de 350 €. Bref, mon rêve a un prix, et il est très cher. Par Merlin ce que j'aimerais faire ça!**_

 _ **Voilà voilà mes petits Potterheads !**_

 _ **Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 - La visite de Rémus**

Harry attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Rémus. Il s'était levé à 9h pour manger son petit déjeuner et n'avait pas encore terminé. Severus s'était assis d'humeur maussade à l'opposé de la table et lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. De temps en temps, il toussait et prenait une lampée de thé. Il semblait se relaxait après chaque gorgée.

Harry sourit, "C'est de la bonne came, hein ?"

Severus dévisagea Harry, "Tu es beaucoup trop effronté ce matin. Comment ça se fait ?"

"Je ne suis pas effronté. J'essaie juste de créer une conversation. Tu as l'air mieux aujourd'hui." Harry rougit un peu, en se rappelant l'agitation qu'il avait causé autour de Severus le jour d'avant.

"Oui, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas paniquer mon nouveau fils encore une fois." se moqua Severus en levant un sourcil.

Harry paru alarmé "Tu n'as pas reprit une de tes potions, n'est ce pas ?"

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. "Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Et même si je l'avais fait, ça ne te concernerait pas, Harry. J'attends juste que James arrive. Il devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre. Est ce qu'Ivy a déjà parlé avec toi de cet après-midi?"

"Elle a dit qu'on irait au chemin de traverse." Harry regarda Severus, sceptique. "Tu es sûr que tu vas suffisament bien pour y aller? On pourrait attendre quelques jours de plus."

"On est des sorciers, Harry. Une autre potion de James et quelques incantations de soin et je serais comme neuf. Donc, cesse de t'inquiéter, on partira à 15h." répondit Severus.

"Ivy a dit que Remus devrait arriver aux alentours de dix heures." dit Harry avec prudence. Il était au courant du problème qu'il y avait entre Remus et Severus. Le visage de Severus s'assombrit. "Je sais." murmura t-il.

Harry regarda tristement ses céréales. "Si James voulait me laisser sortir, je pourrais voir Rémus ailleurs qu'ici."

"Tu peux recevoir absolument qui tu veux ici, mais n'attend pas de moi que je les apprécie tous. Maintenant arrête ça, et mange tes céréales avant que le loup-… avant que Lupin n'arrive." dit Severus.

Harry attrapa sa cuillère mais regarda à contrecoeur ses céréales.

"Fais ce que tu veux, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand James sera là pour te forcer à manger. Il arrivera d'ici peu et si Lupin vient, il devra attendre jusqu'à ce que tu es terminé de manger."

"Je suis déjà en train de manger." dit Harry en mettant une cuillère pleine dans sa bouche.

La cheminée s'éclaira et James arriva vers eux. "Ah, mes deux patients préférés."

Harry mangea hâtivement ce qu'il restait dans son bol en regardant timidement Severus.

Severus lui sourit en voyant qu'Harry tentait d'éviter la remontrance de James sur ses habitudes culinaires. Son sourire disparu quand James posa une main sur son front.

"Comment te sens-tu Severus ?" demanda James, en le détaillant du regard.

"Bien." dit Severus, ce qui fut suivit par une quinte de toux.

"Je vois," désapprouva James. "On va poursuivre l'examen dans ta chambre, mais avant je veux juste regarder Harry." Il approcha de lui, et en chemin il jeta un coup d'oeil au verre vide devant Harry. "Comment était le cocktail de potion et jus de fruits? Mieux que le thé?"

"Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci." répondit Harry

James lui sourit et demanda, "Est ce que je peux te 'scanner' rapidement ?"

Harry hocha la tête et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise pour donner à James l'accès à son torse et à son front. Harry se trouvait aussitôt comme dans du coton, à moitié endormit pendant que James le scannait en laissant le flot de magie le traverser par vague. Quand la magie s'atténua, Harry pu entendre James lui parler, "Comment as tu dormi cette nuit?"

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieur et quand il sentit que non seulement les yeux de James mais également ceux de Severus étaient fixés sur lui, il leva la tête.

James lâcha Harry, poussa une chaise à côté de lui, et s'assit. Il posa une main sur la jambe d'Harry et lui dit calmement, "Harry, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu n'es pas totalement honnête avec moi. S'il te plaît dis moi la vérité."

"J'ai eu un cauchemar et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir ensuite," dit Harry misérablement.

James soupira. "Il faudra que tu fasses attention avec ça, Harry. Si les cauchemars et les troubles du sommeil continuent, il faudra qu'on fasse quelque chose pour que ça cesse. Je veux que tu me le dises quand tu as ce genre de problèmes, ok?"

"Oui," dit Harry, toujours en train de mordre ses lèvres.

"Et arrête de te mordre ou tu n'arriveras jamais à attirer l'attention de Miss Granger" se moqua Severus.

"Hermione n'est pas intéressée par moi." dit Harry, en regardant d'un air maussade Severus et James qui était tous les deux en train de sourire.

Une voix aigu interrompu le duel de regard entre eux trois. "Mr. Remus Lupin demande à entrer."

Severus grogna et se leva. Il pinça l'arête de son nez pour s'empêcher d'éternuer.

"Quelques fois je me demande si ça vaut vraiment le coup d'avoir prit cette voix horrible juste pour agacer Minerva. C'était vraiment drôle de voir sa tête éberluée quand elle a vu pour la première fois le visage de la soeur de Trelawney sur la porte, et qu'elle était incapable de s'en défaire, mais sa voix commence à jouer sur mes nerfs." marmonna t-il à Harry et James en les dépassant pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il monta rapidement les escaliers, et quand il fut presque arrivé en haut il lança, "Laisse le rentrer Charlee!", puis il disparu à l'étage du dessus, le son d'une porte qui claque indiqua qu'il était dans sa chambre.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Remus entra dans le salon. Il regarda pour s'orienter et trouva Harry assit à table. "Ah, te voilà Harry." en s'approchant de la table, "James," il salua le Magicomage et se tourna vers Harry. "C'est si bon de te voir, Harry." il ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon avec affection.

"Je vais aller voir Severus," dit James en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

"Allons dans ma chambre Remus." dit Harry en le conduisant dans la bonne direction.

Remus regarda avec curiosité sa chambre. "Sympa." dit-il, en souriant à l'expression de fierté d'Harry.

"Ivy m'a aidé à décorer." Harry sauta sur le lit et fit un geste pour inviter Rémus à s'asseoir sur la chaise. "Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux."

"C'est vraiment chouette, mais un peu vide, tu ne trouves pas ?" dit Remus en fouillant dans sa poche.

Harry regarda les murs, confus. "J'aime comme ça. Regarde, j'ai même un poster." Harry montra du doigt le poster de Quidditch.

"Oui c'est sympa, mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir ça aussi pour décorer un peu plus." Remus donna à Harry une enveloppe fermée. Harry le questionna du regard, mais il ne répondu que: "Ouvre la!"

Harry l'ouvrit et regarda les photos qui s'y trouvaient. "Wow, merci Rémus." Harry se jeta dans ses bras.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Vas y, regarde les." Remus poussa la chaise à côté du lit et accompagna Harry pour qu'il se rassoit.

"Regarde, il y a tes parents." dit Rémus, en montrant la photo où James et Lily étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en souriant. "Lily et James étaient des personnes extraordinaires, mais je t'ai déjà tellement parlé d'eux... Regarde celle ci. C'est Sirius, ton parrain."

Un bel homme aux cheveux noirs souriait à Harry sur la photographie. Il faisait des grimaces en tirant la langue de temps en temps.

Harry souriait en le voyant faire. "Oui, tu m'as aussi parlé de lui. C'est celui avec lequel Severus a le plus de problèmes, n'est ce pas ?" Son sourire fut remplacé par une expression triste et inquiète. _Severus ne sera pas content de voir ces photos. Il faudra que je trouve une bonne cachette._

"Oui ils avaient des problèmes, mais c'était il y a longtemps… Et Sirius est décédé il y a 12 ans maintenant." dit Rémus en soupirant.

"Tu m'as dit qu'il avait été tué dans une explosion en se battant avec Pettigrew, mais ça ne change en rien le fait que Severus le déteste. Il a presque couru jusqu'à sa chambre quand la porte a annoncé ton arrivé. Je suis content qu'il arrive à me tolérer ici, même si je ressemble beaucoup à mon père."

"Harry, écoute!" dit Rémus, en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Harry. "Seveus ne te 'tolère' pas ici. Il t'a accueilli volontairement parce qu'il voulait t'aider. Il ne voit plus une copie de James en toi. Il a arrêté de vous comparer même avant la fin de la dernière bataille. Tu sais ça."

Harry se contenta de soupirer en regardant le sol.

"Severus me tolère ici, mais toi, il _veut_ que tu sois ici! C'est différent" dit Remus, déterminé. En regardant la photo de nouveau, il ajouta, "Ton parrain aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Ça ne serait pas juste de le voir sous un mauvais jour parce que nous avons pris des mauvaises décisions quand nous étions adolescents, Harry. Severus était chaleureux et loyal envers ta famille."

"Je sais, Rémus. Je ne voulais pas te déranger." Harry le regarda, coupable.

Rémus se mit à rire, mais d'un rire triste. "Toujours en train de t'inquiéter pour les autres, n'est ce pas? Mais toi? Comment vas tu Harry?"

"Je vais bien, Poppy et James m'ont beaucoup aidé." dit Harry, qui se sentait inconfortable à l'idée de parler de ça. "Je préférerais qu'on ne discute pas de ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Ok, Harry. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver." dit Rémus, en serrant Harry un peu plus.

"Okay," dit Harry timidement.

Remus changea de sujet. "Alors est ce que tu veux qu'on les colle au mur, Harry? Il me reste encore une cinquantaine de minute."

"Oui, peut-être par là." Harry montra du doigt le mur au dessus de son coussin.

Ils passèrent les 10 prochaines minutes à arranger les photos comme Harry le souhaitait. Au milieu se trouvait la photo de ses parents, et autour il avait placé les photos de lui et de ses parents. Ensuite suivait les photos de ses grand-parents et finalement les photos où se trouvaient Lily seule ou avec ses amis.

Rémus ne dit rien quand Harry plaça les photos de Sirius et James dans l'enveloppe et la mit sous son coussin. Il ne pouvait enlever la petite douleur qu'il sentit dans sa poitrine, mais il comprenait que Harry ne veuille pas agacer Severus. "Ok, Harry, Je vais devoir y aller. J'espère que tu pourras me rendre visite bientôt, où qu'on se verra très vite en classe."

"Merci beaucoup pour les photos, Rémus. Je les aime vraiment beaucoup, même celles de Sirius et James, mais-"

Rémus l'interrompit, "Je comprends totalement, Harry. Tu n'as pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit. La prochaine fois que je viens je veux voir des photos de ta nouvelle famille, ok?"

Harry lui sourit. "Super idée, peut-être que je trouverais un appareil photo sur le chemin de traverse."

"Oh oui c'est vrai, tu vas faire des courses aujourd'hui. Ivy me l'a dit." Il se leva. "Amuse toi bien alors." Il ébouriffa ses cheveux.

Harry poussa en s'amusant la main de Rémus. "Arrête Rémus, mais cheveux sont assez entortillés!"

Rémus éclata de rire et laissa Harry le mener vers la sortie.

Quand Severus frappa à la porte d'Harry pour le repas, Harry était allongé sur son ventre, sur le lit, et regardait les photos. "Entrez" lança Harry en se forçant à détacher son regard des images.

Severus entra dans la chambre et vit immédiatement les photos sur le mur.

Harry retint son souffle et attendit l'explosion.

Severus approcha et s'assit sur le lit. "Alors, il t'a apporté quelques photos? On dirait que ta chambre est devenu plus décoré, non?"

"Oui?" dit Harry avec précaution. Il était toujours inquiet que Severus n'aime pas certaines des photos.

Severus les regarda de prêt. Son expression était douce et il souriait presque en regardant Lily. "J'en ai quelques une de ta mère quand elle était jeune. Si tu veux tu pourras les regarder et en prendre pour toi."

"Vraiment ? Ce serait super." Harry était excité. Peu importe ce qu'il avait imaginé, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il réagirait ainsi; et encore moins ce qui allait suivre.

L'expression de Severus se renfrogna un peu. "Il ne t'a pas donné de photos de ton père et de ton parrain ?" Il regarda sévèrement Harry, qui recommençait à mordre ses lèvres.

Harry soupira et sortit l'enveloppe de sous son coussin. "Je suis désolé. Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas de ces photos dans la maison, mais j'espérais pouvoir les cacher dans l'enveloppe."

"Pourquoi tu voudrais me cacher quoi que ce soit ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de mentir ? Me cacher quelque chose c'est presque la même chose que mentir, tu ne crois pas?"

Le visage d'Harry se détériora. _Oh, non, j'ai déjà désobéis à une des règles de la famille._

En voyant le visage pâle d'Harry, Severus ajouta: "Tu m'as montré les photos de toi-même, donc tu n'as pas désobéi Harry." Harry se détendit, et Severus continua: "Et maintenant, accrochons ces photos au mur, tu veux les poser comment ?"

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha. _Il veut que je les colle au mur ?_ "Mais je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas que je les mette. Tu n'aimes pas mon père et Sirius."

"Non, et oui. Je ne les aime pas, et ça ne changera jamais, Harry, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux que tu les détestes. Ils t'aimaient, et ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Ils font parti de toi et de ta vie. Une grande partie de ta vie, Harry, et ils méritent d'être sur ce mur. Donc allez, pose les où tu veux."

Rapidement, l'enveloppe fut vide et le mur plein de photos. Harry regarda Severus avec joie. "Merci!" Sans penser, il se jeta dans les bras de Severus et posa sa tête sur son épaule. "Merci beaucoup!"

Severus était surpris et ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Incertain, il passa un bras autour d'Harry et tapota son dos. Harry se sentait en sécurité, et bien dans ses bras.

Severus n'était pas habitué, donc il dit: "Le repas est prêt, Harry. Tu devrais aller manger."

Severus relâcha son étreinte contre son gré.

Avec un dernier regard vers le mur remplit de photo, il quitta la salle et suivit Severus en bas des escaliers.


	23. Chapitre 23 - Ron

_**Hello mes petits Potterheads!  
Merci de tout cœur à Magouille et Pouika pour ces reviews encourageantes ! J'ai le sourire et la pêche pour continuer. **_

_**Une nouvelle un peu plus embêtante pour vous, je vais partir en voyage de deux semaines en Slovénie, donc vous risquez de ne pas avoir de nouveaux chapitres mis en ligne pendant ce laps de temps. Désolée ! Mais je serais vite de retour. Je pars vendredi prochain et ne sera pas de retour avant le 25 octobre.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture à tous.**_

 _ **Nihy!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 - Ron**

"Comment ça s'est passé avec tes amis hier ?" demanda Severus en plongeant sa cuillère dans sa soupe.

"C'était bien, Ron s'est excusé pour ce qu'il avait dit à l'infirmerie. Ils ont aimé ma chambre et Hermione m'a apporté les cours en retard." dit Harry avec enthousiasme.

"Et tu as parlé avec James?" demanda Severus en dévisageant Harry.

Harry soupira en vidant sa cuillère de soupe dans son bol. "Il m'a donné l'applicateur, a parlé avec Ron et Hermione pour leurs dire quoi faire si j'avais une de ces foutues crises."

"Ce ne sont pas des 'foutues crises', Harry. Ne parle pas avec indifférence de tes problèmes." dit Severus, le reprenant.

"Ouais." répondit Harry, d'humeur maussade, en vidant et remplissant sa cuillère de soupe.

"Rien d'autre?" demanda Severus.

"Tu le sais déjà. Pourquoi demander?" dit Harry

"Parce que je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Et arrête de jouer avec la nourriture, Harry!" dit Severus avec acidité.

"Oui, Monsieur." murmura Harry. Il avala une cuillerée et répondu à la question de Severus d'une toute petite voix: "Il m'a aussi dit que je ne pourrais plus jouer au Quidditch."

"Et comment tu l'as prit?"

Harry grogna. "Je sais que ça peut être dangereux pendant un match. C'est vraiment effrayant d'avoir ces attaques... Et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en avoir une en jouant au Quidditch, en plus, tout le monde verrait à que point je suis complètement fo..." Harry baissa la tête. "Désolé."

"Difficile d'abandonner les vieilles habitudes, mais tu dois comprendre que tu n'es pas 'fou' ou monstrueux, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre Harry. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de crises de panique. Tu vas apprendre à les contrôler, mais tu dois accepter que ça fasse parti de ta vie pour le moment. Tes amis vont t'aider. Je sais que voler est important pour toi, et tu trouveras un moyen de voler pendant qu'un de nous est présent, mais tu ne peux y aller tout seul. Si je découvre que tu y es-"

"Je sais, Severus." dit Harry, ennuyé.

"J'espère. Et surveille le ton que tu emploies." le prévient Severus.

"Je suis désolé, mais c'est une chose que j'ai du mal à accepter. On pourrait changer de sujet? Qu'est ce que James a dit ? Tu te sens assez bien pour faire du shopping?"

"Qu'est ce que tu crois?" Severus leva un sourcil.

"Je pense que tu as toujours l'air malade. Pour moi ce n'est pas un problème d'attendre quelques jours de plus."

"Je vais parfaitement bien. Arrête de t'en faire pour moi tout le temps. On part à 15h." dit Severus, en prenant une gorgée de la potion de James.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger demande à entrer." annonça la porte d'entrée.

Severus grogna. "Tu devras finir de manger avant d'aller dans ta chambre avec eux." Il regardait Harry qui avait déjà commencé à se lever. Harry se rassit et attrapa sa cuillère pour finir sa soupe le plus vite possible. "Laisse les rentrer, Charlee!" ordonna Severus à la porte.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le salon en silence.

"Venez par ici. Harry doit juste finir de manger d'abord." dit Severus aux deux adolescents.

"Bonjour Monsieur" dit Hermione avec politesse.

"Oui, euh… Bonjour, Monsieur." dit Ron, pas très sûr de lui.

"Bonjour à vous aussi, Mr. Weasley." dit Severus avec sarcasme. Il les invita à s'asseoir à table d'un geste.

"Comment allez vous Monsieur?" demanda Hermione à Severus.

Severus se tourna pour lui faire face et se contenta de la regarder.

"Euh… Harry comment tu vas ?" dit Hermione qui se retourna vers Harry. Elle grimaça en voyant la façon dont Harry mangeait. "Berk, Harry, tu t'es transformé en Ron? Pourquoi tu manges comme un porc?"

"Parce qu'il veut échapper à ma présence, Miss Granger." dit Severus en regardant Harry.

"C'est pas ça. Je veux juste profiter du peu de temps qu'ils ont avec moi." se défendit Harry.

"Et tu ne peux pas faire ça alors que je suis ici?" Severus leva un sourcil.

"Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas nous avoir dans tes pattes." dit Harry, confus.

"Pour être honnête je voudrais demander à Miss Granger comment s'est passé le cour de Potion aujourd'hui." il regarda la fille avec curiosité.

Hermione se décala nerveusement sur sa chaise. "Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous me poseriez la question, et il m'a dit de vous répondre que ça ne vous concernez pas, Monsieur." Hermione avait l'air d'être prête à partir en courant d'une minute à l'autre pour se cacher du furieux Maître des Potions. En voyant son visage, elle ajouta rapidement: "Désolée."

Severus eut du mal à cacher sa colère. _Ce vieillard excentrique, comment ose t-il la préparer à une conversation avec moi? C'est mon donjon et mon labo de potions avec lequel il s'amuse toute la journée!_ "Dites moi au moins ce que vous avez préparé, Miss Granger. Peut-être que je pourrais répondre à quelques questions que vous vous posez sûrement sur la potion en retour." Severus mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir qu'une main s'était posé sur épaule, et qu'Hermione était en train de fixé quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, derrière lui. "Bien essayé, Severus, mais si tu veux parler à quelqu'un de ton cour de potion ça devrait être moi." Severus grogna de frustration en entendant la voix du Directeur derrière lui.

"Pourquoi vous trois ne vous rendiez pas dans la chambre d'Harry?" demanda Dumbledore aux enfants. "Mais pas pour longtemps, Harry. Tu connais les instructions de James à propos de-"

"Oui, je sais Monsieur. Je ferais exactement ce que James a dit." dit Harry rapidement. En aucun cas il ne voudrait que ses amis entendent parler de la sieste qu'il est censé faire tous les jours. "Venez." Il poussait presque ses amis dans la direction de sa chambre.

Quand ils furent quasiment arrivés, Harry demanda, "Donc qu'est ce que vous avez fait en potions?"

"Pff… Pas grand chose Harry. On a cuisiné … même pas préparé quoi que ce soit." dit Hermione qui désapprouvait.

"J'aimais bien moi." dit Ron en entrant dans la chambre d'Harry.

"Bien sur que tu as aimé. Tu aimes tout ce qui a un rapport avec manger." Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"Alors qu'est ce que vous avez prépa… euh cuisiné?" demanda Harry

"Des gouttes. A tous les goûts, mais le Professeur Dumbledore essayait de tous nous convaincre d'en faire au citron." expliqua Hermione.

"Wow, c'est… bizarre." dit Ron en regardant les photos sur le mur.

Harry sourit avec fierté. Il attrapa le dessin que les jumeaux avaient fait et qu'il avait collé au dessus de son bureau. Il approcha de Ron et Hermione qui s'était assis sur le lit et regardaient les photos sur le mur.

"Remus me les a donné et il m'a montré comment les coller sur le mur. Regarde!" Harry colla le dessin sur le mur à côté du lit. "J'espère qu'ils me laisseront prendre un peu d'argent de mon compte pour que je puisse m'acheter un appareil photo. Je veux ajouter des nouvelles photos. Severus m'a proposé de me montrer des photos de ma mère quand elle était jeune. Il va m'en donner quelques unes." dit Harry avec joie.

Ron grimaça. "C'est toujours bizarre de t'entendre l'appeler par son prénom."

Harry soupira. Il avait espéré qu'ils avaient dépassé ce cap. Pourquoi c'est si difficile pour Ron de tout accepter? "Je ne peux pas l'appeler Professeur en votre présence. Ça deviendrait confus, Ron."

"Ouais mec. Je sais, mais c'est toujours étrange." En voyant le visage triste d'Harry, il ajouta: "Ignore moi, je dis n'importe quoi. Donc, qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui? Est ce qu'ils te laissent sortir ?"

Hermione était toujours en train d'observer les photos, mais se tourna en entendant la question. Elle était intéressée par la réponse également.

"Ivy, Severus et moi vont faire des courses cet après-midi. Je suis impatient, mais je ne suis pas certain de ce à quoi je dois m'attendre. Tante Pétunia ne m'a jamais amené faire du shopping." Harry était très inquiet, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils le trouvent étrange.

"Même si ta tante t'avait amener faire du shopping, ça ne t'aurait pas aidé. J'en ai parlé avec Luna, et c'est vraiment différent de la façon dont les moldus font du shopping. Même si je ne crois pas tout ce qu'elle dit…. Enfin, c'est Luna quoi... " expliqua Hermione.

"Ils veulent payer pour tout. C'est vraiment étrange. Je préférerais qu'ils me laissent payer par moi même." dit Harry avec inquiétude.

"C'est ce que font les parents." dit Ron en se levant et en s'approchant du poster de Quidditch pour le regarder de plus près. "Et ce sont tes nouveaux parents, non ?"

Harry était en train de penser à ce que Ron venait de dire, quand Ron fit volte face. "WOW, Es tu toujours Harry Potter, ou est ce que tu es Harry Rogue maintenant ?!"

Maintenant Harry était vraiment troublé. Il n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'à présent. Il n'en savait pas tant que ça à propos de toute cette histoire d'adoption. "Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils s'occupent de moi. Je ne pense pas que mon nom ait changé. Ils disent que je peux toujours partir et choisir une autre famille si je veux. Donc je suis toujours Harry Potter." Harry avait dit tout ça, mais n'était pas sûr de lui. _Il faut que je questionne Ivy et Severus à propos de ça…_

Ron haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le poster.

Hermione s'imaginait mettre une claque à Ron, pour qu'il ose poser des questions si perturbantes à Harry. Harry était en train de se triturer le cerveau, ça se voyait. "Tu peux parler avec eux, Harry. Ils t'expliqueront tout avec plus de clarté. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu vas adorer faire du shopping." dit elle en posant une main réconfortante sur son genoux.

Ron renifla et retourna près du lit. "Adorer ? C'est pas une fille." dit Ron à Hermione. Il se tourna vers Harry. "Tu seras content que ce soit terminé. On ne fait pas du shopping souvent. Je porte les fringues de mes frères, mais ça nous arrive d'aller faire quelques course. Crois moi, c'est affreux."

"Ron." gronda Hermione. _Comment peut il être aussi stupide ? Il ne voit pas à quel point Harry est inquiet ?_

"Quoi? C'est la vérité. Tous ces réajustement par ici, prises de taille par là." Il faisait des gestes pour amplifier ses propos. "Et tout ça devant tous les autres clients en magasin, c'est horrible."

Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte, semblait choqué. Le shopping était définitivement quelque chose qu'il allait détester. Il en était certain à présent. _Bon sang, comment je vais faire pour y échapper ?_

Hermione se leva du lit et attrapa le bras de Ron. "Arrête, Ron. Tu troubles Harry."

"Oh!" dit Ron. _Troublé,_ ce mot activa quelque chose dans son cerveau. "Est ce que tu as ton applicateur?" Il s'approcha frénétiquement d'Harry et commença à farfouiller dans les poches d'Harry.

Harry était toujours assis, sous le choc et il ne réagit pas à la réaction de Ron tout de suite. Hermione en profita pour repousser Ron loin d'Harry. "Ron, laisse le faire. Il n'a pas besoin de son applicateur."

Pendant que Ron essayait de se libérer d'Hermione, un Toc-toc rapide se fit entendre et quelques secondes plus tard un Maître des Potion qui semblait agacé entra dans la chambre. "Il y a un problème?" Albus venait de partir et Severus voulait dire à Ron et Hermione de quitter les lieux pour qu'Harry puisse faire sa sieste quand il a entendu une partie de la conversation à travers la porte.

"Rien Monsieur. Ron réagit un peu trop excessivement, c'est tout." essayait d'expliquer Hermione, mais Ron se débattait toujours.

"Harry a besoin de sa potion, mais Hermione m'a empêcher de l'attraper pour lui." cria presque Ron. Son visage était rouge et il regardait Hermione avec colère.

Les deux adolescents furent écartés sans cérémonie chacun de leur côté quand un Maître des Potions anxieux tenta d'atteindre Harry.

Finalement Harry revint à lui et comprit la scène qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Une fois devant lui, Severus leva son menton pour l'examiner de plus près.

"Je vais bien Severus. Je n'ai pas besoin de potion." essaya t-il d'expliquer.

"Alors pourquoi Mr. Weasley pense que tu en as besoin?" Severus cru qu'Harry voulait lui cacher quelque chose, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi Miss Granger retenait Ronald.

Harry secoua sa tête pour répondre, "Je ne sais pas."

Severus se tourna vers Ron. "Pourquoi tout cette agitation Mr. Weasley?"

"Hermione a dit qu'il était troublé. J'ai pensé qu'on devrait alors lui donner la potion… non?" dit Ron, un peu perdu.

Harry grogna, frustré, et se jeta sur le lit. Il attrapa son coussin et le pressa sur son visage. _J'aimerais pouvoir disparaître, là, tout de suite. Ils pensent que je suis fou._

Severus roula des yeux. "Mr. Weasley, premièrement, vous ne donnerez jamais de potion à Harry. S'il a besoin d'utiliser son applicateur se sera à _lui_ de se l'administrer. Et deuxièmement, cette potion est en cas de crise de panique, et pas pour une quelconque émotion négative. Est ce que c'est clair?" Severus jaugeait Ron dangereusement.

Ron ne réussissant pas à formuler une réponse, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Je pense qu'il est temps que vous partiez à présent. J'étais sur mon chemin pour vous demandez de prendre congé d'Harry de toute façon. Je pense que vous trouverez votre chemin seuls?" demanda Severus avec colère.

"Biensur, Monsieur." dit Hermione et emporta Ron avec elle en sortant de la pièce. "Salut, Harry." dit elle en passant la porte.

Quand ils furent parti, Severus se tourna vers Harry. Il leva les yeux ciel en s'asseyant sur le lit. "Enlève ça de ton visage, Harry. Je ne veux pas expliquer à Ivy pourquoi tu es en état de choc dans ton lit quand elle va arriver pour qu'on aille faire des courses." Il retira le coussin de l'étreinte d'Harry.

"Je ne veux plus aller faire du shopping." dit Harry en se préparant à la réaction de Severus, le dévisageant.

James leur avait dit d'essayer d'établir des contacts physique aussi souvent que possible, donc Severus approcha sa main pour toucher la tête d'Harry, peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Harry fit un mouvement de recul et ferma les yeux. La main de Severus s'arrêta dans les airs, il la laissa retomber. "Je n'allais pas te frapper, Harry. Je voulais juste caresser tes cheveux. Je pensais que ça t'apaiserai." C'était une situation étrange, et Severus détestait s'y retrouver. Pourquoi Ivy ne pouvait pas être là pour gérer ce genre de situation? Ou James? Il soupira quand il vit qu'Harry ouvrait ses yeux avec précaution. "Je ne suis pas doué pour ça, je sais, mais tu n'as pas à faire de mouvement de recul. Par Merlin, pourquoi est ce que je te frapperais?"

"Parce que je ne veux plus aller faire de shopping." dit Harry misérablement.

"Ce matin tu avais l'air impatient d'y aller. Qu'est ce qui a changé? Qu'est ce que ces andouilles t'ont dit ?"

"Ce sont mes amis," dit Harry d'un air maussade, il s'assit et agrippa ses genoux.

"Alors qu'est ce que tes _amis_ t'ont dit?" dit Severus, ennuyé.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire à Severus donc il se contenta de fixer obstinément le mur.

"Oh, fantastique, Prince Gryffondor refuse de me parler." cracha Severus. Maintenant il souhaitait vraiment qu'Ivy soit là pour prendre le relais. Il avait presque envie de secouer Harry jusqu'à ce que la réponde sorte de sa bouche, mais il savait que ce n'était pas une option adéquate là, tout de suite.

"Je ne suis pas Prince Gryffondor." dit Harry avec colère. "Je ne veux juste pas qu'Ivy me force à essayer des habits les uns après les autres, prenne mes mesures devant tout le monde et me pousser à bout jusqu'à ce que ça rentre."

D'abord Severus regarda Harry comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé hors du corps, puis il tomba presque du lit en explosant de rire. Harry était confus, mais en voyant Severus rire autant c'était difficile de ne pas retenir un sourire. Après quelques secondes, il souriait ouvertement. Severus se tenait à l'épaule d'Harry en riant. "Oh oui, c'est vraiment... effrayant! Je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas déjà en train de faire une crise d'angoisse!" Il avait du mal à parler tellement il riait.

"Très drôle, Severus," dit Harry en roulant des yeux. "James dit qu'il ne faut pas se moquer de mes crises."

"Oh, oui, tu as raison." Severus essayait avec difficulté de se contrôler et de montrer un visage sérieux. "S'il te plaît, ne me dénonce pas à James."

"Si tu convaincs Ivy de ne me pas trop m'importuner, je ne le dirais pas à James." dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Alors je crains de devoir faire face à James. Ivy ne laisserait pas passer une telle opportunité de s'occuper de toi. Je dois vivre ça au moins une fois par an aussi, et donc c'est ton tour. C'est le destin des hommes de cette famille." Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry. "Et maintenant, c'est l'heure de la sieste. On ne voudrait pas que James nous attrape alors qu'on ne respecte pas ses ordres, n'est ce pas?"

"Hmpff…" dit Harry, puis il se prépara pour sa sieste.


	24. Chapitre 24 - Shopping

_**Je suis de retour!**_

 _ **La Slovénie s'était merveilleux, remplit de montagnes, de lac, et d'histoires de sorcières. Mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir retrouver vos reviews et vos petits commentaires d'amour.**_ ❤ _**J'espère que vous allez bien, moi j'ai la pêche! (ou l'abricot.)**_

 _ **C'est parti pour le chapitre 24!**_

 _ **Bisous les chatons.**_

 _ **Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 - Shopping**

Harry regardait autour de lui avec curiosité. Ils étaient dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Strimhedge, avait dit Ivy. Ils s'avançaient vers une grande maison qui avait des couleurs d'arc-en-ciel. Harry n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître les questions qu'il avait sur son adoption et son nom, donc il décida d'en parler à Severus qui était juste à côté de lui. "Euh, Severus, est ce que je peux te poser une question?"

"Si ce n'est pas de demander à Ivy de changer d'avis sur le shopping, vas y."dit Severus, sans même regarder Harry. Ils devaient donner une impression bizarre aux passants; Ivy se dirigeait gaiement en direction de la maison colorée, sûrement en train d'imaginer quels genre d'habits merveilleux elle allait acheter à Harry, et Severus et Harry la suivait d'un air maussade. Severus ne comprendra jamais ce qu'il y avait entre les femmes et le shopping. Il saisissait la répulsion qu'Harry éprouvait.

"Je me pose des questions sur l'adoption," dit Harry, tordant son cou pour regarder Severus.

"Oui, quoi à propos de ça ?" demanda Severus, faisant toujours face à l'incroyable maison colorée avec un air de dégoût sur son visage.

"Mon nom par exemple. Suis je toujours Harry Potter?" Harry sauta presque quand Severus s'arrêta de marcher brutalement pour lui faire face.

"Qui d'autres devrait tu être à part Harry Potter? De quoi est ce que tu parles ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu délires ?" Severus posa sa main sur le front d'Harry pour sentir sa température.

"Severus," dit Harry, ennuyé, en chassant la main de Severus de son front. Il leva les yeux "Je me sens bien."

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Ivy. Elle se tenait un peu plus loin, et avait réalisé que ces deux là ne la suivaient plus.

"Tout va très bien, Ivy." dit Severus à sa femme inquiète, puis se tourna vers Harry. Il posa une main sur son épaule. "Je pense qu'on a besoin d'un peu plus de temps et d'intimité pour parler de l'adoption. Finissons en avec les courses, et après je répondrai à tes questions, ok?"

"ok," dit Harry en laissant Severus le guider par l'épaule vers Ivy.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique de vêtements, Harry regardait partout autour de lui avec crainte. Une toute petite sorcière arriva immédiatement vers eux et s'adressa à Ivy. "Bonjour, Je suis Millisande Murasso, puis-je vous aider ?"

"Merci, on va commencer par choisir quelques vêtements, et après on sera heureux d'avoir votre aide. Pourrait-on avoir un panier s'il vous plaît?" demanda Ivy à la petite femme très amicale.

"Bien-sur, mon chou, voilà pour vous." dit la dame, et un panier se mît à flotter autour d'Ivy.

"Merci," lui répondit Ivy et avec un mouvement de sa baguette, le panier flottait dans la direction où elle voulait se rendre. Elle se tourna en regardant ses compagnons. "Et bien, qu'est ce que vous attendez ?"

Severus se rendit directement vers le salon pour les clients, et attrapa un magazine. Harry fixa Severus qui le laissait tout seul avec Ivy. Il pu voir le sourire de Severus avant qu'il ne le cache derrière le magasine.

"Viens, Harry. Par ici c'est le rayon ado" dit Ivy avec beaucoup trop d'entrain au goût d'Harry.

"Les pantalons d'abord, Harry" Ivy le poussa vers le rayon "Qu'est ce que tu préfères, pantalons ou jeans?"

"Euh… Des jeans" dit Harry en regardant les habits avec confusion. Il y avait seulement un exemplaire de chaque style, mais pas de taille.

"Alors choisis 3 pantalons et 5 jeans." Ivy commença à regarder les pantalons.

Harry se contenta de regarder Ivy avec surprise et ne bougea pas.

"Harry, à cette allure on sera encore là demain." Ivy leva les yeux et tenait un pantalon devant les jambes d'Harry. "Si tu ne commences pas à choisir toi même, alors je vais le faire." En disant ça elle jeta le pantalon dans le panier flottant.

Ces mots sortirent Harry de sa stupeur. "Mais il y en a beaucoup trop. Qu'est ce que je vais faire avec autant de pantalons?"

Ivy soupira, ennuyée. "Les porter, Harry? Je pensais vraiment que Severus était un homme compliqué pour ce qui est du shopping, mais tu le bas à pleine couture."

Harry attrapa un des jeans et le regarda. _C'est un jeans, à quoi d'autres devrais-je prêter attention? Peu importe._ Il le jeta dans le panier.

"Par ici il y a des jeans de style différent, Harry. Regarde si l'un d'eux t'intéresse." Ivy montra du doigts une autre étagère.

Harry les regarda. La première pair était des baggys. _Je ne pense pas que Severus aimerait me voir passer avec ce genre de jeans. Mais je les aime quand même._ Il alla vers une autre étagère. Ici il trouva des jeans coupe droite avec différentes couleurs et il en prit deux noirs, un bleu sombre et un qui avait un look délavé. Quand il les mis dans le corbeille avec les autres, il demanda à Ivy. "Et la taille?"

"Oh, tu verras plus tard, Harry." Elle regarda les jeans qu'il avait choisi et regarda avec scepticisme celui qui était délavé. Le fait qu'elle désapprouvait était inscrit sur son visage.

"Je peux le remettre à sa place." dit Harry en essayant d'attraper le jean qu'Ivy tenait dans sa main.

Ivy le garda et le remis dans la boite. "Si tu l'aimes, on te l'achèteras. Je n'ai pas à aimer tous tes vêtements." Elle prit un des pantalons qu'elle avait placé sur l'étagère devant elle. "Viens par ici, et laisse moi tester un de ceux là."

Harry se maintient devant elle pendant qu'elle mettait une paire de pantalon devant ses jambes. _Quelle était la foutu différence entre eux ?_ Il se ressemblait tous pour lui. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Ivy en avait choisi deux de plus et Harry soupira.

Ivy le regarda d'un air désapprobateur. "On vient à peine de commencer, Harry."

"Oui, je sais." dit Harry d'un air maussade en regardant avec envie Severus qui appréciait son magasine dans la salle d'attente. _C'est tellement injuste._

"Maintenant, les t-shirts, Harry." Elle l'entraîna avec la boîte volante dans le rayon concerné du magasin. "Six sweats et douze t-shirts," ordonna t-elle.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de dou-" commença à protester Harry, mais Ivy l'interrompit.

"Je ne veux pas l'entendre Harry. Commence à choisir ou je vais le faire et ce sera quelque chose comme ça." Elle tenait un t-shirt rouge avec un canard jaune dessiné dessus.

C'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin de voir, il commença rapidement à regarder les t-shirts et à en choisir quelques uns. Il appréciait même ça, parce qu'il y en avait qu'il était vraiment cool. Comme par exemple un noir avec un dragon d'argent et un autre avec un nimbus 2000 trouvèrent leurs chemin jusqu'au panier.

En voyant ses choix de t-shirts, Ivy en attrapa des blancs et noirs unis et les rajouta.

Après qu'une seule chaussette noir et une autre grise furent également jetés dans le panier par Ivy, Harry en choisit une avec des petits joueurs de Quidditch dessiné dessus et une autre avec des strangulots. "Je ne vais pas avoir besoin d'une paire complète?" demanda Harry, confus en voyant qu'une seule chaussette et non des pairs avaient à chaque fois trouvé leurs chemin dans la boîte.

"Non on les dupliquera plus tard. Tu verras Harry." Ivy était déjà en train d'avancer vers le prochain rayon, et Harry soupira de frustration. _Par Merlin, pourvu que plus tard arrive bientôt._

"Chaussures, Harry. Ici on trouvera des pairs parce que ce ne sont pas les mêmes coupes pour chacun des pieds." expliqua t-elle comme si elle parlait à un jeune enfant. Harry était content de voir que les autres clients étaient bien trop occupés pour les regarder. Harry avait choisi des sneakers et des chaussures volantes, qui étaient faite dans un cuir très flexible,même au niveau des semelles, Ivy ajouta des chaussures noirs et marrons toute simple dans la boite.

"Et maintenant suit la question la plus importante. Caleçons ou boxers, Harry ?" Ivy le regarda en s'arrêtant devant le rayon des sous-vêtements.

Harry rougit profondément pendant qu'il ajoutait rapidement trois boxers dans le panier.

Ivy leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois. "Au moins treize, Harry!"

Rapidement le bon nombre de boxers se retrouvèrent dans le panier magique sans même qu'Harry prenne le temps d'y jeter un coup d'oeil.. Quand Il tenta de dépasser Ivy pour laisser la partie embarrassante du shopping le plus rapidement derrière eux, Ivy lui bloqua le chemin. Elle chercha dans la boîte sorti un boxer qu'elle tenait avec deux doigts. "Tu es certain de vouloir celui ci?"

Harry rougit encore plus qu'avant. Il pouvait sentir son visage le brûler quand il regarda le boxer noir avec des petits chatons mignons dessinés dessus. Autant embarrassé qu'il est possible de l'être, il enleva le boxer des mains d'Ivy et le remit sur l'étagère.

"Par ici, il y en a en lycra. Est ce que tu avais aimé ceux de Severus en lycra?" demanda Ivy en lui montrant l'étagère.

"Oh" fut la seule chose que dit Harry, et il en prit cinq d'entre eux de différentes couleur.

Ivy sourit. "Tu es si mignon quand tu rougis Harry."

"Ivy!" dit Harry

Ivy regarda le contenu du panier. "Je pense que nous avons tout ce qui faut pour les habits journaliers. Allons voir les robes de sorciers."

Harry grogna, frustré. Il avait espéré que c'était la fin.

"Courage, Harry, ou je vais laisser Miss Murasso s'occuper de toi." Elle se tourna sans attendre une réponse et sourit en remarquant qu'Harry se mit à la suivre avec précipitation.

Chercher une robe de sorcier était bien plus facile. Il n'y avait pas tant de choix que ça, et Ivy s'en occupa pour lui.

"Ok, allons voir Miss Murasso" dit Ivy, en se tournant vers la salle d'attente. En voyant la boîte remplit, Miss Murasso était déjà à leurs côtés. Severus les suivit également quand ils se dirigèrent vers une porte qui se trouvait au fond du magasin. Harry regardait autour de lui avec curiosité. Il y avait une plate-forme ronde au milieu de la salle et un rideau du côté droit de la salle. Severus s'assit sur le canapé à côté de la plate-forme.

"Ok mon garçon, monte sur la plate-forme. On va commencer avec les robes." Mis Murasso le poussa gentiment vers l'endroit alors qu'Harry cherchait de l'aide de Severus en le regardant.

Severus souriait, même si il ressentit de la pitié en croisant le regard misérable d'Harry. _La prochaine fois qu'Ivy essaiera de le traîner ici, il va se révolter._

"Voilà ce que tu vas faire, jeune homme." dit la vendeuse, en lui tendant les robes de sorcier. "Mets là!"

Harry fit ce qu'il fallait, Miss Murasso leva sa baguette vers lui, en tirant ça et là sur la robe, et finalement regarda Ivy pour son approbation. Après qu'Ivy hocha la tête ils passèrent par la même procédure pour les robes de différentes coupes. Harry était déjà fatigué et encore plus confus qu'avant quand ils arrivèrent aux chaussures. La première paire était les chaussures noires qu'Ivy avait choisi. "Elles sont trop grandes" dit Harry à la vieille femme quand elle lui tendit la seconde chaussure.

"Biensur qu'elles le sont" la dame regarda Harry de façon sceptique, elle pensait qu'il voulait être effronté.

"C'est la première fois qu'il fait du shopping dans un centre commercial magique, Miss Murasso." expliqua Ivy.

"Oh, très cher, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant? Finis de mettre ta première chaussure, et tu vas voir." Miss Murasso lui fit un sourire amicale. Harry enfonça son talon au fond, et commença à la lasser.. Dès le moment où il fut dans la chaussure, elles commença à rétrécir. "Wow!" s'exclama Harry, impressionné.

"L'autre chaussure aussi, ." dit Miss Murasso.

Harry leva les yeux, choqués, mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Ivy dit: "C'est Mr. Potter."

"Oh, vraiment, Je pensais vraiment qu'il était votre fils Miss Rogue... Potter?" La dame regarda plus intensément Harry. "Harry Potter ?"

Harry leva les yeux, et grogna.

"Harry cesse de te comporter ainsi et mets la seconde chaussure." dit Ivy sévèrement. C'était la Ivy qu'Harry essayait d'éviter autant que possible. Jusqu'à présent, ce ton était seulement destiné à Severus, et il le préférait ainsi.

"Oui, Madame." dit Harry timidement, espérant calmer Ivy en changeant de comportement.

Ivy leva les yeux quand elle entendit le madame. "Miss Murasso, nous aimerions en finir avec ça aussi vite que possible. Mon mari est toujours un peu malade, et nous devons rentrer à la maison bientôt."

Severus regarda sa femme, et Harry ricana au regard meurtrier qu'il lança à Ivy. Les chaussures lui allaient à la perfection maintenant, et après un mouvement de baguette de Miss Murasso, l'exacte copie des chaussures en marron apparu à côté de Severus. Pareil, pour le reste des chaussures. Un des t-shirts fut tendu à Harry.

"Derrière les rideaux, jeune homme, et quand tu l'auras enfilé, reviens nous voir." ordonna la vendeuse.

Harry revient se tenir face à eux après qu'il ait fait ce que la vendeuse demandait, et le t-shirt se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à ce que la coupe convienne à sa morphologie.

"Tu l'aimes ainsi ou tu préfères qu'il soit plus moulant ou lâche ?"

"C'est bon ainsi."

Miss Murasso leva sa baguette et tous les t-shirt copièrent la taille d'Harry. Bientôt tout ce qu'il restait à essayer fut retaillé pour la coupe d'Harry, et il ne restait plus que les boxers dans le panier flottant. _Oh non, s'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas debout devant eux en boxer._

Ivy attrapa un de ceux qui était en lycra et le donna à Harry. "Mets le et appelle Severus. Il t'aidera pour la taille." dit Ivy pour rassurer Harry.

Les boxers étaient agréables, mais le sortilège de couture les avait rendus trop serrés pour lui. Il essaya de tirer dessus pour voir si il pouvait l'étirer. Le shopping avait fatigué Harry, il était à bout. Savoir que de l'autre côté du rideau se tenait tout le monde était une pensée embarrassante. Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il commençait à respirer plus rapidement et que de de la sueur se formait sur son front.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là dedans, Harry? Tu as finis?" demanda Severus avec impatience.

"La taille n'est pas bonne." Harry commença à paniquer, embarrassé. _Par Merlin, il va venir et me voir dans ce boxer ridiculement trop petit pour moi._ On aurait dit que son visage était en feu, et sa respiration était à présent saccadée.

"C'est pour ça que je viens t'aider, Harry." Severus se tenait à la droite du rideau, il pouvait entendre Harry respirer. "Je rentre, Harry."

La respiration d'Harry était sifflante. "Où est l'applicateur, Harry?" Severus s'approcha du tas de vêtements d'Harry.

En entendant les mots de Severus, Ivy passa de l'autre côté du rideau également. Elle approcha directement d'Harry qui se tenait la gorge. "Calme toi, Harry." Elle amena gentiment la chaise qui était dans la cabine d'essayage. "Chut, Harry. Ce sera bientôt terminé."

Toute la honte qu'il avait senti avait disparu. La seule chose qui comptait à présent, c'était l'oxygène.

"Putain" jura Severus en voyant à quel point Harry s'est enfoncé dans la crise de panique. _Merci Merlin, heureusement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort déjà, comment le garçon aurait pu l'affronter quand il a une attaque de panique pour rien d'autre qu'une paire de boxer qui ne lui convient pas._ pensa Severus, inquiet. _Qu'est ce que James va penser? Qu'on l'a laissé sortir de la maison trop tôt?_ Severus sortit de la cabine pour trouver la potion qui devait être dans les affaires sur le canapé.

"Est ce que vous avez besoin d'aide? Devrais-je appeler un magicomage, Mr. Rogue?" demanda la vendeuse, inquiète.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire." dit Severus rapidement, en retournant dans la cabine avec la potion dans sa main.

"Ouvre, Harry." ordonna Severus. Quand Harry ne réagit pas, Severus pressa la mâchoire d'Harry et y glissa la potion. "Avale, Harry." dit Severus en massant habilement la gorge d'Harry. pour l'aider à avaler.

Ivy posa la tête d'Harry sur sa poitrine et lui parlaaussi doucement qu'elle pouvait dans une telle situation pour l'aider à se calmer. "Respire, Harry." Elle dessinait des cercles sur son dos, et regarda avec frayeur Severus quand Harry commença à sangloter.

"Harry, la potion va t'aider, mais tu dois essayer de te calmer aussi. C'est terminé. Tu peux respirer maintenant, et il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer." dit Severus calmement en caressant les cheveux d'Harry.

"Je suis désolé." dit Harry misérablement. Il se sentait si honteux d'avoir paniqué sur un boxer qui ne lui allait pas. _Je suis taré. Je suis un fardeau pour eux._ Harry sentait que la potion combattait les pensées négatives. C'était comme si elle essayait de le remonter à la surface en l'empêchant de se noyer dans ses affreuses pensées.

Severus secoua sa tête. "Il combat la potion. On a besoin de quelqu'un qui fait du soin." Entendre ça fit sangloter Harry de plus belle.

 _Je suis monstrueux,_ pensa t-il, dégoûté de lui même. Il ne vit pas le patronus de Severus disparaître à travers les rideaux.

"Harry tu dois respirer calmement et laisser la potion prendre le dessus!" Par Merlin, cela faisait à peine quelques minutes et Harry s'était entraîné tellement loin dans la crise de panique que la potion ne lui était d'aucun secours. _Et c'est ce que James appelle de grandes améliorations? Harry n'arrivera jamais à passer une année scolaire sans se tuer._ Severus était inquiet, et quand Albus arriva il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence.

Harry sentit la potion violemment poussé dans son système sanguin par une force inconnu. La même force qu'il l'avait sorti de ses pensées, puis il pu sentir le sentiment de chaleur et la relaxation que procurait la magie d'Albus. Il se pencha vers le torse d'Albus pendant que le vieux sorcier le rassurait. "Shhh, Harry, tout va bien à présent. Respire calmement, et laisse le flot de magie passer dans ton corps." La voix calme et monotone d'Albus apaisa Harry, et il commença à sentir la main posé sur sa poitrine, et l'autre sur son front. Il était de retour dans la réalité. Et les souvenirs furent de retour également.

Harry grogna d'embrassement, même si la magie d'Albus et la potion de Severus l'empêchait de ne trop broyer du noir. "Je suis désolé."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé. Tu as eu une journée longue et bien remplit, non?" dit Albus d'une voix chaleureuse. Harry était toujours appuyé contre le torse du vieux sorcier avec les yeux fermés, ainsi il ne vit pas le regard inquiet qu'Albus fit à sa fille et son gendre. Ils avaient l'air secoués mais ils devraient retrouver le contrôle d'eux même rapidement, Harry ne devait surtout pas les voir ainsi.

Severus fut le premier à retrouver sa voix, et dit, un peu tremblant: "Peut-être que tu devrais ranger les affaires, Ivy. Comme ça nous pourrons rentrer à la maison."

Ceci donna une bonne raison à Ivy pour reprendre ses esprits hors de la vue d'Harry, et elle en remercia Severus.

"Oh, non," dit Harry misérablement, en entendant que la journée shopping était déjà fini à cause de son comportement. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder Severus. "J'ai promis aux jumeaux de leurs ramener quelque chose, et je veux de l'argent de mon compte pour acheter une caméra et -"

"Arrête, Harry. Tu es épuisé, et nous allons rentrer. Les jumeaux comprendront, tu pourras leurs acheter quelque chose pendant le week-end prochain avec Albus, Minerva, et les enfants au chemin de traverse. On parlera de la caméra plus tard. Maintenant il faut qu"on te ramène dans ton lit."

De frustration, Harry cacha son visage dans la poitrine d'Albus. Ainsi il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il était assis, et il rougit de nouveau. "Par Merlin." Il essaya de sortir de l'étreinte d'Albus.

"Non Harry, pas si vite. D'abord tu dois respirer calmement." dit Albus sévèrement.

Harry essaya au plus vite d'accomplir l'ordre d'Albus pour pouvoir sortir de là.

"Ca ne te mènera nul part Harry" dit Albus, en le grondant gentiment quand il sentit qu'Harry tenter de se forcer à respirer. "Tu dois te relaxer." Albus augmenta la magie apaisante un petit peu, et Harry se détendit dans un soupir.

Le sentiment d'épuisement prit le dessus comme une couverture chaude. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était dormir, même s'il était en boxer sur les genoux d'Albus. Sa respiration devint calme. Quand Albus enleva lentement le flot de magie, Harry grogna.

"Viens, Harry." dit Severus, en levant le garçon dans ses bras.

Harry se réveilla complètement une fois debout, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Tous ses sens de retour, il attrapa le boxer et tira dessus pour tenter de l'agrandir un peu.

"Arrête ça," dit Severus, il chassa la main d'Harry, leva sa baguette et l'agrandit. "C'est mieux?"

Rougissant, Harry hocha la tête. Hocher la tête n'était pas une bonne idée, encore dans le brouillard, il commença à vaciller. Les murs tournaient autour de lui. La main de Severus l'accompagna dans sa chute et Albus fut derrière lui pour le maintenir. Il n'avait plus la force de protester quand il sentit qu'Albus était en train de baisser son caleçon sur ses genoux. Les deux hommes l'avaient rhabillé. Severus lança un sort pour rendre Harry plus léger, et le porta dans ses bras.

"Rentrons à la maison, Harry."

Un murmure incompréhensible fut la seule réponse que Severus eut de la part de l'adolescent pratiquement endormi.


	25. Chapitre 25 - La fin du Tutorat

_**Mes Potterheads,**_

 _ **De retour, à un mois près, ça fait 1 an que je n'avais pas continuer la trad. Je m'excuse vraiment au près de vous tous qui suivait intensément l'histoire. Je suis habituellement quelqu'un de parole. Les malheureux évènements qui ont touché la France ont atteints ma famille de près, c'était un passage un peu sombre. Mais je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, et de me replonger dans cet univers qui me fait un bien fou.**_

 _ **Je viens de relire une fois de plus les bouquins, et le 4 septembre (jour de mon anniversaire) je me rends à Londres pour voir Harry Potter and the cursed child! Rien de tel pour reprendre du poil de la bête.**_

 _ **Et vous retrouver est un réel plaisir. Merci à tout ceux qui n'ont jamais cessé de m'envoyer des reviews et des MP pour me demander où j'avais disparu, c'est grâce à ces messages que je suis de retour.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture à vous, un prochain chapitre ne saurait tarder!**_

 _ **Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 - La fin du Tutorat**

"Tu me dégoutes, Potter. Sors d'ici. Comment tu as pu bien croire que ça valait le coup de vivre avec moi et ma famille ? Tu me dégoûtes." cracha Severus au visage d'Harry, qui était accroupi à ses pieds.

"Je suis désolé Monsieur. Vraiment ! S'il vous plaît ne me jetez pas," suppliait Harry.

"Désolé ? Tu penses que ça fait une différence ? Tu as humilié notre famille dans cette boutique. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Tu es faible." En finissant sa phrase, il attrapa les cheveux d'Harry et le traîna jusqu'à la porte.

"Non, s'il vous plaît! Je suis désolé!." gémît Harry en essayant de diminuer la douleur en se tenant au main de Severus. "S'il vous plaît, ne me jetez pas dehors. Je ferais attention. Je promets."

"Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un monstre, Potter. Je ne veux plus t'avoir dans mes pattes et je veux que tu t'éloignes de ma famille." Il avait amené Harry à la porte et avait à présent lâché ses cheveux. Quand les portes s'ouvrèrent, Harry ne pouvait rien voir à part les ténèbres de la nuit. Ils ne veuillent plus de lui. Il a tout foiré à cause d'une fichu paire de caleçon. Il regarda dehors, la nuit qui l'attendait, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Severus se saisie de son épaule pour le pousser, mais il ne le lâcha pas, il se mît à le secouer au contraire.

"Harry, Harry !"

"Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas partir." sanglota Harry.

"Harry, réveille-toi!"

Se réveiller? Harry réalisa que Severus l'avait appelé Harry et non Potter. Sa voix n'était pas sévère et rocailleuse comme avant mais plutôt douce et inquiète.

"Réveille toi, Harry. C'est juste un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité. Allez, ouvre les yeux!" ordonna Severus au garçon qui sanglotait en le secouant.

Lentement, Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Il vit alors le visage rougit de Severus face à lui. Il s'écarta et couvrit sa tête de ses bras.

"C'était seulement un cauchemar, Harry. C'est terminé. S'il te plaît calme toi." dit Severus avec calme. Il était rassuré de voir qu'Harry c'était enfin réveillé. Ce qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il tentait de réveiller le garçon agité l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il toucha doucement l'épaule d'Harry. "Tout va bien Harry. Personne ne te renvoi. C'était un rêve."

"Je suis désolé" dit Harry entre les sanglots.

"Viens ici Harry." Avec précaution, il attrapa Harry et l'encercla de ses bras. "Chut… C'est terminé. Il n'y a rien dont tu as à t'excuser ou rien d'effrayant Harry." Il avait l'impression que son prénom, sortait de sa bouche comme un mantra, il était certain qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom aussi souvent que possible pour éviter ce genre de cauchemar.

Harry finit par réaliser. Il s'accrocha à Severus et ne s'arrêta pas de dire qu'il était désolé. Il enterra sa tête dans le torse de Severus pour ne pas qu'il voit son visage. _Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un gamin._

"Comme je le disais, il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé. Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ton rêve?" Il savait bien de quoi il s'agissait. Harry avait parlé tout le long du rêve. Severus de son vécu, savait qu'il était bon de parler de ses cauchemars, il espérait qu'Harry voudrait en discuter.

Harry secoua sa tête. "C'était affreux." Au moins, il a arrêté de pleurer, mais il avait toujours son visage dissimulé contre Rogue.

Serverus se mît à chercher dans sa poche et en sortit un mouchoir en tissu propre. "Tiens, Harry."

Harry le prit et essuya son visage en premier, puis se moucha. Pendant qu'il le fourrait dans sa poche, il dit : "Je t'en achèterais un autre."

"Ça me fait plaisir, garde le. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en racheter un." Dit Severus avec douceur, sans pour autant résister à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était assis sur les genoux de Severus et se libéra. "Je suis trop vieux pour ça." Il rougit et s'assit correctement à côtés de Severus.

'Le sentiment de peur qu'il avait éprouvé après son cauchemar avait pratiquement disparu. C'était la gêne de se réveiller en pleurant pour un mauvais rêve qui prenait place en lui à présent.

"Tu ne seras jamais trop vieux pour un câlin, Harry. Particulièrement quand tu es effrayé." Dit Severus, convaincu.

"Ouais effrayé par un rêve..." Dit Harry d'un ton maussade.

"Un cauchemar, pas un simple rêve. Personne ne peut contrôler ses sentiments quand on rêve. Il n'y a rien d'embarrassant. Même moi, j'ai fait beaucoup de cauchemars et je me réveillais en criant, effrayé." Harry regarda Severus droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun signe de moquerie dans l'expression de Severus. Il pensait très sérieusement ce qu'il disait. "Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà vu dans cet état ?" Il pointa son visage du doigt: "En train de pleurer comme un bébé?"

"Oui, plusieurs personnes m'ont vu comme ça. Mais je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me traite de bébé qui pleure." Il leva un sourcil.

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. "Oh, mais, je ne parlais pas de toi... Je voulais dire..." Bégaya-t-il désespérément.

"Alors toi non plus tu ne devrais pas de considérer comme un bébé."

Il tapota le crâne de Harry et lui poussa doucement la tête pour la ramener sur son épaule. Harry se laissa faire sans résister. C'était agréable de s'appuyer contre Severus. Voyant qu'Harry ne se plaignait pas, Severus se lança: "j'ai appris qu'en parlant de mes rêves, le risque qu'ils reviennent me hanter diminue. Cela demande beaucoup de courage et une personne de confiance à qui en parler. Je sais que tu ne manques pas de courage. Tu en as bien plus que n'importe quel garçon de ton âge. Mais, suis-je quelqu'un en qui tu as suffisamment confiance pour me parler de ton rêve?"

Harry s'appuya un peu plus contre Severus. "Mon cauchemar te concernait..." Murmura-t-il de façon quasi inaudible.

"En quoi ça me concernait exactement?" Encouragea Severus pour que Harry continue.

Harry soupira, puis raconta son rêve à Severus. Il se sentait bien, ses craintes s'apaisaient un peu plus au fil de son histoire. Pendant qu'il confiait son cauchemar, il plongeait son regard dans celui de Severus et vit que celui-ci le regardait très sérieusement, ce qui l'incita à tous lui dire.

Une fois terminé, il soupira, et fut soulagé quand Severus le pris dans ses bras. Alors qu'il le serrait et qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, Severus dit: "Nous ne te jèterons jamais, Harry. C'est tout le contraire. Nous voulons t'adopter Harry, pas seulement être tes tuteurs. On ne voulait pas te pousser à prendre une décision, et je ne te le dis que maintenant pour te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour nous, pas pour te mettre la pression."

En voyant qu'Harry le regardait avec étonnement, il ajouta: "On parlera de ça plus tard, mais je veux te dire autre chose, tu n'es pas un monstre Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on peut dire ou faire qui te ferait finalement réalisé ça. Tu es un adolescent normal qui a un gros fardeau à porter et des anciens tuteurs inhumains, Harry. Tu vas dépasser tout ça et un jour tu pourras être aussi heureux et rebelle que n'importe quel autre adolescent de ton âge. Tu dois juste te donner le temps de te soigner et arrêter de te mettre la pression. Si quelqu'un a commis une erreur hier, c'était nous. On est allé trop loin avec tout ce shopping, tu étais épuisé, on aurait dû s'en rendre compte."

Severus soupira: "On doit tous apprendre, Harry. Pas seulement toi. James m'a assuré que c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir une crise après une aussi longue après-midi. Il faut seulement que tu apprends à reconnaître les signes d'un début d'attaque et utiliser ton applicateur. On n'aurait pas dû te perdre de vu. Tu vas rester avec moi tout au long de la semaine, et ce weekend tu pourras aller au chemin de traverse avec Albus, Minerva et les jumeaux. Lundi, tu pourras retourner en classe de nouveau si tu t'en sens capable. Tu vas t'en sortir, Harry." Severus plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry. Il vu que des larmes s'y formait de nouveau, il prit le garçon dans ses bras. "Je ne te blesserai jamais, Harry. Tu es en sécurité ici. Tu fais déjà parti de la famille. On t'aime comme un fils." Severus était surpris de voir avec quelle facilité les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche.

"Pouvons-nous parler de l'adoption maintenant?" demande Harry avec précaution, sans sortir son visage de la robe de Severus.

"Si tu veux... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir hier ?" demanda Severus.

"Hier ?" Le visage d'Harry émergea du torse de Severus, et il regarda à travers la fenêtre, perdu. C'était agréable de voir le temps qu'il faisait dehors alors qu'ils étaient dans le donjon. Le ciel était clair et le soleil brillait. "J'ai dormi si longtemps ?"

"On t'a ramené à la maison et James t'as examiné. Un sortilège de sommeil t'a fait dormir jusqu'à maintenant. Il est 10h, je sais que c'était ta prochaine question."

Harry sourit. "Peut-être que tu es un descendant de ce Charlee le voyant, celui qui est sur la porte ?

Severus se mit à rire. "Oh par Merlin, non. Tu veux connaître son histoire ?"

Harry hocha la tête vivement.

"Minerva n'est pas une grande fan de la divination. Comme le Professeur Trelawney, quasiment tous les Trelawneys sont des voyants. Charlee Trelawney est allé à l'école avec Minerva, et pour dire ça simplement, elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça. Un jour Minerva et moi se sommes gentiment disputé, et j'ai mis le visage de Charlee sur la porte. Ce n'est pas comme une peinture. Il n'imite pas les traits de caractères ou n'a pas les souvenirs du vrai Charlee. Si je le voulais je pourrais changer le portrait en n'importe qui d'autre." Severus sourit à Harry. "Mais pour l'instant, je le laisse comme ça."

"C'est méchant !" dit Harry en souriant en retour à Severus.

"Est ce que tu serais contre l'idée de manger un petit quelque chose?"

"Nous n'avons pas parlé du tutorat et de l'adoption..." Harry voulait tout savoir à présent.

"Ok, mais après en avoir parlé, tu iras manger un copieux petit déjeuner. Ca marche?"

"Très bien." dit Harry, content que Severus ne le force pas à manger d'abord.

"Pour l'instant, nous sommes tes tuteurs. Le problème c'est que le ministère a encore la possibilité d'intervenir sur pas mal de chose. Comme la prise en main de ta santé, ton éducation et autre. Seule la grande influence d'Albus sur le ministère rend possible le fait que nous te gardons avec nous. Je ne veux pas te mentir, Harry. Le ministère préfererait te voir à St Mangouste. Nous ne les laisserons pas te séparer de nous, mais comme je disais, ils en ont le pouvoir. Ils peuvent demandait un suivi de la thérapie à James n'importe quand." Voyant le visage choqué d'Harry, il ajouta: "Evidemment, James ne raconterait jamais ce que vous vous dites au ministère ni à qui que ce soit, sans ta permission. Ils auront juste un rapport sur ta santé physique et mental, et comment sa progresse, et si vous travaillez correment ensem-"

Harry sauta presque hors du lit. "Mais je ne vais pas mieux! Et s'ils m'emmenait pour de bon à St Mangouste?" Il respira intensément, et se dirigea frénétiquement vers ses habits posés sur une chaise à côté du lit. Quand il trouva son applicateur, il l'utilisa et se sentit instantanément mieux. Son rythme cardiaque ralentissait, et il put respirer librement. Fatigué, il s'assit sur le lit.

"Je pense que tu viens de te prouver le contraire, Harry." dit Severus calmement.

"Comment ça?" questionna Harry.

"C'était la première fois que tu utilises l'inhalateur de toi même. C'est un sacré progrès. Je suis certain que James, Ivy et les autres seront aussi fiers que moi d'entendre ça." Severus sourit franchement à Harry et ébouriffa ses cheveux. En voyant Harry sourire fièrement en retour, il continua ses explications. "Ils ne te sépareront pas de nous, même s'il n'y avait pas de progrès. On ne les laissera pas faire, mais nous devons quand même demander la permission pour beaucoup de choses. Par exemple si on veut t'emmener en vacances dans notre manoir, ou n'importe quelle décision concernant ton éducation. Ca rend les choses compliquées. C'est aussi pourquoi nous aimerions t'adopter. Emotionnellement ça ne ferait aucune différence pour nous, mais cela rendrait les choses plus simples. On te considère comme notre fils peu importe si on reste tes tuteurs ou si on devient tes parents adoptifs. C'est important que tu le saches."

"Je ne veux pas que le Ministère interfère. Je préfèrerais l'adoption. " dit Harry, sans oser regarder le visage de Severus. "Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer pour mon nom?"

"Ca dépend de toi, Harry. Tu peux rester un Potter ou le changer en Rogue. Ca ne fait aucune différence pour nous. Tu avais des parents aimants qui t'ont donné ce nom, malheureusement, ils ne font plus parti des nôtres... Ce nom, quelques photos et des souvenirs d'autres personnes sont tout ce qu'il te reste d'eux. C'est tout à fait compréhensible de vouloir garder cette connexion à tes parents. Ca nous est égal." Severus pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se sente mal pour ça. S'il avait été à la place d'Harry, il aurait choisi de garder son nom.

"Je souhaiterais garder mon nom, si tout le monde est réellement d'accord avec ça." dit Harry timidement.

"Tout le monde est d'accord, Harry." Severus sourit et se leva. "Et maintenant c'est à ton tour de tenir ta promesse. Un petit déjeuner copieux avant que James arrive à midi."

Ils quittèrent tous deux la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. Severus était soulagé de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus à se battre avec le Ministère et de voir qu'Harry s'était ouvert à lui. Harry était heureux de voir qu'il avait une vraie famille et que Severus l'avait écouté, sans mentionner le fait qu'il était fier de l'avoir vu utiliser son applicateur. _Peut-être que finalement, ma vie va enfin devenir normale._


	26. Chapitre 26 - Discussion avec James

_**Hello,  
Merci à tous pour votre accueil chaleureux pour mon retour sur le site ! Pour répondre à la question qui revient le plus souvent: je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais publier les chapitres. Pas mal de changement dans ma vie professionnel. Donc quand j'ai du temps ça peut tres bien prendre 2, 3 jours, comme là, quand je suis un peu plus occupée, une semaine ou deux. Mais je vais essayer de ne jamais dépasser les 3 semaines sans poster. **_

_**Love, always,**_

 _ **(Mais vraiment, beaucoup de Love, vous ne savez pas à quel point je passe mon temps sur fanfiction . net, ça me fait un bien fou.)**_

 _ **Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 - Parler avec James**

"Je suis très fier de toi, Harry." dit James en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Harry. "Tu apprends vite."

"Oui, Oui…. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'ont parlé de la journée de shopping, James. Je n'avais pas appris si vite à ce moment-là, et je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi j'ai attrapé mon applicateur ce matin." dit Harry de mauvaise humeur. Il se sentait toujours honteux après la journée de shopping, il pensait qu'il aurait au moins dû sentir la crise arriver. Le problème était qu'il ne l'avait pas senti arriver. Il avait compris qu'il était trop tard quand il commençait à s'étrangler et que Severus s'était mis à chercher frénétiquement son applicateur.

"Peut-être que c'était ton instinct, ou ton expérience, mais tu l'as utilisé, Harry. C'est tout ce qui compte." dit James calmement. Voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas et se contentait de regarder ses mains posées sur ses genoux, James ajouta, "Tu n'es pas la seule personne au monde à avoir ce problème, et certains ont besoins d'encore plus de temps pour reconnaître les signes. Tu ne devrais pas te mettre la pression."

"Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ces crises viennent." Harry mis un coup de poing dans un coussin puis le pris contre sa poitrine pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Elles ne vont pas rester pour toujours, mais pour l'instant tu devrais accepter cette situation comme une partie de ta vie. Il n'y a rien de mal ou d'embarrassant à propos de ça. Je sais qu'elles sont effrayantes, mais tu sais que la potion va t'aider, et si c'est trop tard pour ça, il y aura toujours quelqu'un près de toi qui pourra t'aider. Quelquefois nous devons avoir confiance en les autres pour prendre soin de nous, Harry. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi après ton expérience avec ton oncle et ta tante mais à présent tu as une vraie famille. Tu peux leurs faire confiance pour prendre soin de toi. Severus, Ivy et Albus se sont bien occupés de toi pendant le shopping, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry soupira et serra un peu plus fort son coussin. Pour se sentir un peu mieux, il monta ses genoux contre sa poitrine en continuant de serrer le coussin. James laissa Harry prendre un moment dans sa petite bulle, mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup que Harry sente le besoin de se calmer de cette façon. "Oui, ils ont géré la situation, mais je me sens toujours stupide quand ils doivent le faire. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour eux." Il soupira encore de plus belle et posa son menton sur ses genoux.

"Tu n'es pas un fardeau pour eux, Harry. C'est tout à fait normal que les parents prennent soin de leurs enfants, et ce sont tes nouveaux parents à présent. Si tu devais prendre soin d'Ivy ou de Severus pendant qu'ils étaient malade, est ce que tu le considérerais comme une corvée?"

"Bien Sûr que non. J'aimerais les aider à se remettre." expliqua Harry. "Mais ils ne me laisseraient pas faire."

"Ils éviteraient si possible, Harry, seulement parce que tu es encore jeune, et les enfants ne devraient pas avoir à gérer les responsabilités des adultes. Si tu pouvais choisir tu préfères être aidé par les jumeaux ou par Ivy et Severus ?"

Harry renifla, et leva les yeux au ciel: "Ivy et Severus évidemment."

"Pourquoi pas les jumeaux? Tu ne les apprécies pas?" James parlait toujours d'une voix calme.

Le visage d'Harry émergea de ses genoux. "Biensur que si! Je les adore, mais je suis leur grand frère, donc ils ne devraient pas avoir à…" Il s'arrêta en réalisant ce que James voulait lui faire comprendre depuis le début. Il reposa sa tête sur ses genoux de nouveau. "Je comprends."

"Et si un des jumeaux tombait malade. Tu l'aiderais?"

"Biensur, je suis plus âgé qu'eux. Ce serait naturel que je les aide." Il laissa sa tête sur ses genoux mais la tourna de côté pour pouvoir regarder James qui était assis à côté de lui.

"Oui, ce serait naturel, mais ne serait-ce pas un fardeau de devoir prendre soin d'eux?"

Harry soupira et regarda le mur derrière James. "Est ce que c'est une autre session de thérapie?"

James souriait. "Tu es très intelligent, Harry."

"Non, j'apprends vite." Harry sourit en retour. "J'ai compris ce que tu voulais que je dise. C'est toujours difficile de se dire qu'ils ne pensent pas que c'est un fardeau alors que je cause tant de soucis. Severus m'a dit ce qu'ils pensaient de moi, qu'ils m'aimaient, et souhaitaient m'adopter. C'est juste, que je ne comprends pas pourquoi." Il souffla encore pour reprendre son souffle, il avait besoin de dire ce qu'il pensait. "Je sais que c'est idiot, mais au fond de moi j'ai toujours peur qu'il me jette si je commence à causer trop de problèmes." Harry cacha son visage contre ses jambes et croisa ses jambes autour de ses genoux.

"C'est normal de ressentir ça, Harry, mais cette peur est injustifiée. Ils te connaissent depuis que tu es arrivé à Poudlard et Severus connaissait même tes parents. Tu comptes énormément pour eux, et ils feraient bien plus pour toi qu'ils ne font déjà si c'était nécessaire. Tu leurs ai bénéfique aussi." En voyant qu'Harry dégageait son visage pour lui faire face, il continua dans la confidence. "Severus apprécie de t'avoir ici parce qu'il aimerait t'en apprendre encore plus sur les potions. Il est un peu désappointé par le manque d'intérêt en cette matière dans sa famille, une matière qui a ses yeux et si importante."

"Ca l'est. On peut faire pratiquement n'importe quoi avec les potions, une potion est bien plus facile à dissimuler qu'un charme ou un sortilège. Elles donnent bien plus de possibilité, et on peut essayer tous les ingrédients et s'en sortir avec quelque chose de nouveau. Est ce que tu savais que chaque jour au moins une trentaine de potions ou de nouvelles versions de celles qui existent déjà sont inventées? C'est incroyable, non?"

James ricana. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Severus adorerait t'entendre dire ça." Il s'arrêta pour observer les traits d'Harry. "Ivy est une mère née. Elle adore prendre soin de n'importe qui prêt à la laisser faire. Prendre soin de toi la rend heureuse. Les femmes sont quelquefois difficiles à comprendre, mais crois moi, plus elle peut prendre soin de toi, mieux elle se porte. Je n'ai pas à te dire à quel point tu es important pour les jumeaux, mais je vais te le dire néanmoins. Ils doivent grandir entourés d'adultes et leur marraine et parrain sont quand même de vieilles personnes à leurs yeux. Ils adorent Alastor et Poppy, mais ils ont besoin d'un exemple plus jeune. Tu es le candidat parfait pour ça, et de tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu, ils sont déjà attachés à toi. Donc je dirais, que tu rends la pareil à ta famille tout aussi bien, Harry, si tu as besoin de le voir comme ça pour te sentir mieux. Mais tu n'as pas à leurs rendre ce qu'ils font pour toi. Ils font ça parce qu'ils ont commencé à t'aimer et qu'ils te voient comme quelqu'un qui fait partie de la famille."

Harry se sentait un peu mieux après avoir entendu tout ça. Il dénoua ses membres, posa le coussin contre le mur. "Severus a dit qu'ils allaient m'adopter."

"Oui, il m'en a parlé. Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais donné ton accord ce matin." dit James.

"Est ce que tu as déjà donné un rapport sur moi au Ministère?" demanda Harry timidement.

"Oui ils m'en ont déjà demandé deux."

"Deux?" demanda Harry, choqué.

"Ils veulent connaître tous les progrès que tu fais. Tant que Severus et Ivy sont seulement tes tuteurs, je dois leurs donner ce qu'ils veulent." expliqua James. "Evidemment, ils ont un rapport général, je ne mentionne jamais nos discussions, Harry."

"Severus me l'a déjà dit, mais je n'aime pas ça, même un simple rapport." Harry remit ses genoux contre sa poitrine. "Ils ne sont jamais inquiétés pour moi quand j'étais chez les Dursleys, et maintenant que je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide, ils interviennent dans ma vie et essayent de la contrôler." dit Harry tristement.

"Cela sera bientôt terminé, Harry. Tu te prends la tête pour des choses qui vont changer pour le meilleur très vite. Ne rends pas ta vie plus dure que nécessaire. Parlons du shopping. J'ai appris qu'Ivy n'avait pas pu s'arrêter, tous tes habits tiennent dans le placard ?" James sourit quand Harry sauta du lit pour ouvrir la porte du placard.

"J'ai des habits pour les cinquantes prochaines années," dit Harry "Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand est ce que je pourrais porter tout ça."

James riait à présent ouvertement. "Un autre miracle sur les femmes Harry. Aussi incroyable que ça l'est pour nous, Ivy a adoré acheté tout ça, et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle a quand même essayer de se retenir."

"Se retenir?"demanda Harry en fouillant dans les tiroirs remplis.

"Comme je disais, un miracle que nous ne comprendrons jamais je crains. S'il te plait, reviens par ici Harry. Je voudrais te parler de l'école."

"Oh, tu ne tournes pas autour du pot cette fois?" demanda Harry en souriant, se rasseyant sur le lit.

"Si tu préfères de l'autre façon, je peu-"

"Non, non. Dis moi juste exactement de quoi tu veux me parler." Harry se vautra sur le lit. James préférait cette façon de faire plutôt que la manière dont ils se mettaient en retrait tous les deux au début de la session.

"Je voudrais savoir si tu es prêt à reprendre les cours Lundi."

"Oui, je pense. J'ai un peu peur d'avoir une autre attaque…" Il s'arrêta pour rassembler ses pensées. "Et ça me rend nerveux de ne pas savoir comment les autres vont réagir à ma nouvelle situation. Les Serpentards vont être furieux que Severus m'est accueilli chez lui, et je ne suis pas sûr de ce que mes amis à Gryffondor vont dire. Hermione et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis, et ils ont dû réfléchir avant de l'accepter."

"Ce n'est pas un secret que tu habites ici, Harry. Donc tes amis ont eu pas mal de temps pour y penser déjà. Je ne peux pas te promettre que toutes les réactions seront positives mais tant que tu penses que vivre ici est une bonne chose, tu sauras leurs montrer la raison."

"Oui, je pense" dit Harry peu convaincu.

"Et ton énergie, Harry? Est ce que tu penses que tu peux tenir toute une journée de classe, ou on choisit les matières les plus importantes et tu loupes les autres."

"Je ne veux pas avoir un traitement particulier. Ca rendrait les choses plus difficiles. Je peux tenir une journée entière." Harry n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avançait. Il se sentait souvent fatigué sans savoir pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas paraître faible. Ce sera déjà suffisamment difficile d'expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas pu suivre les cours jusqu'à présent. Avoir à expliquer pour il était encore faible serait pire, et Harry ne voulait même pas en connaître la raison.

"Ok, on va essayer, mais je veux que tu quittes les cours si tu te sens trop fatigué. Tes professeurs seront informés de ton état-" Harry essaya de répliquer. "Non, Harry, ce n'est pas discutable. Ce sont tes professeurs et ils doivent connaître tes problèmes de santé. Il n'y a aucune raison de les nier, Harry. On t'a déjà dit que la Gazette du Sorcier avait rendu public le fait que tu avais été maltraité par ton oncle et ta tante, et que tu vivais avec les Rogues et les Dumbledores."

Ils lui avaient dit peu de temps après qu'il ait quitté l'infirmerie. A ce moment là Harry avait été tellement chamboulé par toutes les nouvelles sensations et découvertes qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Maintenant, ça le frappait de plein fouet. Tout le monde savait pour les Dursleys et donc pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Donc il n'avait pas besoin de trouver une excuse à son absence. Il devra juste gérer toutes les questions sur son passé et sa vie avec les Rogues.

Harry fut surpris de voir que ça ne l'angoissait pas tant qu'il aurait cru. Bien Sûr, il détestait le fait que tout le monde savait ce que ses proches lui avaient fait. C'était privé, et ne concernait personne, mais Harry ne pouvait le changer. Ron et Hermione savait déjà et ils le défendraient toujours. "Oui, je m'en rappelle. Il y aura beaucoup de questions." grogna Harry, frustré. "Pourquoi ma vie ne pourrait pas être simple?"

"Encore autre chose que tu ne peux pas changer, n'encombre pas tes sujets de ces choses là." dit James d'une voix calme.

Tout à coup la poignée de porte vira au vert. Harry sauta du lit et courut à la porte. Quand il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre, il se tourna vers James. "Euh… Hermione et Ron voulait passer.. Est ce que je peux leur ouvrir?"

"Oui, vas y." dit James en lui faisant signe d'ouvrir la porte.

Harry sourit et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui annonça les visiteurs en voyant arriver Harry.

A la grande surprise d'Harry ce ne fut ni Ron ni Hermione qui furent annoncés à la porte.


	27. Chapitre 27 - Les Jumeaux

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Je réponds aux reviews par ici aujourd'hui:**_

 _ **Clovetia:** C'est vous qui m'avez manqué! Non pas arrêté, seulement un gros stop. Pour le rythme je sais pas trop, en ce moment tous les deux trois jours, habituellement toute les semaines, et je dépasserai pas les deux/trois semaines. Promis! Merci. _

**_FirePotter:_** _MOI AUSSI! Merci à toi de la lire et de m'encourager u_u :3_

 ** _Lorina:_** _Merci :) et voilà la suite!_

 ** _Brigitte26:_** _Alors est ce que tu avais deviné avant ce chapitre qui se présentait à la porte ? Bisous_

 ** _Adenoide:_** _Oui, heureusement, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rogue ne pourrait pas faire ça._

 ** _Akane keiko holmes:_** _C'est vrai qu'il pourrait être pas mal comme grand frère :3_

 ** _Zeugma412:_** _Est ce que tu avais deviné qui serait à la porte ?_

 ** _Seprent d'ombre:_** _Oui enfin, les tabous se brisent quelque peu, mais pas tous encore..._

 ** _AlineGranger:_** _Merci Aline, c'est un plaisir._

 ** _Mackensy:_** _C'est vrai qu'il y a de sacré pépites anglaises. Je traduis au fur et à mesure, c'est beaucoup plus agréabe pour moi, je découvre l'histoire en même temps que vous comme ça. Merci !_

 ** _Merci à tous pour votre suivi assidu, et pour terminé votre dimanche en beauté, voilà la suite.  
Bonne soirée mes Potterheads. _**

**_Nihy_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 - Les Jumeaux**

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte, et écouta surpris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il attendait Ron et Hermine mais ce n'était pas ce que venait d'annoncer la porte.

« Mr. Fred Weasley et Mr. George Weasley souhaitent entrer." La porte répéta une seconde fois l'annonce pendant qu'Harry restait la bouche ouverte devant elle.

Harry avait totalement zappé les jumeaux Weasley. Il avait été si déçu de voir qu'ils lui parlaient si peu durant le premier jour à Poudlard, il n'avait plus pensé à eux après tout ce qui c'était passé ici.

"Euh oui... ouvrez leur." Ordonna Harry à la porte.

"Content de..." commença Fred

"Nous voir, Harry?" Termina George

"Euh, oui." Répondit Harry toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

"Hmm, Fred on dirait que notre partenaire de potions n'a pas l'air si heureux que ça de nous voir."

"Oui on dirait..." George se tourna vers Harry "Mais pourquoi? "

"Euh.. J'etais un peu distrait dernièrement, vous savez et je ne pensais pas vous voir débarquer" essaya d'expliquer Harry.

"Mais on est là, n'est ce pas? " dit Fred

"Donc tu nous fais visiter" demanda George qui marchait déjà dans la salle, observant avec intérêt les lieux.

"Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une très bonne idée. Je vais prévenir Severus que vous êtes là." Dit Harry qui se sentait mal à l'aise avec les jumeaux qui eux au contraire étaient un peu trop à leurs aises, beaucoup trop même.

"Oh, Severus est là ? Alors quand est ce qu'on pourra utiliser son labo? Je paris que tu lui as déjà rabattu les oreilles à ce propos ?" demanda George en passant son bras autour des épaules d'harry.

"Ne parlez pas si fort, je vais avoir des ennuis." Dit Harry qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

"Oh, allez, le vieux Roguounet ne va pas nous entendre," dit Fred, en revenant vers Harry après avoir inspecter la salle à son tour.

"Le vieux Roguounet a en déjà entendu suffisamment." La voix grave de Severus se fit entendre du bas des escaliers. "Et le vieux Roguounet veux parler avec les deux crétins avant qu'ils discutent avec Harry." Severus regardait sévèrement les jumeaux et se tourna vers Harry. "Et toi jeune homme, tu as toujours de la compagnie dans ta chambre si je ne m'abuse ? "

"Oui," dit Harry d'une petite voix.

"Alors ne fait pas attendre James. J'enverrai ces deux là dans ta chambre quand j'en aurais terminé avec eux." dit Severus, en faisant un geste vers la chambre d'Harry.

Harry déglutit et regardant les jumeaux avec appréhension. A la grande surprise d'Harry ils n'avaient pas l'air inquiets ou effrayés. Ils lui souriaient. "On se voit après Harry."

"Okay" Harry reparti vers sa chambre retrouvait James.

* * *

James était parti il y a quelques minutes à présent, et Harry tournait fébrilement les pages de son journal de potions pour se distraire. Fred et George était avec Severus depuis 15 minutes maintenant. BON SANG qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec eux...

Il sursauta quand les jumeaux entrèrent sans toquer. "Hey, tu fais quoi?" C'était George qui avait parlé avant de se jeter sur le lit.

"Le psy est parti déjà?" Demanda Fred

Harry rougit. Ce que venait de demander Fred lui rappela que tout le monde était au courant de ses problèmes. "Je préférerais qu'on l'appelle le magicomage ou Dr. Smith. Et si je dois retourner en classe, évitez de crier sur les toits que je suis obligé de parler avec un magicomage.

"Pourquoi? Toute l'école est déjà au courant." dit George en se redressant sur ses coudes.

En voyant le visage choqué d'Harry, Fred ajouta:" calme toi Harry. La plupart d'entre eux étaient sous le choc et se sentaient coupable, ils n'oseront pas t'en parler. Et les Serpentards ne diront rien maintenant que tu es un Rogue. Donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

"Par Merlin, Harry, est ce que tu te rends compte des possibilités que tu as maintenant que tu vis ici?" Demanda George d'un air rêveur en contemplant la chambre avant de se rallonger sur son dos.

"Je peux m'estimer heureux si jamais Severus nous laisse préparer des potions dans son labo, même s'il est présent. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait ravi s'il savait ce qu'on cuisine ensemble." Harry leva le journal de ses potions

"Oh il sait qu'on est doués, il sait aussi ce qu'on fait comme potions. En réfléchissant bien il doit savoir que tu es avec nous dans le coup." Dit Fred, en s'approchant des photos sur le mur. "Wah, c'est ta mère? Elle est canon!"

"Était canon" dit Harry, ennuyé et un peu vexé.

"Oui, désolé mec. Elle a l'air plutôt jeune sur celle ci." Fred pointa du doigt une des photos que lui avait donné Severus.

"Severus me l'a donné. Elle avait 16 ans sur la photo. Elle et Severus étaient amis. »

« Vraiment ? » dit George, qui se leva à son tour pour aller y jeter un œil à son tour. « C'est bizarre. »

« De quoi a-t-il parlé avec vous deux ? » demanda Harry. Il voulait changer de sujet. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas des personnes avec qui il avait envie de parler de ses parents.

« Oh, juste les trucs habituels, ne faites rien de ridicule. » expliqua Fred.

« Ou dangereux. » ajouta George

« Ou stupide. » fini Fred, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il la dit juste de façon plus déterminée que d'habitude, parce que maintenant il s'inquiète pour toi et plus seulement pour nous. »

« Les trucs habituels ? Donc il vous a déjà parlé de vos potions auparavant ? » Harry était surpris.

« Biensur, il sait ce qu'on fait. Il a toujours dit qu'il préférait savoir sur quoi on travaillait pour avoir le bon antidote à porter de main au cas où. » dit George, en souriant. « Il est vraiment cool, Harry. Il faut juste savoir comment lui parler. Un petit mensonge par ci… »

« Une petite preuve de respect par là… » continua Fred.

« Et une part de vérité et hop! Tu as la chauve souris du donjon à tes ordres." Dit George.

« Il vous tuerait s'il vous entendait parler de lui comme ça. Et je n'aime pas non plus que vous parliez ainsi de mon père adoptif, » dit Harry, ennuyé. Il respectait Severus, et les laisser parler en ces termes de lui, lui donnait l'impression de le trahir.

« Wow, déjà en train de défendre ta nouvelle famille. Allez, zen, on respecte ton nouveau père. » assura Fred à Harry.

« Et tu ne peux imaginer à quel point on est content que tu sois un Rogue à présent. » George se rassit et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry «Alors, qu'est ce que tu penses d'aller jeter un œil à sa librairie pour voir ce qu'on peut trouver dedans ? »

« Et pourquoi pas me laisser survivre au moins 3 semaines sans avoir de problèmes ? Ils n'ont même pas signer les papiers d'adoption encore. »

« Comme s'ils n'allaient pas les signer simplement parce que tu t'amuses un peu. Tu aurais du voir Rogue pendant qu'il parlait avec nous. Il nous a menacé de nous dépecer vivant et d'utiliser notre peau comme un ingrédient pour ses potion si jamais on te faisait du mal. Il a l'air très inquiet. » dit Fred à Hary.

Une sensation de chaleur entoura la poitrine d'Harry quand il entendu ça, mais il fut sortit de ses songes quand il vu la poignée de porte virer au vert encore une fois.

« Ca doit être Ron et Hermione. » Harry sauta et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

La porte, une fois de plus, n'annonça pas Ron et Hermione. Il n'y avait qu'une personne, et Harry n'était pas pressé d'ouvrir la porte, loin de là...


	28. Chapitre 28 - Des Problèmes

_**Hello,**_

 _ **Et oui, en une journée vous avez droit à deux chapitres, j'enchaîne pour me faire excuser de ces longs mois d'attente insoutenable. Alors voilà la suite. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre... Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

 _ **Juste comme ça, j'ai plusieurs demandes, donc je fais une annonce générale à tout lemonde: je suis tout à fait ouverte à la discussion en dehors du site, même me rajouter sur Facebook, j'ai aucun soucis avec ça. N'hésitez pas à me demander. Toujours heureuse de faire plus ample connaissance avec des Potterheads, il en manque beaucoup trop parmis mes proches amis.**_

 _ **Nihy**_

 _ **Réponses aux Reviews:**_

 _ **Zeugma 412:** J'aime bien les jumeaux aussi, même si je trouve qu'il secoue un peu Harry qui est quand même à fleur de peau pour l'instant. La suite ne va pas lui laisser plus de répit. Bonne Lecture ;) _

_**Serpent d'ombre:** Bien vu ! Et La porte s'ouvre... _

**_Stormtrooper2:_** _Pas mal! J'avais pas pensé à lui, je pensais qu'il n'aurait pas osé se présenter chez eux. Bonne Lecture_

 ** _Akane keiko holmes:_** _Je te laisse le découvrir immédiatement..._

 _ **Brigitte26:** Hahaha! C'est exactement ça, journée agitée chez les Rogues  
_

 ** _Alpo:_** _Et voilà un chapitre de plus, pour que tu continues sur ta lancée :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review._

 _ **Morgane93:** Merci à toi pour ta review, sans les commentaires je ne serais jamais retourné sur le site. Bonne Lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 – Des Problèmes**

Harry pensa brièvement qu'il n'allait pas ouvrir la porte, mais il craint que Severus se mette en colère pour ça.

« Potter ! »

« Malfoy, » Harry cracha son nom avec le même dégoût dans sa voix que dans celle de Draco.

Draco rentra à grand pas dans la salle, bousculant Harry violemment sur son passage.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Harry, agacé

« Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? Ce n'est pas comme ci tu devrais être ici. Tu es juste un parasite qui utilises la gentillesse de Severus et Ivy. » Draco se rapprocha d'Harry et jeta les mots suivants directement à son visage. « Jouant le pauvre petit bébé maltraité pour qu'ils aient pitié de toi, Potter. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Harry était choqué. Chaque mot avait résonné comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Il se déroba du garçon blond, s'écartant. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. »

« C'est exactement ce qu'il se passe, pauvre malade. Tu n'es rien d'autres qu'un chialeur. On a entendu parler du ' _Pauvre Potter_ ' tous les jours dans la Gazette. Le Pauvre Potter qui laissait ses proches le battre. Les Rogues ont eu pitié et on accueilli le Pauvre Potter. Le Pauvre Potter s'est effondré dans un magasin en pleurant pour que les gens se moquent des Rogues. Ca te fait quoi que les Rogues soient devenus la risée du monde des sorciers, Potter ? »

Harry n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Les mots se répétaient en écho dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il craignait était en train de se passer derrière son dos. Severus avait calmé certaines de ses peurs le matin même en lui parlant, mais à présent, tous revenaient dans son esprit avec force. Il pouvait sentir sa cage thoracique se contracter et il respirait avec difficulté. Frénétiquement il attrapa son applicateur dans sa poche, et l'utilisa.

« C'est quoi ça, Potterchialeur ? » demanda Draco en l'enlevant des mains d'Harry. « Pauvre taré. »

Harry ne su pas pourquoi, peut-être que ces derniers mots le firent sortir de ses gonds. Il se tendit et frappa Draco dans le menton de toutes ses forces.

Draco tomba en arrière et attrapa son menton. Du sang sortait de sa bouche et coulait le long de ses doigts.

Harry était sous le choc, paralysé pendant quelques secondes, puis la peur le saisit et il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pu en passant la porte d'entrée, et s'élança dans les couloirs de l'école. Il avait merdé. Ils allaient le corrigé pour ce qu'il avait fait pour commencer puis le jeter. Ils n'aimaient pas les Dursleys, donc ce n'était pas si difficile de les voir se mettre en colère et le frappait, mais ils adoraient les Rogues, les aimaient même en se l'avouant. Il ne pourrait pas faire face à leurs visages déçus et aux coups qui allaient pleuvoir. Donc il courut aussi vite qu'il pu dans la direction du Hall d'entrée.

Il courrait depuis déjà quelques minutes quand il tourna dans un virage et entra en collision avec quelqu'un. D'abord la personne un peu sonné voulu l'aider à se relever, mais il réalisa de qui il s'agissait.

Harry fut attraper par les épaules, il se battait pour se libérer, mais il ressera sa prise. Alastor Maugrey ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il savait qu'Harry avait besoin d'aide pour se calmer. Donc il attrapa Harry par derrière et pressa son dos contre son torse. «Calme toi, Harry ! »

« Non, laissez moi ! » cria Harry en se débattant comme un démon. Il essaya d'éloigner le bras costaud d'Alastor de son emprise sans succès. Doucement il emmena Harry dans une salle de classe vide.

Alastor attrapa une chaise, s'assit et positionna Harry sur ses genoux. Il bloqua les jambes d'Harry avec les siennes, le tint fortement à la taille et avec sa main libre il poussa la tête d'Harry en arrière contre son épaule.

« Calme toi, pour que nous puissions parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer, Harry ! » ordonna Alastor, dans une voix ferme mais douce.

« S'il vous plait, laissez moi partir. » dit Harry, misérablement. Il se sentait vulnérable dans cette position, mais en même temps, en sécurité, quelqu'un s'occupait de lui, et surtout, il n'était pas seul. Ses sensations le troublaient et très vite, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

« Est-ce que tu as pris ta potion, Harry ? » demanda Alastor quand il sentit que le garçon arrêta de se débattre.

« Oui » dit Harry, entre deux sanglots.

« Ok, Je vais lacher ta tête maintenant. Si tu recommences à te débattre, je te remettrai dans cette position. Ais-je été clair ? » demanda Alastor d'une voix calme et déterminée.

« Oui. » répliqua encore une fois Harry en sanglotant. Quand Alastor libéra sa tête, il l'abaissa contre son cou. « S'il vous plaît, laissez moi. » Il essaya faiblement de libérer ses bras.

« Alors, que s'est il passé, Harry ? Dis moi » ordonna Alastor.

« Je ne peux pas. » dit Harry. Son cœur se serrait juste en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer il y a quelques minutes, et imaginer ce qu'il se passerait quand Severus et Ivy le découvriront le faisait trembler.

« Tu peux, et tu vas me le dire, Harry. Je ne te laisserai pas partir avant que tu ne l'ais fait. »

« Je… J'ai fait une erreur. » Harry se força à parler. La boule dans sa gorge ne rendait pas les choses faciles. «J'ai été horrible. » Il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise d'Alastor en se laissant glissé. Il réussit un peu, et attendit les remontrances pour avoir bougé.

« Tu n'es pas horrible, Harry. Peut-être que tu as fait quelque chose de mal, mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Et maintenant dis moi exactement ce que tu as fait pour que l'on trouve une solution à ce problème. »

« Il n'y a pas de solution. Ils vont m'expulser ! » Harry essaya de bouger encore, mais cette fois ci pas pour se dégager, mais pour fourrer son visage contre le torse d'Alastor.

Alastor défit sa prise, et autorisa Harry à se laisser aller. « Severus et Ivy ne t'expulserait jamais, Harry, peu importe ce que tu as fait. Peut-être qu'il te punirait, mais jamais il ne te dirait de partir. »

Harry gémit à la mention de la punition, mais il se soumettrait volontiers si ils étaient capable de lui pardonner et le laisser rester. Ses chances étaient réduites à néant d'après lui.

« Punis, pas frappé, Harry. » Alastor voulait être sûr qu'Harry comprenait ça, même s'il n'en avait parlé. Avec son passé, il était facile d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Dans cette position, il était plus facile pour Harry de parler. Il n'avait pas à faire face à Alastor ou à regarder la salle vide. Il pouvait cacher son visage contre lui. La force des bras qui l'entouraient, le rassurait. « J'ai frappé Draco. »

« Continues, » dit Alastor calmement quand Harry s'arrêta.

Harry soupira profondèment. « Draco est venu, et il m'a dit des choses cruelles. Je ne voulais pas le frapper, mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter. Je voulais juste qu'il cesse de parler. »

« Quelles choses cruelles, Harry ? » demanda Alastor, toujours de sa voix calme. Sentant la tête d'Harry qui frottait contre son torse, il ajouta : « Dis moi simplement, Harry. Tu te sentiras mieux après. »

Sa voix était étouffée pendant qu'il raconta à Alastor tout ce que Draco lui avait dit, son visage écrasé contre la robe du professeur. Alastor le comprenait quand même.

« Il est simplement jaloux, Harry. » expliqua calmement Alastor, « Severus est son parrain, et maintenant il doit le partager avec toi. C'est ce qu'il lui a fait dire toutes ces choses. Mais je veux que tu en comprennes les raisons. Tu ne devrais pas laisser ses paroles t'atteindre, Severus et Ivy t'aiment et ils adorent t'avoir dans les parages. Rien de ce qu'a dit Mr. Malfoy n'est vrai. Il voulait simplement te blesser, et il a réussi apparemment. Je pense que tu devrais appeler Severus dès maintenant, et régler tout ça.

« Non ! » cria Harry qui essaya de sauter hors de l'emprise d'Alastor.

Le vieil Auror avait toujours de bon réflexes, et Harry fut très vite retourner dans la position de départ. « Harry, calme toi ! Tu dois parler avec Severus. Il a surement déjà trouvé Mr. Malfoy, donc il a surement entendu la version de Mr. Malfoy. Tu veux vraiment que ça en reste là ? »

« S'il vous plait, je ne peux pas parler avec lui. Il va être furieux après moi. » dit Harry misérablement.

« Il ne va pas être heureux que tu es frappé Mr. Malfoy mais il ne va pas t'arracher la tête pour autant. Tu ne peux pas fuir tes problèmes. Et tu devrais vraiment raconter ta version à Severus. Je suis certain que Mr. Malfoy a du oublié de raconter certaines parties de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Harry, désespéré. Il fut content de voir qu'Alastor desserrait son emprise avec une de ses mains.

Alastor sortit sa baguette et ferma la porte à clé. Harry grogna de frustration en voyant ça. « Juste une précaution, Harry. » Alastor se leva, et plaça Harry sur la chaise avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry se laissa glisser de la chaise, il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre. Il aimerait que le sol se dérobe et s'ouvre pour l'avaler, le faire disparaitre. Trop rapidement au goût d'Harry, Alastor revint avec Severus. Harry n'osa pas lever la tête. Il entendit juste une chaise trainer sur le sol en face de lui, et Alastor dire : « On se voit plus tard. »


	29. Chapitre 29 - La Punition

**_Hello Everybody!_**

 ** _Chapitre plus long que d'habitude. Enjoy :)_**

 ** _Réponses aux Review: _**

**_Zeugma412_** _: De rien :) La suite est prometteuse._ _  
 **Morgane93:** Oui au moins, ça l'a surpris et arrêté sur sa lancé. Ses mots étaient trop cruels.  
 **Stortrooper2:** Bien joué pour la découverte :)  
 **Brigitte26:** Je pense qu'on a pas finit d'entendre parler du blondinet. Bisous!  
 **Akane Keiko Holmes** : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi :) Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 – La Punition**

« Harry s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. » Ordonna calmement Severus.

Harry secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. Il était trop effrayé pour lever les yeux. Il n'osait pas regarder le visage déçu de Severus. La voix de Severus ne semblait pas être en colère, donc c'était forcément de la déception qu'Harry devra affronter. Severus était déçu qu'Harry perde le contrôle et frappe Draco. Maintenant ils allaient l'expulser.

 _Ils vont probablement penser que je pourrais blesser les jumeaux, même si je ne ferais jamais quoi que ce soit qui pourrait leurs nuire._ Harry était désespéré et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur d'être abandonné. _Peut-être qu'ils vont m'envoyer dans un orphelinat, et je ne pourrais plus retourner à Poudlard._ Toutes ses pensées et ses sentiments étaient trop pour Harry. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et mis sa tête dans ses mains avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

« Harry s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer et dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » dit Severus d'une voix calme mais sévère.

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. » Harry sentait ses mains devenir mouillées sous ses larmes, et son nez qui coulait. Il détestait être si faible. _Draco avait raison, je suis juste un pauvre taré, un pleurnicheur._

« J'ai déjà entendu la version de Draco, Harry, mais j'aimerais aussi entendre la tienne. »

Quand Harry sentit la main de Severus sur son épaule, il leva les yeux avec précaution. Un mouchoir lui fut glisser dans la main. « je… » Harry dû déglutir pour se débarrasser de la boule dans sa gorge. Il se moucha et fourra le mouchoir dans sa poche. Severus ne voudrait sûrement pas récupérer son mouchoir dans cet état. « Je suis désolé. » Harry rabaissa sa tête de nouveau, mais avant qu'il ne pu la cacher dans ses mains Severus attrapa son menton et lui releva le visage avec douceur.

« Tu l'as déjà dit, mais je voudrais savoir pour quelle raison exactement tu es désolé, et ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Harry soupira. « Draco est arrivé… et il a dit des choses affreuses… et puis… et puis je l'ai frappé. » Harry rejeta sa tête loin de la main de Severus. Il ne pouvait supporter de le regarder, il préférait fixer l'un des murs sur le côté.

Severus s'adossa contre sa chaise. « J'aimerais entendre toute l'histoire, du début jusqu'à ce que tu atterrisses ici. Je veux aussi savoir ce que Draco t'a dit et pourquoi j'ai trouvé ça par terre ? » Severus leva l'applicateur.

Harry se força à regarder Severus pour savoir de quoi il parlait. « Je l'ai utilisé et il me l'a arraché des mains. »

« Il a fait quoi ? » la colère s'emparait de Severus et Harry prit encore plus peur. En voyant le visage d'Harry, Severus tenta de se contrôler et de rester calme. « Est ce que tu as réussi à l'utiliser complètement avant qu'il te l'arrache des mains ou est ce que je dois appeler James pour qu'il t'ausculte avant que l'on discute ? »

« Je l'ai utilisé correctement. » Harry était content de voir que la colère ne lui était pas directement destiné.

« Bien. Maintenant dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » Severus le regardait avec sévérité, Harry se tortillait sur sa chaise

Harry finit par tout dire à Severus. Il essaya de laisser de côté certaines des choses qu'avait dit Draco, spécialement celles qu'il l'embarrassait, comme l'accident au centre commercial, mais Severus ne le quittait pas de yeux, ne cessait de lui poser des questions jusqu'à ce que Harry lui dise absolument tout. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pensé qu'à fuir. Je savais que tu serais hors de toi. »

« Et tu penserais que je ferais quoi ? »

« M'expulser… » murmura Harry.

« Tu avais peur que je t'expulse et donc tu es parti de toi-même pour pas que je n'ai à le faire. »

Vu comme ça, la décision d'Harry paraissait vraiment stupide. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il craignait ce qui allait suivre.

Severus soupira. « Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise que l'on ne te jettera jamais, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? Quand est ce que ça va rentrer dans ta petite tête ? » demanda Severus en passant sa main sur les cheveux d'Harry.

Harry leva ses yeux remplis de larmes. « Donc je peux rester ? »

« Bien sûr. » Severus s'adossa de nouveau contre sa chaise. Mais ce que tu as fait était mal Harry. Les mots de Draco étaient vraiment blessant, et il sera puni pour ça, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de le frapper. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je sais, mais tu dois apprendre de tes erreurs et tu n'en sortiras pas impuni. »

Harry craignait le pire. Il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait pour pouvoir rester dans la famille, mais ça n'apaisait pas ses craintes. _Oh, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne choisisse pas la ceinture,_ pensa désespérément Harry.

Voyant le visage craintif du garçon, Severus dit, « Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, Harry. Qu'est ce que tu crois que je vais faire ensuite ? »

Une autre pensée émergea de la tête d'Harry et il lâcha la question avant même de prendre le temps de réfléchir. « Tu ne vas pas laisser Draco me frapper à son tour ? »

« Pardon ? » Severus était choqué par sa question.

« L'oncle Vernon a souvent laissé Dudley me frapper. Dudley leur disait que je le frappais juste pour avoir l'opportunité de me mettre une raclée devant mon oncle et ma tante. S'il te plaît ne laisse pas Draco me frapper. Il n'arrêterait pas de s'en vanter dans toute l'école ! » Harry regardait Severus d'un air implorant.

« Je n'approuve pas la violence, Harry. Et je ne laisserai personne frapper mes enfants. »

Harry se leva d'un bond. « Non, je ne ferais jamais ça. Je jure que je ne blesserai jamais les jumeaux. Vraiment, Severus, je le promets. »

Avant que Severus n'ai pu se lever, Harry tomba à genoux devant lui, en répétant « je le jure » dans un murmure.

Severus attrapa Harry par les aisselles et le fit ses rassoir sur la chaise. Il approcha la sienne plus proche de lui pour que les genoux d'Harry se retrouvent entre les siens. Gentiment il souleva le menton d'Harry encore une fois. « Harry, je n'ai jamais cru une seule seconde que tu blesserais les jumeaux. Je sais que tu as frappé Draco à cause de l'angoisse et parce que ses mots t'avaient blessé et effrayé. Tu es un bon frère pour les jumeaux, et tu les protégeras toujours plutôt que de les frapper. »

Harry regarda Severus, surpris. « Mais tu as dit - »

« J'ai dit que je ne donnerai jamais la permission à qui que ce soit de frapper mes enfants, Harry. Et tu es un de mes enfants maintenant, non ? »

Si Severus n'était pas en train de tenir le menton d'Harry, sa mâchoire se serait ouverte. « Oh. » après une courte pause, Harry demanda, « Est-ce que tu vas utiliser la ceinture ? »

« Je ne vais pas te frapper, Harry. Tu as fait quelque chose de mal et tu dois le comprendre. En quoi plus de violence aiderait ? En rien. »

« Mais les règles de famille…. L'une d'entre elles était de ne pas blesser quelqu'un d'autre."

« Si tu frappes Draco juste parce que tu ne l'aime pas, si tu montes des gens contre quelqu'un juste pour le harceler, alors, oui, tu m'aurais certainement sur le dos pour te faire entendre raison. Blesser quelqu'un parce que tu as été outragé et que tu étais sous le coup de l'angoisse est autre chose Harry. Ce n'est pas bien, mais il n'y a rien qui mérite fessée. Tu es intelligent Harry. Tu aurais pu régler ça d'une tout autre façon. J'espère que tu apprendras de tes erreurs pour réagir différemment la prochaine fois. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? » Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Par exemple, tu aurais pu venir me chercher ou appeler les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient encore dans ta chambre. Et Harry, ne quitte plus jamais la maison sans ça. » Severus leva l'applicateur et le posa dans la main d'Harry.

Harry rougit intensément. « Merci. » il glissa l'applicateur dans sa poche et regarda le visage de Severus. « Donc si tu ne me corriges pas, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ? »

« Premièrement on va parler tous ensemble avec Draco, et ensuite on trouvera une punition pour vous deux. »

Cette fois ci aucune main ne retient la mâchoire d'Harry, qui s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise.

Harry éberlué, fixait Severus. « Mais il me hait, ne me punis pas devant lui, je t'en prie. »

« Vous avez tous les deux fait quelque chose de mal, et je veux que vous compreniez vos erreurs et la raison de vos mauvaises réactions. Draco est mon filleul, Harry, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à lui. Il a perdu son père, Harry, et je suis la seule figure paternelle qui l'a pour le moment. Il est blessé et effrayé de devoir me partager avec toi. Ça n'excuse pas son comportement face à toi, mais peut être que tu commences à mieux le comprendre. »

Harry baissa son visage. « Il a été vraiment cruel, Severus. »

« Je sais et c'est pourquoi il sera puni. Il est blessé et perdu, Harry. Quelque chose que tu comprends mieux que qui que ce soit. Son père était un espion, et tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est voir cette guerre se terminer pour vivre une vie normale. Mais tout a pris une autre direction. Maintenant il est seul avec sa mère et ne sait même pas comment gérer sa perte. Il essaie de se cacher derrière des commentaires froids et blessants mais à l'intérieur il est désemparé. Ce qu'il t'a dit est inexcusable. Il a essayé de te blesser autant que lui l'est, et il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça. C'était cruel, et j'en parlerai avec lui avant qu'on se voie tous ensemble pour parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il faut que je sois présent pour lui aussi. Je ne déroberai pas à mes responsabilités comme parrain alors qu'il vit des instants difficiles, mais je vais m'assurer qu'il comprenne bien qu'il n'est pas autorisé à te blesser mentalement ou physiquement. Et tu dois apprendre que la violence n'est pas une solution. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui » Harry regardait timidement Severus. « On est vraiment obligé de parler tous ensemble ? Tu peux me punir plus. »

« Oui on doit parler tous ensemble. Draco fait partie de la famille, et vous devait apprendre à vous supporter. »

Harry soupira. Il pensait qu'il gèlerait en enfer avec que lui et Draco arrive à se supporter. Maintenant qu'il était au courant des problèmes de Draco il se sentait désolé pour lui, mais les choses qu'il a dits était beaucoup trop cruelles pour être pardonnées.

« Harry ? » Severus attendait d'avoir toute l'attention d'Harry. « Tu n'as pas cru un seul mot de ce que t'as dit Draco, n'est ce pas ? » Severus observait attentivement la réaction d'Harry à cette question.

Harry rougit et mordu sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je vais te montrer les journaux Harry. Draco à très largement exagéré les faits. Il n'y a eu, évidemment, aucune mention de l'incident qui a eu lieu dans la boutique. Il a dû entendre une conversation entre Ivy et sa mère. Elles sont toutes deux proches amis. Je suis désolé qu'il se soit moqué de toi sur ce sujet, et je vais m'assurer qu'il n'en parle pas dans toute l'école, même s'il n'y a pas de quoi être embarrassé. »

« J'ai flippé à cause d'une paire de boxer. » dit Harry, en colère contre lui-même.

« Non ce n'est pas ça. Tu es était épuisé et stressé par la journée. On en a déjà parlé, Harry. Et Draco ne sait pas que tu étais en train d'essayer des boxers. Ivy à juste parler de ta crise d'angoisse de manière très générale. Elle ne raconterait pas de détails intimes. » assura Severus à Harry.

Harry était rassuré. Il se fichait de savoir que Draco avait pu le dire à d'autres étudiants. Ils auraient entendu parler de son attaque d'une manière ou d'une autre de toute façon. « Est-ce que tu vas le dire à Ivy ? »

Severus leva un sourcil. « Évidemment Harry, on ne garde pas de secret dans cette famille. »

Harry soupira de nouveau. « Okay. »

« Donc, est ce qu'on peut retourner à la maison à présent ? » demanda Severus en se levant.

« Oui, » dit Harry en suivant Severus lentement. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'ils allaient le garder et qu'il ne serait pas frappé, mais il craignait de revoir Draco et de lui parler.

 **oOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOo**

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison, Harry vu Ivy assise sur le canapé à côté de Draco, qui était en train de se faire soigner par Poppy. Alastor était assis dans le canapé opposé et les observait. Au moment où Ivy leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry, il baissa la tête. Severus dû le guider gentiment jusqu'à eux.

« Si tu as terminé Poppy, j'aimerais parler avec Draco en privé. »

Harry ne leva pas la tête, donc il ne pu voir que les yeux de Draco fixaient eux aussi le sol et que son visage était mouillé de larmes. Harry perdit un peu l'équilibre quand quelqu'un passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« J'ai eu peur Harry. Ne me laisse plus jamais me faire de souci comme ça. » c'était Ivy qui lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux à présent.

« Je suis désolé. » sa voix se brisa et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Amène le par ici, Ivy. Que je puisse l'examiner. » dit Poppy sévèrement.

Pendant qu'Ivy aidait Harry à s'allonger, Alastor se leva : « je vais aller chercher les jumeaux à la garderie, et les garder occuper pendant un moment. »

« Merci Alastor. Je suis certaine qu'ils seront contents de voir que leur parrain vient les chercher. » dit Ivy en installant Harry avec douceur.

Harry quitta la pièce en passant par la cheminée.

« Ta main est blessé, Harry. Montre-moi ça s'il te plaît. » dit Poppy plus gentiment.

Harry baissa les yeux vers sa main et vit que la droite était plus grosse que la gauche. Il était difficile de réfléchir correctement, tout était embrouillé dans sa tête.

Comme Harry ne réagissait pas, Ivy attrapa sa main et la leva dans la direction de l'infirmière.

Doucement, Poppy appliqua une crème de soin sur la main blessée. « Cela va prendre un jour pour guérir complètement, mais rien n'est brisé. »

« Comment va Draco ? » demanda Harry timidement.

« Peut être que tu devrais lui demander toi-même, jeune homme. » dit Poppy.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Harry pour faire comprendre à l'infirmière qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait.

« Je l'espère bien. » dit Poppy en le regardant toujours sévèrement. « Prêt à nous raconter ta version ? »

Harry soupira. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à tout raconter de nouveau, mais peut être que leur raconter les ferait comprendre un peu, et Madame Pomfrey ne le regarderait pas aussi sévèrement. Avant qu'il ne puisse commencer, le portrait qui menait au bureau d'Albus s'ouvrit et Minerva et le directeur passèrent à travers. Harry baissa immédiatement la tête et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

Minerva s'assit sur le sofa sans dire un mot. Albus resta debout derrière le canapé et demanda : « Où est Severus ? »

« Il parle avec Draco dans la librairie, papa. Tu ne t'assois pas ? Harry allait justement commencer à nous raconter sa version. » dit Ivy.

Albus considéra la situation avant de prendre une décision, puis s'assit. Après tout, c'était à Severus de s'occuper de son filleul.

Harry enleva ses chaussures et rangea ses pieds sous lui sur le canapé. En parler aux deux femmes c'était une chose mais le raconter à toute la famille en était une autre. Il se sentait observé et mal à l'aise. « Je… Je… » il commença à bégayer.

« Respire profondément, Harry, et dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. On a seulement compris que Draco et toi vous étiez battu et que tu avais quitté la maison sans ton applicateur. On était malade d'inquiétude. » dit Minerva, mais avec le ton strict habituel de sa voix.

Harry raconta son récit une fois de plus.


	30. Chapitre 30 - Les Raisons

_**Hello you.**_

 _ **je vous poste le chapitre, et vous aurez plus de nouvelles de moi pendant un petit moment, je me suis quand même amené de quoi traduire dans le train pour London. Je vais voir la pièce de théâtre Harry Potter and the cursed child dimanche prochain ! Je penserai à vous! Je suis excitée comme une puce.**_

 _ **Je reponds a vos reviews au prochain chapitre posté! Bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 – Les Raisons**

Harry sentit qu'il s'enfonçait dans le canapé. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même pendant qu'il racontait à toute la famille ce qu'il s'était passé. Son visage brûlait, embarrassé, et il n'osait pas regarder leur visage.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti en courant, Harry ? » demanda Albus. « Tu aurais pu appeler Severus, tu savais qu'il était dans sa chambre. »

Harry gémit et se resserra encore plus sur lui-même.

« Harry, arrête ça. Il n'y a aucune raison de te ca

cher. » dit Ivy qui lui fit descendre gentiment ses pieds sur le sol.

Harry posa ses mains sur ses genoux et les regardait le visage toujours baissé. « J'ai eu peur qu'il ne croie qu'en Draco. Je veux dire... J'ai frappé Draco et Severus m'a parlé des règles familiales. J'ai cru… j'ai cru que vous ne voudriez plus de moi ici. »

Ivy soupira. « Ce n'était pas bien de le frapper, mais on ne t'abandonnera jamais à cause de ça. Tu es notre fils et tu le resteras, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, Harry. »

« Severus m'a déjà dit ça après que le Professeur Maugrey m'ait attrapé. Et il a dit qu'il ne me frapperait pas. » Harry scruta avec crainte le directeur.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Harry ? Que je dise à Severus que tu as besoin d'une correction après ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Albus, en regardant sérieusement le garçon aux cheveux noir.

Quelques fois Harry se demandait si Dumbledore pouvait lire dans les pensées. « Vous êtes le directeur. » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Non, je suis le grand père dans cette situation, et c'est à Severus de décider qu'elle est la meilleure façon de gérer la situation. C'est un problème de famille et non d'école. Je ne sais pas qu'elle sera ta punition, mais je suis certain qu'elle conviendra. J'aurais cru mieux de toi Harry, et j'espère que tu apprendras de cette situation. Ce que Draco à dit était effectivement très cruel, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de le frapper. »

Albus avait l'air très en colère après Harry, et donc Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se recroqueviller.

« Sérieusement, papa, » gronda Ivy en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry. « On est juste inquiet, Harry, et un peu mécontents. Mais je suis certaine que tu ne reproduiras plus cette erreur. »

« Non, je suis désolé. » dit avec Harry avec désespoir. « Je suis vraiment désolé. » sa voix se brisa et il se mit à pleurer de nouveau. A ce moment il aurait préféré être battu plutôt que de les voir si déçus par lui.

« Harry s'il te plaît, calme toi. » Ivy fit de son mieux pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais les sanglots d'Harry ne firent qu'augmenter.

« Laisse-moi essayer. » Albus avait dit ça en même temps qu'il prenait le place d'Ivy sur le canapé. Il poussa gentiment les jambes d'Harry pour qu'il mette les pieds au sol de nouveau et souleva son menton. « Allez, regarde moi, Harry. »

« Je suis » -sanglot- « désolé » -sanglot- « vraiment ! » Harry regardait Albus, les yeux remplis d'eau.

Albus essaya d'adoucir son visage. « Je sais, Harry, mais je ne peux pas me contenter de te prendre dans mes bras en te disant que tout ira bien. Blessé quelqu'un n'est jamais la solution. Peu importe la raison. Ce qu'a fait Draco était tout aussi mal, mais il n'est pas de ma famille. Tu dois apprendre à réfléchir avant d'agir. Je ne parle pas seulement du combat avec Draco mais aussi du fait de partir sans ton applicateur. Tu devrais savoir maintenant que tu n'as pas à nous fuir. Et si Alastor ne t'avait pas trouvé ? Tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir une crise de panique. Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si tu t'étais trouvé sans applicateur et avec personne ne sachant t'aider ? »

« Je n'y ai pas pensé. J'étais seulement effrayé. » expliqua Harry en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

« Utilise ça, Harry. » Poppy lui mis un mouchoir dans la main.

« Il me reste celui de Severus. » dit Harry en cherchant dans sa poche pour le chercher.

« Peu importe, tu peux en prendre deux. » dit Poppy en tapotant l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry abandonna sa recherche du mouchoir. « Merci. »

« Notre inquiétude et déception devraient te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour nous. Si tu ne nous importerais pas, on ne serait pas dans cet état. Severus t'a déjà dit que Draco ne disait pas la vérité. Donc il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tes crises n'ont rien d'embarrassant. Elles font parti de toi pour l'instant, et tu dois l'accepter. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es faible ou fou, rien de tout ça. »

Harry hocha la tête tristement. « Je sais. Et je n'oublierai plus mon applicateur. »

« C'est bien des l'avoir utiliser à temps, Harry. Je suis très fière de toi. Si jamais quelque chose de similaire arrivait, je veux que tu l'utilises avant de faire quoi que ce soit. » Ordonna Poppy calmement.

Harry se rappela pour la première fois qu'il y avait toujours de la compagnie dans sa chambre quand tout ceci s'etait produit. « Où sont Fred et George ? »

« Ils ont trouvé Draco et ont appelé Severus. Ils sont rentrés dans la tour de Gryffondor à présent. Ils étaient très inquiets et voulaient partir à ta recherche mais on avait reçu l'alerte d'Alastor bien avant. » expliqua Ivy.

« Si Draco te redit quelque chose comme ça ou te blesse dans le futur, tu dois nous le dire, Harry. On t'aurait aidé à solutionner le problème, et on aurait pu t'expliquer ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas. Je pense que si tu n'avais pas laissé ces mots t'atteindrent à ce point tu ne te serais pas senti si mal. N'ais je pas raison, Harry ? Tu pensais que tu étais un fardeau pour nous ou qu'on aurait honte à cause de toi ? » demanda Minerva.

Harry avait le sentiment que les yeux de Minerva le traversaient. Son visage s'enflamma et il essaya de remonter ses jambes contre lui. Albus empêcha ce geste en posant rapidement une main amicale sur ses genoux.

« Quelques fois, j'y pense. » chuchota Harry.

Ivy s'approcha et se mit à genoux devant lui. « Harry, » dit elle doucement en caressant une mèche de cheveux du garçon. « Tu es une des meilleures choses qui nous soit arrivé. On t'aime et on ne cessera jamais de t'aimer. Severus est presque devenu fou quand on ne savait pas où tu étais et sans ton applicateur en plus. Tu n'es pas un fardeau pour nous, Harry : tu es un cadeau. » elle embrassa son front.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi vous voulez de moi ? » demanda Harry en regardant droit dans les yeux verts d'Ivy.

« Parce qu'on t'aime et on veut te montrer ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille. » expliqua Ivy de façon très maternelle.

« Harry est ce que tu peux nous rejoindre s'il te plaît ? » demanda Severus qui se tenait dans l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Harry tressaillit L'agréable sentiment chaleureux qui avait envahi son corps en entendant les mots d'Ivy s'évanoui, et la peur reprit le dessus. « Oui, Monsieur. » Lentement il se leva et s'avança vers Severus. Quand il passa devant lui il n'osa pas le regarder. Il trébucha un peu quand Severus posa une main sur son épaule pour le guider vers une chaise en face de Draco. Severus s'assis entre les deux au bout de la table.

Harry leva les yeux prudemment et vu que Draco fixait le sol. Ses mains tremblaient et maintenant qu'Harry observait mieux il se rendit compte que tout son corps tremblait : il pleurait.

« Alors, Draco ? » dit Severus d'une voix grave.

« Je suis désolé. » dit le Serpentard misérablement.

« Draco » prévenu Severus

Le garçon blond renifla et essuya les larmes sur son visage. « Je suis désolé pour t'avoir dit toutes ces choses et… et d'avoir arraché le machin de potion de tes mains. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce n'était pas le Draco qu'il connaissait. Toute l'arrogance et l'attitude hautaine n'était plus là, c'était juste une image de misère.

« Est-ce que tu acceptes les excuses de Draco ? » demanda Severus à Harry.

Harry hocha la tête pour arrêter de fixer Draco. « Oui et euh… je voudrais aussi m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper. »

« Est-ce que tu acceptes les excuses d'Harry, Draco ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui » dit Draco d'une petite voix.

Harry avait l'impression de se trouver dans un duel avec Draco et Severus comme arbitre. Il n'eut pas le temps de laisser ses pensées vagabondaient, Severus reprit la parole. « Peut être qu'en expliquant pourquoi vous avez réagi comme ça, ça aiderait chacun de vous à être plus compréhensif. Tu commences Harry ? » Harry gémit et baissa la tête.

« Draco ? » demanda Severus

Draco souffla. « Ok, je vais commencer. »

Harry leva les yeux et vit que Draco regardait toujours ses mains.

La voix de Draco était faiblarde quand il commença à parler. « Severus t'a dit pour mon père. Je n'avais pas vu Severus depuis une semaine et je voulais parler avec lui. C'est mon parrain et avec que tu fasses parti de cette famille il prenait du temps pour moi. J'étais déjà en colère contre toi et je crains qu'à présent il n'ait plus de temps pour moi puisque il doit s'occuper de toi. Et puis tu n'as pas voulu me laisser entrer et tu m'as demandé d'un ton désagréable ce que je voulais. J'avais tous les droits d'être ici, Potter. C'est mon parrain. » Draco regardait Harry, et Harry pu voir pour la première fois à quel point le visage d'Harry était dégoulinant de larmes.

« J'avais aussi tous les droits d'être ici. On ne s'était jamais parlé civilement jusqu'à présent, donc qu'est ce que tu croyais ? » l'interrompit Harry.

« Que tu me laisserais rentrer pour parler avec Severus sans interférer. » dit Draco avec colère. « C'est mon parrain. »

« Et c'est mon père. » dit Harry avec tout son cœur. Il rougit immédiatement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. « Père adoptif je veux dire. » Son visage était en flammes.

« Peu importe, je voulais juste discuter avec lui, et tu t'es comporté comme s'il me fallait ta permission. »

« J'ai pas fait ça. » dit Harry.

« Si, tu l'as fait. » répliqua Draco.

« Ça suffit. Vous allez tous les deux restez calme et ne pas hausser le ton. Continues Draco. » dit Severus sévèrement, les deux garçons tressaillirent.

« Euh… Je voulais te montrer que j'avais le droit d'être ici, et que je n'avais pas besoin de ta permission. Je voulais te blesser autant que je l'étais, et donc je t'ai dit toutes ces choses et j'ai pris le machin de potion de tes mains. Je ne savais pas à quelqu'un point ce truc était important pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger, juste te blesser » Draco regarda timidement Harry.

Harry était étonné du regard de Draco, il ne pouvait pas réellement regretter ce qu'il avait fait. « Mais tu _voulais_ me blesser. Tu as dit toutes ces choses horribles et… Et tu as menti. »

« Oui j'ai dit toutes ces choses, je ne le nie pas. Et je n'aime toujours pas le fait que tu habites ici, et que tu me voles Severus. » dit Draco amèrement.

« Draco on a déjà parlé de ça. Si tu trouves que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec toi tu dois être en colère contre moi et pas Harry. » dit Severus calmement.

« Je ne veux pas l'éloigner de toi. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était ton parrain. » dit Harry.

Draco leva les yeux, surpris. « Tu ne savais pas ? Tout le monde le sait. »

« Non, je ne savais pas. On ne passe pas franchement de temps ensemble, non ? Donc comment je l'aurais appris ? »

« Alors je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses. » Draco baissa la tête. « Je ne savais pas que tu n'avais pas demandé à ce qu'ils t'accueillent ici. Je pensais que tu avais déménagé ici seulement pour les éloigner de moi. »

« Tu pensais quoi ? » Harry était effaré. _Jusqu'où va la stupidité d'un Serpentard ? Déménagé pour voler son parrain ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes,_ pensa Harry.

« Oui, je ne connaissais pas la vraie raison. Personne ne me l'avait dit. Ok, je savais ce que disais la prophétie mais je pensais que tu avais exagéré en leur racontant. Je ne savais pas que tu n'avais même pas encore parler avec eux. Je suis désolé pour t'avoir dit ces choses, et je suis désolé pour ce qui t'ais arrivé. »

C'était trop pour Harry. Il fixait le Serpentard blond avec la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » dit Harry confus.

« Dis pourquoi tu as frappé Draco, et pourquoi tu es parti en courant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas contenté de lui répondre ou de le laisser pour retourner dans ta chambre. »

Harry souffla. Draco l'observait avec curiosité. « Euh… J'étais blessé, et tu as dit des choses auxquelles je pensais quelques fois. Les entendre de toi m'a fait croire que mes inquiétudes étaient justifiées. Je pense que je voulais te blesser autant que tu l'as fait avec tes paroles. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai seulement réalisé que je t'avais frappé quand je t'ai vu allongé sur le sol en train de saigner. J'étais choqué parce que je ne voulais pas faire ça, et je me suis enfuis. »

« J'étais un peu sous le choc aussi, Potter. Tu m'as mis une sacrée droite. » dit Draco, un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Oui, je crois bien, » Dit Harry en ne pouvant retenir un sourire lui-même.

« Dommage que je ne sois pas aussi amusé que vous deux, » dit Severus dangereusement en s'adossant sur sa chaise. « Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on parle de la punition. »


	31. Chapitre 31 - Punition suite

_**Bonjour les Potterheads,**_

 **Je suis de retour de la pièce de théâtre. Peu importe les critiques du script, la pièce de théatre n'a rien à voir, c'est ÉPOUSTOUFLANT. Si vous avez l'occasion je vous encourage à y aller, l'acteur qui joue Scorpius Malfoy est absolument incroyable. Vraiment, à faire une fois dans sa vie.**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**  
 **Kensie02** : _Tu vas le découvrir tout de suite :)  
_ _ **Renard:** Merci pour ta review, la suite est là  
_ _ **Adenoide:** Tu as tout à fait raison !  
_ _ **Pouika:** Merci à toi !  
_ _ **Zeugma412:** Et maintenant ? A toi de voir :)  
_ _ **JustineCullen:** Je pense qu'il ne saurait tarder à refaire surface, j'en dit pas plus!  
_ _ **Brigitte26:** Bien vu !  
_ _ **Serpent d'ombre:** Merci!_

 ** _Merci à tous ! Bonne lecture !  
Nihy _**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 – Punition Suite**

Les deux garçons se ratatinèrent sur leurs chaises.

« Pour commencer, vos punitions individuelles. Harry tu es interdit de sorti jusqu'à la prochaine semaine. Ça veut dire que tu rentres à la maison dès que les cours sont terminés. Pas de visite de tes amis jusqu'à vendredi prochain."

Harry était sous le choc mais n'osa rien dire. Au moins il pouvait voir ses amis pendant les cours.

« Draco comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu nettoieras les toilettes de la salle commune des Serpentards toute la semaine prochaine, et tu écriras une lettre à ta mère pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Draco rougit et hocha la tête.

« Maintenant pour votre punition commune. Vous allez tous les deux aider Hagrid à degnommer le jardin dimanche matin. Si vous ne travaillez pas ensemble et ne faites pas ça convenablement, vous recommencerai tous les dimanches matin jusqu'à ce que vous ayez appris à travailler ensemble. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent vivement la tête. Tous leurs espoirs que la conversation était terminé avant que Severus ne se mette à parler s'étaient évanouis. « En plus de ceci, vous allez tous les deux me rédiger une rédaction sur ce que vous avez fait de mal, ce que vous auriez dû faire à la place, et la façon dont vous réagirait dans le futur si une telle situation se représente. Et je ne veux pas lire « on va essayer de s'éviter dans le futur. » Est-ce clair ? »

Encore une fois ils hochèrent la tête.

« Vous rédigerez vos essais ici dans la bibliothèque de la maison le dimanche après-midi. Je veux au moins que vous me rendiez 10 pages chacun. Vous commencerez à 13h et jusqu'à au moins 17h. Si vous avez besoin de plus de temps vous resterez plus longtemps. Je ne veux pas vous entendre vous plaindre à vos mères ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Si j'en entends parler vous pouvez être certains que je trouverai une autre punition à additionner à celles-ci. Clair ? »

« Oui Monsieur. » répondirent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

« Bien ! » Severus se redressa sur sa chaise. Il était satisfait de la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation. « Draco tu peux y aller. Écris à ta mère aujourd'hui. Je ne la contacterai pas avant demain. »

« Oui monsieur » Répondit il en se levant. Il regarda avec incertitude Harry puis s'approcha de Severus pour l'enlacer.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sentir de la jalousie. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il aurait aussi aimé un câlin de Severus, là, tout de suite. Ça rendrait la conversation et les punitions moins embarrassantes et il se sentirait mieux, si Severus lui rendait son câlin il saura qu'il avait été pardonné.

Draco quitta la salle et Harry se sentit perdre confiance. Il rebaissa les yeux sur ses mains. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Il ne pouvait pas juste se lever et demander un câlin à Severus. Il se contracta quand la chaise fut tout à coup tirer vers celle de Severus et qu'Harry dû faire face à son père adoptif.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête maintenant ? » Demanda Severus d'un ton amical, en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry.

En constatant que la voix de Severus n'était plus stricte, Harry leva les yeux. « Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi ? »

« Je suis fier de voir que vous avez réussi à parler librement. Non, je ne suis pas en colère après toi. J'espère que tu as appris quelque chose de tout ça, et j'espère que tu rempliras ta punition correctement. »

« Je le ferais. » dit Harry, en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

« Alors tu es pardonné, Harry. » dit Severus d'un ton tout aussi doux.

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure et considéra une seconde la situation. Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et se jeta dans les bras de Severus pour qu'il l'enlace.

Severus n'était pas surpris. Il avait vu l'expression d'Harry quand Draco l'avait enlacé, et il avait espéré qu'Harry trouve le courage de faire ce qu'il voulait. Severus tira Harry sur lui, et Harry plaça sa tête contre son épaule, soupirant.

« Severus ? » demanda Harry précautionneusement.

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Et pour demain ? Albus, Minerva et les jumeaux voulaient aller à Pré-au-lard Est-ce que je suis toujours autorisé à y aller ? Je veux dire, par rapport à la punition. »

« Normalement je devrais dire non, mais les jumeaux sont déjà très impatients, et Albus et Minerva voulaient passer un peu de temps avec toi. Donc, s'ils veulent toujours t'emmener, tu peux y aller. »

« Et pour Ivy ? »

« Pour elle, oui ? » demanda Severus confus.

« Est-ce qu'elle va aussi me donner une punition ? »

Severus réprima un sourire. « Non, bien sûr tout ce que je t'ai dit est prévu avec elle en avance. On décide toujours ensemble de tout ce qui concerne nos enfants. Elle n'a pas assisté à la conversation parce qu'elle pensait que ce serait étrange pour Draco. »

« Oh », dit Harry en resserrant son étreinte.

« Et Albus et Minerva ? » « ...sont les grands parents dans ce cas et n'interféreront pas dans nos décisions. Mais évidemment, ils peuvent décider s'il veulent t'emmener oui ou non là bas. »

Harry gémit misérablement.

Severus sourit. « Tu n'as qu'à leur demander. »

En réalisant qu'il était assis sur Severus, Harry se mit à rougir et se leva.

« S'il te plait, rassieds-toi. Je voudrais te parler d'autre chose. » dit Severus en montrant la chaise à Harry.

Quand Harry fut assis, Severus dit : « Lundi tu iras seulement au 4 premiers cours. Puis tu iras voir James à l'infirmerie pour qu'il t'examine et on ira au Ministère pour signer les papiers de l'adoption… A moins que tu ais changé d'avis ? »

« Non, je veux toujours de l'adoption. » dit Harry rapidement.

« On doit aussi choisir tes parrains, Harry. Alastor et Poppy sont les parrains et marraines de Lysander et Eathan et on aimerait que ce soient les tiens aussi. Si c'est d'accord pour toi ? »

« Bien-sûr » Il s'était toujours demandé comment c'était d'avoir un parrain ou une marraine. Maintenant il aurait les deux. Sirius avait été tué avant même de pouvoir bien le connaître après tout.

« Donc tout est prévu » dit Severus en souriant. « Prêt à faire face au reste de la famille encore une fois ? »

Harry soupira, « Okay »

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, il était encore plus remplit qu'auparavant. Les jumeaux regardaient Harry avec une expression effrayé. « On ne va pas au chemin de traverse demain ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Albus et Minerva et refixa ses yeux vers les deux visages tristes des jumeaux. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai fais quelque chose de vraiment stupide et peut-être que vos grands-parents ne veulent plus m'amener avec vous à présent. »

« Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas jouer vous trois pendant que les adultes décident quoi faire ? » demanda Albus.

« Ok » dit Harry tristement en guidant les jumeaux dans la direction de leur chambre. Avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'escalier, il se retourna et dit, « Je veux juste dire encore une fois que je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé ! Peu importe ce que vous décidez, je serais d'accord avec ça. » Puis parti en laissant ses nouveaux parents, grands parents, et parrains parler entre eux.


	32. Chapitre 32 - Albus vs Severus

_**Bonsoir à tous les Potterheads.**_

 ** _I'm back, diplomée et en train de créer une entreprise qui va vous ravir, me tarde de vous en dire plus bientôt. Mais c'est un projet qui me tient à coeur et qui a un rapport avec HP évidemment._**

 ** _J'étais à la coupe de France de Quidditch ce weekend à Nantes. Certains d'entre vous y était peut-être ?_**

 ** _Désolée pour ces espaces temps incroyablement long entre chaque chapitre. Je suis là, je ne disparais pas, et ne m'arrêterai pas!_**

 ** _Je vous embrasse._**

 ** _Nihy_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 – Albus vs Severus**

« Je ne pense pas que nous devrions y aller, ou du moins prendre Harry avec nous. » dit Albus, toujours coléreux.

« Est-ce que tu dis ça en tant que grand-père ou en tant que Directeur ? » demanda Severus sarcastique.

« Celui que tu veux, Severus. Ça récompensera son comportement si nous allons nous promener à Pré-au-lard demain » répliqua Albus, terne.

« Il a déjà été punis par nous, Albus, je pense que c'est suffisant. Tu punirais aussi les jumeaux en prenant cette décision. Et y aller seulement avec eux serait cruel pour Harry. » dit Severus, en commençant à s'agiter.

« Oui, peut-être, mais il est interdit de sorties, Severus. L'amener serait inapproprié. »

Cela ressemblait fortement à un duel entre les deux hommes. Les femmes étaient assises silencieusement autour d'eux, et Alastor regardait la scène avec sérieux.

« Inapproprié ? Ce serait une double punition, Albus. Et je suis pratiquement certain que tu confonds tes devoirs comme grand-père et directeur. Dois-je te rappeler combien de fois tu as réconforté les jumeaux alors qu'ils étaient punis ? Ou combien de fois tu leurs a donné de bonbons alors qu'ils étaient privés de dessert ? » demanda Severus.

« Tu peux difficilement comparer les jumeaux te répondre ou Eathan en train de bouder avec Harry qui frappe Draco ! » dit Albus avec force.

Severus frappa la table avec sa main et se leva avec puissance. « Il a déjà été punis pour ça, Albus ! » Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ? Est-ce que tu penses que c'était trop laxiste comme décision ? Tu veux critiquer nos décisions ? » Severus était furieux. Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

Albus se leva également, les deux hommes se faisaient face. « Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Je ne critique pas tes punitions, mais c'est à moi de décider pour notre weekend. Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire. »

« C'est assez, » interrompit Alastor en se positionnant entre les deux.

« Oui absolument, » dit Poppy qui s'approcha de Severus, qui respirait avec force. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle observait Severus avec précision, et quand il commença à devenir nerveux elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je suis désolé ! S'il vous plait arrêtez d'hurler. Vous effrayez les jumeaux » dit une petite voix apeurée qui venait du couloir.

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Harry à présent. Il rougit en souhaitant disparaitre tout à coup. Il se sentit d'ailleurs soulagé quand ils se retournèrent tous vers Severus, qui tenait sa poitrine en aillant une quinte de toux. Mais le soulagement se transforma rapidement en inquiétude quand il vit que Severus n'arrêtait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois, Severus ? » Poppy lui demanda ça d'un petit air sévère. Elle le fit s'assoir doucement sur une chaise et leva une main au-dessus de sa poitrine. « Vraiment Severus ? Tu n'apprendras dont jamais. » D'un geste de sa main, sa toux s'apaisa et s'est un Severus décharné qui était assis en face d'elle. Il était en sueur, les joues rouges.

Albus s'adossa contre une des chaises également. _Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'apercevoir qu'il utilisait un sortilège de dissimulation ? J'étais en train de lui hurler dessus alors qu'il est toujours malade. -_ « Severus, »

« Non, assez de discussion pour vous deux aujourd'hui » interrompit Poppy. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'écouter un peu ce que les femmes ont à dire à présent. Ivy, Minerva, vous trouverez surement une solution à ce problème. Alastor, tu vas t'occuper des garçons, et toi, jeune homme, tu vas me suivre dans la salle de bain sans protester. » Elle regarda Severus avec sérieux, sa main toujours posée sur sa poitrine pour l'aider à respirer avec un sort de guérison.

Severus suivit ses ordres sans croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. Sa cage thoracique était en feu. Trop de stress pour une seule journée. Oublier de prendre sa potion et rester debout toute la journée sans se reposer avait empiré sa condition.

Albus était toujours assis dans sa chaise et fixait Severus, sous le choc. Il s'en voulait pour l'etat de Severus. Il aurait du savoir que Severus ne se serait pas reposer à cause de toute cette histoire. Toute cette colère et cette inquiétude à propos de la réaction d'Harry face à Draco l'avait distrait. Alastor lui serra brièvement le dessus de la main, ce qu'il le réconforta un instant.

« Allez, Harry, Allons voit les jumeaux. » dit Alastor qui guida Harry sous le choc dans la direction de la chambre des jumeaux.

« Sérieusement Papa, pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas apprendre à vous parler avec calme tous les deux ? » dit Ivy tristement en secouant sa tête.

« Je pense qu'Harry a été suffisamment puni, Albus. C'est l'unique week-end où nous sommes tous les deux libres pour profiter de cette journée à pré-au-lard. Si nous n'y allons pas demain, on ne pourras pas reprogrammer cette journée avant un long moment. » Minerva essayait de convaincre son mari.

« Je sais, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec cette situation. » dit Albus, penseur.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne lui laisserais pas le choix, papa ? Si vous allez à Pré-au-lard demain, il doit continuer sa punition jusqu'au prochain samedi et non vendredi. Ca compensera pour ce jour de sortie et ce sera un jour de plus, tu ne te sentiras pas coupable de le laisser s'amuser pendant sa punition comme ça. Tu peux le laisser choisir s'il veut un jour de plus de punition en allant à pré-au-lard avec vous deux et les jumeaux. » Ivy utilisa son regard de chiot, et ça marchait sur son père, comme d'habitude.

« Ca me parait bien. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Minerva ? » demanda Albus

« Je l'aurais pris avec nous même sans augmenter sa punition. » dit Minerva avec sincérité.

« Bien, Laisse moi être le coupable. » dit Albus en se levant. « Je vais lui parler alors. »

« Albus ! » Il s'arrêta en entendant sa femme l'appeler. Le ton qu'elle utilisait était assez inquiétant. Il se tourna vers elle, et l'expression de son visage indiquait également qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Ses lèvres étaient serrées et ses sourcils se rejoignait en un plissement. « Si tu as l'intention d'avoir ce comportement demain, alors tu peux rester à la maison. Je ne te laisserais pas gacher la journée des garçons. »

« Je suis en colère contre moi pour l'instant Minerva. J'accepte avec volonté la proposition d'Ivy. Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner pour le dire à Harry ? » il regarda avec douceur Minerva, et elle se relaxa quelque peu.

« Oui, je préfererai. Et toi, Ivy ? » demanda Minerva.

« Je vais aller voir Severus. Peut-être que Poppy a besoin d'aide.

Minerva renifla. « Je ne pense pas, mais si tu te sens mieux en le faisant… »

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des jumeaux._

« Calme toi Harry. Ils vont s'en sortir. » dit gentiment Alastor en poussant Harry sur le lit d'Eathan.

Les jumeaux étaient assis, des larmes dans les yeux, sur le même lit. Alastor tira une chaise à côté du lit et s'assit. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe les garçons ? Vous connaissez déjà le caractère de votre père et de votre grand-père. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. » Il ébouriffa gentiment leurs cheveux et d'un coup ses genoux étaient encombrés par deux garçons en larmes. Le cœur d'Alastor se brisa pour le garçon seul sur le lit, qui avait l'air perdu. « Je t'aurais bien proposé nous rejoindre, mais je crains qu'il n'y ait plus de place sur mes genoux. » Cela marcha, et Harry sourit.

« Pas de problème, monsieur. » dit Harry, en se sentant un peu mieux. Si c'était dans l'habitude d'Albus et de Severus de discuter sur ce ton là, il n'avait pas à se sentir si mal à propos de ça.

« Pas besoin du « Monsieur » Harry, appelle moi Alastor. »

« Ok… » dit Harry, incertain. Il était surpris de voir à quelle vitesse il s'était habitué à utiliser les prénoms d'Ivy et Severus. Utiliser les prénoms de Minerva et Albus était toujours un peu inconfortable pour lui. Avec Alastor, Harry pensait que ce serait la même chose.

« Est-ce que grand-père sera de nouveau gentil avec Papa ? » demanda Lysander inquiet.

« Biensur que oui. Vous le connaissez suffisamment pour le savoir les garçons. »

« Est-ce que tante Poppy et toi venez avec nous demain ? » demanda Eathan à son parrain.

« Je pense que vos grands-parents vont trouver une solution. Et même s'ils décident de l'annuler vous devrez l'accepter. Il y aura une autre opportunité un autre jour. »

« Mais on voulait montrer à Harry la boutique de jouet. On a dépenser toute notre argent pour lui acheter une peluche. » expliqua Eathan alors que son frère était occupé à sucer son pouce en tombant dans le sommeil.

Alastor sourit en regardant Harry qui rougissait. A ce moment là, Albus et Minerva entrèrent dans a pièce.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Severus et Ivy_

« Severus tu es vraiment incroyable. » Poppy grondait le professeur de potions. « Je croyais qu'on avait dit que tu arrêterais d'utiliser ce genre de charmes. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Il fallait que je m'occupe d'Harry et Draco. Personne d'autres ne pouvait le faire. J'aurais du les laisser me voir comme ça ? Ce sont des enfants. Juste treize ans. » expliqua Severus épuisé. Il était content d'être dans son lit et de recevoir la bonne potion pour calmer la douleur et l'aider à respirer convenablement.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Poppy, en le regardant avec sévérité. Elle continua : « Vraiment Severus, tu n'as pas à cacher ton état aux garçons ou à qui que ce soit. L'époque de Voldemort est terminée. Il était le seul avec qui tu te devais de porter un masque. Tes enfants et ton filleul ne penseront pas que tu es faible. Tu es un mauvais exemple pour eux. Tu gronde Harry pour utiliser des sortilèges de dissimulation mais toi-même tu en uses. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de lui apprendre en agissant ainsi ? »

« Poppy » dit Severus en soufflant.

« Ne me dis pas Poppy Severus. Penses-y. Tu as empiré ta condition. Tu aurais pu être sur pied demain sans aucun problème mais à présent… »

« Non, Poppy. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'enseigner plus longtemps. Albus a déjà ruiné tout mon programme de potions cette semaine. » Severus essaya de s'asseoir mais fut doucement repoussé sur son coussin par Poppy.

« Je ne décideras pas de si tu vas enseigner la semaine prochaine tout de suite. Quand il s'agit de toi, je ne peux jamais dire suffisamment tôt si tu seras capable d'enseigner Lundi. James et moi décideront Dimanche. Demain tu te reposeras le plus possible. Avec les garçons hors de la maison tu n'auras rien pour te distraire. Je dirais à Ivy de veiller sur toi. »

« Tu peux être certaine que je le ferais. » dit Ivy en entrant dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit à l'opposé de Poppy. Ses fixait avec inquiétudes son mari. Sa main caressa son visage et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Severus grogna et éloigna son visage de sa main. « S'il te plaît Ivy, je ne suis pas un des garçons. Je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

« Alors ne te comporte pas comme l'un d'entre eux, Severus. » dit Poppy. Elle regarda dans la direction d'Ivy et expliqua : « Il va bien. Il devra rester au lit demain autant que possible. Il n'a pas à dormir mais au moins à se reposer. S'il te plaît, surveilles qu'il suivre mes conseille cette fois ci. Je vais mettre au courant James, Je suis certaine qu'il viendra le voir aussitôt. »

Severus grogna de nouveau. « Tu agis comme si j'étais mourant. C'est juste une stupide bronchite. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de deux guérisseurs pour s'occuper de moi ? »

« Parce qu'un seul n'est pas suffisant pour te raisonner. Maintenant, bois ça, » ordonna Poppy

Severus observa la potion avec scepticisme. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un somnifère. »

« Qui est la guérisseuse ? » demanda Poppy, ennuyée.

Quand Severus jeta un regard noir à Poppy, Ivy ajouta : « S'il te plait, Severus. »

Severus roula des yeux. « Pourquoi tu dois toujours te rallier contre moi ? » Mais en voyant le visage inquiet de sa femme, il saisit la potion. « Tu l'inquiète en faisant tout ce grabuge autour de moi, Poppy. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Poppy renifla. « Dis le à James demain. Je suis sûre qu'il sera à l'écoute. »

Severus fixa Poppy.

« Ta potion, Severus. » dit Poppy dangereusement.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de la boire entièrement, Poppy du la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe. Severus s'était déjà endormi. « Seulement fatigué. » Elle secoua la tête. Elle posa une main sur celle d'Ivy. « Il va se remettre Ivy, tu le connais. »

Ivy souffla. « J'aimerais pouvoir prendre mieux soin de lui. Ca me blesse de voir qu'il s'inquiète toujours pour les autres mais jamais pour lui-même. Il pourrait etre en bien meilleur état en suivant tout vos conseils à toi et James. Je ne peux pas le surveiller toute le temps, Et je ne suis pas capable de voir quand il porte un sort de dissimulation. »

« Je suis sure que James va lui parler de ça demain. Il écoute toujours plus qu'à moi. Il est quelque peu macho. »

Ivy prit la main de Poppy. «Il te respecte vraiment Poppy. S'il te plait, ne pense pas le contraire. »

« Je sais Ivy, je sais. J'espère simplement que James trouvera un moyen pour le faire coopérer. Je détesterai devoir lui dire qu'il ne peut retourner enseigner Lundi. »

* * *

 _De retour dans la chambre des jumeaux_

« Grand-mère », lança Eathan en courant vers Minerva.

Elle le souleva dans ses bras, et il l'enlaça avec force. Deux chaises apparurent et tout le monde s'installa. Lysander était quasiment endormi dans les bras d'Alastor. Harry s'assit silencieusement sur le lit, et Eathan sur les genoux de Minerva.

Albus soupira et regarda Harry. « Je suis désolé que tu es entendu les éclats de voix entre Severus et moi, Harry. Quelques fois nous oublions que nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Les jumeaux étaient en train de pleurer, et je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire. » Harry baissa sa tête. « Je me sentais coupable de les voir pleurer, puisque Severus et vous, vous disputiez par ma faute. »

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Harry. Severus et moi aurions dû gérer cette situation plus calmement. Je suis désolé que ça vous ait inquiétez tous les trois. »

« C'est pas grave. »

« Non, c'est grave, Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé. » Il s'arrêta de parler un instant, puis repris. « Ca me pose un soucis d'aller à Pré-au-lard alors que tu es puni. Tu sais déjà que j'étais déçu de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Draco. Je pense que ta punition est bien méritée, et je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait de l'outrepassé pour un weekend ensemble. »

« Je comprends, mais s'il vous plaît, allez-y au moins avec les jumeaux. Ils avaient tellement hâte d'y être. « dit Harry avec tristesse.

« Mais on veut y aller avec Harry, pas vrai Ly ? » demanda Eathan à son frère.

« Je crains que tu n'aies aucune réponse de sa part, Eathan. » dit Alastor en se levant. Il emmena avec douceur le petit garçon endormit jusque dans son lit, lui changea ses vêtements en pyjama et le glissa sous la couette.

« On peut toujours y aller tous ensemble Harry. Mais il y a une condition. » Albus observait Harry intensément Harry.

L'espoir s'alluma dans l'estomac d'Harry, et il regarda Albus à son tour. « Quelle condition ? »

« Tu dois accepter d'étendre ta punition jusqu'à dimanche prochain. »

« Oui, je l'accepte. » Répondit Harry rapidement.

« Ouais ! » dit Eathan en sautant des genoux de Minerva pour s'approcher d'Harry.

« Donc c'est conclu. » dit Albus en se levant. « Toi, jeune homme, tu vas pouvoir aller te laver les dents et le visage puis te mettre sous la couette. » dit Albus à Eathan.

« Mais Ly est allé au lit sans se laver les dents et le visage. » dit Eathan en faisant la moue.

« On ne boude pas Eathan. Tu veux être propre et en pleine forme pour notre journée de demain. » lui dit Minerva en lui prenant la main.

« Je serais en forme sans me laver. » dit Eathan qui essayait toujours.

Minerva se mit à rire. « J'en suis certaine, mais ça ne change en rien le fait que nous allons tous les deux faire un tour dans la salle de bain maintenant et te nettoyer. »

« D'accord grand-mère. » dit Eathan en la suivant. Soudainement il s'arreta et la regarda. « Et Harry ? Lui aussi doit se laver. »

« Harry n'a même pas encore mangé. Il devra souper avant. » Minerva lança un regard à Albus.

« Je vais m'assurer qu'il mange quelque chose. » promis Albus.

Quand Minerva, Eathan et Alastor eurent quittés la pièce, Albus se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

« Etes-vous toujours en colère contre moi ? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais déçu de ton comportement, mais ta punition est largement suffisante pour te faire comprendre que les choix que tu as fait étaient les mauvais. Je ne suis plus en colère contre toi, et nous allons passer un très bon jour ensemble demain. Ne t'en inquiètes pas. Et maintenant tu dois manger quelque chose ou les femmes de cette maison vont m'abattre pour t'affamer. »

Harry sourit et suivit Albus jusqu'au salon.


	33. Chapitre 33 - Pré-au-lard

_**Hey Everybody ! Voici le Chapitre 33, merci pour vos adorables reviews ! On continue, et le chapitre 34 est quasi terminé. Il va suivre rapidement.**_

 _ **En vous souhaitant une belle journée.**_

 ** _Nihy_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 – Pré-au-lard**

« Alors, où est ce qu'on va en premier ? » demanda Albus en se tenant dans la grande rue de Pré-au-lard.

« Chez Honeydukes ! » crièrent les jumeaux en cœur.

Albus murmura : « J'aurais pu le deviner. »

Lysander prit la main d'Harry et le regarda en souriant. « Tu aimes les bonbons ? »

« Tout le monde aime les bonbons Ly ! » dit Eathan en levant les yeux au ciel et en glissant sa main dans celle d'Harry qui était encore libre. Les deux garçons trainèrent Harry jusqu'au magasin de confiserie.

« Oui, j'aime ça Lysander. » répondit Harry. « Eathan tu devrais être plus gentil avec ton frère. »

« Ouais, » dit Eathan, absent, ses yeux déjà fixés sur la vitrine de la boutique.

Lysander ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter plus que de raison donc Harry haussa les épaules.

Albus et Minerva regardaient la scène, amusé. « Harry doit comprendre que les jumeaux s'aiment et ne veulent pas se blesser, il va se rendre compte que le comportement d'Eathan envers son frère n'est jamais une attaque. » dit Albus à sa femme avec un immense sourire.

« Oui, mais c'est mignon de voir Harry s'inquiéter pour Lysander. » répliqua Minerva.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres du magasin, Eathan et Lysander lâchèrent les mains d'Harry et coururent jusqu'à la confiserie, ils posèrent leurs nez contre la vitrine. « Des sucettes sanguinolentes, Eathan ! » Lança Lysander, tout excité.

« Oui , et des globes oculaires au sucre, on dirait ceux que Papa a dans son labo, » dit Eathan en pointant du doigts les sucreries.

« Vous allez mettre des traces de doigts sur la vitre, les garçons. » les rappela à l'ordre gentiment Minerva.

« Mais, Grand-mère, regarde les globes oculaires ! » cria Eathan en sautillant sur place.

Minerva eut une expression de dégoût : « Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer mettre ça dans ta bouche. » Elle secoua sa tête, parcourue d'un frisson.

Harry rigola en voyant l'expression de Minerva. « Ce sont des choses que seuls les enfants peuvent comprendre. »

« Et les enfants emprisonnés dans des corps d'adultes aussi. » Minerva fit un geste de la tête vers Albus qui avait rejoint les jumeaux, lui aussi le nez collé à la vitrine. Harry sourit.

« Allons à l'intérieur. » dit Minerva en emmenant son mari loin de la vitre alléchante. Eathan et Lysander coururent si vite dans la boutique qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux avant de les voir disparaitre.

Harry toucha du bout des doigts l'argent qui était dans sa poche, Severus le lui avait donné pour la journée. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour un appareil photo, mais Harry ne pensait pas en trouver un ici à Pré-au-lard de toute façon. Dépenser un peu d'argent en bonbons ne ferait de mal à personne.

Trente minutes plus tard, le petit groupe sortit de la boutique. Minerva dû presque pousser Albus en dehors, les poches de sa robe remplies de bonbons. Eathan, Lysander et Harry avaient chacun un sac avec à l'intérieur différentes variété de sucreries.

« Maintenant on va à la boutique de jouet, Grand-mère ! » dit Eathan en léchant une de ses sucettes sanguinolentes. Il prit la main de Minerva alors que Lysander était toujours fermement agrippé à celle d'Harry. De temps en temps, Lysander levait les yeux vers Harry et lui faisait un grand sourire. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi les jumeaux l'aimaient autant, mais il appréciait cette affection avec joie.

Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller dans une boutique de jouet auparavant. C'était une boutique de taille moyenne qui était dans une des rues parallèles. D'un coté il y avait une vitrine remplit de peluches et de l'autre côté, il y avait des jouets et des puzzles qui s'empilaient les uns sur les autres. Des modèles de tapis magiques, de dragons, et des petits joueurs de Quidditch volaient au dessus de l'entrée de la boutique, Harry devait baisser la tête de temps en temps pour éviter une collision. Eathan et Lysander poussèrent Harry du côté des peluches. « Laquelle tu aimes Harry » demanda Eathan.

Harry rougit et jeta un regard vers Albus et Minerva, qui étaient en train de parler avec le propriétaire de la boutique tout en le regardant avec les jumeaux. « Je suis trop vieux pour avoir une peluche, les garçons. » dit Harry en essayant d'échapper à la situation.

« Mais tu as besoin d'une peluche pour dormir. Tout le monde a besoin d'une peluche. » Il était très embarrassé, et à présent les adultes s'approchaient d'eux.

« Allez Harry, tous les enfants ont besoin d'une peluche qui leur appartient. Les garçons avaient hâte de t'en offrir une. » dit Albus en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry soupira. « Je ne sais pas… »

Eathan sauta pour atteindre la plus haute étagère et essaya d'attraper un singe, il fit tomber plusieurs autres peluches. « Oups ! » dit il en tombant en arrière. Si Harry n'avait pas de tels talents d'attrapeur, Eathan serait tombé en arrière.

« Désolé, on va ranger tout ça. » s'excusa Harry au propriétaire de la boutique. A la grande surprise d'Harry, l'homme le regardait avec une expression d'amusement. Alors qu'Harry était en train de remettre les peluches sur l'étagère, il s'arrêta en regardant un affreux animal qu'il tenait dans sa main. Pour être honnête, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'étiquette de prix qui était d'un orange vif. Elle n'était vraiment pas cher comparé aux autres peluches. Rapidement, il réalisa que le moyen le plus rapide de se débarrasser de cette situation était de laisser les jumeaux lui acheter une de ces peluches. Celle-ci ne serait pas mal vu qu'elle n'était pas cher, il n'aurait pas à se sentir si coupable que les jumeaux dépensent tout leur argent pour lui. « Celle-ci a l'air bien. »

Eathan et Lysander le regardèrent d'un air choqué. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Lysander.

« Ca ressemble à un des truc horrible que Papa garde dans ses bocaux. » dit Eathan, dégoôuté.

« Euh… C'est une autruche. » dit Harry, pas vraiment sûr de ce dont il s'agissait. « Je la trouve plutôt cool. » Il pouvait presque voir les adultes sourirent derrière son dos. En voyant les visages étonnés de Lysander et Eathan, Harry expliqua simplement : « Je veux une grosse peluche, et regardez, on peut la câliner facilement en dormant. » Harry enlaça le long coup de l'autruche. L'animal était long d'environ un mètre et était couvert de poils moelleux de couleur marron et gris et il avait deux longues jambes toutes tordus. Plus Harry la regardait plus il la trouvait réellement mignonne.

« Ouais, elle est peut-être un peu cool. » dit Eathan incertain en regardant ses grands-parents.

Lysander regardait toujours l'animal comme s'il risquait de lui sauter dessus à tout moment. « T'es sur que tu la trouves cool Harry ? » demanda Lysander un peu effrayé.

« Elle est parfaite. » assura Harry aux jumeaux.

« Alors regardons si vous avez assez de monnaie pour l'acheter, jeunes hommes. » dit Albus aux jumeaux, qui commencèrent immédiatement à fouiller dans leurs poches.

« Vraiment, Monsieur le Directeur, je peux payer moi-même. » Harry essaya une dernière fois d'empêcher les jumeaux de lui acheter un jouet.

« Monsieur le Directeur ? » dit Albus, qui désapprouvait.

« Euh…. Albus, je veux dire. » dit Harry qui détournait le regard, embarrassé.

« Et je vous rends le change ! » dit le vendeur avec joie en tendant les sous aux jumeaux.

« Ouais Ly ! Maintenant on peut acheter des petits joueurs de Quidditch » dit Eathan en les cherchant du regard à travers la boutique.

« Par ici ! » lança Lysander et les deux garçons coururent aussitôt vers le lieu qu'il était en train de montrer du doigt.

Harry était toujours rouge comme une tomate quand il croisa le regard d'Albus et Minerva. « C'était un très bon choix mon garçon ! » Dit Albus avec engouement.

Harry sourit timidement. « Ils ne m'auraient pas laissé seul avant que je n'en choisisse une. »

« Non, ils auraient attendu. Ils ne parlaient que de ça depuis plusieurs jours. » dit Minerva en lui souriant. « Et ils ont raison, tout le monde a besoin d'une peluche. »

Après qu'Eathan et Lysander eurent acheté un joueur de Quidditch chacun, Harry avait insisté pour leur prendre un petit dragon volant à chacun. Eathan avait choisi un Flamboyant chinois rouge et Lysander un Hongrois noir à la queue cornu.

Une fois sorti, ils se rendirent tous gaiement vers les Trois Balais pour aller boire un soda frais. « Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir Oncle Ab ? » Demanda Eathan

« Oui, je veux aller voir Oncle Ab ! » lança joyeusement Lysander à Albus.

« Oui, mais on ne fera que passer les garçons. Nous devrons retourner à Poudlard bientôt. » dit Albus alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table avec leurs boissons.

Minerva s'assit en approchant sa chaise de son mari, elle savait à quel point c'était difficile pour Albus de voir son frère. Ils avaient toujours quelques soucis, mais ils tentaient d'en faire abstraction pour le bien des enfants. Aberfoth et Albus se ressemblaient beaucoup. Mis de côté le fait qu'Aberforth trainait dans des histoires pas très légales, ce qui était la principal cause pour qu'Albus ne veuille pas être associé à lui.

Après avoir reçu un énorme bisou de la part de Rosmerta, les jumeaux sortirent du bar et se rendirent dans la direction de la tête de Sanglier. Ils avaient hâte de voir leur Oncle Ab, ils s'amusaient toujours beaucoup avec lui, il se comportait toujours comme un enfant lui aussi. « Allez Harry. Oncle Ab est trop cool ! » les enfants courraient dans la rue en faisant des allés retour et en les poussant à avancer plus vite.

« Ah, les petits morveux et le nouveau morveux, » dit Aberforth alors qu'ils les enlaçaient tout en observant Harry avec curiosité. Harry voulu rester en retrait, mais au moment où Eathan cessa d'enlacer le vieil homme, il s'approcha et poussa Harry dans la direction d'Aberforth.

« Monsieur » salua Harry, incertain de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre.

« Est-ce que cet endroit donne l'impression de devoir être si formel ? » demanda Aberforth en désignant d'un geste le pub délabré. « Je suis Ab pour toi, et toi, tu dois être Harry. »

« Oui Mons- Ab » répondit Harry. Il fut content de voir Minerva le dépasser et enlacer Aberforth.

« Toujours avec ce vieux fou Minerva ? Je suis déçu. » dit-il en souriant avec amusement à son frère.

« Vraiment Ab ? » dit Minerva avec un ton de remontrance. « Les jumeaux voulaient te voir. »

« J'imagine bien que ce n'était pas l'intention de mon frère que de venir me rendre visite. » dit Aberforth en s'approchant d'Albus.

« Aberforth. » dit Albus

« Albus » répondit il en se moquant.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi vous ne montrerai pas vos nouveaux jouets à oncle Ab ? »

Cela rappela tout à coup à Harry qu'il tenait toujours l'affreux oiseau dans ses mains, il essaya de le cacher derrière son dos.

Eathan et Lysander montrèrent à Ab leurs joueurs de Quidditch et leurs dragons. « Et Harry a une peluche à présent. » dit Eathan avec fierté.

Harry fut reconnaissant de constater que la lumière du pub soit si sombre : son visage brulait d'embarras.

« Vraiment, » dit Ab en ayant l'air réellement intéressé. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que c'est un phoenix. » les yeux d'Aberforth se posèrent rapidement sur son frère.

« C'est une autruche. » dit Harry incertain.

« Laisse moi la voir » dit Aberforth, heureux comme un môme.

Harry, un peu retissant, sortir l'animal de derrière son dos.

« Oh, c'est spécial. Un bon choix pour un Rogue. » dit Aberforth.

« Est-ce que tu as des feux d'artifices Oncle Ab ? » demanda Eathan. Même dans la salle mal éclairée on pouvait distinguer les yeux d'Aberforth et ceux du petit garçon briller.

Ab lui fit un immense sourire. « Bien sur que j'en ai. J'en ai toujours quand mes petits neveux viennent me rendre visite. » Il se dirigea derrière le bar, et fouilla dans une grande armoire. Harry sursauta presque quand la main d'Ab réapparu rapidement de derrière le bar et y déposa un dragon rouge scintillant. Le dragon était tourné en direction du couloir et tous les yeux étaient tourné vers lui. Le vieil homme attendait dans l'ombre le moment parfait pour l'allumer, Albus et Minerva s'était déjà reculé à un distance suffisante et Harry et les jumeaux regardaient avec fascination la chose. Il ne ressemblait pas à un feu d'artifice, personne ne s'inquiétait de le voir tomber du comptoir. Le moment où le dragon qui piétinait glissa du comptoir, un petit feu s'alluma et une explosion se fit entendre. Le dragon commença à grandir, et grandir, et grandir. Le dragon était à présent aussi gros qu'une vache. Harry entendit derrière lui la voix paniquée de Minerva hurler : « Aberforth ! »

Harry et les jumeaux étaient trop fascinés pour faire quoi que ce soit à part fixer le dragon. Puis le dragon souffla un jet de flammes. Harry et les jumeaux se baissèrent au sol mais ne bougèrent pas de leur place. Harry avait rapproché les jumeaux de lui, comme un instinct de protection. Soudainement, le dragon commença à avoir le hoquet, et plus aucune flamme ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait l'air surpris, il devint bleu, puis vert. Les yeux de la créature se mirent à grossir, tant et tant, que le dragon explosa tout à coup en milliers de petites gouttes et paillettes d'or et d'argent.

Les jumeaux rirent aux éclats et commencèrent à danser sous les paillettes qui continuaient à tomber. Harry était encore sous le coup de la surprise, il se tenait la bouche grande-ouverte à l'endroit où le dragon s'était trouvé il y a quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était la chose la plus fantastique qu'il n'eut jamais vu.

Quand Harry s'allongea sur son lit plus tard dans la soirée, il se rappela de nouveau l'incroyable feu d'artifice. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers sa table de nuit où l'autruche était posée, puis après un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte, il attrapa la peluche et l'enlaça avec force sous les draps. C'était agréable d'avoir quelque chose à serrer lorsque on s'endormait, et elle ne semblait plus si affreuse à présent…


	34. Chapitre 34 - Devenir amis

_**Hello, Il est 2h du matin, je rentre tout juste de soirée et j'avais envie de vous publier le chapitre avant de m'endormir.**_

 _ **Donc c'est fait, je peux dormir sereinement à présent. Me tarde de lire vos reviews.**_

 _ **De nouvelles rencontre sont toujours plaisantes également.  
**_

 _ **Bonne nuit, ou belle matinée, à ceux qui se lèvent et voit mon chapitre. Vous aurez le suivant dans la journée!**_

 _ **Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 – Devenir Amis ?**

« Maître Harry doit se lever » dit Paul

Quand le souffle de Paul se fit sentir sur le visage d'Harry, il grogna et se tourna dans son lit. « Je me lève dans une seconde. »

« Le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans 15 minutes. Les autres sont déjà à table. » dit Paul.

Harry finit par ouvrir ses yeux et réalisa qu'il tenait toujours l'autruche dans ses bras. Il la poussa rapidement sous les couvertures mais Paul n'y adressa pas un seul regard. Il était occupé à placé les habits d'Harry sur une chaise.

« Je peux choisir mes habits seul. » dit Harry un peu bougon en se levant. Il prit tout de même les habits que Paul avait choisi et s'habilla. Paul disparut aussitôt.

« Bonjour » dit il en s'asseyant à la table du petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour très cher » dit Ivy en frôlant doucement son bras alors qu'il allait s'asseoir. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui Ivy » répondit Harry en s'asseyant.

« Hagrid vous attend, toi et Draco, il est dans sa cabane. Rejoins le quand tu as terminé. » Ordonna Severus.

« Oui Monsieur » répondit indistinctement Harry. _Severus a l'air en bien meilleur forme aujourd'hui,_ pensa Harry en le regardant.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé, et Harry se demanda si c'était parce qu'il l'avait appelé ainsi encore une fois ou parce qu'il avait parlé avec la bouche pleine. Probablement les deux.

Harry avait pratiquement terminé son petit dej quand Lysander le tira par la manche pour avoir son attention. « Est-ce que tu lui as donné un nom ? »

Harry était un peu déboussolé : « Quoi ? »

« L'oiseau truc là. Tu dois lui donner un nom ! » dit Lysander

« Oh, non, je n'y ai pas pensé. Pourquoi tu ne le nommerai pas toi ? » demanda Harry

Lysander le regarda comme si Harry lui avait donné une énorme responsabilité. « Pourquoi pas Beebee ? Ou Birdy ? ou Osy ? »

« Osy a l'air génial. » dit Harry rapidement, il avait eu le sentiment que Lysander aurait pu trouver encore une centaine de noms et qu'Harry n'aurais jamais pu arriver à temps à la cabane d'Hagrid si il ne l'avait pas stoppé. En réalité il avait hâte de retrouver Hagrid, et il était content de l'aider à dégnommer le jardin. Par contre il n'avait pas hâte de passer l'après-midi à rédiger ce fichu essai.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée de Poudlard, Harry fut ébloui par le soleil. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité et il vu Draco assis sur un banc à côté de la porte. « Il était temps, Potter. »

« Hâte de passer toute la journée avec moi ? » se moqua Harry

« Certainement pas, Potter. Je veux juste en être débarrasser. » Draco se leva et passa devant Harry en prenant la direction de la cabane d'Hagrid.

 _Dire que je vais devoir passer la journée avec cet idiot arrogant,_ pensa Harry. Il suivait Draco de près mais il ne voulait pas marcher à sa hauteur.

« Devoir faire des foutus tâches de serviteurs. » murmura Draco avec colère.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Severus pour lui dire ça ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera très compréhensif. » se moqua Harry.

Draco fit volteface, sa baguette pointée contre la gorge d'Harry. « Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Tu penses que tu connais Severus juste parce que tu as passé une semaine avec lui ? Tu ne sais rien de lui. Je l'ai depuis treize ans, Potter. » Cracha Draco au visage d'Harry.

« Tu n'AS rien. Tu parles de Severus comme si il était ta possession. Je croyais que nous en avions déjà discuté. Je ne veux pas te le prendre, Malfoy ! » Harry essayait avec difficulté de garder son calme parce qu'il voulait réellement en terminer avec lui.

Quelque chose dans les yeux de Draco changea, et il baissa sa baguette.

« Tu ne me crois pas, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Harry

« Pourquoi devrais-je ? Tout autour de moi s'effondre et maintenant je perds Severus à cause de toi, et ma mère à cause de.. » Il s'arrêta en réalisant qu'il en avait trop dit. Il se retourna tout à coup. « Allons voir ton si grand ami et finissons en. »

Harry aurait aimé demander à Draco qui lui volait sa mère, mais il savait que pousser le blondinet à discuter n'amènerait rien de bon à ce moment précis.

Hagrid se tenait devant la cabane. « Déjà en train de vous disputer les garçons ? Severus n'aimerait pas savoir ça. »

« Alors ne lui dîtes pas. » cracha Draco à Hagrid.

« Surveille ta façon de parler, jeune homme. » dit Hagrid avec une autorité qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais connu. Quand le demi-géant se tourna vers Harry, il lui dit : « C'est bon de te voir, Harry. J'espérais que tu aurais réussi à venir me rendre visite plus tôt. J'étais inquiet. »

« Je vais bien Hagrid. » dit Harry en laissant le grand homme le serrer étroitement et non sans douleur, dans ses bras.

« Je croyais qu'on était ici pour une punition et non pour une session d'embrassade. » dit Draco avec arrogance.

Avant qu'Hagrid ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Harry répliqua : « Ferme la Draco. Où peut-être dois-je te rappeler la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? Qui était celui qui câlinait—'

« Où est le jardin que l'on doit dégnommer ? » coupa Draco.

Harry sourit en suivant Hagrid et Draco dans un grand jardin derrière une des petites maisons verdoyantes. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, et il semblait immense. Il avait beaucoup de plantes hautes et de buissons où les gnomes pouvaient se cacher. Cela prendrait des heures à tout dégnommer.

« Voilà des gants ici. Prenez le temps de leur faire perdre l'équilibre puis jetez les aussi loin que vous pouvez dans la Forêt interdite. Je viens voir où vous en êtes dans deux heures. »

« Génial Potter, juste parce que tu devais me fourrer ton poing dans la figure. » dit Draco de mauvaise humeur.

« Oh oui, tu es tellement innocent, Malfoy. Qui m'a dit toutes ces choses affreuses et m'a prit mon applicateur des mains ? »

Encore une fois, Harry fut surpris de voir le regard de Malfoy et son expression changer. Harry repris : « Tu t'es excusé seulement parce que Severus t'a demandé de le faire. Tu ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que tu as dit, n'est ce pas ? » Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il craignait la réponse. Est-ce qu'il se fichait réellement de ce que Draco pensait ?

« Non, je ne l'ai pas dit que pour Severus. » Draco s'éloigna, et rajouta doucement : « je le pensais vraiment. »

Ils jetèrent des tonnes de gnomes dans la forêt interdite, à chaque fois en essayant de les jeter plus loin que l'autre. Ils entrèrent en compétition et en rigolèrent même à plusieurs instants. Quand ils furent trop fatigués pour continuer, Ils firent une petite pause sous un arbre.

« Tu n'es pas si méchant, Malfoy. » dit Harry, en espérant qu'il ne casserait pas l'ambiance en disant ça.

Draco s'adossa contre l'arbre à côté d'Harry. « Toi aussi, Potter. C'est pas pour autant que je l'avouerai devant tous mes potes. »

« C'est pas grave, mais on pourrait essayer d'être comme ça quand personne ne nous entoure. » proposa Harry.

« Ca m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. » dit Draco, en jetant ses gants plein de boues à côté de ses pieds.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais me montrer comment tu te bas façon Moldu ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry, confus.

Draco montra son propre nez du doigt.

« Oh, c'était plus un réflex qu'une réelle méthode, mais j'ai appris quelques trucs avec mon cousin et mon oncle. » dit Harry, un petit pincement au cœur. Les instants affreux qu'il avait passé avec sa famille lui semblait si loin, même si ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il habitait avec les Rogues.

Draco regarda le sol. « Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler d'eux Potter. »

« C'est pas grave. Ma vie a tellement changé depuis que j'ai commencé à vivre avec les Rogues que tout me semble si loin à présent. Ils sont si différents que ce qu'était ma famille. » Harry fixait l'horizon.

« Beaucoup de Serpentards ont des problèmes similaires aux tiens. Tu sais, avec des parents mangemorts… Ils ne sont pas vraiment indulgents avec leurs enfants. Mais mon père n'a jamais… » Draco s'arrêta. Il se sentait idiot d'en parler avec Harry.

« Ton père n'était pas un mangemort Draco. Je t'aurais souhaité d'avoir la chance de pouvoir profiter de la vie avec ton père sans Voldemort. Je suis désolé que tu l'ais perdu. »

Draco cessa de regarder Harry pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'il se battait contre lui-même pour retenir ses larmes.

« C'est tellement injuste. Il n'a jamais eu la reconnaissance qu'il mérite pour tout ce qu'il a fait. » chuchota Draco, mais Harry l'entendit très bien.

« Puis-je te demander quelque chose Draco ? » demanda Harry avec précaution.

« Bien sur, mais je ne te promets pas d'y répondre. »

« Quand on est arrivé, tu disais que quelqu'un te volait ta mère… Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire exactement ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais parler avec Severus, mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de le faire du coup. » Draco avait l'air triste et perdu.

« Il t'a pardonné, Draco. Mais tu devrais parlais avec lui dès qu'on aura terminé ici. »

« C'est inutile, il ne peut même pas m'aider. »

« Mais quelque fois, simplement parler, aide déjà. » dit Harry avec gentillesse.

« Je ne sais pas. Allez, finissons-en avec ça. » Draco se leva et remit ses gants.

Encore une heure et on aura terminé. Ils avaient mal au dos et ils étaient soulagé de voir Hagrid les rejoindre.

« Le Professeur Rogue a envoyé un message pour tu manges avec lui et Harry ce midi. » dit Hagrid à Draco. Il regarda le jardin et semblait satisfait. « Je vais informer le Professeur en lui disant que vous avez bien travaillé. » Puis il envoya les garçons à leur pause déjeuner.


	35. Chapitre 35 - Déjeuner

_**Hey Everybody,**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite un joyeux Chapitre 35! Merci pour vos reviews d'amour, j'en veux d'autres!**_

 ** _Nihy_**

* * *

Chapitre 35 – Déjeuner

« Par Merlin, on dirait des gnomes ! » dit Ivy lorsque Draco et Harry firent leurs entrées dans l'appartement. Elle attrapa Harry par le menton et lui frotta la peau. Son cou était sale comme si il s'était lui-même roulé dans la boue. « Draco tu peux utiliser la salle de bains des enfants, et Harry tu peux utiliser la nôtre à l'étage. »

« Je peux aller me doucher dans les dortoirs des Serpentards. » dit Draco en se plaignant presque. Harry sourit, il était content de voir qu'Ivy l'avait envoyé dans la salle de bain ensorcelée.

« Oh non, on veut manger aussi vite que possible, Draco. Te doucher ici sera bien plus rapide. Je vais dire à Paul d'aller te chercher des habits dans ton dortoir. » dit Ivy en poussant gentiment Draco dans la bonne direction. Harry couru vers sa chambre pour prendre ses habits avant qu'Ivy ne change d'avis.

Trente minutes plus tard Harry rejoignit les autres à table. Il regarda Draco, qui était propre et parfaitement habillé. Un peu embarrassé, Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés et tira sur son t-shirt un peu trop moulant. Quand il regarda Ivy, elle souriait. Le visage de Severus ne semblait pas approuvé, mais il ne dit rien.

« Donc, Vous avez tous les deux terminé la première partie de votre punition. Hagrid avait l'air satisfait. » Severus le dit d'un ton neutre.

« Oui Monsieur. » répondirent les deux garçons en cœur rapidement.

« Vous commencerez la rédaction à 14h. » En regardant Harry, Severus ajouta, « Quand tu auras terminé ton déjeuner Har- »

« J'irais lire ce que tu as dit. » le coupa rapidement Harry. _S'il te plait ne dit pas devant Draco que je dois faire une sieste,_ pensa Harry intensément en regardant avec pitié Severus.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et dit : « Oui tu iras lire, et tu ne t'arrêteras qu'à 14h. Est-ce que c'est clair ? James viendra faire un check up. »

« Oui » dit Harry en soupirant de relâchement. En croisant le sourire de Draco, Harry compris que Draco savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Donc Harry se concentra sur la nourriture dans son assiette dans l'espoir que Draco ne verrait pas qu'il cachait ses joues rouges.

« Tu peux utiliser ce temps pour aller dans ta salle commune, Draco, et tu devras être revenu pour 14H » dit Severus en regardant son filleul.

« Euh… » commença Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco. En voyant que Draco ne le regardait pas, Harry continua sur sa lancée : « Draco voulait te parler, Severus. Peut-être que vous pouvez profiter de ce temps là pour parler, pendant que je… lis. »

Severus regarda Draco, qui semblait tout à coup très intéressé par sa nourriture. « C'est vrai Draco ? »

Timidement Draco leva les yeux. « Oui, je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité de parler avec toi de la chose dont je voulais te parler le jour où Harry m'a frappé… »

« Tu veux dire le jour où tu m'as arraché l'applicateur des mains. » dit Harry, grognon.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge et les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux vers leurs assiettes immédiatement.

« Tu pourras parler avec moi dans mon bureau après le déjeuner Draco. » dit Severus en terminant son repas.

James arriva au moment où le petit dernier, Eathan, était en train de finir ses légumes en boudant. « Je déteste les trucs verts. » lança t-il. Ce qui causa la réplique cassante de Severus : « Et je déteste te répéter encore et encore que c'est bon pour ta santé et que tu dois les manger. »

« Mais c'est pas bon » dit Eathan en pinçant sa lèvre inférieur.

Severus prit une grande respiration et commença à compter jusqu'à 10 pour se calmer. « C'est bon pour toi et si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tu feras une sieste dans mon bureau et on sait tous les deux à quel point tu aimes ça ! »

Le silence dans la pièce était glacial, tout le monde espérait qu'Eathan ne répondrait pas et se contenterait de manger son repas.

« Je pensais que tu voulais devenir un super joueur de Quidditch, Eathan. Tous les joueurs de Quidditch mange beaucoup de légumes. Ça donne de bons réflexes et va te rendre fort. » dit Harry quand il vit qu'Eathan ne voudrait pas cesser de répondre à Severus.

Eathan regarda Harry avec effroi, puis jeta un œil à ses légumes. Il prit sa fourchette et poussa le brocoli avec un air sceptique. « Ce truc ? Tu es sur ? »

« Absolument certain. Pourquoi penses-tu que je mange tous mes légumes moi ? »

Lysander attrapa la cuillère du bol de brocoli et se resservi aussitôt. « Je vais devenir meilleur qu'Eathan au Quidditch. » dit Lysander en mettant la fourchette dans sa bouche.

En voyant ça, Eathan commença rapidement à l'imiter.

« Oh, est ce que j'arrive trop tôt ? » demanda James en voyant toute la famille réuni autour de la table.

« Non, on a déjà fini James. » dit Ivy qui s'approcha de lui pour le saluer.

« Bien, alors j'aimerais voir mes deux patients. » dit James en regardant Severus et Harry.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça James » dit Severus de mauvaise humeur. « J'ai un rendez-vous avec mon neveu dans mon bureau. »

« Alors ça devra attendre que l'on ait fini Severus, ou est ce que tu as déjà oublié la conversation que l'on a eu hier ? » James haussa légerement le ton.

« Dix minutes Magicomage, et pas une de plus. » dit Severus sur un ton de défi.

« Je prendrais tout le temps dont j'ai besoin, Severus. » prévient James.

La tension entre eux deux était palpable. « Euh… J'attendrai dans ma chambre, James. » dit Harry pour échapper à cette ambiance. Il était hors de la pièce avant même que James ne puisse répliquer.

Severus se leva à son tour. « Attends ici Draco, je reviens. » Il s'arrêta un court instant et regarda James « Très vite. »

Harry était allongé sur le ventre, en train de regarder ses photos, quand James frappa à la porte et rentra dans sa chambre.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une superbe journée à Pré-au-lard hier. » dit James avec joie.

Harry s'assit. « Oui, c'était chouette. »

« Ah, et cela doit être le fameux Osy Lysander et Eathan ne cessait d'en parler. Ils m'ont même demander d'y jeter un coup d'œil parce qu'il avait l'air soit disant malade. » sourit James

« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, aussi bien qu'une peluche puisse l'être. » dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? »

« Et bien, je suis un peu fatigué après avoir du dégnommer le jardin d'Hagrid. J'ai mal au dos. »

« Est-ce que tu as pris tes potions ce matin ? » demanda James en sortant sa baguette.

« Oui je l'ai fait. » répondit Harry avec honnêteté.

« C'est normal que tu te sentes fatigué maintenant, tu ne devrais pas te pousser pour l'instant. Cet après-midi tu dois écrire une rédaction n'est ce pas ? » demanda James

« Oui »

« Allonge toi s'il te plait. » dit James. Dès qu'Harry fut allongé il commença à passer sa baguette autour de lui. « Est-ce que ça va ? Je peux faire un scan Harry ? »

« Biensur, mais je ne peux pas promettre de rester éveiller. Ca m'endors toujours… » Harry avait déjà commencé à fermer ses yeux. La magie de James sera parfaite pour l'aider à s'endormir.

« Non. » Harry s'assit presque de nouveau, mais la main de James sur sa poitrine avait prévu le coup. « Je veux faire la rédaction aujourd'hui, James, je ne veux pas dormir toute la journée. »

« Je sais, mais demain est aussi un jour tres important pour toi. C'est ton premier jour de retour à l'école et tu vas signer les papiers de l'adoption au Ministere de la magie avec Severus Ivy et tes parrains. Tu ne veux pas etre malade ou trop fatigué, n'est ce pas ? » James le regarda avec inquietude.

« Non, mais je veux en terminer, James. Tu ne comprends pas. » Harry observait le mur pour éviter de croiser le regard du soigneur.

« Alors dis le moi. » le poussa James gentiment.

« Severus me pardonnera quand j'aurais terminé, et si je ne suis pas capable de le faire, il ne me pardonnera pas. Je ne peux pas vivre avec ce fardeau sur mes épaules, James. S'il te plaît, je veux qu'on passe à autre chose » dit Harry, misérable.

« Severus t'a déjà pardonné, Harry. Peu importe quand tu écris l'essai. »

« Ca m'importe, à moi. » Harry continuait de parler sans le regarder.

« Allez, Harry, s'il te plaît regardes moi. »

Harry soupira et se tourna pour faire face à James. « Je veux l'écrire aujourd'hui James ! »

« On verra après les résultats du scan, Harry, mais le sortilège de diagnostique m'a déjà révélé le fait que tu étais épuisé. La potion t'a donné plus de force que ton corps devrais en avoir normalement à ce moment précis. »

« Ecrire un essai ne m'épuisera pas comme dégnommer un jardin. C'est seulement écrire. S'il te plait. James, laisse moi essayer. »

« D'accord, mais tu te reposeras plus que prévu. J'informerai Severus que tu commenceras la punition à 15 et non à 14 et tu t'arrêteras et préviendras quelqu'un si tu te sens pas bien. «

« Oui, je le ferais. Je promets ! » dit Harry sans attendre.

« Une dernière question avant que je commence le scan ? » Quand Harry hocha la tête, James continua. « Comment dors tu en ce moment ? Est-ce que tu as toujours des cauchemars ? »

« La nuit dernière était pas mal» dit Harry d'une petite voix.

« C'est-à-dire ? » insista James

« C'était mieux que les autres nuits. » dit Harry, qui détourna le regard.

« Harry je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à vivre tout ceci seul. Parler de tes rêves va t'aider, et je peux aussi te donner certaines potions ou Albus pour t'envoyer un sort de sommer pendant »

Cette fois ci, Harry tira tellement sur la main de James qu'il réussit à le faire s'asseoir « NON ! » S'il te plait ne leurs dit pas ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne leurs en a pas parlé ? » L'expression de James se transforma d'inquiet à extremement inquiet. Des rides se formaient sur son front pendant qu'il étudiait le visage choqué d'Harry.

« Ce sont mes rêves. Ils n'ont pas à les connaître. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je fais ces rêves depuis longtemps. »

« Avoir des cauchemars tous les jours est important, Harry. Tes parents aimeraient le savoir. Il n'y a pas de quoi être embarassé, et tu n'es pas un fardeau pour eux. C'est ce qui t'inquiètes ? » Harry tenta de se tourner totalement, pour ne pas faire face à James. Ce qui était déjà une réponse suffisante.

« Harry, ce n'est pas une chose que je peux garder privée. Ca concerne ta santé, et je dois donc en informer Severus et Ivy, » dit James un peu plus sévèrement.

Harry fit face. « Mais ils s'en iront. Ils n'ont…. Ils ne peuvent… Il n'ont rien à voir avec ça, tu comprends ? »

« Non, je ne comprends pas, Harry. Pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas ? »

« Parler d'eux ne m'aide pas. J'en suis sûr. Je vais juste en rêver encore plus. »

« Ils ne vont pas disparaitre juste parce que tu le souhaites. Seul parler d'eux pourra aider. Tu as raison, on ne devrait pas le faire avant que tu ailles dormir mais un jour, tu devras parler de ce qui te blesses. Je vais le dire à Severus et Ivy, et si tu me donnes ton accord, j'aimerais informer Albus également, parce qu'il est le seul qui pourra te plonger dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve quand tu le souhaiteras. Les potions ont des effets secondaire, et les potions de sommeil peuvent rendre accro. »

« Ils vont penser que je suis un monstre. » chuchota Harry suffisamment fort pour que James l'entende.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, Harry. Ils ne penseront jamais une chose pareille de toi. Ils seront inquiets, et je suis sûr qu'ils essaieront également de t'en parler, mais ils ne te verront jamais comme un monstre ou un fardeau. » Dit James, déterminé. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, j'en parle d'abord à Albus avant d'essayer d'autres potions ? »

« Ok ! » dit Harry d'un petite voix. « Est-ce que je peux dormir maintenant ? » demanda t-il, vaincu et triste.

« Relaxe toi Harry. Je vais faire le scan. » dit James calmement. Ca ne serait pas bon de pousser plus Harry. Il était trop épuisé pour le moment.

Quand Harry sentit l'agréable sensation du scan, il soupira et en quelques minutes, il s'endormit.


	36. Chapitre 36 - Épuisement

**C'est terrible d'avoir une telle envie de continuer et peu de temps à y accorder.  
J'ai un nouveau job my friends, je travaille dans le jeux vidéo maintenant. C'est plus compliqué. Mais quand je suis en avance sur mes deads lines je ferais en sorte d'accorder du temps à la trad de cette fic.**

 **Donc pour toutes vos reviews adorables et inquiètes: NON, je n'abandonnerai pas !**

 **Bonne Lecture les potterheads.**

 **Nihy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 - Épuisement**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se sentait encore épuisé. Il avait besoin d'une des potions de James, puis il serait senti prêt à se rendre à sa punition. En regardant sa table de nuit, il n'en vit aucune.

 _Par Merlin, Je n'ai le droit qu'à une potion par jour? Je ne tiendrais jamais une journée entière de cours avec si peu…_ pensait Harry avec désespoir. _Mais si je le dis à Janes, il ne me laisserai pas aller en cours du tout. Je dois essayer sans._

Il se leva en grognant. Il n'était que 14h30, mais se rendormir maintenant n'aiderait pas parce qu'il serait encore plus fatigué en y ajoutant une heure de sieste. Harry se décida à prendre une douche froide à la place, même s'il l'avait déjà fait avant de manger.

Quand il réussi à se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, Paul apparu devant lui. "Le jeune maître n'a pas l'air bien, en quoi puis-je l'aider ?"

"Non Paul, je veux juste prendre une douche." Harry ignora le regard inquiet de la créature et commença à se déshabiller avec paresse.

Paul observait Harry. "Le jeune maître a déjà pris une douche avant de manger. Paul s'inquiète. Peut-être que Paul devrait prévenir Madame Rogue."

"Non Paul. Je veux juste une douche pour m'aider à me réveiller, ok? Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Je vais bien."

"Non, Maître Harry ne va pas bien. Je vais garder un oeil sur le jeune Maître Harry." dit Paul en disparaissant dans un 'pop'.

Harry secoua sa tête. Il n'avait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour penser à Paul là tout de suite. Après la douche froide il se sentit difficilement mieux. _Mince, je vais m'endormir pendant l'essai et Malfoy va se foutre de moi,_ pensa Harry avec fatigue.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, il vit Remus qui s'approchait d'Ivy. "Severus m'a demandé de venir, où est il ?"

"Dans son bureau, tu peux utiliser le portrait." dit Ivy en le regardant avec inquiétude. "As-tu appellé Narcissa ?"

"Oui, elle est sur le chemin. Mais elle pense aussi qu'on est censé se rejoindre ici." répliqua Lupin.

"Non Severus a pensé que ce serait mieux de faire ça dans son bureau à cause de-" Elle s'arrêta au moment même où elle vit Harry se tenir dans les escaliers.

"Toi?" dit Harry entre surprise et colère. "C'est toi qui vole la mère de Draco?"

Remus regarda Harry sous le choc.

"Comme s'est appréciable de voir que tu es venu dans mes quartiers privés Remus." lança Severus au Prof de Défense contre les Force du Mal en passant la porte.

"La note disait juste que je devrais venir à ta rencontre, et que Narcissa devrait participer vu que ça concernait Draco. Tu n'as pas précisé où on devait se retrouver. C'est le week-end, Severus, donc où est ce que tu pensais que j'irais te chercher ?"

Severus hocha la tête de façon agacé en passant rapidement devant Remus pour se diriger vers Harry. Il leva sa baguette vers le portrait. "Viens dans mon bureau. Je t'y rejoins dans une poignée de minutes. Ivy et moi devons parler à Harry d'abord."

Harry continuait à fixer Harry et réalisa à l'instant où Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il se tenait face à lui. "Pourquoi tes cheveux sont ils mouillés ?"

"J'ai pris une douche." dit Harry, distrait, en regardant Lupin disparaître dans le trou du tableau.

"Tu as déjà pris une douche avant de manger, Harry." dit Ivy, inquiète quand elle arriva à ses côtés.

"Une douche froide pour me réveiller complètement."

"Tu n'as pas l'air complètement réveillé pour autant." dit Severus à son tour, en soulevant le menton d'Harry pour se concentrer sur ses yeux.

"Je le suis pourtant. Je peux commencer l'essai dès à présent," dit Harry. Il était encore désorienté. Il aurait aimé dégager sa tête du maintien de Severus pour l'empêcher de regarder plus profondément dans ses yeux, mais en même temps il appréciait ses gestes doux et son inquiétude à son égard.

"La punition est annulée pour aujourd'hui." dit Severus "Tu as besoin de te reposer encore."

"Non, s'il te plaît, Severus." pria Harry.

"Ce sont mes derniers mots. Retourne au lit, fils. Je viendrais jeter un coup d'oeil à ton état quand je serais certain que le loup et mon filleul borné ne se sont pas écorchés vifs."

"Allez, Harry, Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre. Les jumeaux dorment toujours, donc j'ai le temps de rester avec toi un moment."

"Mais l'essai," protesta Harry faiblement en se laissant gentiment guider vers sa chambre par Ivy. Severus était déjà en train de passer le portrait.

"-Il peut attendre jusqu'à ce que Draco et toi soyez prêts." répliqua Ivy, formelle. "Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, Harry?" demanda Ivy en plaçant Harry dans son lit.

"Tu veux que je te lise quelque chose ou est ce que tu veux qu'on discute ?"

"James te l'a déjà dit n'est ce pas…?"

"Si James m'a déjà parlé de tes problèmes de sommeil ? Oui, il l'a fait, tu aurais aussi pu nous le dire. Nous sommes une famille à présent, et quand tu te sens mal on aimerait le savoir pour pouvoir t'aider, Harry." Elle caressa ses cheveux affectueusement, et Harry s'appuya contre son étreinte."Pourquoi ne vois tu donc pas que tu peux nous parler de tes problèmes?"

"Je ne suis pas habitué à parler de quoi que ce soit. Même pas avec Hermione et Ron. Je ne veux pas parler de mes cauchemars. Ils concernent mon passé. Ca n'a rien à voir avec Severus et toi."

Ivy secoua sa tête avec tristesse. "Tout ce qui te concerne nous regarde Harry. Tu es notre fils."

"Mais je veux juste oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aime être ici, je ne me suis jamais senti autant en sécurité et joyeux qu'ici. Je ne veux pas parler de mon passé ni de ces satanés cauchemars; je veux simplement les oublier !"

"Je sais bien, mais ce n'est pas si facile. Cela va prendre plus de temps que ça, et les enfouir en toi risque de rendre les choses bien plus compliquées. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler avec nous, mais essaye au moins de discuter avec James, et laisse le t'aider." Ivy prit la main d'Harry et le regarda avec gentillesse.

"Est ce que tu peux lire quelque chose à présent ?" demanda Harry pour distraire Ivy de ce sujet déplaisant. Ivy sourit.

"Biensur. Est ce que tu as quelque chose ici ou faut-il que j'aille chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque?"

"Je n'ai rien ici."

"Je reviens alors."

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Severus fit son entrée dans la chambre. "Où est Ivy?"

"Elle est allée chercher un livre." expliqua Harry. "Je peux toujours écrire l'essai Severus."

"Tu es épuisé Harry, et tu aurais du nou le dire. Ca n'a pas d'importance de l'écrire aujourd'hui. Je veux que vous le fassiez ensemble avec Draco, il n'en est pas capable également aujourd'hui."

"Donc il t'a parlé de…. Remus est l'homme que fréquente sa mère, n'est ce pas?"

"Oui, mais je pense que si quelqu'un doit t'en parler c'est Draco, ça devrait rester sa décision de se confier ou non." dit Severus avec sérieux.

"Ok" dit Harry, déçu. Il avait espéré en entendre plus à propos de Remus et la raison qui le poussait à voir Narcissa, mais il ne voudrait pas que Severus lui raconte des choses sur Draco, il n'avait aucun droit d'obtenir des informations privées de cette façon.

"As tu déjà discuté avec Ivy de ce dont James nous a fait part ?" demanda Severus en appuyant son regard.

"Oui." dit Harry en fixant la fenêtre.

"Et qu'a donné le résultat de cette conversation ?" insista Severus.

"Et bien, je parlerai à James."

"Et pour les sortilèges de sommeil, Harry ? J'aimerais que tu fasses confiance à Albus pour qu'il s'en serve sur toi. Les potions de sommeil rendent addict, je préfererai que James ne les essaye pas sur toi. Parler aide beaucoup plus que ces potions de toute façon. Les potions déplacent simplement le problème. J'ai du apprendre à la dur que ce genre de soucis savent se frayer un chemin. Ils attendent simplement que l'effet de la potion soit terminé pour revenir avec bien plus d'ardeur qu'auparavant. J'ai demandé à James de ne pas t'en donner. J'espère que tu pourras accepter ma décision."

"Mais je ne veux pas en parler Severus." Harry détourna son visage.

"Je sais à quel point c'est compliqué, mais je sais également à quel point ça peut aider. La première étape est la plus difficile et après, cela devient plus aisé. James écoute avec beaucoup d'attention, Harry. Donne lui une chance. Les sortilèges d'Albus peuvent t'aider à te donner un peu plus de temps, mais c'est seulement quand tu discutes avec James de tes cauchemars que ce sera utile. Ou alors ce sera la même chose qu'avec les potions, tu ne seras pas accro mais les problèmes et les cauchemars reviendront quand Albus cessera d'utiliser ses sortilèges. Je doute que tu veuilles qu'Albus continue à venir t'endormir quand tu vivras dans ta propre maison avec Hermione et tous les enfants insupportables que vous aurez." Severus eut un sourire.

"Hermione n'est pas ma petite amie et ne le sera jamais. C'est simplement une amie." répondit Harry, ennuyé.

"Je sais." Severus ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry. "Mais c'est marrant de t'embêter sur ce sujet."

"Je suis content de pouvoir te divertir si facilement" dit Harry avec sarcasme en souriant à son tour.

"Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ?" dit Ivy en entrant dans la chambre.

"Un truc entre hommes." dit Severus en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry.

"Oh, je vois, maintenant qu'il y a quatre hommes dans cette famille je n'ai absolument aucune chance." Elle s'assit sur le lit d'Harry et quand il vit qu'il tentait de jeter un coup d'oeil au livre emprunté, elle dit: "Moby Dick, je pensais que tu l'apprécierais."

"Je suis sur que ça va me plaire, mais je ne pourrais pas promettre de rester éveillé très longtemps. J'ai peur d'être trop épuisé finalement." dit Harry en s'installant plus confortablement au milieu des couvertures.

"Pas de soucis Harry. Fais ce qui est bon pour toi." Elle ouvrit le livre et commença à lire.

Après dix minutes, Harry était endormi et Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

"Tu peux t'arrêter Ivy."

Elle regarda et son visage devint tout à coup triste et inquiet. Le masque qu'elle portait pour Harry était parti. Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba entre les pages du gros livre.

"Il va aller mieux, Ivy." Severus caressa sa joue et attrapa la seconde larme avec son pouce. "James réussira à le faire parler et il va s'en remettre."

"C'est tellement injuste, Severus. Pourquoi on ne s'en est pas rendu compte plus tôt?"

"On ne peut pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé. On peut simplement espérer lui offrire une vie heureuse et en sécurité à présent. Ce sera un chemin sinueux et compliqué, mais on va y arriver ensemble."


	37. Chapitre 37 - Plus de Problèmes

_**Merci pour vos retours positifs sur cette reprise en main du projet !  
Un nouveau Chapitre pour bien terminer le week-end. **_

_**A très, très vite.**_

 _ **Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 - Plus de Problèmes**

"Harry", quelqu'un avait soufflé doucement au creux de son oreille.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux avec paresse. "Eathan?"

Le garçon souriait d'une oreille à l'autre tandis que ses yeux passaient du visage d'Harry à ses bras. Quand Harry suivit son regard il vit qu'il était en train de serrer Osy.

 _Merci Merlin, il ne s'agit seulement que d'Eathan,_ pensa Harry. _Et Lysander,_ ajouta t il mentalement quand une deuxième tête apparut devant ses yeux.

"Est ce qu'Osy est une bonne peluche?" demanda Lysander avec curiosité.

"Oui il est fantastique, mais ne le dis à personne s'il te plaît."

"Ne dis quoi à personne ?" une voix grave se fit entendre à la porte.

"Qu'Osy est une bonne peluche," dit Lysander en pointant du doigt la peluche dans les bras d'Harry.

Harry souffla et cacha soudainement l'autruche sous son pyjama.

"Pourquoi on ne devrait pas dire à papa qu'Osy est une bonne peluche?" demanda Eathan qui se creusait la tête.

"Oui, pourquoi ils ne devraient pas me le dire, Harry ?" demanda Severus dans l'attente.

"Très drôle, Severus." dit Harry en se levant.

"Papa veut toujours savoir si Castor a bien dormi," dit Lysander

"Oui, et Fox aussi." dit Eathan en hochant la tête pour approuver.

"Osy a merveilleusement bien dormi, Severus." dit Harry avec sarcasme, mais les jumeaux, eux, avait l'air heureux de cette phrase.

"C'est bon à savoir." dit Severus avec un sourire. "Et maintenant tout le monde se dirige dans la salle de bain pour laver ses mains pour le petit-dej."

* * *

"Demain tu seras de retour à l'école Harry. Est ce que tu te sens prêt?" demanda Albus.

"Oui, je le suis. Je me sens bien mieux maintenant. Je ne veux pas manquer plus de cours. Les notes d'Hermione m'ont aidé, mais c'est toujours compliqué à comprendre sans participer aux classes."

"Tu vas vite rattraper. Si tu as un soucis demande à un professeur ou à l'un d'entre nous. On t'aidera tous," proposa le Professeur McGonagall.

"Merci."

"Souviens toi, demain tu n'iras que pour la matiné; potions, histoire et Sortilèges. Puis tu pourras aller manger et rentrer directement à la maison pour faire une sieste jusqu'à 14h avant qu'on se rende au Ministère." informa Severus.

"Mais les autres jours je ne pourrais pas avoir de sieste, pourquoi faut-il que j'en fasse une demain?" protesta Harry.

Severus regarda directement dans sa direction, et souleva un sourcil avec un air de défi.

Harry soupira. "Sieste jusqu'à 14h, j'ai compris." Mécontent, Harry croisa son regard.

"Je suis content de voir que l'on se comprend." répliqua Severus. "Alastor et Poppy vont nous rejoindre et on ira tous semble au point d'Apparition pour se rendre au Ministère."

"Je veux venir aussi!" dit Eathan.

"Moi aussi !" ajouta Lysander.

"Non les garçons, c'est un grand jour pour Harry. Grand-mère et Grand-père iront vous chercher à la garderie demain." expliqua calmement Ivy.

Les jumeaux avaient l'air déçus mais ne protestèrent pas.

"J'ai aussi un grand jour bientôt." dit Eathan en regardant Harry.

"Moi aussi," dit Lysander en se pointant du doigt.

"Vraiment?" demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas où les jumeaux souhaitaient en venir.

Tous les deux hochaient la tête de façon très sérieuse. "J'aurais cinq ans." dit Eathan en levant sa main pour montrer cinq doigts.

"Moi aussi !" dit Lysander en imitant le geste de son frère.

"Cinq ans ? C'est un anniversaire très important." dit Harry, prétendant le sérieux de la situation.

"Oui!" répondirent les deux garçons avec fierté.

"Et quand est ce qu'est votre anniversaire ?" demanda Harry

"Euuuh… bientôt." dit Eathan en regardant sa mère pour avoir de l'aide.

"C'est dans quatre semaines les garçons." dit Ivy en palpant le visage de Lysander.

"Encore beaucoup de nuits de sommeil en somme." dit Severus avec joue en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Eathan.

"Grand-père Thadeus et Grand-mère Eli vont venir." dit Eathan tout excité.

Harry était un peu inquiet de devoir rencontrer encore plus de monde alors qu'il y en avait déjà beaucoup dans cette grande famille. _Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ou pensent que je vole Severus et Ivy aux jumeaux? Ou s'ils pensent que je ne suis pas assez bien pour eux? Ou si ils me demandent ce qu'il m'est arrivé et pourquoi je suis ici…_ Harry se mettait à penser avec frénésie et devenait de plus en plus inquiet.

"Harry ?" la voix concernée d'Ivy pénétra son oreille, mais son esprit était trop occupé à ressasser les mauvaises théories sur ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement se passer.

"Harry !" Cette fois ci c'était la voix sonore et grave de Severus, mais Harry ne pu réagir.

Harry réalisa seulement que quelqu'un le touchait. Ses vêtements étaient tirés dans une direction et au même moment quelqu'un amena la tête d'Harry sur un torse derrière lui. Une main resta sur son front et plusieurs mots incompréhensible lui furent adressés.

Quelque chose était pressé contre sa bouche, il l'ouvrit avec automatisme. La doux goût qui s'échappa de la potion d'apaisement remplit son palais et le monde autour de lui se fit plus net. Il pu entendre les voix et ressentait la main pressée sur son front et l'autre sur son épaule qui lançait des incantations. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'Albus derrière lui et celui qui avait cherché dans ses habits pour son applicateur était Severus, qui était à présent à genoux devant lui. Harry grogna de frustration. _Putain, pourquoi est ce que je dois toujours compliquer les choses?_ Puis il se souvint que Severus et Albus n'étaient pas les seuls dans la pièce, Harry rougit et tenta de dégager la main d'Albus. "Je vais bien."

"Nous voyons ça Harry. Arrête de repousser Albus." ordonna Severus, en rattrapant le poignet de Harry.

Harry regarda les jumeaux qui semblaient effrayés. Ils se tenaient tous les deux aux mains de Minerva et se cachaient derrière elle. "Je suis désolé." lança Harry.

"Grand-père va te faire du bien." dit Lysander en regardant Albus avec espoir.

"Bien sur qu'il va le faire lysander." dit Minerva avec calme.

"Qu'est ce qui a déclenché ça Harry ?" demanda Severus

Au coin de ses yeux Harry pouvait voir Minerva se lever et amener les jumeaux avec elle en quittant la pièce. "Je ne sais pas" mentit Harry.

"Harry" prévenu Severus. "Je sais que tu connais la cause de cette crise et je veux que tu me le dise."

"Ce n'est rien. Vraiment." Harry essaya de retirer ses mains de l'étreinte de Severus, mais ce fut sans succès. Albus renforça le flot de magie et Harry se sentit bien plus détendu et relâcha sa nuque complètement.

"Harry, tu peux nous en parler. Peut-être que l'on peut résoudre le problème pour pas que tu n'ai une autre attaque. Est ce qu'il s'agissait de vieux souvenirs ou quelque chose que les jumeaux ont dit ?" Albus tentait de soutirer des informations à Harry.

"J'étais juste un peu inquiet pour…" Il ne finit pas. _Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée. Ce sont les parents de Severus. Et si il leur en parlait….?_ pensa t-il, effrayé.

Encore une fois, le flot de magie changea et Harry soupira. "Je me demandais s'ils allaient m'aimer ou bien si ils… voudraient de moi dans la famille…"

"Qui?" demanda Severus. Il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de la discussion mener avant la crise.

"Tes parents." dit Harry. Il était fatigué. La magie le rendait endormi et il pouvait sentir le début d'une douleur dans ses poumons.

"Mes parents ?" demanda Severus confus.

"Qui vont venir à l'anniversaire des jumeaux, Severus." aida Albus.

"Pourquoi ils ne voudraient pas de toi dans la famille Harry ?" demanda Severus, comprenant enfin d'où le problème avait surgi.

"Je ne sais pas. J'étais juste inquiet. Peut-être qu'ils pensent que trois enfants c'est trop et que je vous vole aux jumeaux. Ou que vous devriez être en train de profiter de la vie sans Voldemort et ne pas vous engager dans une telle…"

"Arrête ça Harry !" ordonna Severus avec sévérité. "Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te dise que tu n'es pas un fardeau pour nous ?"

"Harry, les parents de Severus vont t'aimer. Les grands-parents n'ont jamais assez de petits-enfants." dit Ivy.

"Regarde moi… Je suis un.." Harry ne termina pas sa phrase parce que le flot de magie l'emporta dans une sensation d'apaisement extrême.

"Je pense que c'est inutile de parler avec lui tout de suite. Il réfléchit trop. Peut-être que ce serait mieux si on appelait James." Albus n'avait pas arrêter le flot de magie parce qu'il avait deviné que la réaction d'Harry ne serait pas bonne pour lui.

"Non, s'il vous plaît ne l'appelez pas." dit Harry qui essayait une fois de plus de se libérer. Il était trop épuisé pour affronter un sorcier, alors deux…

"J'ai déjà envoyé un patronus à l'infirmerie. James devrait toujours s'y trouver avec Poppy." expliqua Ivy.

"Non s'il te plaît," protesta Harry faiblement. Il ne voulait pas parler à James. Harry détestait se sentir si faible et avoir des crises de panique pour des choses aussi stupides. La douleur dans ses poumons se fit ressentir de plus belle. _Pourquoi est ce que c'est si douloureux?_ Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir déjà eu des problèmes pour respirer.

"Que s'est il passé ?" demanda James en passant à travers l'âtre de la cheminée. Harry le regarda avec surprise.

"Une autre crise de panique. On dirait qu'il cherche son air et il n'a pas répondu jusqu'à ce qu'Albus lance les incantations et nous lui avons administré une potion. On dirait qu'il n'arrive pas à se souvenir qu'il a eu du mal à respirer." expliqua Severus au Magicomage.

"Je suis toujours dans la pièce!" lança Harry. "Je vais bien. Laissez moi-" Il ne pu finir sa phrase, la douleur était trop intense. Il voulait se pencher en avant pour se rouler en boule mais Albus avait toujours sa main fermement posée sur son front. Les mains d'Harry étaient toujours tenues par Severus donc il ne pouvait les amener à sa poitrine.

"Est ce que c'était douloureux, Harry ?" demanda James calmement en prenant le pouls d'Harry à la gorge.

"Ma poitrine." souffla Harry en tentant de chercher de l'air. _Est ce que je respirais de cette façon depuis le début ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Pourquoi ça fait si mal et pourquoi Severus dit que je cherche de l'air?_ "S'il te plaît, dis leur de me lâcher."

"Non Harry, je ne peux pas. Tu vas te blesser, mais je vais t'apaiser." James posa ses mains sur la poitrine d'Harry pour le scanner. Puis il envoya un sortilège de soin dans les poumons d'Harry.

"Dois-je arrêter, James ?" demanda Albus qui était inquiet d'envoyer trop de choses en même temps. James était quelques fois tellement impliqué avec ses patients qu'il en oubliait les personnes à ses côtés. Peut-être avait il oublié qu'Albus était toujours en train de lancer ses sortilèges.

"Non, je te dirais quand arrêter. Severus, ne le lâche pas." dit James, absent, concentré sur Harry.

Doucement, Harry sentit la douleur disparaître et il se relaxa. "Ok Severus, tu peux le lâcher à présent."

les mains d'Harry se rendirent directement sur son torse. "Respire tranquilement. Respire en meme temps que moi. Inspire…. Et expire…" James se répéta plusieurs fois. "Voilà Harry. Tu te sens mieux?"

"Je déteste. Je déteste tout ça." répondit Harry avec colère.

Albus regarda James avec un air de questionnement. Il aurait augmenté le flot de magie mais James secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Après avoir cherché dans son sac un moment il trouva la bonne fiole.

"Est ce que tu veux qu'on en discute Harry? Ou tu préferes te reposer et qu'on en parle plus tard ?" demanda James.

"Je ne veux plus en parler. C'est des conneries ! Je déteste ça. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas arrêter tout ça? J'arrête pas de m'humilier." Harry se mit à respirer lourdement encore une fois.

"On en parlera plus tard Harry. Bois ça." dit James en approchant la fiole des lèvres d'Harry.

Harry voudrait se sortir de cette situation. Il se détestait tellement à ce moment précis qu'il préfèrerait être de retour chez les Dursleys ou il n'y aurait pas autant de monde assit à ses côtés, inquiets. Il bu la potion en espérant que cette potion aurait cette effet là. Il sentit l'effet peut après avoir bu. C'était seulement un puissant antidépresseur. Harry grogna. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait le sortir de cette situation, seulement lui faire oublier les mauvaises pensées. Ce qui voulait aussi dire que James ne partirait pas de si tôt, et qu'il devra dans tous les cas parler avec lui.


	38. Chapitre 38 - Un nouveau commencement

_**Hello Potterheads,**_  
 _ **Ce chapitre a été traduit par la merveilleuse Essaidel, qui souhaite s'essayer à la traduction en m'aidant à maintenir un certain rythme dans la publication. Je l'en remercie pour sa proposition adorable. Donc de temps en temps ce sera traduit par elle.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**_

 _ **Ps: J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, donc vous allez en avoir plusieurs à la suite cette semaine.**_

 _ **Lovely day to you.**_

 _ **Nihy**_

 _ **Un petit mot d'Essaidel:**_

 _ **Bonjour à tous, Je suis très heureuse d'aider Nihylia sur cette traduction. C'est une première pour moi, alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu. J'ai découvert cette histoire grâce à Nihylia et je suis heureuse de contribuer à vous offrir la suite à la lecture. Bonne découverte et à très vite! Essaidel**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Un nouveau commencement.**

Harry était dans son lit, regardant le plafond. James était assis à côté de lui et l'observait de près.

« Pourquoi es-tu tellement en colère, Harry? »

« Ne parles pas avec moi comme si j'étais un malade mental » dit Harry amèrement.

« Tu _es_ mon patient, Harry, » dit James calmement.

Harry se tourna de son côté pour faire face à James et lui cria:

« Mais je ne suis pas un malade mental! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais. » James était impassible et avait parfaitement conservé son calme. Cela rendit Harry encore plus furieux. Il détestait cela, il était tellement en colère et James pouvait rester si calme.

« Arrête! »

« Arrêter quoi? » Continua James toujours aussi calme.

Harry se tourna violemment pour se détourner de lui. « Je te déteste », déclara Harry un peu plus calme.

« Tu devrais parler plus clairement pour que je comprenne ta colère. »

« Tu es un puissant guérisseur! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me guérir ? Je déteste ces attaques stupides. Je n'ai même pas réalisé que j'en faisais une jusqu'à ce que Severus appuie l'applicateur sur mes lèvres. Je n'ai même pas ressenti la douleur. Expliqua Harry misérablement tout en se saisissant la poitrine qui lui était toujours douloureuse.

« Tu la sens maintenant ? »

« Oui, ta potion ne l'a pas emporté, » répondit Harry, toujours fâché.

« Tes bronches sont sur-stimulées. Cela disparaîtra dans une demi-heure. La chose importante est que tu puisses respirer librement maintenant. Tu peux le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, fantastique, » cracha Harry d'un air maussade.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit tu dois accepter tes attaques comme faisant partie de ta vie. »

« Non, non, non! » Harry cria et frappa son coussin à chaque mot. « Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient une partie de ma vie! Je veux que tu les fasses disparaître! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le faire? »

« Parce que tu avais été enclin à ignorer tes problèmes jusqu'à présent. Tu as essayé de les cacher et de les minimiser. Le problème est qu'elles ne disparaîtront pas juste parce que tu le veux. Tu dois parler de ce qui t'es arrivé chez les Dursleys et faire la paix avec ça. Alors seulement là, tu pourras continuer ta nouvelle vie. Les attaques ne s'arrêteront pas brusquement mais elles deviendront moins fréquentes et un jour tu trouveras un moyen pour les empêcher complètement. À l'heure actuelle, elles se déclenchent quand tu commences à devenir très inquiet de quelque chose ou quand tu es effrayé. C'est la seule façon que ton corps à trouver pour supporter cela. Quand tu apprendras qu'il n'y a rien que tu doives craindre et que tu ne dois pas te cacher de moi ou de ta famille: il y aura moins d'attaques. Tu commenceras à te sentir plus en sécurité et cela tu donneras le contrôle de tes sentiments. «

« Mais je veux tout oublier. » Harry s'était un peu calmé et semblait à présent plus triste que fâché.

« Je sais, Harry et j'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à parler. Le problème est que tu ne dois pas te détester d'avoir ces attaques. Donne-toi le temps de guérir. Les attaques ne sont pas quelque chose d'embarrassant. Personne autour de toi n'est ennuyé de t'aider. Tu es le seul à croire que c'est un problème. Accepter de demander de l'aide est un signe de force non de faiblesse. »

Harry renifla et répéta avec méprisance e la façon dont James voyait les choses :

« Une force. »

« Oui, une force. Pour s'ouvrir aux autres après avoir passé ta vie à ne pas savoir ce qu'est la vraie force. Oser suivre un nouveau chemin. Juste… Essaie d'imaginer si Ron ou Hermione avaient tes problèmes. Les détesterais-tu pour cela ? Les verrais-tu comme un fardeau pour les avoir aider ? Si tu avais un enfant, serait-ce un fardeau que de l'aider quand il a une attaque, Harry ? » Demanda James doucement.

La colère laisse place à la tristesse et le désespoir. Harry savait que James avait raison. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas ennuyer de s'occuper de Ron ou d'Hermione si la situation avait été inversée. Mais il détestait être faible. Il cacha son visage dans un coussin.

« Harry, » James l'appela doucement et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Laisse-moi seul s'il te plait. » la voix d'Harry se brisa sous les sanglots. Il se sentait désespéré.

« Ne te cache pas, Harry. Si tu ne veux pas parler, je l'accepterai, mais je ne te laisserai pas tranquille alors que tu te sens mal. » La main de James resta sur l'épaule d'Harry en guise de souties mais il ne laissa pas passer de flux apaisant.

« Je veux tout recommencer de nouveau, James. »

« C'est ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu dois juste laisser ton passé et tu pourras le faire qu'en nous expliquant ce qu'il s'est passé, ainsi tu pourras faire la paix avec toi même. »

« Que veux-tu savoir? »

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? » Demanda James calmement.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'Harry commença à parler de sa vie avec les Dursleys à James. Il a parlé le visage dans son coussin et ne regarda pas James une seule fois, mais la main de ce dernier ne quitta pas son épaule, comme pour lui donner la force de continuer de parler. James écouta calmement, sans l'interrompre, seulement de temps en temps pour lui assurer qu'il était toujours là. Harry ne parla pas de tout, mais plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé. Sa gorge et sa poitrine était douloureuse à cause des sanglots.

« Je ne me sens pas soulagé pour autant, » croassa Harry. Il était si épuisé qu'il pouvait à peine garder ses yeux ouverts.

« Mais tu le seras après en avoir plus parlé, Harry. On ne peut pas parler de treize ans d'abus que tu gardes en toi en une heure. »

« Je vais en rêver maintenant. »

« Non, je vais te mettre sous un sort de sommeil assez profond mais d'abord je veux te remercier de la confiance que tu as en moi pour m'avoir ainsi parlé. Je suis très heureux que tu commences à t'ouvrir. »

« J'espère que tu as raison et que je vais commencer à aller mieux. » Harry ne le croyait pas totalement mais au moins il avait espoir. La seule bonne chose était qu'Harry savait qu'il n'était plus seul désormais. Quelqu'un d'autre connaissait sa vie passée chez les Dursleys à présent.

« Dors maintenant, Harry, » fit James avant de lancer le sort de sommeil.

* * *

Quand Harry s'est réveillé le calme régnait toujours dans les quartiers. Il se leva et se faufila silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre des jumeaux. Il s'assit sur le lit de Lysander et doucement il se mit à caresser les cheveux du garçon. Paresseusement, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux :

« Harry? »

Le second jumeau sur l'autre lit commença à remuer en entendant parler :

« Oui, c'est moi, Ly, » a chuchoté Harry.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Eathan avant de les rejoindre.

« Viens sous les couvertures de Lysander, Eathan. Il fait trop froid pour rester en dehors. »

Rapidement Eathan se serra contre Lysander avant de demander :

« Il est quel heure ? »

« Cinq heure trente, vous pouvez encore dormir pendant une demi heure encore. Mais je voulais vous faire des excuses, » chuchota Harry. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que les adultes les surprennent.

« Nous faire des excuses ? » Les jumeaux étaient déconcertés.

« Pour hier au petit-déjeuner. Je suis désolé si je vous ai effrayé. »

« Tu ne nous as pas effrayé. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Eathan tandis que son frère regardait Harry avec confusion.

« Bien sûr que si je l'ai fait. Je vous ai vu. Vous aviez tout les deux l'air apeuré. »Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi les jumeaux lui disait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu peur.

« Nous nous sommes inquiétés. Tu ne pouvais pas respirer et Papa n'a pas trouvé ton truc de potion, » expliqua Lysander en se frottant les yeux de sommeil.

« C'est la même chose, » Répondit Harry.

« Non, c'est pas pareil. » Rétorqua Eathan « Pourquoi devrions-nous avoir peur de toi? Tu es notre frère. Nous voulions que tu respires et papa et grand père t'ont bien aidé non ?

« Oui, ils ont fait, » Répondit Harry perdu dans ses pensées . Ils s'étaient inquiétés au lieu d'être effrayés ? Qu'est-ce qui était mieux que l'autre ? Tout s'embrouillait en lui.

Les grands sourires sur les visages des jumeaux après cette déclaration firent fondre le cœur d'Harry et il leur sourit en retour.

« Tu veux dormir un peu avec nous ? » Demanda Lysander tout en tapotant la place à côté de lui. Le lit était après tout bien assez grand pour eux trois.

Harry y avait pensé. Il ne voulait toujours pas qu'un adulte le trouve ici mais il avait bien le temps avant que quelqu'un ne vienne réveiller les jumeaux et il ne se sentait pas très bien pour être seul. Il rampa dans le lit et quelques minutes plus tard, tous les trois s'étaient rendormis.

* * *

"Il est parti," cria presque Severus à sa femme quand elle fit son entrée dans le couloir de la chambre des enfants. "Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de bain."

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à tout ça Severus. Tu n'es pas entièrement réveillé, pourquoi ne boirais-tu pas un café ? »

« Un café ? Il est parti, Ivy ! Et s'il s'était enfui à cause d'hier ?" Il détestait quand les journées commençaient mal comme ça surtout quand il s'agissait d'une journée pour laquelle il était déjà inquiet. Severus attendait avec impatience l'adoption mais les changements d'humeurs et les réactions d'Harry lui firent craindre qu'il ne change d'avis.

« Severus s'il te plaît, » commença Ivy tout en lui caressant la joue. « James a dit qu'il était calme quand il l'a quitté et qu'il avait fait un certain progrès. Je le trouverai. »

"Je t'aiderai," répondit Severus avec un air déterminé.

Ivy secoua la tête avec un sourire : « Tu t'inquiètes pour aujourd'hui, Severus, mais tout ira bien. »

« Je sais que tout ira bien, » répondit Severus d'un air maussade. Il détestait quand sa femme lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

"Bien sûr," lui répondit elle en souriant et se tourna aussitôt vers la chambre des jumeaux.

« Je pensais que nous cherchions Harry ? » Demanda Severus à sa femme.

"C'est ce que je fais," répondit Ivy en ouvrant la porte de la chambre des jumeaux silencieusement. "Regarde", l'interpella t-elle en souriant à la vue de ses trois garçons endormis paisiblement dans le lit de Lysander.

Près d'elle, Severus se détendit et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Ivy.

« J'aime notre nouvelle famille qui s'agrandit. » Il la serra plus contre lui et l'embrassa.

« Moi aussi, Severus. » Chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.


	39. Chapitre 39 - Premier jours de cours

**_Hey Everybody ! Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne.  
Hope you continue to enjoy. On arrive à la moitié de cette fanfiction. :)_**

 ** _Cette fois ci la traduction est de moi, Essaidel s'occupera du chapitre 41._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture_**

 ** _Nihy  
_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 - Premier jour de cours**

"Hey" dit Fred, en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

Harry le regarda à sa gauche quand un deuxième bras s'enroula autour de lui.

"Harry" dit George en finissant la phrase de Fred.

"Hey les mecs," dit Harry, content de les revoir.

"On voulait juste te remercier." dit Fred avec joie.

"Me remercier, pour ?" Harry était confus.

"Pour nous avoir libéré de notre dernier cour aujourd'hui ! " dit George en souriant.

"Oui, d'ailleurs tu peux pas supplier cette bonne vieille McGonagall de t'accompagner à ta séance au ministère également ? Comme ça il n'y aurait pas seulement la Défense contre les Forces du Mal d'annulé aujourd'hui." Fred souria à son tour en voyant l'expression égaré d'Harry.

"Ce que mon très cher frère essaie de dire, c'est que nous avons une journée très légère qui nous attend, vu que Maugrey est absent pour t'accompagner." George ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry puis se plaça devant lui en marchant en arrière pour lui parler. "Donc, Ce sera quoi quand tu vas revenir ? Harry Rogue ?"

"Harry Rogue Potter?" continua Fred.

"Harry Potter Rogue?" demanda George.

"Ou toujours juste Harry Potter?" dirent il en coeur.

"Par Merlin, laisse le en paix vous deux." lança Hermione, qui venait juste de tomber sur les trois garçons.

"Ouais, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt" ajouta Ron

"Oh c'est Ronichounet et sa petite amie chérie. Regarde George, ils sont pas mignons ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses Harry ?"

"Je pense que j'ai Potions dans cinq minutes, et si jamais vous souhaitez utiliser le laboratoire de Rogue un jour, vous allez cesser de me poser des questions stupides, et vous allez me laisser y aller." dit Harry, ennuyé, sans pour autant effacer le sourire qui étirait son visage. C'était si agréable de tous les retrouver… C'était un contraste agréable face aux adultes inquiets qui l'avaient accompagné toute la semaine passée.

Fred, qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours son bras autour des épaules d'Harry, l'enleva et posa sa main sur son propre coeur. "Et moi qui croyais que tu serais content de nous retrouver, mais, non, la seule chose à laquelle tu penses c'est te retrouver de ton père adoptif au plus vite. T'en as pas marre de ce vieux Servilus?"

"Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'appréciais pas quand vous l'appelez ainsi. Donc s'il vous plaît, arrêtez ça ou je vais devoir réfléchir à la façon dont je me prends pour choisir mes amis."

"Regarde ce que tu as fait Fred, tu es en train de détruire tous nos espoirs de trouver un partenaire pour notre business de farces et attrapes." George s'agrippa à la nuque de Fred en jouant. Puis il se tourna vers Harry. "On ne veut pas t'empêcher d'en apprendre plus sur les potions, mon très cher partenaire. On te laisse très cher!" Il s'agenouilla avec drame devant Harry.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu filer, Fred se faufila de nouveau à côté de lui et chuchota à son oreille: "Tu sais qu'on ne fait que rigoler Harry ? Je veux dire, on ne te voit pas qu'en tant que partenaire ou quelqu'un qu'on pourrait utiliser pour soutirer des informations à Rogue. On est tes amis."

"Je sais" dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Allez Harry, il faut qu'on se dépêche" dit Hermione en entraînant Harry avec elle. Ils durent courir pour arriver à temps avant le début du cours.

Pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient au cours de Potion et que Severus commençait à expliquer la préparation d'un potion étape par étape, Ron se pencha vers Harry. "Alors, ce sera quoi ton nom?"

Harry ne voulait pas s'attirer des problèmes avec Severus lors de son premier cours en se faisant attraper en train de discuter, donc il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ron n'insista pas, Harry était seul dans ses pensées.

Auparavant il était entièrement sûr de vouloir garder son nom, mais maintenant, après avoir vécu avec les Rogues pendant la dernière semaine, il s'était senti tellement proche d'eux… Il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Il serait fier d'être un Rogue, et il craignait de ne jamais se sentir vraiment l'un des leur s'il restait un Potter. D'un autre côté, il avait l'impression de trahir ses vraies parents en choisissant le nom de sa famille adoptive. _Pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué…_

"Mr Potter ?"

Harry secoua sa tête. Il était tellement enfouis dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas écouté Severus ou remarqué que le Maître des Potions s'était approché de son bureau et le regardait à présent avec sérieux. "J'attends Mr. Potter " dit Rogue dangereusement.

"Je suis désolé Monsieur. Je crains d'avoir manqué d'attention." Harry baissa son visage. C'était l'ancien Severus, non c'était Rogue et Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il devait réagir.

"Je demandais pourquoi vous n'étiez pas en train d'écrire ce que j'expliquais mais je pense que vous avez répondu à ma question sans le vouloir."

Harry pouvait sentir le regard de Severus sur son front, il n'osa pas lever les yeux. La salle était tellement silencieuse que l'on pouvait entendre le clapotis des chaudrons sur le bureau de Rogue. Tout le monde épiait la scène qui se produisait sous leurs yeux. Ils ont tous lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier ce qui était arrivé à Harry, ils savaient qu'il habitait à présent chez les Rogues et qu'il sera bientôt adopté officiellement. Ils étaient curieux de voir si la relation entre les deux avait changé.

"Je suis désolé." chuchota Harry.

"J'attends de vous une attention totale quand on se trouve dans ma classe. Je pensais que vous aviez compris à quel point ce point est primordial. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de maintenir votre niveau d'attention vous ne pouvez pas rester." Ces mots restèrent suspendus dans l'air. C'était le premier cour d'Harry et il était déjà en train de se faire virer de cours.

"Ca ne se reproduira pas Monsieur. Je le promets." dit Harry en levant les yeux timidement. Il s'attendait à voir de la haine et de la colère dans le visage de Severus, et ça aurait sûrement était le cas l'an dernier mais à présent il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux sombres. L'expression colérique n'est qu'un masque. Harry se détendit quelque peu.

"Je l'espère Mr. Potter. Jetez un oeil aux notes de Mr. Weasley avant de démarrer votre potion." Severus se tourna et Harry resta un fixé un instant sur la cape noir de son père adoptif.

Il réussi à préparer la potion avec paresse, mais ses pensées le ramenaient toujours à cette histoire de nom. A la fin de la classe le Maître des Potions ordonna: "Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, attendez dehors pour Mr. Potter. J'ai un mot à vous dire Mr Potter!"

Harry s'approcha du bureau avec nervosité. Quand tous les étudiants furent hors de la salle, Severus lui demanda: "Est ce que tu vas bien ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu vas me demander ça après chacun des cours?"

"Non seulement ceux où tu n'écoutes pas en cours. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" Il le regardait en attendant une réponse.

"J'étais juste un peu préoccupé. S'il te plait Severus, je vais bien." assura Harry

Severus soupira et fit une pichenette au nez d'Harry. "Si tu as des inquiétudes en rapport avec l'adoption, on peut toujours…." Il ne finit pas sa phrase et passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

Harry était surpris. C'était surement la raison pour laquelle Severus s'était comporté si étrangement ce matin, il avait été d'une humeur plus massacrante que la normale. et même après son café, il n'allait pas mieux. "Je n'ai pas d'inquiétudes. Comment peux tu penser ça?"

"Normalement tu ne manques pas d'attention dans ma classe. Pas depuis que tu t'es mis à t'intéresser aux potions l'an dernier." dit Severus en le regardant de près.

"Je pensais à quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas en rapport avec l'adop… Ok, c'était à propos de ça, mais pas de la façon dont tu le crois. Je promets que je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je veux toujours que toi et Ivy m'adoptiez, mais c'est mon premier jour de cours et je suis déjà en retard pour mon prochain cours. Je peux y aller s'il te plaît?" Harry basculait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre. Il se fichait de ne pas avoir la possibilité de parler avec ses amis mais le prochain cours était la Métamorphose et il ne voulait pas que Minerva s'inquiète à son tour.

Severus gribouilla quelques mots sur un bout de papier et le donna à Harry. "Tiens, c'est pour Minerva."

Harry attrapa la petite lettre mais Severus ne le laissa pas partir. "Si tu te sens épuisé tu peux aller te reposer, peu importe l'heure!" dit Severus en regardant son nouveau fils avec sévérité.

Harry soupira. "Tu m'as dit ça à peu près une centaine de fois ce matin."

"Des fois je ne sais pas combien il faut que je me répète pour que tu l'imprimes dans ton cerveau buté." Severus lâcha la lettre et accompagna Harry jusqu'à la porte. "Et dis aux idiots derrière ma porte qu'ils peuvent entrer."

"A plus tard" dit Harry en sortant. Dehors il se retrouva face à 35 Poufsouffles et Serdaigle qui le fixait avec curiosité. "Euh.. Vous pouvez entrer !" Puis il vit Hermione et Ron qui s'approchaient.

Hermione avait l'air nerveuse. "Est ce que le Professeur Rogue t'a donné un pass?"

Harry souleva le bout de papier devant Hermione. "Pas d'inquiétudes, le numéro un des étudiants n'a pas à craindre les heures de colle!"

"Très drôle" dit Hermione en se détournant de lui. "On peut y aller maintenant? "

"Bien Sûr" Harry sourit à Ron.

Sur le chemin pour se rendre en Métamorphose Harry expliqua à ses amis inquiets qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes et que Severus voulait juste connaître la raison de son manque d'attention. Harry était heureux de voir qu'ils étaient déjà arrivé en cour, comme ça il n'avait pas à répondre à la question d'Hermione qui demandait de quoi il s'agissait.

Minerva prit le bout de parchemin d'Harry et le regarda avec sévérité derrière ses lunettes. Harry n'attendit pas de questions et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Il pouvait ressentir les regards curieux qui le suivaient, mais au moins il n'y avait pas de haine comme dans ceux des Serpentards au cours précédent. Draco n'avait même pas jeté un regard dans sa direction, mais Harry s'y attendait. Ils avaient décidé de rester courtois l'un envers l'autre seulement en privé. Au moins Draco ne s'était pas moqué de lui.

"Mr. Potter!"

 _Oh non, pas encore…_ pensa Harry avec désespoir. Il regarda le Professeur McGonagall qui se tenait devant son bureau.

"Euh… Oui?" Harry chercha de l'aide en jetant un coup d'oeil à Hermione, mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"Oui, quoi, Mr. Potter?" les sourcils de Minerva se levèrent.

"Euh…" _Qu'est ce que je suis censé dire… ?!_ pensa Harry en baissant les yeux sur son bureau.

"Est ce que vous vous sentez bien Mr. Potter?" Minerva lui posa la question avec inquiétude.

Le visage d'Harry se releva soudainement. "Oui!" Les sourcils de Minerva continuèrent à se hisser et ses lèvres formaient à présent une fine ligne. Harry ajouta, "Vraiment, je vais très bien !" Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Il se retrouvait encore en situation de difficulté devant toute la classe, il ne supportait pas ça.

"Je vous ai demandé de métamorphoser ce bouton en assiette." expliqua Minerva

"Oh" s'exclama Harry en voyant le bouton sur son bureau. "Biensur !" Harry leva sa baguette et le bouton se changea en assiette marron avec quatre trous en son centre.

"Essayez encore Mr Potter, mais essayez de vous concentrer. Identique pour le reste d'entre vous, allez y. Celui ou Celle qui réussit convenablement peut venir me le montrer." Minerva retourna à son bureau.

Harry soupira, frustré. Il avait tout à coup l'envie d'écraser cette assiette stupide contre le mur. Aussi souvent qu'il essayait il n'y arrivait pas correctement. Quand l'assiette fut formée du bon matériau, il restait tout de même un trou au beau milieu. Honteux, il présenta son résultat à Minerva.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter. Vous rattraperez vite le reste de la classe. Vous vous mettez beaucoup trop la pression." dit Minerva avec encouragement.

Harry observa la pile d'assiette transfiguré. Seulement cinq autres assiettes avaient des petits défauts. De son opinion, la sienne était la pire.

"Allez mec, on a Sortilèges maintenant." dit Ron en l'embarquant avec lui. Cette fois ci Harry ne pouvait pas éviter les autres étudiants. Tous chuchotaient en le regardant. "Ne fais pas attention à eux. Ils sont stupides." dit Ron calmement. "Qu'est ce que vous regardez bon sang? Vous voulez une photo ou quoi?" cria Ron à un groupe de Serdaigle qui épiait Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature dangereuse.

"C'est inutile Ron" dit Hermione en prenant la main d'Harry. "Dans quelques jours ils auront trouvé autre chose à regarder."

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu, et Harry n'était pas du tout rassuré par ses propos. Il se contenta de répondre un triste "ok".

Le cours de Sortilèges se passa sans soucis, mais Harry était en même temps frustré et heureux de ne pas avoir plus de cours aujourd'hui. Il se sentait fatigué et détestait les regards idiots qui lui étaient lancés. Peu importe où il se rendait, les gens arrêtaient soudainement de parler pour le regarder. Quelques fois Harry était réellement tenté de leur hurler dessus comme Ron avait pu le faire, mais ses deux meilleurs amis tentaient de le distraire.

"Je pense que je vais rentrer." dit Harry avec fatigue.

"Tu dois manger quelque chose Harry." dit Hermione.

"Non, je n'ai pas faim. Allez y sans moi. On se voit demain." Harry disparu rapidement dans le couloir avant que ses amis puissent le stopper.

En arrivant dans ses quartiers Harry jeta son sac sur une chaise et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. _Etais-je si impatient que ça d'aller à mon premier jour de cours ?_ se demandait Harry.

Harry entendit un petit 'pop' à côté de lui, et Paul fit son apparition. "Maître Harry n'a pas mangé de déjeuner. Paul va amener à Maître Harry quelque chose à manger."

"Non" dit Harry en attrapant Paul par le bras.

"Maître Severus a dit à Paul de faire attention à ce que Maître Harry mange Maître Harry refuse de manger, Paul doit informer Maître Severus."

Harry grogna. "Ok...Je vais manger un truc…"

Paul se mit à sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. "Paul est heureux de voir que Maître Harry veut manger maintenant." Il parti dans un 'pop' et revient une minute plus tard avec un chariot remplit de nourriture et de jus de citrouille.


	40. Chapitre 40 - L'adoption

_**Voilà L'épisode 40 !  
C'est le grand moment. La signature ultime ? Enfin... Va t-elle vraiment avoir lieu...?  
Je vous laisse à votre lecture. **_

_**Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 - L'adoption**

"Prêt pour le grand jour ?" demanda Alastor, assit dans le fauteuil opposé au canapé d'Harry.

Harry avait terminé son repas sous les yeux concernés de Paul et s'était endormi pendant une heure sur le canapé. Dormir n'était pas une option, il était trop nerveux. Toutes ses réflexions concernants son nom et ses inquiétudes sur le fait de passer pour un idiot au Ministère.

 _Oh, s'il te plaît pas une autre crise de panique Harry !_ se répétait-il à lui même. Il était toujours incertain de sa décision de garder son nom, il ne saurait dire s'il s'agissait du bon choix. Il avait plusieurs raisons de penser qu'il pourrait en changer mais il y a bien un argument qui l'empêchait de prendre cette décision: la culpabilité. Le visage de ses parents biologiques restés ancrés en lui au long de la journée, et il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer leurs expressions. Seraient-ils heureux pour lui ? Voudraient-ils qu'il garde son nom ? _Bon sang, pourquoi tout ce doit d'être tout le temps compliqué dans la vie ?_

"Oui je pense" dit Harry sans grande conviction en tentant de s'asseoir.

Poppy arrêta le mouvement d'Harry et le repoussa en arrière gentiment. "Laisse moi te regarder avant, d'accord ?"

Harry leva les yeux. "Tu sais ce que j'ai réellement apprécié ce matin ?"

"Le fait que personne ne soit là pour lever sa baguette au dessus de toi?" demanda Poppy sans attendre en démarrant son sortilège de diagnostic.

"Oui, ça aussi." Harry observa Poppy. "Mais je pensais plus au fait qu'il y avait personne pour se pencher au dessus de moi en me regardant avec inquiétude."

"Peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas à quel point tu es têtu et à quel point tu es doué pour cacher tes problèmes." dit Poppy nonchalamment. "Vraiment Harry, Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien j'aurais juré que tu es le fils de Severus."

"Il _est_ mon fils." une voix grave venant de la peinture du bureau de Severus se fit entendre.

" _Notre_ fils tu veux dire, mon cher époux." ajouta Ivy pendant qu'elle et Severus rejoignent Harry. Elle sourit à Harry et toutes ses inquiétudes s'effacèrent.

Harry soupira en regardant ses futurs-parents. Severus encercla les hanches d'Ivy avec affection, et elle posa sa main sur la sienne autour de son ventre. Ils étaient si parfaits. Qui aurait cru que le glacial Maître des Potions pouvait être aussi aimant? Et ces gens le voulez, _lui._ Harry Potter.

"Par Merlin, c'est beaucoup trop mélodramatique pour moi." dit Alastor sur le ton de la rigolade en se levant.

"N'écoute pas mon idiot de mari, Harry. Il peut être aussi doux qu'un caramel mais il ne veut pas que qui que ce soit le sache." dit Poppy, moqueuse.

"Et toi qui dit ça aide sa énormément sa tactique, j'en suis persuadé !" répondit Harry à son tour en regardant Alastor.

"Fais attention, mon filleul, ou tu n'auras pas d'autres confidence dans le futur!" dit Alastor sur le ton de l'ironie.

"Oh non, je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde." dit Harry en rigolant. Comment se faisait il qu'il y a tout juste quelques minutes il était inquiet et nerveux et maintenant il se trouvait relaxé et heureux ? Il n'arrive pas à comprendre, mais ne s'en plaint vraiment pas.

"C'est bon, on peut y aller ?" demanda Severus en regardant Poppy.

"Bien sûre." elle sourit à Harry en ébouriffant ses cheveux. "Prêt à partir ?"

* * *

La nervosité fit son retour quand Harry se trouva devant les portes en bois du bureau de Mme. Meyers, chargée des adoptions au ministère.

"Tout va bien se passer Harry." dit Ivy en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Son autre main tenait celle de son mari avec fermeté pour le calmer lui aussi. Elle se demandait lequel des deux avait le plus besoin de réconfort à ce moment précis. Alastor n'était d'aucune aide en ne cessant de sourire et de taquiner Severus. Au moins Poppy essayait d'aider Ivy en filant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son mari pour qu'il arrête de temps en temps.

Harry était reconnaissant à Alastor d'avoir ce genre de comportement qu'il le laissait croire que ce n'était pas aussi sérieux qu'il le craignait. Quand Harry rentra dans la salle, il commença à transpirer et à prendre son souffle plus profondément. C'est seulement quand une main se posa autour de sa nuque qu'il se relaxa un peu. Cette main était son ancre à la réalité, et Harry sentait que Severus lui donnait un peu de son pouvoir en la pressant contre lui. Regarder le visage de son nouveau père fit evaporer un peu d'inquiétude de sa poitrine.

Severus s'était repris en main. Il était adulte, et il décida de se comporter comme tel. Les stupides moqueries d'Alastor l'avaient aidé à réaliser qu'il fallait qu'il soit présent mentalement pour Harry. Quand il sentit qu'Harry se crispait il s'approcha de lui. "Tout va bien Harry!"

Harry respirait profondément et hocha la tête.

"S'il vous plaît, asseyez vous tous." dit Mme Meyers. Quand ils furent tous installés, elle continua. "Je suis Mme. Meyers, Harry. Ca ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle par ton prénom ?"

"Non du tout." répondit Harry nerveusement.

"Merci, Harry. J'ai déjà parlé avec tes futurs-parents-adoptifs et tes parrains. Je voudrais entendre ton opinion concernant cette adoption."

Harry regarda Severus et Ivy avec surprise. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il regarda en retour Mme. Meyers quand il compris qu'il ne recevrait pas d'aide de la part de Severus et Ivy. "Euh… Je ne sais pas ce que vous souhaitez entendre…"

"Ce que je souhaite entendre n'a aucune importance, ce qui importe c'est ce que toi tu penses de tout ceci. Veux tu de cette adoption ? Veux tu réellement que ça se passe maintenant ? Tu pourrais continuer à simplement rester sous la charge de Mr et Mme Rogue."

Harry se balança nerveusement sur sa chaise. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait expliqué qu'il aurait à répondre à toutes ces questions? Il n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot et resté bouche bée comme un poisson.

Mme Meyers le regarda avec sympathie puis regarda les adultes. "Voudriez vous me laisser seule avec Harry je vous prie?"

Harry était proche de la panique à présent. Son regard passait de Severus à Ivy à Mme Meyers, effrayé. Non, il ne voulait pas rester seule avec elle. Il devait se battre contre lui même pour ne pas se lever avec les autres et quitter la salle. Il était rassuré quand Severus vint vers lui avant de partir. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et le regarda dans les yeux. "Tout va bien. Réponds juste aux questions avec honneteté. Si nous devons rentrer sans avoir signer ses papiers ce n'est pas grave. C'est pas grave si tu n'es pas prêt à cet instant précis."

"Mais" commença Harry, mais Severus posa sa main sur ses lèvres.

"Chut… Harry. Parle avec elle et suis ton coeur." dit Severus en enlevant l'index qu'il avait pressé contre les lèvres d'Harry pour le poser sur son coeur. "Peu importe ce que tu décides, tout nous convient. Reste calme et si tu as un soucis, utilise l'applicateur. Tu l'as avec toi ?"

Harry ne pouvait pas parler, il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Quand Severus se retourna pour partir, Harry attrapa son bras et chuchota: "S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seul."

"Harry" dit Severus, une expression de douleur sur son visage. Il pinça gentiment les joues d'Harry. "Tout va bien. Elle veut discuter avec toi seul. Tu peux parler de toutes tes inquiétudes, et ce sera plus facile pour toi quand on ne sera pas dans la salle."

"Je n'ai pas d'inquiétudes." dit Harry rapidement.

Severus lui sourit avec tristesse. "Biensur que tu en as. Tu n'étais pas concentré lors de mon cour, et tu avais l'air enfermé dans tes pensées. Parle avec elle." Après ceci dit, il quitta la piece.

Harry observa timidement Mme Meyers, qui avait observé la scène avec attention. Elle eu un sourire rassurant. "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de notre conversation, Harry. Je veux simplement être certaine qu'il s'agit bien de _ta_ décision."

"Ca l'est." répondit Harry, déterminé.

"Alors pourquoi sembles tu si inquiet ? Mr. Rogue a dit que tu t'inquiétais même avant d'arriver ici. Donc de quoi s'agit il ?"

Harry soupira. "Ce n'est pas à propos de l'adoption. Je le souhaite vraiment. Je n'ai jamais réellement eu de parents. Les miens sont morts avant que j'ai la chance de les connaître, tout ce que j'ai d'eux ce sont des anecdotes et des photos. Les Rogues m'ont prit chez eux et.. et… et j'ai la sensation d'avoir toujours appartenu à cette famille. Par merlin, c'est tellement dur à décrire. Je ne le comprends pas moi même."

"Tout ceci semble très bien Harry. Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète tant alors ?" demanda t-elle calmement.

Harry soupira et se mit à observer ses main posées sur ses genoux. "C'est le truc avec le nom…"

Mme. Meyers s'appuya contre son dossier et eu un petit rire. "Pardon Harry mais je crains d'interpréter tout ceci de la mauvaise manière. S'il te plaît, explique moi ce qui t'inquiète à propos du nom."

"Severus a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis si je gardais mon nom, et quand nous en avons discuté j'étais sûr et certain de le vouloir." Harry soupira de nouveau. "Mais maintenant… Maintenant je ne sais plus… Je voudrais réellement devenir complètement un Rogue." Harry leva les yeux. "Severus a dit que je serais son fils peu importe le nom que je choisirai, et Ivy s'en fiche également, mais pas moi. Je serais fier d'être un Rogue." Harry regarda tristement vers le sol de nouveau. "Mais j'aurais la sensation de trahir mes vrais parents. Je ne peux pas leur demander ce qu'ils en pensent et du coup je me sens coupable. Et si je choisi Potter comme nom, je ne serais jamais réellement satisfait avec. C'est ça qui m'inquiète."

"Je vois." dit elle. "Je te remercie de ta confiance. Est ce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre à part moi ? Un ami peut etre ?"

"Non, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment." En réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il releva sa tête aussitôt. "Non, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas prêt pour l'adoption. S'il vous plait, je veux qu'on le fasse aujourd'hui."

"Calme toi Harry." dit Mme Meyers d'une voix apaisante. "Si tu veux que ce soit fait aujourd'hui alors ce sera le cas."

Harry souffla, rassuré, et se redressa sur sa chaise.

"Et pourquoi pas un double nom?"

"Oh, mais ce ne serait pas troublant ? Je veux dire, Ivy porte déjà un double nom."

Mme Meyers regarda les papiers. "Mme Rogue n'a pas de double nom, Harry."

Harry regarda la gentille dame, en essayant de comprendre.

"Et même si c'était le cas, ça n'aurait rien à voir avec toi. Tu pourrais choisir entre Potter-Rogue et Rogue-Potter et il y a même une autre possibilté."

"Quoi?" demanda Harry, intéressé.

"Tu peux choisir l'un des deux nom comme nom officiel et le second pourrait être ajouté sans trait d'union. Ca veut dire que tu pourrais etre normalement appelé par ton nom officiel mais sur ta pièce d'identité et les documents officiels, il y aurait les deux noms à chaque fois. Ca dépend de toi. Le second nom ne pourra pas être utilisé seul. Un papier qui serait signé avec seulement le second nom ne serait pas valide."

"Ca a l'air bien." dit Harry avec enthousiasme. "Je veux faire ça!"

Mme Meyers lui sourit. "Alors pourquoi ne déciderais tu pas, et signer les papiers avec ton nouveau nom. Cette fois ci tu dois écrire les deux noms."

Harry lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle en attrapant le stylo. Pendant quelques secondes il le laissa suspendu en l'air au dessus de l'emplacement où allait se trouver sa signature. Il savait quelle combinaison il souhaitait prendre mais il avait besoin d'un temps en plus pour se convaincre que personne n'en serait gêné. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration il sourit et signa le papier.

Mme Meyers lui rendit son sourire en voyant la signature. "Je vais dire à ta famille de rentrer à présent." Elle alla à la porte et l'ouvrit devant une troupe qui avait l'air inquiet.

Au moment où ils virent Harry assis calmement sur la chaise en ayant un air satisfait, tous se calmèrent.

"Harry a déjà signé les papiers. Donc c'est votre tour Mr et Mme Rogue." Mme Meyers donna le stylo à Severus.

Severus se pencha au dessus des papiers et Ivy lia son bras avec le sien. Au moment ou Severus signa, son regard tomba sur la signature d'Harry. Il fixait la signature sans y croire. Ivy qui s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir signer s'approcha. Quand ses yeux passèrent sur les mots inscrits elle serra de plus belle le bras de Severus. "Par Merlin" soupira t'elle.

Severus empêcha sa main de trembler et signa les papiers. Ivy fit de même juste après. Quand Alastor et Poppy signèrent à leur tour, Severus et Ivy se tournèrent vers Harry, qui avait l'air inquiet de nouveau. _Et s'ils n'ont pas apprécié?_ En voyant Ivy pleurer et le visage de Severus emplit d'émotions, il voulait dire quelque chose, mais n'y arriva pas.

Soudainement, Ivy l'enlaça, et il pressa son visage contre son épaule.

Severus caressa la nuque d'Harry et posa son front contre son crane.

Il chuchota quelques mots dans les cheveux d'Harry, mais pouvait les entendre résonner en lui: "Tu m'a rendu si fier, Mr. Rogue. Tellement fier."


	41. Chapitre 41 - Retour à la maison

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **C'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je prends vraiment du plaisir à traduire et j'espère que ça vous plait.  
La vie d'Harry change, il a encore beaucoup à apprendre pour se sentir à l'aise avec cette nouvelle famille que la providence a mise sur son chemin et ce dernier va encore comporter pas mal d'obstacles !^^  
En tout cas je suis très heureuse d'aider Nihylia et toutes les deux nous faisons au mieux pour vous offrir les chapitres au plus vite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne lâchera pas cette traduction.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ensoleillée !**_

 _ **Essaidel.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 - Retour à la maison**

Ils venaient tout juste de quitter le Ministère quand Alastor arrêta Harry. « Bien, Mr Rogue Potter, maintenant voici la première leçon au sujet du fait d'être gâté par votre parrain et marraine, » fit Alastor tandis que Poppy agrandissait un paquet dans ces mains.

« C'est pour toi, Harry », fit Poppy en souriant et en donnant le cadeau à Harry.

« Pour moi ? Mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de m'offrir quoi que ce soit. » Répondit Harry timidement.

« Non, tu as raison, nous n'avions pas besoin de le faire. » Reprit Alastor en prenant le cadeau de Poppy. Il le passa à Harry et soudainement le poussa contre sa poitrine. « Mais nous le voulions. »

Pris par surprise, Harry saisit le cadeau. « Euh, merci. » Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Ouvre-le, » fit Poppy, alors que tous les adultes regardaient Harry avec bienveillance.

Soigneusement, Harry déballa le présent et bientôt découvrit entre ses mains un appareil photo magique. « C'est trop cher. Je ne peux pas accepter. » Harry voulait fortement s'en acheter un, mais il savait que c'était cher et il se sentait très mal à l'aise que son parrain et sa marraine aient dépensé tant d'argent pour lui.

« Harry, nous n'avons pas d'enfants, nous aimons rendre nos filleuls heureux et leurs faire plaisir, » expliqua Poppy.

« Vous me rendez déjà heureux en acceptant d'être mon parrain et ma marraine. Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'offrir quoi que ce soit. »

« Tu en voulais un et nous t'offrons celui-ci. Si tu veux, tu peux voir ce cadeau comme celui de ton anniversaire combiné à celui de ton noël, cela compensera toutes les années où nous ne pouvions t'en faire, » reprit Alastor en mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Et maintenant va avec tes parents. Les premières photos seront familiales. »

Harry sourit et donna l'appareil photo à Alastor et vint près de Severus et Ivy. Il était debout devant eux. Ivy enveloppa un bras autour d'Harry et Severus plaça une de ces mains sur une des épaules du jeune homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry tenait dans ses mains sa première photo avec ces nouveaux parents.

« Maintenant avec ton parrain et ta marraine, Harry, » fit Ivy en récupérant l'appareil photo des mains d'Alastor.

Harry ne sut où se placer mais Alastor prit les devants en le tirant contre sa poitrine. Un bras s'enroula autour des épaules d'Harry et de l'autre, Alastor attira sa femme près de lui.

Avec ses deux photos et son nouvel appareil photo dans sa poche, Harry sourit avec bonheur sur le chemin du retour. La première chose qu'il ferait quand il arriverait à la maison serait de prendre une photo des jumeaux. Alors il pourrait épingler sa petite famille sur son mur.

Toujours profondément dans ses pensées quand il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, Harry tomba presque en arrière quand il fut soudainement couvert de confettis avec des personnes l'acclamant devant lui. Il put lire une grande bannière qui disait : « Bienvenue dans la famille ! » accrochée au mur opposé et devant elle, Albus, Minerva et les jumeaux. Tous portaient de drôles de chapeaux et les jumeaux avaient des sifflets.

« Oui ! » Les jumeaux crièrent et vinrent écraser Harry en l'étreignant. Quand ils en eurent assez, ils commencèrent à danser autour de lui. « Nous sommes une famille maintenant ! Tu es notre frère ! »

Albus et Minerva vinrent l'étreindre aussi. « Bon, où est le document ? Je ne le croirai pas avant de l'avoir vu, » fit Albus avec espièglerie. Pour les deux plus âgés, c'était juste une formalité, car de leurs avis, Harry avait déjà été adopté au sein de la famille dès son arrivée.

« Le voici, » répondit fièrement Severus en tendant à Albus le papier. Minerva se pencha pour regarder aussi. En voyant la signature d'Harry, Albus eut un sourire envers Severus qui répondit en haussant un sourcil et en souriant en coin. Minerva vint près de lui et l'enlaça.

Harry ne vit pas l'échange entre les adultes car les jumeaux l'entrainèrent vers la table.

« Regarde, nous avons fait ça pour toi, » fit Eathan en montrant un grand gâteau sur lequel avait été écrit _Bienvenue_ en grandes lettres vertes. « Grand-mère nous a aidé à écrire. »

« C'est génial, » reprit Harry tout en regardant le gâteau. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'avoir été un jour aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Le sourire de Lysander se dessina d'une oreille à l'autre et Eathan sautilla sur place avec agitation.

« Vas-y, coupe le, » indiqua Minerva à Harry en lui tendant le couteau.

La dégustation du gâteau fut un moment drôle. Tout le monde riait et l'humeur était au beau fixe. Harry prit plusieurs photos pour son mur ainsi que pour l'album qu'il avait reçu de Severus et d'Ivy. Albus et Minerva lui avait offert des crayons magiques et des autocollants qui serviraient à décorer l'album. Les couleurs des crayons changeaient et certains d'entre eux laissaient les lettres sautiller où faire des vagues et d'autres choses de ce style. Les autocollants se déplaçaient aussi. Par exemple, les lapins et les grenouilles pouvaient rebondir sur les pages, les étoiles pouvaient sauter d'un endroit à un autre, des gouttes de pluies pouvaient tomber tout le temps, les autocollants solaires pouvaient se déplacer dans une moitié d'un cercle à l'autre des pages doubles de l'album, un feu d'artifice pouvait éclater et beaucoup d'autres choses encore. Harry était impatient de décorer son album.

Après cette soirée, Harry tomba sur son lit totalement épuisé mais très heureux.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry retrouva ses amis dans le Hall avant son premier cours :

« Allez, s'il te plait, dis nous que tout c'est bien passé hier, » lui fit Hermione tout en lui prenant le bras.

« Oui, tout c'est bien passé. Le Ministère n'a plus aucun contrôle sur moi maintenant. » Répondit Harry heureux.

« Et c'est quoi ton nom maintenant ? » Ron posa sa question directement. Il était désormais à l'aise avec l'idée qu'Harry était un Rogue, après de nombreuses discussions avec Hermione et particulièrement avec une conversation avec James.

« Rogue Potter, sans trait d'union. »

« Rogue Potter sans trait d'union ? » Demanda Ron confus.

Hermione roula des yeux. « Cela signifie que son nom officiel est Rogue mais qu'il garde son ancien nom. Il peut ainsi signer avec Rogue Potter ou juste Rogue. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ignores, Mione ? » Demanda Ron tout en fourrant une choco-grenouille dans sa bouche.

Hermione soupira de façon théâtrale :

« Vraiment, Ron, tu devrais commencer à lire un peu. » Ron regarda Harry et grimaça, "Pourquoi on traîne avec elle déjà? "

Harry eut un sourire. « Personne ne peut battre Hermione. C'est une encyclopédie vivante. »

« Très drôle, » répondit sarcastiquement Hermione.

« Choco-grenouille, Harry ? » Ron passa une friandise à son ami. « Tu en veux une, Mione ? »

« Il est sept heure du matin, Ron, » reprit Hermione la mine dégoûtée.

« Et ? » Demanda Ron déconcerté.

Hermione secoua la tête après un regard pour les visages de Ron et Harry couverts de chocolat, tandis qu'il fourrait la friandise dans sa bouche. « Ahh ...Les garçons ! »

« Nous avons Défense contre les Forces du Mal maintenant n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna Harry.

« Oui, avec Remus. La Pleine Lune n'est pas pour de suite, » répondit Ron, soualgé. "Fred et George nous envient d'avoir Fol-Oeil seulement en remplaçant. Il paraît qu'il devient de plus en plus sévère."

« Quelqu'un avec un minimum d'intelligence deviendrait plus sévère avec eux afin d'éviter qu'ils interrompent la classe avec leurs plaisanteries stupides, » rétorqua Hermione ennuyée.

Ron fit semblant d'être choqué et s'adressa à Harry. « Oh Merlin, est-elle en train d'insinuer qu'un prof pourrait ne pas avoir assez de cerveau ? »

Harry pouffa de rire.

« Vous êtes tout les deux des immatures, » fit Hermione tout en commençant à marcher en direction de la classe. Les garçons durent courir derrière elle pour la rattraper.

Après le cours, Remus retint Harry. « Je voudrais te parler, Harry. »

« J'ai des cours, Remus, » répondit froidement Harry. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il était furieux contre le lycan. Etait-il jaloux à cause des liens qui l'unissent maintenant à Draco ? Était-il fâché parce que Remus ne lui avait pas parlé de sa relation avec Narcissa ?

« S'il te plait, Harry, je voudrais tout t'expliquer, » insista Remus. « Puis-je venir cet après-midi ? »

« Je suis punis. Cela signifie aucun am… Aucune visite, » répondit Harry.

Remus tiqua. Il eut l'air contrarié mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. « J'ai déjà demandé à Severus. Il ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que je puisse parler avec toi. Donc, puis-je venir ? »

Harry voulut répondre non mais le regard peiné de Remus l'en dissuada. Il haussa les épaules. « Si tu veux. » Il tourna alors le dos au lycan et quitta la salle de classe en le laissant.

Il arriva juste à temps pour le cours suivant. Avant le déjeuner, il devait assister à un cours d'Astronomie. Harry était épuisé et fut heureux de pouvoir profiter de quelques minutes pour dormir, alors que le Pr Sinistra parlait de quelque chose d'ennuyeux en rapport avec Mars à la classe. La salle de classe était sombre et Harry s'était assis au niveau de la dernière rangée. Le Professeur Sinistra ne se promenait jamais dans les rangs et ainsi, Harry fut sûr que son petit somme passerait inaperçu.

 _Je pourrais copier les notes d'Hermione après._ Pensa Harry en se laissant rattraper par le sommeil.

Ce petit somme l'avait rafraîchi et après le déjeuner, il se sentit comme neuf. Le reste des cours se passa donc sans aucun problème. Cependant Harry s'inquiéta un peu car il avait des problèmes de concentration, comme lors des cours avec Minerva hier, mais il espérait que cela partirait quand il se serait réhabitué à son rythme de classe.

Harry faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre quand Ivy y entra.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, » Répondit Harry en relevant les yeux de son travail.

« Tes cours se sont bien passés ? » Demanda Ivy.

« Oui, tout c'est très bien passé, » mentit Harry.

Ivy le regarda attentivement. « Et l'astronomie ? »

Le faux sourire d'Harry disparut brusquement.

« Harry, » Ivy attira une autre chaise près d'Harry. « Je pensais que nous étions d'accords pour être honnête entre nous. »

Harry baissa les yeux honteusement. « Désolé. »

« La prochaine fois que tu seras fatigué, tu viendras directement à la maison pour une sieste. Ne t'endors plus sur ton bureau en cours, d'accord ? » Ivy prononça ces mots en soulevant le menton d'Harry.

« Severus va être en colère contre moi maintenant ? » Demanda Harry inquiet.

Ivy soupira tristement. « Il s'inquiétera quand il l'apprendra, mais il ne sera pas en colère. » Harry fit une tentative pour répondre mais Ivy l'interrompit : » On non, n'essaye pas de me demander de ne pas lui en parler. » Une expression sévère se dessina sur le visage d'Ivy rappelant ainsi à Harry qu'elle était bien la fille de Minerva.

« Bien, » fit tristement Harry.

« Harry, tout vos professeurs savent que ce sera dur pour toi d'assister à tous les cours. Le Professeur Sinistra n'a pas voulu te réveiller quand tu t'es endormi, mais la prochaine fois, tu dois sortir de classe avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Promet le moi ! »

« Oui, je promet, » répondit Harry.

Soudainement, la poignée de porte d'Harry vivra et devint verte. « Cela doit être Remus. Il voulait passer cet après-midi, » reprit Harry alors que son visage s'assombrissait.

« Laisse-le s'expliquer, Harry. Il est toujours ton ami. »

« Non, il est le nouveau père de Drago maintenant et il ne m'en a même pas parlé avant, » rétorqua Harry avec amertume.

« Premièrement, tu avais tes propres problèmes et il n'a pas voulu t'inquiéter. Il savait très bien que tu ne prendrais pas bien cette nouvelle. Deuxièmement, cette relation est très privée. Peu de personnes sont au courant qu'ils sont devenus très proches. Réconforter quelqu'un peut parfois changer une amitié en quelque chose de plus fort. »

« Je le fais entrer, » Fit Harry quand la poignée de porte vibra pour la cinquième fois.

« Je vais chercher les jumeaux à la crèche. Si tu as besoin d'aide, va voir Severus. Il est dans son bureau, » répondit Ivy tandis qu'elle suivait Harry dans le salon.

« Bien, » Répondit Harry tout en ouvrant la porte.

Remus avait l'air nerveux. « Puis-je entrer ? »

Harry se rendit compte qu'il bloquait la porte, il se déplaça sur le côté. « Bien-sûr. »

« Je m'en vais. Je vous laisse tout les deux, » Fit Ivy avant de disparaître par la cheminée.


	42. Chapitre 42 - Discussion avec Remus

**_Il est temps de mettre les choses à plat. Trop de non-dits peuvent malheureusement tuer une amitié vieille de plusieurs années._**

 ** _Une amitié qui a traversé la guerre, la mort et qui pourtant jusqu'à maintenant n'avait jamais été mise à rude épreuve._**

 ** _Je vous laisse à votre lecture._**

 _ **With love, always,**_

 _ **Nihy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 - Discussion avec Remus**

Harry fit un geste vers le canapé. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Remus entrer dans sa chambre. Il était toujours très en colère contre lui et se sentait trahi.

Après que Remus se soit assis sur un des deux fauteuils, Harry fit de même, face à lui.

"Harry je peux comprendre ta colère." dit Remus

"Oh vraiment, tu peux ?" cracha Harry avec amertume.

Remus souffla. "S'il te plaît Harry, laisse moi m'expliquer.

Expliqué quoi Remus ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de ton aide? Pourquoi tu penses que Madame Malfoy et Draco ont besoin de toi plus que moi ? Ou peut-être pourquoi tu ne m'as parlé de tout ceci à aucun moment. Tu m'as trahi !" lança Harry.

"Par Merlin, Harry," dit Remus qui cacha son visage dans ses mains.

"Si c'est terminé, tu sais où se trouve la porte Remus. J'ai des devoirs à faire." Harry se leva, en colère.

"Harry, arrête ça !" ordonna Remus. "On dirait un enfant."

Harry fixa Remus. Il pensait que Remus ce serait excusé, plutôt que de réagir de cette façon.

"Assieds toi que nous puissions discuter de façon civilisé."

Harry s'assit. Il souhaitait toujours entendre l'explication de Remus.

"Il y a une différence entre toi et Narcissa." dit Remus.

"Oui c'est une femme, pas moi." répondit il sous le coup de la colère.

"Non, ce n'est pas de cette différence que je parlais. La différence est qu'elle a demandé mon aide."

Remus n'avait pas dit ça comme une reproche mais Harry le prit comme tel. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, il continua. "Je sais qu'il était beaucoup plus difficile pour de me demander de l'aide qu'il ne l'était pour Narcissa. Je ne te reproche pas de ne pas m'en avoir parlé. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, Harry. J'aurais dû être là pour toi. Tu peux être en colère contre moi, tu as raison, mais ne le reproche pas à Draco ou à Narcissa."

"Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses pour ne pas être là pour moi maintenant. J'ai une famille à présent, et je veux juste tout oublier. Non. Je veux que tu t'excuses de ne pas m'avoir parlé de Mrs. Malfoy. Tu aurais pu me le dire. Je croyais qu'on était amis." dit Harry avec tristesse.

"Oui j'aurais pu, mais quand on s'est vu, tu avais du mal à trouver ta place dans cette même famille, Harry, et tu avais de gros soucis de santé. Je ne pouvais te le dire à ce moment là… Et après… Par Merlin Harry, tu étais tellement heureux, et je savais que tu ne prendrais pas bien cette nouvelle. Je suis désolé."

C'était fou de voir ce que ces quelques mots pouvaient avoir comme effet. Toute la colère avait brutalement disparu et il ne restait plus qu'un sentiment de tristesse. Harry sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il les combattait pour ne pas se laisser envahir.

"Peux-tu accepter mes excuses ?" demanda Remus avec espoir.

"Oui. Mais je me sens toujours trahi. Tu aurais pu… Non. Tu aurais du me le dire. Ça va mettre du temps avant que je n'oublie... " Harry observait ses mains sur ses genoux. "Est ce que tu auras toujours du temps pour moi maintenant que tu as ta propre famille?"

Remus eu un petit rire amer. "Ma propre famille ? Ce n'est pas si facile, Harry. La réponse à ta question l'est en revanche. Oui, je serai là pour toi Harry. Je serai toujours là pour toi quand tu en auras besoin. Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un d'assez introverti et tu dois venir vers moi quand tu as un problème. Je ne suis pas très doué quand il s'agit de cerner les problèmes des autres.

"Je comprends. J'ai une famille maintenant, mais j'aimerais te garder comme ami. Tu es ma seule et dernière connection à mes parents biologiques." dit Harry avec calme.

"Je suis fier d'être ton ami, Harry. Ça ne changera jamais." lui répondit-il, déterminé.

Harry sourit et s'élança vers Remus pour l'enlacer. "Qu'est ce que tu penses de mon nom ? Penses-tu que Maman et Papa me détesteraient pour ce choix…?"

"Par merlin Harry, ils ne te détesteraient jamais. Je suis certain qu'ils sont heureux pour toi, et qu'ils se fichent du nom que tu choisis." Remus le serra de plus belle.

"Et toi ?"

"Quoi moi ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu penses de mon nom ?"

"Je pense qu'Harry est un nom tout à fait fantastique." répondit Remus en le taquinant

Harry se laisse aller à un rire et cogna gentiment le torse de Rémus avec son poing. "Très drôle Remus."

"Je me fiche du nom que tu choisis. Tu seras toujours Harry pour moi, mais je pense que tu as rendu un certain Maître des Potions très fier."

"Je garde tout de même Potter en second nom."

"Je sais Harry," Remus ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry. "Même si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ça n'aurait rien changé entre nous ou entre toi et tes parents biologiques."

Harry était soulagé. "Donc vous êtes ensemble avec la mère de Draco maintenant ?" il demanda ça en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"Oui, il semblerait." Draco ne le prend pas très bien, mais j'espère qu'on pourra arranger ça."

"J'espère aussi. Pour toi et pour moi. Au moins Draco cessera d'être jaloux de moi parce que je suis le fils de Severus maintenant."

Un grognement se fit entendre derrière eux. "Oh s'il vous plait ne me dites pas que je vais devoir m'habituer à t'avoir ici tout le temps maintenant. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te réconcilier avec ta propre famille ?"

"Je devais d'abord me réconcilier avec ton fils, ici. Mais je pense qu'on est arrivé à un accord, n'est ce pas?" demanda Remus en se levant.

"Oui absolument." dit Harry en souriant. Il enlaça Remus de nouveau.

"Merci pour ton accueil Severus." dit Remus pour le taquiner.

"C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de te voir partir." tacla Severus, en souriant diaboliquement.

Harry les observait chacun son tour mais à travers les taquineries il n'arriva pas à discerner une réelle rivalité entre les deux hommes.

"Est ce que tu t'es reposé?" demanda Severus quand Remus quitta la piece.

"Oui pour une heure comme le docteur l'a dit." dit Harry, ennuyé.

"Harry !" crièrent les jumeaux en émergeant de la cheminée d'Ivy. "On a dit à tout le monde que tu étais notre nouveau frère. Ils veulent te rencontrer !"

Harry était, comme souvent, muet devant l'engouement de ses frères.

"Tu viendras nous chercher à la garderie demain ?" Les jumeaux sautaient devant lui.

"Est ce que vous avez fait un détour par le bureau de grand-père pour prendre des sucreries ?" demanda Severus à ses fils.

"Non, ils ont eu une soirée d'anniversaire à la garderie' dit Ivy en souriant. Elle embrassa son mari. "Allez les garçons. Au bain ! Vous êtes couvert de chocolat des pieds à la tête."

"Mais Harry n'a pas dit s'il ventait demain." insista Eathan.

"On verra comment Harry se sent demain, ok ? Et maintenant je vous suis jusqu'à la salle de bain !" Ivy les guida jusqu'à la salle de bain des enfants.

"Harry, viens avec nous ! " dit Lysander avec un regard suppliant.

"Ok, j'ai presque terminé mes devoirs, je pourrais terminé après." Harry suivit Ivy et les jumeaux.

Rapidement, Ivy déshabilla les garçon pendant qu'Harry s'asseyait sur le siège des toilettes clos. Paul emmena les habits sales et disparus pour aller en chercher des nouvelles. Les jumeaux étaient déjà en train de jouer dans l'eau quand Paul revint avec de nouveaux habits. "Est ce que vous aviez besoin d'autre chose, Maîtresse?"

"Non, Paul, Merci." Paul disparu immédiatement.

"Regarde Harry, C'est un castor et là un serpent." Les jumeaux montraient avec excitations leurs jouets à Harry. Le petit castor nageait dans l'eau comme un vrai. Quand Harry mit ses mains près de lui, la petite créature grimpa sur lui et sauta dans l'eau aussitôt.

"Quand on l'emmène trop loin de l'eau il redevient mort. Tu vois ?" dit Eathan en faisant une démonstration à Harry. Le moment où le castor fut en contact avec de l'eau de nouveau, il se réanima. Le serpent essayait de monter sur les bras des jumeaux. De grands rires bruyants en résultaient. Un bateau flottait également dans l'eau en faisant des bruits, de temps en temps un petit geyser jaillissait du jouet.

"Viens dans le bain Harry. C'est drôle !" dit Eathan.

Harry rougit et regarda Ivy. "Non je pense qu'il prendra une douche plus tard."

"Pourquoi ? Viens, c'est trop bien !" dit Lysander, déçu.

"Regarde tu es déjà trempé." dit Ivy en pointant du doigt le tee-shirt et les manches d'Harry. Il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Peut-être qu'il se tenait trop près du bain quand le petit bateau a envoyé de l'eau. "Pourquoi ne les rejoindrais-tu pas ?"

Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Ivy mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Tu peux garder tes sous-vêtements, Harry." Ivy lui sourit sagement.

Harry prit en considération ses choix et décida que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il rejoigna donc les jumeaux.

Lysander et Eathan trouvait ça drôle de voir Harry avec des vêtements dans la baignoire. "Je peux avoir un slip maman?" demanda Eathan.

"Moi aussi" dit Lysander.

"Non, il faut que vous soyez propres tous les deux, pourquoi vous auriez besoin d'un slip tout à coup ?" demanda Ivy.

"Mais pourquoi Harry en a besoin ?" demanda Lysander, confus.

"Harry en a besoin parce qu'il est grand et qu'il ne veut pas spécialement que je le vois nu. Mais je vous ai vu nus tous les deux des milliers de fois et il n'est pas nécessaire que vous vous cachiez de votre côté."

"Et papa?" demanda Eathan, curieux.

"Quoi papa, Eathan?"

"Papa est grand et ne porte pas de vêtements dans la baignoire."

"Non parce que papa est dans cette famille depuis que vous êtes nés et il ne s'assoit pas à côté de la baignoire quand il vous lave. Harry lui, est nouveau dans la famille, et c'est gênant pour lui. Et comme j'ai répondu à toutes les questions maintenant les garçons, je vous suggère d'utiliser le temps qu'il vous reste pour jouer avec Harry et cesser de poser d'autres question." Ivy sourit quand les jumeaux réalisèrent qu'ils étaient en train de gaspiller du temps alors qu'il pourrait jouer.

Après un moment, Eathan dit avec fierté, "On sait rester sous l'eau Harry."

"Oui on le peut." affirma Lysandre.

"Vraiment ? Montrez moi." souria Harry.

Les jumeaux pincèrent leur nez et plongèrent sous l'eau. Quelques secondes après ils sortirent, ne pouvant plus se retenir de respirer. "T'as vu Harry?" crièrent ensemble les jumeaux.

"Oui j'ai vu. Faisons le ensemble." proposa Harry

"Ouais" lancèrent les garçons surexcités et bientôt ils disparurent de la surface de l'eau.

"Wow Harry, tu as gagné." dit Eathan, impressionné, quand Harry sortit de l'eau après avoir tenu une minute.

"J'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais, mais maman a dit que ça allait."dit Lysander, un peu effrayé.

"Quand tu es aussi grand que moi, tu pourras tenir aussi longtemps." dit Harry, encourageant.

"Vraiment ?" dit Eathan, avec envie.

"Trop cool." suivit Lysander.

"Vous voulez que des nageoires apparaissent ?" demanda Severus en entra dans la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta brutalement quand il vit qu'Harry était aussi dans la baignoire.

"Pas de soucis Papa. Harry a gardé son slip parce qu'il est nouveau dans la famille." expliqua Lysander.

Severus se remit aussitôt de sa surprise et leva un soucril. "Ah oui?"

Harry rougit et retourna sous l'eau de nouveau. "Regarde papa, comment Harry reste longtemps." dit Eathan en pinçant son nez pour replonger de nouveau. Il avait oublié qu'il se tenait debout donc c'était amusant à observer, Eathan, les fesses en l'air et la tête sous l'eau. Lysander le suivit peu de temps après.

Quand tout le monde fut dehors de nouveau, Severus en profita: "Maintenant on se lave et on sort de l'eau!"

"Harry devrait nous laver," dit Lysander en pressant une éponge dans la main d'Harry.

"Oui et moi aussi." demanda Eathan qui se tenait derrière son frère.

Après ceci, Severus et Ivy purent finalement couvrir les deux garçons avec des serviettes chaudes pour les sécher. Harry resta dans la baignoire, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

Les jumeaux étaient à présent habillés. "Maintenant on va montrer à papa ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui pendant qu'Harry se prépare tout seul, ok ?" dit Ivy

"Ouais !" hurlèrent les garçons en sortant de la salle de bain.

"Tes vêtements sont ici, Harry." dit Ivy en lui montrant le tas de tissu poser sur la petite commode. "Et ta serviette et à côté des toilettes." Ivy et Severus quittèrent ensuite la salle de bain.


	43. Chapter 43 - Ennuis

_Bonjour à tous c'est Essaidel qui prend la plume en ce jour,_

 _Que vous dire… Que nous sommes désolées ? Oui, c'est un fait, nous avons beaucoup de retard mais… Il y a une très bonne excuse._

 _Ma petite Nihylia a donné naissance cet été à un adorable petit bambin, de ce fait, elle n'a pas eu le temps, et on la comprend, de continuer la traduction._

 _De mon côté, j'ai eu pas mal de travail, ce qui n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus._

 _Mais on ne vous a pas oublié, pour preuve, nous revoilà._

 _Dans un premier temps, je vais être seule à la traduction et à poster les chapitres, j'espère de tout cœur être à la hauteur car comme je l'ai dis lors de mon premier chapitre traduis c'est une première pour moi, alors soyez indulgente d'acc ?_

 _Je dois quand même vous prévenir que j'ai un travail très prenant, des horaires pas évident et c'est pas simple toutes les semaines, mais je vais faire au mieux, donc merci de votre indulgence. Vous devriez avoir deux chapitres d'ici la fin de semaine, j'avais pris un peu d'avance, mais avant de les publier, je vais relire les 44 et 45._

 _Voilà, je vous souhaite une excellente fin d'année et Nihylia se joint à moi pour vous embrasser et vous remercier de votre patience et fidelité._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Essaidel._

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Ennuis.**

« Harry, tu devrais aller te reposer, » fit Hermione alors qu'Harry s'endormait pour la septième fois pendant le cours de sortilèges. Elle lança un regard sévère à son ami alors qu'il ajustait ces lunettes.

« Non, je vais bien, » mentit Harry. Il se rappela de la petite conversation avec Ivy et savait qu'il devait retourner dans ces quartiers en cas de fatigue, mais il avait toujours son problème de concentration et il ne voulait pas manquer plus de choses.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, » Répliqua Hermione plus que sceptique.

« J'ai passé hier de façon brillante mon évaluation, donc, aucun souci, » reprit Harry tout en essayant d'ignorer Hermione en regardant fixement le tableau.

« L'évaluation était après que tu te sois accordé une petite sieste en Astronomie. S'il te plaît, Harry, soit raisonnable, » plaida Hermione.

« S'il te plaît, Hermione soit raisonnable. Je vais bien et maintenant je veux me concentrer sur le cours, » rétorqua Harry ennuyé.

Hermione se résigna tout en secouant la tête.

Harry s'endormit plusieurs fois durant son cours après sa conversation avec son amie. Il lui était presque douloureux de rester éveillé. Son battement cardiaque était ralenti et à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il avait le sentiment d'avoir une douleur au cœur qui essayait de se réveiller aussi vite que son esprit. C'était épuisant. La classe suivante serait les Soins aux créatures Magiques et il était vraiment impatient de voir de nouveau Hagrid. Il ne voulait rater ce cours sous aucun prétexte.

« Mr Snape, Miss Granger, restez après la classe je vous prie, » Le Professeur Flitwick prononça ces mot avant de renvoyer le reste des élèves.

 _Oh non_ , songea Harry. _Pitié faites qu'il n'ait rien remarqué_.

Quand les étudiants furent sortis de la salle, Hermione se dirigea vers son enseignant, suivie à contre cœur par Harry.

Le Professeur Flitwick griffonnait quelque chose sur du parchemin et le passa ensuite à Hermione. « Donnez ceci, je vous prie, au Professeur Hagrid. C'est la dispense pour son cours de Mr Snape. »

« Mais… » Harry essaya de protester mais le Professeur l'interrompit.

« Pas de discussions, Mr Snape. Je ne vous ai pas renvoyé de la classe durant la leçon pour vous épargner d'être au centre de l'attention, mais maintenant, il est grand temps pour vous d'aller vous reposer. Si vous ne retournez pas dans vos quartier pour du repos, j'en informerai un de vos parents, » reprit le petit professeur avec une autorité qu'on ne pouvait pas soupçonner chez lui.

« Mais c'est le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! » Protesta Harry. Il savait qu'il n'était pas convenable pour un garçon de treize ans de geindre, mais il détestait tous les adultes qui essayaient de le mener à la baguette.

Le Professeur Flitwick soupira. « Miss Granger, pourquoi ne pas allez à votre classe suivante, je vais parler avec Mr Snape seul. »

Harry lança un regard suppliant à Hermione, mais elle lui répondit simplement muettement fais ce qu'il te dit, tu as l'air épuisé.

« Professeur Flitwick, vraiment, je vais bien, » Harry essaya de nouveau de convaincre son enseignant de le laisser assister au cours.

« Mr Snape, j'ai une classe dans dix minutes. Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec vous à propos de quelque chose qui est plus qu'évident. Vous êtes fatigués et votre guérisseur vous a seulement laissés assister aux classes avec votre promesse de vous reposer quand vous êtes fatigués. Et maintenant, vous l'êtes ! » Le professeur Flitwick parlait sévèrement. « Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Vous avez seulement deux options : soit vous allez dans votre chambre pour dormir, soit j'appelle vos parents et ils vous feront dormir. Donc, quel choix choisissez-vous ? »

En voyant qu'il n'avait plus d'arguments et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de faire changer d'avis son enseignant, Harry répondit d'un ton maussade, « J'irai. » Et sans attendre une réponse, il partit. Après avoir fermé la porte de la salle de classe, il commença à courir.

 _Je dois rattraper Hermione avant qu'elle ne donne le mot à Hagrid_. Se répéta frénétiquement Harry.

Il l'a rattrapa sur le chemin de la Cabane d'Hagrid. « Harry, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Le Professeur Flitwick me laisse assister au cours si je vais me reposer après, » mentit Harry.

« Tu mens, Harry. Je donnerai ce mot ) Hagrid que tu le veuilles où pas, » répondit sévèrement Hermione.

« Oh, allez Hermione, donne moi ce papier, » plaida Harry.

« Non ! » Rétorqua Hermione.

« Tu n'es pas ma mère, Hermione ! C'est ma vie, donne moi ce fichu mot ! » Lâcha Harry à présent en colère, même ces amis le menaient à la baguette.

« Ola, qu'est-ce qui se passe, camarade ? » Demanda Ron en arrivant près d'eux.

« Harry est… » Commença Hermione.

Mais le jeune homme profita de ce moment de distraction. Il saisit le papier que tenait Hermione dans sa main et le déchira.

« Harry ! » Cria Hermione choquée.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry en colère. « Je vais bien. J'ai assez d'énergie pour me battre avec toi et j'ai même gagné. »

« Allons, mon pote, peut-être que… » Se risqua Ron

« Non ! » Cria Harry. « Pas vous aussi ! Arrêtez de me dicter ma vie et de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je vais bien ! » Et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea en direction du lieu de cours.

Quand Hagrid commença sa classe, Hermione se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, nerveusement, se battant avec elle-même, se demandant si elle devait dire à Hagrid où pas ce qu'Harry avait fait.

Harry avait quand à lui espérer que l'air frais lui ferait du bien, mais son cœur commença à ralentir de nouveau et il se mit à se balancer, comme si il allait passer une nuit blanche.

« Harry, tu t'endors debout, si tu tombes tu vas te faire mal, » chuchota Hermione d'une petite voix.

« Je te dis que je vais bien, » gronda Harry.

« Oh, vraiment, en êtes vous sûr, Mr Snape ? » Une voix dangereusement froide s'éleva derrière Harry.

Ce dernier eu soudainement l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ces veines. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Je vais avoir des ennuis, pensa t-il quand il reconnu la voix de Severus. Il ne pouvait rien dire et resta juste debout comme gelé à l'endroit où il était.

« Hagrid, je vais prendre mon fils avec moi pour sa petite sieste recommandé, » fit Severus.

Harry se crispa aux choix des mots de Severus. Il savait qu'avec ça, tous seraient au courant qu'il devait faire des siestes et qu'il avait désobéit à l'ordre du Pr Flitwick. Autrement, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

« Bien-sûr, Professeur Snape, » répondit Hagrid tout en regardant anxieusement Harry.

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et le guida en arrière, en direction du château.

« Je… Je… » Harry essaya de s'expliquer.

« _Je_ serai toi je ne commencerai pas à argumenter sur ton comportement ici, où quelqu'un peut nous entendre, mais si tu insiste, » Severus prononça ces mots dangereusement tout en se tournant vers son fils pour le regarder.

Harry évita le regard fixe de son père et secoua la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas être plus embarrassé.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » exposa Severus et il mena Harry dans le silence vers les cachots. Harry fut choqué quand ils passèrent sans s'arrêter près de leurs quartiers et qu'ils continuèrent en direction de la salle de classe et du bureau de Severus.

Quand ils furent arrivés dans son bureau, Severus ordonna à Harry, « Reste là. »

Harry n'osa pas bouger, mais prudemment, il regarda ce que Severus faisait. Avec un mouvement rapide de sa baguette, Severus conjura une des tables présente en lit. Un autre mouvement et les vêtements de nuit d'Harry apparurent sur ce dernier. Il se tourna alors vers Harry baguette à la main.

Choqué, Harry ferma les yeux. Severus avait jeté tout ces sorts sans prononcer un mot et il se prit à attendre anxieusement l'effet d'un sort où d'une malédiction qui serait lancé sur lui.

« Dans ce lit, immédiatement ! » Commanda Severus. « Nous parlerons de ton comportement désobéissant envers le Pr Flitwick après ta sieste et je parlerai avec James afin de voir si nous te laissons continuer à assister aux cours après cela. »

« Non, Severus, s'il te plait ! Je suis désolé. Ne parle pas à James ! »

Severus se planta devant Harry qui cligna des yeux. Il se pencha dangereusement vers lui et gronda, « J'ai dis, au lit, nous parlerons après ta sieste. »

Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de laisser tomber et se dirigea vers le lit. Il réalisa en le rejoignant que le sort que lui avait lancé Severus avait changé ces robes en pyjama. Severus prit place sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau et commença à corriger ces copies.

Harry était épuisé, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait envie de pleurer, comme il le faisait beaucoup ces derniers temps et il détestait cela. Pourquoi devait-il dormir sous surveillance comme un bébé. Il connaissait la réponse et il se prit à regretter de ne pas être directement allé dans sa chambre après le cours de sortilèges. C'était si embarrassant. Si quelqu'un entrait, un professeur, où par Merlin, pire, un étudiant ?

« Arrête de gigoter et dors ! » la voix froide de Severus claqua dans la pièce.

« J'essaye, » répondit Harry misérablement.

« Fais un plus grand effort où je pose un sort de glue sur toi, » rétorqua Severus.

Harry essaya de toutes ces forces de s'endormir, mais la crainte de vois quelqu'un entrer était trop grande. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Harry tira les couvertures sur sa tête rapidement. Il put entendre le soupir ennuyé de Severus et sentit qu'on tirait sur les couvertures.

« Baisse ces couvertures et endors toi, » ordonna Severus. « Dans deux heures j'ai les 7ème année en cours de Potions et si tu n'as pas dormis avant cela, j'installerai ce lit dans la salle de classe. »

« J'essaie mais je ne peux pas dormir quand à n'importe quel moment quelqu'un peut entrer, » Protesta Harry en baissant la couverture. Il rougit en découvrant Albus présent près du bureau de Severus.

« Personne ne peut entrer ici sans ma permission à part la famille, Harry. Arrête de geindre et dors, » répondit Severus aussi calmement que possible.

Harry se tourna avec un air maussade.

« Puis-je le prendre avec moi afin que tu puisse travailler calmement ?» Demanda Albus.

« Non, je n'ai aucun difficulté à travailler avec lui ici. Si il ne dors pas, il restera dans ce lit jusqu'à demain, » répondit Severus inflexible.

« Si tu le dis… Si jamais tu changes d'avis, appelle-moi. Je serai dans mon bureau pendant les trois heures à venir, » indiqua Albus. « Oh et voici pourquoi je suis venu. Voici les formulaires de permission pour Pré-au-Lard pour tes étudiants serpentards. »

« Vous êtes venus juste pour m'amener ces formulaires, Albus ? » Severus était plus que sceptique.

« Bien entendu, mon garçon, je voulais te les donner hier mais j'ai oublié, » ajouta innocement Albus.

« Mais bien-sûr, Albus, » ajouta Severus avec sarcasme. « Maintenant que vous êtes assuré qu'Harry est bien, vous pouvez retourner à votre bureau. » Severus eut un sourire ironique en ajoutant. « Et dites à Minerva qu'il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle vienne elle aussi vérifier. Je ne le ferai jamais dormir si quelqu'un entre sans arrêt. »

« Bien-sûr, bien-sûr, »murmura Albus en quittant le bureau.

Harry se laissa bercer au son du griffonnement de Severus sur les feuilles, cela le berça, avant qu'il ne finisse par enfin s'endormir.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!_  
 _Passez une bonne fin d'année et à bientôt!_

 _Essaidel_


	44. Chapter 44 - Une sérieuse discussion

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Déjà un grand merci pour vos reviews qui font chaud au cœur croyez moi. Nihylia les lit, on a un compte commun donc, elle peut les voir et ça fait plus que plaisir !  
Comme promis voici le chapitre 44, j'ai adoré ce qui s'y passe, ce n'est pas facile pour Harry d'admettre qu'il a besoin d'aide, qu'il lui faut du temps.  
Pas trop de Severus, mais beaucoup d'Alastor, ce que j'ai grandement apprécié. _

_Dites moi ce que vous en dites. Je suis consciente que la traduction n'est sans doute pas parfaite, j'ai eu en plus quelques difficultés avec certains passages. J'espère que le rendu sera correct en tout cas et compréhensible surtout._

 _Autre chapitre demain soir si je suis bien dans les temps, mais ça devrait le faire !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !_

 _Amicalement,_

 _Essaidel._

 _PS: Je réédite ce chapitre qui contenait trois énormes fautes, avec mes excuses..._

 _ **Réponses aux reviews annymes :**_

 _Adenoide : Oui Harry est têtu mais j'dirai qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui et certaines habitudes ont la vie dure. Il va devoir apprendre à faire confiance et a accepter de l'aide et c'est un long chemin. Merci pour ta review !_

 _Mamy 83 : Message transmis à Nihylia, je continue cette traduction avec grand plaisir, en espérant que ce soit bien à la hauteur de vos attentes. Oui c'est une belle histoire et elle m'a permit une très belle rencontre dont je suis assez fière, celle de Nihylia. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et merci de ta review._

 _Je pense n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Une sérieuse discussion.**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il pouvait toujours entendre le bruit de la plume de Severus sur le parchemin. Il garda les yeux fermé, pas pressé d'avoir une discussion avec Severus.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire semblant de dormir. Je peux voir que tu ne l'ais plus. » Fit une voix beaucoup trop profonde pour être celle de Severus et venant de derrière lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour voir le Professeur Maugrey derrière le bureau de Severus.

« Une journée à peine après votre adoption et tu as déjà des ennuis, Mr Snape ? » Le taquina Alastor.

Avec un air encore endormis, Harry se redressa. « Je ne voulais pas avoir des ennuis, je voulais juste ne pas râter plus de choses, je peux déjà difficilement rattraper ce que j'ai manqué.»

« Tu mettre dans un tel état de fatigue va entraîner un arrêt total de la part de James de tes cours et cela ne va pas t'aider plus. » Reprit posément Alastor tout en posant sa plume.

« Est-il déjà ici ? Il a parlé avec Severus ? » Demanda Harry avec affolement.

« Pas que je sache. Severus ne voulait pas te réveiller où te laisser seul ici, j'ai juste pris sa place jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fni son dernier cours… » Alastor jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge au-dessus de la porte et ajouta, « …ce qui sera pour bientôt. »

« Oh, fantastique. » gémit Harry en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, mon garçon. D'après ce que je sais déjà, tu as déjà eu une conversation avec Ivy à ce sujet. Aller une nouvelle fois à l'encontre des règles seulement un jour après n'est pas une très intelligent. »

« Tu penses qu'il ne me laissera pas assister aux classes de demain n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Je ne sais pas, mais vu comme je connais Severus, il s'assurera que tu te reposes et si tu ne le fais pas de toi-même, il trouvera un moyen de te forcer. Ils ne le font pas parce qu'ils veulent t'ennuyer, Harry, ils le font parce qu'ils sont inquiets. »

« Je sais. » Harry attira ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête contre ses genoux. « Parfois, c'est ennuyeux qu'ils soient tous si inquiets. »

Alastor eut un rire. « Si ils ne s'inquiétaient pas et ne te forçaient pas au repos, tu te retrouverais à Ste Mangouste d'ici quelques jours. Tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi. »

« Mais je veux aller à l'école, j'ai déjà tellement manqué les cours et je… » Harry soupira. « Je peux à peine me concentrer. »

« Peut-être devrais-tu en parler à James, mon garçon, il saura quoi faire », encouragea Alastor.

Harry grimaça. « Il va simplement m'interdire d'assister aux cours. »

« Si il le souhaite, alors il aura raison de le faire, » dit calmement Alastor.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas si facile pour moi de rattraper toutes les matières. Je peux difficilement m'occuper des choses que j'ai en tête. »

« Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas encore prêt à retourner en classes, Harry. Tu as traversé beaucoup de stress tant mental que physique durant la dernière année et cet été. Maintenant que tu as le temps de te reposer et de guérir, ton corps prend ce dont il a besoin. Je sais que tu ne veux pas croire que les problèmes mentaux peuvent provoquer des réactions physiques, mais c'est vrai : après avoir été torturé, j'ai eu besoin de presque un an pour guérir mentalement et je me sentais comme une épave physiquement, même si il n'y avait pas d'explication physiologique. Mon esprit et mon âme avaient besoin de guérir et cela forçait mon corps à se reposer. J'avais des cauchemars et me sentais terriblement fatigué tout le temps et c'est lorsque j'ai donné à mon corps le repos dont il avait besoin que j'ai commencé à aller mieux. Parfois nos problèmes de concentrations sont liés à notre fatigue. »

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas c'est comme mes problèmes de crises d'angoisse. J'en ai eu pour la première fois après que Mme Pomfresh et James m'aient examinés, je n'en avais pas quand j'étais avec les Dursley où après la bataille. » Fit Harry misérablement.

« Ton corps fonctionnait en mode stress et combat. Lorsque ton secret a été révélé et que tu as réalisé que tu n'étais plus seul, que tu n'avais plus besoin d'être fort, ton corps a finalement fait sauté ce mode stress et a montré des signes de fatigue et d'angoisse. » Expliqua Alastor.

« Quand cela s'arrêtera t-il ? » Demanda Harry tout en regardant avec espoir Alastor.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais est que tant que tu le combat, tu ne te reposeras pas, tu tires plus sur ta fatigue que nécessaire. » Alastor posa la dernière feuille sur la pile et se leva pour s'asseoir près du lit d'Harry. « Harry, je sais que ceci est difficile pour toi. Tu ne veux pas être faible et comme n'importe quel adolescent pour qui il est difficile de rester calme et de prendre du repos. Mais tu en as besoin. Ton esprit doit guérir. Tu as vu et vécu des choses difficiles, Harry. Tu ne mérite pas ce qui t'es arrivé. Accepte, s'il te plait, l'aide qu'on essaie tous de te donner. Essaie d'avoir confiance en nous. »

Alastor se pencha plus près d'Harry et pris sa joue dans le creux de sa grande main. « Nous voulons juste que tu ailles mieux et que tu sois heureux. »

« Je le sais. » Harry soupira et chercha plus de contact. « Mais je déteste être si faible et de ne plus comprendre mon propre corps. J'ai parfois le sentiment que c'est la punition pour avoir ennuyé Severus et Ivy avec tous mes problèmes. »

Alastor soupira. « Oh Harry, tu serais surpris de voir à quel point tu te trompes. Severus est très fier de t'avoir comme fils. Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit, mais il ne parle de rien d'autre. Tu sais qui est Tiberius MacMannon n'est-ce pas ? Il sait que tu es intéressé par les potions et il est impatient de travailler avec toi dans son laboratoire, je ne l'ai jamais vu si excité. Il connaissait très bien ta maman et jusqu'à présent, il s'est accusé de sa mort parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider. En t'aidant à te sentir mieux, il peut redonner un peu de l'amour de Lily. Et Ivy, Merlin, comment peux-tu supposer que tu es un fardeau pour cette femme, Harry ? Elle serait prête à te défendre becs et ongles, elle t'aime déjà comme ses deux autres fils. Cette femme a des sentiments maternels et ne te verra jamais comme un fardeau. Pour Eathan et Lysander, tu es leur grand frère, celui qu'ils ont toujours voulu. Ils parlent sans arrêt de toi. Harry par-ci, Harry par-là, Harry est le meilleur. Sais-tu ce que Harry peux faire oncle Al ? » Rit Alastor en se souvenant de ces deux bambins hyperactif.

« Albus et Minerva ont toujours espérés avoir autant de petits-enfants que possible et ils aiment que tu sois l'aîné, tout comme Poppy et moi. Nous n'avons pas d'enfant, Harry et nous sommes très heureux que tu nous aimes et d'être ton parrain et ta marraine. Si jamais tu as besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à cette nouvelle famille, tu peux toujours venir chez nous, notre porte te sera toujours ouverte, peut importe l'heure. » Dit calmement Alastor, la joue d'Harry toujours dans sa main.

« Je sais, mais ce que je sais est souvent différent de ce que je ressens, c'est confus. » Reprit tristement Harry.

« Si tu fais confiance aux gens qui t'aiment, ce sera plus facile, Harry. » Alastor caressa la joue d'Harry avec son pouce une dernière fois avant de reposer sa main sur ses genoux.

« Tu ne peux pas dire à Severus que je promets de me reposer si il me laisser aller à l'école ? » Demanda Harry avec espoir.

Alastor sourit. « Je crains de ne pas pouvoir le faire et si je ne m'abuse, Severus ne sera pas celui qui décidera si tu peux aller en cours ou pas. »

Harry pressa le front contre ses genoux avec résignation. Il releva brusquement la tête au moment où la porte latérale s'ouvrit et que Severus entra.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui, Alastor. » Severus s'approcha de son bureau et y déposa une grosse pile de parchemins.

Tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la pile, Alastor demanda : « As-tu besoin de mon aide ? Je peux encore le garder si tu es occupé. »

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, James sera bientôt là, » dit Severus en regardant Harry. « Quand s'est-il réveillé ? »

« Je suis dans la pièce ! » Fit Harry avec irritation, mais il détourna immédiatement son regard quand Severus lui lança une œillade noire.

« Alors ? » Demanda Severus en regardant à nouveau Alastor.

« Il doit y avoir peut-être une quinzaine de minutes, nous avons parlés un peu. Soyez doux, Severus, il est juste confus. » L'homme plus âgé tapota l'épaule de Severus et se tourna pour partir, mais avant qu'il le fasse, il regarda Harry. « Souviens-toi, tu peux toujours venir nous voir et essaye de nous appeler Alastor et Poppy qu'en privé, sinon ce serait un peu gênant. » Il sourit et partit.

«Severus s'assit sur la chaise d'Alastor. « Alors, tu es confus ? »

« Tu ne comprendrais pas, » dit Harry avec reproche.

« Essaie, » reprit calmement Severus.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un coup les interrompit et James entra.

« Ah, juste à temps pour entendre l'explication d'Harry sur la raison pour laquelle il est si confus, » dit Severus à l'adresse de James à qui il fit signe de prendre une chaise et de se joindre à eux.

Harry cacha son visage derrière ses genoux et resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes.

« Nous écoutons, Harry, » dit Severus quand James fut assis.

« J'en ai déjà parlé avec le Pr Maugrey. » Harry parla contre ses genoux mais les deux adultes purent l'entendre parfaitement.

« Serais-tu d'accord si je parle seul avec lui, Severus ? » Demanda James.

Severus ne fut pas ravis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et finit par dire : » Très bien, j'ai beaucoup de paperasse à faire et Ivy devrait-être dans nos appartements. Je vais juste aller corriger les copies là-bas. » Severus se leva, prit la pile de parchemins et dit : « Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi à travers le portrait. »

« Bien-sûr, » Répondit James de façon rassurante. Il savait à quel point le laisser seul avec Harry n'était pas facile pour lui.

« Alors, as-tu résolu le problème qui te rendait confus avec Alastor ? » Demanda James doucement.

« Un peu, » Répondit sincèrement Harry.

« Et voudrais-tu me parler de ce qui n'a pas été résolu ? »

Harry soupira. « S'il te plaît, ne m'interdis pas d'aller en cours, » plaida le jeune homme.

« Harry, je ne peux pas te le promettre avant que je n'aie entendu ce qui s'est passé et que je t'examine. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas pourquoi tu es confus ? »

Harry pressa sa tête avec force contre ses genoux. « Tu m'interdiras d'aller en cours que je te le dirai. »

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir avant de m'avoir expliqué et peut-être qu'en effet, je le découvrirai aussi en t'examinant. Parce que là, je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce dont nous parlons. »

Harry respira profondément et soupira : » Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer en classe, j'ai du mal à rattraper les anciens cours et ne n'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur les sujets actuels, je ne comprends pas tout ça. Ces fichues crises d'angoisse, et maintenant la fatigue. Je n'ai pas été me reposer quand le Pr Flitwick m'a dit de le faire parce que je craignais de manquer encore plus de choses. » Harry commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière pour se calmer.

« Harry, l'année dernière as été très stressante pour toi. Ai conscience qu'un garçon de douze ans n'aurait pas dû vivre tout ce que tu as vécu. Et quand finalement tu es rentré chez toi, quand tu aurais pu parler à ta famille de ce qui t'es arrivé, que tu aurais pu prendre le repos nécessaire pour récupérer de ces expériences traumatisantes, tu ne l'as pas pu. Au-lieu de cela tu as même été violenté par ton oncle. Il est absolument normal que ton organisme réagit de la sorte à présent. Tu as trop de pression. Tu dois te reposer. Quand tu ne peux pas te concentrer c'est un signe que ton corps n'est pas prêt pour tout cela. Assister à tes classes va devenir une contrainte et ce sera encore pire pour toi. »

« Je savais que tu allais m'interdire d'aller en cours. » Reprit Harry misérablement.

« Je ne l'ai pas dit, mais oui, ça pourrait-être possible. » Déclara calmement James. « Harry, tu essaies de te forcer à faire des choses que tu n'es pas encore prêt à faire en ce moment, pourquoi ne t'accordes tu pas plus de temps ? »

« Parce que j'ai déjà manqué tant l'école, je ne rattraperais jamais, je ne suis pas Hermione, » Répondit Harry désespérément. « Pourquoi tout cela arrive t-il maintenant ? Cela ne s'est pas produit l'année dernière où pendant tout l'été. »

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de te reposer pendant ces périodes. Ton niveau de stress était encore trop élevé pour que ton corps et ton esprit se reposent. » James s'assis à côté de Harry, sur le lit. « Harry, je vais te toucher les cervicales maintenant et t'envoyer un peu de magie apaisante dans le corps, d'accord ? » Demanda James au garçon qui était plus que tendu.

« Okay, » Répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante. Une seconde plus tard, la main de James se posa sur son cou et Harry se détendit immédiatement. Une sensation de chaleur et d'apaisement se propagea dans tout son corps et Harry s'effondra contre l'épaule de James. Ses jambes glissèrent sur le lis et ses bras pendirent lourdement. « Alastor m'a dit ça aussi, » Reprit Harry un peu brumeux.

« Oui, Alastor a aussi vécu une expérience traumatisante et il sait ce que tu es en train de vivre. Il est guérit maintenant. Harry, tout ira bien pour toi aussi, mais tu as besoin de temps, accorde toi le, s'il te plaît. » Fit James de cette voix monocorde qu'il utilisait toujours quand il envoyait de la magie apaisante à un patient. « S'il te plait, essaye d'accepter que nous voulons simplement t'aider. En te contrôlant ainsi, tu ne fais qu'alourdir tes problèmes. »

« Je pensais que maintenant que j'étais heureux dans ma nouvelle famille, je pourrais en profiter, mais tout ça me fais mal. Pourquoi moi ? » Fit Harry piteusement en se penchant encore plus sur l'épaule de James.

« Cela va finir, Harry, je te le promets. Tu as juste besoin de temps et de coopération. »

« Alors tu ne me laisseras pas aller aux cours ? » Demanda Harry avec crainte.

« Je vais répondre à ta question après t'avoir scanné, d'accord ? »

Le sentiment chaud et apaisant fut remplacé par la sensation de détente, mais celle de chatouillement resta quand il fut scanné.

Harry se sentit somnolant comme cela était le cas quand James le faisait. Il lutta pour rester éveillé mais finalement, il perdit le combat et s'endormit.


End file.
